The Family Stone
by realJane91
Summary: Emma returns to Storybrooke for Christmas after ten years being not there. Most of the time, she don't see or visit her family for years since she left for her new adventures. But it brings her surprise into her family and friends into a twist of the plot. Will their hearts rekindle with a lot of Christmas spirits and bring them to love each other again? -Christmas FanFic-
1. Chapter 1

In a town, the cars were passing through on the streets, people were chattering on their phones and the children were laughing while they were playing the games. Some of them nursed their drinks over at the adorable coffee shop. Some stayed home and helped decorating their Christmas festive. On their faces, it was always a joy of their eyes that brightened their favorite tradition of the year. It was Christmas.

Right now, it was back to the beautiful mansion that was left away from the town. The family who lived there and had some great moments with them for a long time. Everyone in the town knew them and greeted with their smiles. Of course, it was a small place that the townspeople knew each other's stories and spoke of their children in their generation. In their hearts, they always took care of each other from time to time.

On the snowy land, it was a beautiful colonial style with a tower and it was the magical place that the family fell in love with it. No one took their breath when they came home and look at it. They grew up in that place with two generations behind them. It was their great-great grandfather who built them a beautiful mansion included eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms.

Every year, the family always took their house in a Christmas festive style and never took them off after the holidays.

* * *

Introducing the family who lived there for the years since two generations. It was the beautiful couple who wedded for almost 40 years and brought them to the traditions of their true love in the town. They met back in the college days in Boston and fell in love with each other after a year of flirting. It was Mary Margaret Blanchard; she was in a teaching position in Storybrooke High School. Her husband, David Nolan was a well-known person around in the town and he was a sheriff.

They had four children to raise in that mansion. Their names were Emma, Neal, Everett and Amy. The children grew up and attended to the public high school together but they were three years apart from each other. For Mary Margaret and David, they loved them so much and always took them to their work unless they were sick in their hands.

After the years, the children grew apart from each other and managed to get themselves out of the town but one stayed behind to take care of the parents that lived in less than two miles away. It was Neal, the brown-haired stud man who was a last child and being 24. He was helping his dad out to protect the town and managed to take few jobs to help the people out. He was a great man who enjoyed his time in his childhood place and decided to stay there.

For Everett, he was a blond guy who had his old days being a player so he moved out to Boston and became a lawyer of his new firm business. He was a successful one who took his clients to be innocent for their crimes. At this time, he had his young wife who just became 21 and found her over at his corporate party. But for him, he was a second child in his family and always enjoyed his time to prank on his siblings over his old days. Everett was 30 years old at this moment.

To Amy, she was a successful writer for her published plays and lived in New York City. She had her golden-retriever, Stones named after her favorite rock band – Rolling Stones. For herself, she grew up in a perky and cheery way like her mother. But she always dyed her hair in odd colors like pink, blue and green. At this time, she had a loud red color based on her favorite season of the year, Christmas. She was engaged to her long-time boyfriend who was a realtor. They were together for six years after meeting each other in the bar one night. She was a third child and being 27 years old.

Now, it left Mary Margaret and David's oldest daughter in the family. It was Emma and she was being seen in magazines, interviews and television even in the movies too. Well, she was a famous actress and her stage name was Emma Swan. Not at this time, her real name was Emma Nolan but she changed her name few years ago. She stayed on her distance away from her family and moved out to California. It was a big disappointment in the family because Emma hasn't visited or had seen them for ten years after her big move. She was 33 years old at this time and had no recognition that she had children or been married.

* * *

On this year's Christmas, Mary Margaret and David decided to extend their invitations to their children for returning home for the Nolan Christmas. Neal was thrilled to have a Christmas together with his family and had even not seen his oldest sister for years. They were being close when they grew up and always watched out for their backs from time to time. He hoped Emma returned home at this time.

For Everett and Amy, they took their opportunities to see their family after the deepest and torture years in their cities. For their time, they decided to not miss their time with their beloved. To their lovers, they were thrilled to come with them and couldn't wait to see others again. But for the Nolan siblings, they hoped Emma returned home for this Christmas and crossed their fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: I already have 6 chapters ready in the updates but I will update it every Tuesday until it's a completed story before Christmas - Dec 25. I can't guarantee that day when I have this story to be completed. I have a lot of stories left and I need to catch up with them really soon. I apologize that I left you behind to wait for my updates on other stories I wrote. I just got started on 'The Tunnel of Darkness' chapter and it is almost finished. I think I will update this week with no guarantees. If I don't update that chapter then it's my completely fault to do so.**

 **Thank you for your patience and keep your eyes open for new updates near the future.**

 **Please send me your review. I know, I know. My grammars sucks. Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The chapter is up. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Residing in Los Angeles, the blonde woman has her enormous home that was trespassing to everyone. No one knew that she had a family back in Maine but didn't mention to everyone. She had many awards that earned her reputation to be a successful actress. To her, the fame, money and glamour were nothing to her and she didn't care about them.

Every time, the Christmas came to her realization and she didn't send any gifts to her family. Emma did great work by staying on her distance. She forgot what she already had in her life and focused on her career. To her family, they really thought that she grew apart by having hatred on them. It was not true because of that and she kept herself busy with her acting career. No one in her family knew why she changed her name and didn't mention to them about it.

For Mary Margaret, she knew her oldest child very well and always followed her tracks until she found out that she was having her career in acting and names changed. The pixie cut woman was happy that her oldest daughter making it to the top but returned with her disappointment that Emma was not coming back for Christmas when she sent her invitation to her every year.

Emma kept forgetting that she had those invitations every year and her work took her over to focus on her career. Her agent hushed her away to do something before Christmas and working during the holidays to get the awards and movies to be done. She had no time for this year and decided to fed up with her agent at this time.

In her office, Emma was cooping inside to study her lines for one movie. One of her housekeeper came in and smiled at her. The blonde woman looked up at her with a smile. It gained her more attention when the housekeeper waved a letter toward her. She nodded within a reach from her hand to get it. Other curtseyed and left. The golden-haired woman opened her letter and read it.

* * *

 _ **Dear Emma,**_

 _ **Now, it's Christmas soon. I know you've been busy with your life and I keep hoping that you would return back home for this year's Christmas. We've been missing you lately and wanted to know about your life lately. So, your siblings sent me their invitations and they would come home. If you come too, it would be a great Christmas altogether. Will you accept this invitation?**_

 _ **With my love and have a Merry Christmas**_

 _ **Mom and Dad**_

* * *

It made Emma to look up at her window. It was a sunny outside with no snow. It brought her back into her old days being a red-nosed girl who loved Christmas. But she realized that she missed few Christmas back in her years since her big move when she was 23. It was over ten years and she didn't return to her home.

She frowned when her time being taken away from Christmas were about the films and acting career. It took over all place that she worked for her life into being a successful actress. She realized that her agent kept her busy and left Christmas and holidays behind of her time. It made her frown before it rang her out with her agent's loud voice.

* * *

Few minutes later, her agent was a brunette woman and her name was Lily Thomas. She was blabbering about Emma's successful works on the phone. It was about the business that Emma disliked. In her acting career, she loved acting in television or stage or movies. It was her passion to do something that entertain her fans. That was the one she couldn't deny for her life. Emma heard an end call from her agent and a voice was familiar to herself.

"Emma, you got yourself a role of Charlotte Sweeney in Once Upon a Time television series!"

"Oh. When is that?"

"You have to go right now because it will be filmed in Vancouver, Canada during the Christmas season." The brunette woman snapped her fingers and tried to shoo her away from the office.

"Now?!" Emma sneered while turning around to her agent. Lily nodded with a smile then replied.

"Yes, now."

"Hold your pants. I just got a letter from my parents and they invited me back to Storybrooke for Christmas. So, I don't know if I can attend for this filming in Canada during the Holidays. Over the years, you always pushed me away to the films and stage. You made me miss the holidays. Now, you are making me to miss Christmas like usual."

"Well, I don't care about Christmas. So, I care about your reputation and money. You're making me money and you are successful. Who needs Christmas? These things are silly things." Lily rolled her eyes and explained.

"Oh, you care about my money. Wow, it's nice to know you more. This time, I'm going to Storybrooke and hold my acting career until after the holidays. I'm fully sure that you are fired being my agent. Get your things out of my house and I am sure that I don't want to see your face again. Have a fucking great Christmas, Scrooge."

"You are making this one to be the biggest mistake of your life. You're going to regret this one." Lily shouted. Emma shook her head and pressed the red button to alert the security guards to come over. The brunette agent took her rage against her client and the guards came over to take her away with the blonde actress's approval.

She sighed while getting out of her office. The housekeepers got their head to see Lily shouting with her rage toward the front door. Emma cleared her throat to get their attention and others looked back at her. She smiled at them and explained.

"I fired my agent because she made me going for the film during the Christmas Season. So, I've decided to go against it and return back to Storybrooke for Christmas. It means, you all go too. You are dismissed and go have a great Christmas with your family."

"Oh, God bless you, my child." One of the housekeeper exclaimed. Others cheered and ran for their things then went home to tell their family the good news. Emma was thrilled that she was not like Lily. For herself, she felt good about returning back to Storybrooke for Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter but it's all I had in my head. Now, I just have about 7 chapters left for you to post it but I'm still working on other stories. It's pretty soon to be finished for Regina's Coffee Shop.  
**

 **If you haven't read any stories of mine, just get started before I post a crazy chapter on whichever story that I'm working on. :D**

 **You should thank me because I have a free time every night to write something fun. :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now you have a new chapter right now! Enjoy it.**

* * *

After a week of packing for Christmas, Emma was nuts on Christmas shopping around in Los Angeles mall. She was being seen by the cameras, fans and everything. The blonde woman never thought of that when it came to her family's favorites or wants for Christmas. She was completely lost on everyone's wishes and decided to do her best to pick the right choice for her family's Christmas gifts.

Now, she had three huge suitcases included her surprise. It was not her biggest surprise that she was shocked within ten years ago after her big move to Los Angeles to pursue her career. At this time, she had her own jet so she could fly quickly to Storybrooke, Maine on one way. Emma sat for hours and hours to arrive there.

Her memories brought herself into her old days when she was growing up and playing with her siblings. It warmed her up when her smile was brightening that day. She remembered herself being tagging along with her father on the sheriff's cruiser and grew up watching television. That's how she desired to pursue the acting.

Emma dumped herself to load her suitcases in her rented Range Rover SUV and drove away from the airport to her family's mansion which was left off from the town of Storybrooke. The golden-haired actress looked over at her surprise and went relieved that she had some silence on her road trip.

* * *

After thirty minutes later, she finally entered on the Main Street and looked out on the window. Those buildings never changed at all since she left town. Some people were looking at her with their strange look. Some whispered when they saw her. Emma looked over on the crossroad and saw a familiar person from ten years ago.

Across from the sidewalk on the Main Street, the brunette woman in her business suit was looking through the store window. Her hair was beautiful short but rarely touched her shoulders. Her olive skin was shining through the snowflakes. She traded her contact lenses and used the glasses before when she was younger. Right now, she was more gorgeous ever than Emma had ever seen her on her last time. It was Regina Mills, a well-known daughter of Cora Mills and Henry Mills who always hosted the annual Christmas party and invited everyone to come there.

Emma passed her through and turned left then drove away on the gravel road. She thought of her times with Regina. The memories of hers were bringing her an ache of broken heart. The golden-haired woman felt stupid to not tell Regina that she came to say goodbye to her. They grew up together to have sleepover, parties and doing everything together since they were little until the college days, they fell apart after Emma's departure of the town. It was basically that they were more than just best friends.

* * *

Finally, she arrived on the driveway and looked out at the colonial style mansion with a tower on the left side. It has been not changed since she left town. It affected her to have a frown on her face. The blonde actress sighed and gathered her surprise with her three suitcases. Emma noticed that the driveway had four cars beside her rented ride. She realized that her siblings were in town to stay over for the holidays.

Emma silently came in the foyer and gathered her suitcases in the hallway. She looked over at the foyer and there were a lot of Christmas festive. It affected her to realize that she was home for Christmas like these old days. She smiled and gathered her surprise after hooking her coat in the closet. The golden-haired woman heard her family laughing and chattering in the family room which it was the end of hallway from the front door on the left side.

Her footsteps guided herself and her surprise to see them. Neal, Amy, Everett, Mary Margaret and David included Everett's wife, Amy's boyfriend were there everywhere on the couch and kitchen chairs. Emma stood there in the doorway and watched her family gathering their laughs after swapping their stories.

* * *

The blonde actress hid her surprise away from her which it was behind the tree that was placed near the doorway and cleared her throat. Others looked up at her and changed their bewildered looks. Mary Margaret slowly covered her hand on her mouth. Amy and Everett widened their eyes. Neal blinked several times. David slowly got up and went behind his wife's back. Emma smiled at them with a tear on her cheek and replied.

"I'm home."

Mary Margaret started to cry before running to hug her oldest daughter. Neal got up with a smile. David ran his hand on his face. Emma closed her eyes while embracing her mother in her arms. Everett shook his head and looked at Amy who was still bewildering with a reply.

"Emma is home."

David was the second person who hugged her tightly. The blonde woman was giggling at her father's hug and missed it so much. Neal literally jumped to embrace her after him. Amy and Everett welcomed her into their arms with a lot of kiss on her face. Emma tried to squirm away from them and introduced herself to Everett's wife, Julie and Amy's boyfriend, Brad. Others sat down and looked at the blonde actress who was still standing there by the doorway.

Emma sighed and wiped her tears on her face with a laugh. Mary Margaret snuggled with her husband with a smile. She looked at her parents with a smile then fidgeted with her sweater which she put it when she was at the airport before renting her ride. They waited for Emma to sit down beside them. The golden haired woman scratched her blonde locks and continued.

"I'm home for the holidays. Before I start to apologize for my absences from few years, I want to bring my surprise to you. But it would be your shocking news from me. Please bear with me at this time."

"Sure" and "what's it" are commented by others. She looked at them with her concerned look and looked behind her back then gestured her surprise to come with her. Her surprise was the brown-haired with green-eyed boy came from the hallway and stood behind his mom's front. He flashed his smile at everyone and waved his hand to greet them with hello. Emma looked up at her family and spoke lightly.

 **"This is Henry Swan, my biological son."**

* * *

 **A/N: Please give me your beautiful review and I might have another chapter for you if you want it to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites.**

 **This chapter is full of Henry's adorable face and a secret answer to Henry's birth parent. Don't scroll down too fast to get an answer! Just relax and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The family room went silent after Emma's announcement that she had a son that her family didn't know about her ten years' life. They missed the memo. No one spoke up at all. Their eyes just went bewildered or deer in the headlights.

Henry tilted his head and looked up at his mom. The blonde actress awkwardly smiled at him while caressing his shoulders. He was not tall enough to meet her height and still growing up. He cleared his throats and spoke lightly.

"I'm Henry. I'm ten years old. So, Merry Christmas!"

It got Emma to chuckle at her son's adoration for her family. She looked up at them and waited. Everett slowly smiled at him and nodded with an appreciating look. Amy just went silent and looked at her mom who was processing everything. David glanced at his wife and felt something that concerned him.

"Merry Christmas!" Neal said with a dimple. The brown-haired boy nodded and continued.

"You are supposed to be Neal. She talked about you frequently. You seemed cool."

"Oh yes, I am. It's my pleasure to meet you, Henry." The brown-haired stud man commented with a smile. The brown-haired boy grinned and moved on to other siblings that he never met for his ten years then pointed out to whichever one to name. The blonde actress smiled at her son and felt proud that she did tell some stories about her family that she desired to introduce him.

"Next, you are Amy. And, you are Everett too. Let me guess, Emma's parents over there are Mary Margaret and David. She talked about you most of the time. It's wonderful to meet my mom's family. I know it's awkward to see me like today." Henry slowly comforted them with his soft voice. Emma was nervously chuckling and messing her son's brown locks.

It exposed them to understand what's going on with Emma's life. Sometimes, they didn't understand the why on the surprise child. On the other side, they really were happy to see Emma again after ten years of her absence through the holidays. But no one wanted to compliment or welcome Henry on their bewildered looks.

* * *

"Oh dear, poor us! We've been not polite when we open our arms to a new family member. Everett, Amy and Neal, go on to hug him." Mary Margaret scolded them with a chuckle. The golden-haired woman looked down at him and gave him a wink. Henry grinned and looked at his new uncles and aunt who came to open their arms toward him.

David sighed and walked toward his daughter with his open arms. He kissed on her forehead and whispered. Emma exhaled softly while she felt so loved from her father but heard his voice in her ear. They watched Henry chattering with Everett and Neal about his favorite video games. Amy and Mary Margaret stayed behind them with their whispers.

"Welcome back, my baby."

"Thank you, dad. I'm sorry about not coming home." Emma sighed and apologized right away with a frown.

"Oh my spice. You don't dare to apologize toward your old man. I'm so happy that you are coming home today. I hope you stay here a little longer." David explained with a stern look.

"We've thinking about staying here until after New Year's Day." Emma responded with a smile. Mary Margaret heard it from her daughter and ran toward her for another tight hug. The blonde woman was shocked but choked when her mother tightened her arms around her neck. The blond man widened his eyes when he saw a red face on his daughter and tried to separate them with a shout.

"You're choking on Emma's neck. Get off."

"Oof!" Emma mumbled and coughed to get her breath back to normal. The pixie cut woman was not realizing that she actually choked her daughter and gave a sheepishly smile. The blonde woman waved her hand with a dismissal. Henry raised a perfect eyebrow at his mom. Amy looked at her new nephew and widened her eyes when she recognized someone from his face. Everett and Neal didn't notice his facial expression.

The golden-haired superstar nodded with a silent 'I'm ok' at her son. The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with his new uncles. Julie and Brad stayed silent while mingling with their sweethearts on the couches. The loud redhead woman narrowed her eyes at her oldest sister and decided to take Emma away to the kitchen for their privacy.

* * *

Others ignored the ladies who were walking away from the family room and focused on their new family member. Emma was trying to pace away with her young sister and finally came in the kitchen. She was surprised that the kitchen remodeled since her departure ten years ago. Last time, Emma remembered that she had blue wallpapers with old fashioned appliances included handmade kitchen table near the back porch doors.

Now this time, the kitchen had new modern appliances, the dark crimson red paint on the walls everywhere and the black marble stone counters. The floor was replaced from the beige tiles to the brown mahogany hardwood floor. The cabinets used to be a light brown oak but now, those cabinets were replaced to the see-through white cabinets. Until, it caught her eye when she saw the photo of her parents and her. It broke her heart when she saw it on the wall beside the doors.

Amy exhaled deeply and slammed on the kitchen counter. It scared Emma out of the hell. The blonde woman jumped when she heard it and looked back at her young sister. The redhead woman tried to smile and cleared her throat then continued.

"I just recognized your son's face. Please, to be honest with me. Did Henry have a father?"

"Well, technically no. He doesn't have a father. So, tell me who you have been recognizing his face?" The golden-haired woman slowly stared at her while calming herself with a nice response. The loud redhead scoffed with a soft glare. Emma was sure that they would have an argument in few minutes before their family barging in their conversation like always.

"I swear on our great-great grandfather's grave. Any chance that Henry's 'father' is Regina Mills?" Amy stared into the emerald eyes with a blank look and responded with her quote fingers. The blonde actress gulped and looked away with a pale face. The loud redhead woman caught her look with a gasp and nearly yelled.

"Regina Mills is actually a 'father' to Henry!?"

"Yes, it is hers. Please let me explain why Regina is his 'father' or mother' Whatever that is." The blonde actress complied while trying to calm her young sister. Amy shook her head furiously while pointing out at her oldest sister. They were nearly yelling at each other while others in the family room heard them in the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Did I get you? I don't think so. It will continue to the next chapter with the family fluff! Oh, Happy Thanksgiving to y'all!  
**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It continues from Chapter 4. HAHA.**

* * *

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other with their worried looks. Everett and Neal sighed. The men knew their sisters' famous fights when they were younger and looked at each other with nods. Julie and Brad went concerned. Henry tilted his head at his uncles who acknowledged the fight between his mom and aunt.

The family got up and barged into the kitchen quickly. The brown-haired boy was slack-jawed when his mom was yelling at Amy for no reason. He never saw his mom being angry before and hid behind his new grandmother. David sighed and shook his head. Neal and Everett nodded at each other and went to get their sisters to separate them.

"What's going on!?" Mary Margaret ceased her daughters' fight and looked at them with a stern look. Amy and Emma were startling by their mom's voice and looked at her with their bewildering looks. Neal put Amy to sit down on the kitchen bar stool. Everett pushed Emma away and made her to sit down on other chair near the door.

"We've been arguing about Henry's other biological parent. I just found out."

"Don't you dare!" Emma pushed Amy's conversation out with a sneer. The loud redhead woman stuck her tongue out at her and shrugged. The pixie cut woman was perplexed at her young daughter and asked.

"So?"

"I know, mom." Henry replied with an exhausted look. The golden-haired snapped her head at her son and whispered.

"You know?"

"I know that I have no father. I just have a mom. Well, other mom." The brown-haired boy complied with a shrug. David and Mary Margaret looked at their new grandson with several blinks. Everett and Neal went slack-jawed. Julie and Brad raised their eyebrows at Emma. Amy smiled at her oldest sister and complimented.

"Yay! You couldn't hide the secret away from him."

"Shut up, Amy." The brown-haired stud man replied away and she glared back at her baby brother. Emma was staring at her son with a frown and continued.

"Henry. I don't want to hide a secret from you. I've been planning to tell you after I see her."

"Oh, she is here!?" Henry was ecstatic about meeting his other parent and he grinned with a reply. It made the blonde actress sighing. David studied on his oldest daughter and had some confusion and asked.

"Um, I'm lost on this one."

"Henry have two mothers and no father." The golden-haired superstar stood up and explained with no emotions. Mary Margaret was surprised on her oldest daughter's talk. The brown-haired boy looked at his mom with a pledging look. He had Emma's puppy eyes look but perfected his other mother's facial expressions. Emma looked down at her feet and explained.

"The other biological mother is Regina Mills." Others went bewildering except David who was fainting on the floor. Henry grinned at her and clapped excitedly. The pixie cut woman stumbled her mouth by saying anything but had no words to come out. Julie and Brad surrendered their hands in the air and decided to not participate in this conversation. Amy sighed and asked.

"Did Regina know about this?"

"No. I actually left to California before I found out that I was pregnant with him."

"How long?" Neal asked with his curiosity. Everett slapped his head and glared at him. The brown-haired stud man caressed his back of the head with a shrug. Others rolled their eyes except Emma and Henry.

"I was three months pregnant. I fainted several times on my career and decided to take a checkup. Boom! 'I'm pregnant.' I was not suspecting on anything but I asked them to take a DNA test. Few minutes later, it was Regina Mills." The blonde woman commented with a quote fingers.

* * *

Everyone went silent after hearing the blonde woman's statement about the mystery father. Everett furrowed his brows and tried to catch up with the statement of hers. Neal blinked several times as Julie does. It left Mary Margaret to comfort David while they were on the floor. Amy was busy helping her mom to get her dad to wake up. Emma tucked her blonde lock behind her ear and cleared her throat. The blond guy raised his hand and spoke lightly.

"We know that Regina is a woman but how does she produce your son like biology?" Others looked at Everett like a dumb question. Amy rolled her eyes while getting her dad to the chair where Emma stood. Henry walked toward her and turned around to look at them. Brad tilted his head like he searched for a clue to answer.

The golden-haired woman stared at her young brother and had no words to come out. She knew it was a secret between her and Regina since they grew up together. No one knew why except Regina's family and her. That's why she kept a secret from everyone who wanted to know Regina once more.

"I think it's not my position to answer that question. I think you should ask her if you have a chance to see her." Emma retorted with an awkwardly smile. Everett hesitantly nodded with a shrug. Neal went relieved on his other brother and hoped he doesn't get another dumb question. He knew that he was smart to not ask anything related to Emma's relationship with Regina. The brown-haired stud man just suspected that his sister and Regina got along well but something more than just best friends. He always watched her when he was young.

* * *

Finally, David woke up and looked around at his family. Others just got in silence like they had no words to come out in their mouth. Mary Margaret was relieved that her husband was ok after fainting on the floor. The blond man looked at his wife and smiled with a retort.

"Am I dreaming that Emma just produced her child with Regina Mills?"

It left others to stare at him like they were on deer in the headlights. David furrowed his brows when he saw Mary Margaret's widening eyes. He faltered his smile when he snapped his head to look at Emma with a slack-jawed face. The blonde actress slowly smiled at him and continued.

 **"You are not dreaming, dad."**

When he heard a statement from her, he crossed his eyes inside and fainted again. Others watched his head to roll around and fell on the floor. Mary Margaret covered her hand on her eyes and sighed deeply. Julie went into a painful look when she saw him hitting on the floor with his head and mouthed, 'Ouch'.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think that Regina is? (Wiggling the eyebrows)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The pixie cut woman sent Neal, Everett and Brad to carry her husband to the master bedroom then left him alone to sleep for a while. She gathered herself to sit down on the bar stool. It left Henry to feel awkward again because he was cornered by too many women in the kitchen since the men carried themselves out.

Emma caressed her chin while looking down at the floor. The brown-haired boy sat down on the empty chair where Emma was sitting before and looked at other women who were in their silence. Mary Margaret ran her hand on her face while blinking several times. Amy and Julie sent their concerned looks at each other while waiting for her to speak up but no words at all.

The blonde woman turned around to look out through the doors. She noticed that she had a pool outside but remembered that she used to jump in an inflatable pool when she was young. But at this time, they had a cemented pool that shaped like a guitar. Emma felt awkward when she saw everything that was new to her since her absence for ten years. It rang her out when her son cleared his throat and continued.

"Mom, I feel awkward when you all cornered me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Ok, I think that you and I have to go."

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" It was her mother who was speaking softly to her oldest daughter. Henry looked up at his mom with a curiosity. He always got in his curiosity in his mom's conversations with people before.

"To Granny's Inn for a room?" Emma responded while shrugging. Amy watched their conversation back and forth but her mouth just opened with no words. Julie gently closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows at the redhead woman. Other made a silly face at her.

"Nonsense. You have your old bedroom upstairs. We haven't been touched them since you left. It's same as before. Some needed to adjust because your father decided to remodel this house four years ago. Your room just got bigger than Amy's room. Henry could sleep in Neal's old bedroom. Everett and Julie stays in his room. It leaves Amy alone to sleep in the attic because she practically sleeps there." Mary Margaret explained with a smile.

"Mom! You put me in the attic!?" Amy shouted at her mother while Julie and Henry chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes and responded.

"I know you well, you hated your old room which it was the study room. You always hated the sunlight that beamed through your windows therefore you put your bed in a wrong place."

"Oh shush!" The loud redhead woman waved her dismissal hand.

"So, you stomped away to the attic which it has a little window so you could sleep in a dark room. Like a goth vampire coming out in the coffin." The blonde actress replied with a chuckle. Henry flashed a smile when he heard his favorite character from Hotel Transylvania. Amy barely shouted at her oldest sister and glanced over at her mom who was nodding to agree with Emma.

"It's not fair that you bailed me out to the attic." The loud redhead woman got mad at her mom while crossing her arms. Julie gave a thumbs up at her new nephew. Henry shook his head at her new aunt. Emma winked at her sister and pocketed out her car keys then continued.

"Henry, why not you get our bags out from our SUV? So, we will get settled up in there once Mary Margaret shows us to our bedrooms then we could make it up with our stories from California to share with others in the family room. Sounds good?"

"It sounds great, mom!" The brown-haired boy grabbed the keys and ran toward the front door. Mary Margaret laughed. Julie turned around to face her new sister and spoke lightly.

"Let me help him and I think that you need a talk with your mom right now. Amy, come with me."

* * *

Amy scoffed while walking away. Emma sent her thanks toward her new sister-in-law. It left them alone in the kitchen while David was still sleeping. Only the silence floated in the air between the ladies in the kitchen. No one wanted to open the conversation. The blonde woman looked around in the kitchen and spoke lightly.

"Wow, the kitchen absolutely look beautiful since last time."

"Thanks, it remodeled six months ago and I just wanted this kitchen to look homely before Christmas." Mary Margaret looked around herself with a nod. Emma smiled at herself when she looked at the photo on the wall and continued.

"Is it me in there?" The pixie cut woman went back to her daughter and glanced over her shoulder to see the photo of her and Emma in her tummy. She smiled at herself and nodded with a tear on her cheek. It left Emma speechless when she saw her mother nodding and started to cry.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She ran toward her mother and embraced her with a good cry. Mary Margaret was out of the blue when her daughter embraced her tightly and brought her arms around her waist to hug her back. They sniffled and laughed together. The pixie cut woman shook her head and continued.

"My darling. You stop apologizing like you lost a puppy on the street. It's not your fault. I just knew that our past had some difficult things. I wish that we could rewind back and fix everything but it is impossible to do it. It should be me who need to apologize to you. It's my fault to let you go away."

"Mom, no." Emma let a whimper out while shaking her head furiously. Mary Margaret nodded with a sad smile. She let it continue without stopping for no words. The blonde woman shut her eyes and her tears just broke out on her eyes and dripping wet on her mother's cozy cardigan.

"No, Emma. It's me who sent you away. It's not your fault. I should hold you on to me and apologize over and over again. I should know that I wanted to see you happy with her before. It's my mistake to break your heart and this time, I promise that I won't break your heart like I did before. You should know that your father made me realize that I lost you before and I won't lose you again at this time. Please forgive me for anything I did wrong to make you go away. Please, my darling."

It left the ladies to cry again. Mary Margaret tried to be stronger for her oldest daughter and wiped Emma's tears away on her cheeks. The blonde woman sniffled and let her head rest on her shoulder. The pixie cut woman closed her eyes and embraced her tightly. It was a silence between them once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it breaking your heart when Mary Margaret did it to her daughter? Well, find out for yourself later.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome! Welcome! I have a several flashbacks that is upcoming in those chapters. I can't wait to show you! This chapter is the first flashback. Please enjoy a bonus chapter over 'The Tunnel of the Darkness' if you haven't read it yet.**

* * *

Emma and Henry were settled up in their rooms. They absorbed new things around in the mansion. The brown-haired boy was in his fantasy when he saw his room and Neal showed him around in his room. She chuckled when she saw her son's mouth opening while he was looking at new things. The brown-haired stud man pointed over at the photo of him being a football guy from high school and spoke lightly.

"I used to be a football player. Your mom was there to cheer me for my last homecoming game. See, it was your mom." He pointed at the blonde woman who was wearing a jersey of her former high school. That was a time when she came to visit her brother from college. She was looking so younger.

"Oh Neal, it was not me. It was Amy." Emma lied. Others looked at her with a 'duh' look. She mouthed 'what?' and shrugged with her eyes rolling. Neal shook his head and pointed out at his other photo which it was Emma, Regina, Daniel and Neal which it was his high school graduation then continued.

"It was me who graduated from high school. It was Daniel, my best friend. Next to him, it was your other mom. Regina Mills. Of course, you know your mom who was next to her too."

"It was my mom?" Henry quipped while looking at the brunette woman who was smiling at the camera. It got Emma to furrow her brows and walked up to them to see the photo of them. She saw herself smiling beside her former best friend. She remembered that day and it brought herself to see that day when she was younger.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was May 2007 and it was Neal's high school graduation. He was the first and youngest who graduated at 15. Emma just surprised him when she came over to see him. At this time, she was going to turn into 24 but she was just 23 that day. Her birthday was not until December. The blonde woman was grinning at her brother while he hugged her with a smile.**_

 _ **She felt overwhelmed when she saw him being a grown man. Neal was excited to have his sister to visit him and wanted to hang out with her after his graduation. He turned around to see his best friend who was graduating as him. It was Daniel. Mary Margaret came upon them with a smile and she had her camera to be ready. Regina was not far behind them and saw Emma there then shouted at her.**_

 _ **Emma turned around to hear her and smiled widely. The brunette woman ran toward her and hugged her tightly. They had not seen each other for few weeks since Regina visited her at her college. Others chuckled when they saw the ladies embracing each other. The pixie cut woman cleared her throat and shooed Regina to be in the picture with them. Emma rolled her eyes and stood beside her best friend then smiled for a camera. Neal and Daniel beamed widely. Regina just showed her usual smile while embracing her arm around the blonde woman's waist.**_

 _ **It flashed away when it was published into a frame. So, they got their published photo from her and framed it right away. They wanted to remember that day. But it was same day as Emma argued with her mother then she went to see Regina quickly.**_

 _ **Until that night, Regina and Emma just got in their way and no words between them. The blonde woman decided to leave for good and left them with no goodbyes. It was her silent departure and she never returned back again.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Neal waved his hand onto his sister's face. Emma was still thinking about that day she left Storybrooke and never came back. Henry called her several times and decided to shake her hard to wake her up. The brown-haired stud man went concerned about her health and spoke lightly.

"Is she ok?" He glanced over at his nephew and felt overwhelmed that he had a nephew which it was his oldest sister and also, he found out that Regina was his biological mom. He kept wondering how they produced him from his sister's birth. Until, he realized that it was disgusting when he imagined about his sister's labor and gently retched out.

It woke Emma up when she heard a retch beside her and looked at her brother. Henry snickered behind his hand and scrunched his nose like a wringing teddy bear. Neal kept gagging when he tried to remove the image from his head and turned around. The blonde woman was perplexed when it came to Neal and spoke lightly.

"Neal, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just imagined you in the labor and EW."

"Oh Neal!" The blonde woman scrunched her nose and covered her son's ears with her hands then nearly yelled at her brother. The brown-haired stud man raised his hands in the air and tried to hold his gag then spoke lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I was in a labor for 14 hours to have Henry in my arms."

"14 hours!?" Mary Margaret appeared to find them in Neal's old bedroom and shouted. Others turned around to see her. Emma nodded with a smile. Henry raised his eyebrows at his mom and spoke lightly.

"Was I stubborn to get out?"

"You are like your other mom. She's stubborn like a dog." The blonde woman explained with a smile.

"Wow. I wanted to meet her. So, where does she live now?" The brown-haired boy asked with a grin. Neal looked back and forth at his nephew and sister. The pixie cut woman smiled at them and sighed.

"That's why I'm here to find her and don't worry, my darling. You will meet her if I have a chance to catch her."

"Ok." He nodded with a smile and looked back at his uncle then continued.

"Want to play basketball?"

"Sure, kid. Bring your game on." The brown-haired stud man clapped his hands with a smile.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my son whipping your butt on this game." Emma grinned. Neal raised his eyebrow and looked down at his nephew who was mischievously smiling. It left Mary Margaret to laugh loudly and walked away from them.

* * *

 **A/N: How did Regina and Emma produce their child? I know some of you roll your eyes at the obvious answer. (TSK TSK)  
**

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The brown-haired stud man was whipping by his nephew. Henry was too good for him. Everyone rooted for him but didn't support Neal. Emma chuckled when he was dunked by her son and felt proud of him.

She knew that his son was like her when she was younger. David was stunned by Henry's basketball skills and went in awe. Mary Margaret cheered on him and shouted for a cue.

"How did he get that skills?"

"He grew up playing sports like you taught us how to play when we were his age. Thanks to you, dad." The golden-haired woman winked at him with a reply. The blond man grinned and clapped for his grandson.

"Oh man!" Neal whined after losing a game to Henry. The brown-haired boy laughed and high-five Everett then shooed with his grandma for snacks and drink. Julie chuckled with Amy while they were walking behind the pixie cut woman.

"Wow! Henry is amazing. You are lucky to raise him." Everett said while glancing at his brother who was hardly breathing. David raised his eyebrows at his last child and shook his head then went ahead to get in the house.

"Thanks. He can play hockey, basketball and football. But he hated track and field plus cross country unlike you both." Emma commented with a smirk. Others looked at her like she was growing two heads at same time.

"Hockey? Oh, my lord. Your mom will kill you if she finds out that Henry plays hockey. You know your mom too well." Everett wiggled his eyebrows while commenting on their beloved mother. Others rolled their eyes without knowing that they would be filleting by their mother when it came to the dangerous sports.

"Well, he plays in a little league." The blonde actress explained with an eye roll then walked away. It left her brothers to laugh loudly.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mary Margaret talked to her grandson about food allergies and Henry was happy to comply it. Emma kissed on his forehead and whispered.

"You should get a shower before we leave for a tour in Storybrooke."

"Ok mom." The brown-haired boy nodded with a reply. Others were in awe on the mother-son relationship. The golden-haired woman smiled at him and shooed him. The pixie cut woman smiled at her and spoke lightly.

"Henry is a lovely boy. So, tell me about his life at ten." It sent the brothers to grin widely at Emma who was glancing over them with a glare. Amy and David got lost in their conversation and decided to help each other to make something delicious for the dinner. Julie gathered herself to sleep in the living room for a nap. Brad went to gather himself to settle up in Amy's room since they arrived in the morning to greet them. Julie and Everett were behind them but in one hour apart.

"Thank you, mom. He is very intelligent like his other mom. I have no doubt that he will be like her in some ways. But for the love of the sports, he is like me and dad. What's else?"

"Wow. How did he handle well since you became famous? And, also without Regina around in his life?" The loud redhead woman wondered loudly. Everyone looked at her with their dumb looks except Emma who was ruffling her blonde locks and exhaled deeply.

"He is homeschooled. I always take him to the filming where I work and he have several tutors while I am busy with everything else. He seems to love it when he comes to my work and always hang out with other children that my co-stars bring them to their work as well. They do get along well and we sometimes let them have fun around in the scenes where we start to film. They are 'extra children' who runs around in the buildings with no lines. So, any questions?"

"And, Regina?" Neal tipped it away while listening to his oldest sister's story. Mary Margaret smiled at her while enjoying her snacks. Amy chopped the carrots while mumbling about getting onions that David was planning to get it from the pantry. Everett rubbed his short beard while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, yes. We do get along together without Regina. But I always tell him some stories about her so he won't forget her. Also, I didn't tell him about her name at all. He just knew that it was her because I showed him a picture of us from our High School Graduation."

"Do you know that Regina is in town today? I just saw Zelena around in Main Street this morning. We just caught up and I just found out that their father is in a hospital few days ago." The pixie cut woman explained before chewing some peanuts from the jar. The blond man looked up at his wife and spoke in a concerned way.

"Oh, Henry? Is he okay? What's going on with him lately?"

"My love, they didn't tell me about him but I assumed that something's wrong with him since we caught up with them on last Thanksgiving. He looked exhausted but terrible." Mary Margaret shrugged while replying back to her husband's question and looked down at some peanuts in the jar. The children looked back and forth at their parents with awe.

* * *

For Emma, she froze when it came to Regina's news and didn't realize that the brunette woman came home today to look over on her beloved father. She understood why she saw her few hours ago before coming in on the gravel road which it was left off from the town's street. The blonde actress wondered how she could talk to her without finding out she had many secrets. It caused her to bite her bottom lips while zoning off.

"Emma? Hello to the Earth?" Everett shook her shoulder while looking at her emerald eyes. Others were arguing about the dinner menu. David raised his hands up in surrender and just wanted to get it over with the dinner. Amy and Mary Margaret fought about cooking Emma's favorite food.

"Oh, I'm sorry and I just dozed it off." The golden-haired woman awkwardly responded with a chuckle. Neal scoffed while watching his sister and mom's banter through the dinner. The blond guy rolled his eyes and separated his wife from Amy. Brad came in and went perplexed on the fight between his girlfriend and soon-to-be mother in law and looked over at the brown-haired stud guy with a questioning look. He shrugged and listened to his mother's voice then laughed it off.

"What's going on in your head lately?" The second child of the family asked with a smile. It caused her to smile back and explained some thoughts from her head. Also, it warmed her heart up when she was conversing with her young brother but they were not close to each other since they were younger.

"I just thought about Regina. I don't know how to say to her when I see her soon. I just wanted to explain why I left here to pursue my acting career without a goodbye. Also, it will break my heart if she finds out about my son and it is her blood in him. It is hard when I see him because he has some facial recognitions like her. You know?"

"Oh, yeah. For me, I don't know how to feel same way as you do. I don't have children right now. I just got married few years ago and we didn't talk about having children together. But I understand how you feel that way if I were in your shoes. To be honest, you should talk to mom because she experienced having us in her tummy."

He winked at her with a smirk. Emma laughed and shoved him away with a thanks. Mary Margaret complained toward her husband and caused them to look up at them with laughs. Neal and Brad just rolled in laughter when they saw Amy accidently spilled the Alfredo sauce on her favorite rock-n-roll band shirt. Others were shocked when they saw everything on her then laughed together. The loud redhead woman was growling at them when Henry came in to see the event.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you like it so far?**

 **Please review and if you don't have a chance to read on 'CIA Agent Emma Swan'. I just updated it right away before I posted this one for you.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the dinner, Emma and her family went out for the walk on their way to the Main Street where everyone huddled together and celebrate the annual Christmas Tree Lights. She smiled on her face while cuddling with her mother. Henry was chattering with Neal and Everett about the comic books. It sent her to roll her eyes when she heard him talking about it and she knew that they were the suckers for their favorite superheroes.

They owned the t-shirts by each superhero that they bought it from New York Comic Con. It made them feel the pride for being the fan of every characters that they fell in love with the comic books for the first time. Henry is no Regina inside him but for his facial expressions, it is. Emma sighed when she stopped drifting on her memories and heard her mother's voice beside her.

"Are you feeling alright, Em?" It sent her to feel the shiver when she remembered that nickname since she was Henry's age. It was Regina who was calling her that for years and she never had an urge to say no to her about that nickname. Emma looked over at Mary Margaret and nodded with a retort.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I just brought my memories. That's all."

"Oh." The pixie cut woman said with a small smile. The blonde actress looked back at their path from their mansion to the Main Street. She saw the people starting to get crowded on the street and yelled at her son who was already ahead with her brothers.

"Henry! Stay with Uncle Neal or Everett! I don't want you to get lost in the crowd!"

Everett heard his oldest sister behind him and sent his thumb up. The golden-haired woman was relieved that he was covering her place to keep his eye on her son. David comforted Emma's back with a smile. The golden-haired actress looked back at her father who was next to her mother and sent her smile back at him. He winked and chattered with Amy who was snuggling with her boyfriend.

Julie was snuggling with her husband, Everett who was laughing at his nephew's joke. Neal pointed over at the buildings and explained who owned those buildings. Henry chuckled and sent some jokes while hearing his Uncle talking about those buildings that they walked through. They got closer to the Main Street.

The brown-haired stud got Henry's hand and held on with him while they were trying to get through the crowd. Emma was closer to her brother, Everett who was holding Julie in his arms. Mary Margaret and David were behind Amy in the last of the line. They finally got out of the crowd in few minutes later.

* * *

Now, they walked a little bit of farther until they reached the stage in three rows back. Henry was next to Amy and Everett in their seats. Emma was in the middle between Neal and Julie. Her parents were at the end of the aisle behind their children and grandson. Ben was right next to Neal on other end of the aisle.

The crowd scattered away when it came to their seats. On the stage, there were several people who were chattering about their days. Emma looked around on the Main Street and there were no cars parking on the street. She was impressed with the seating chart that was along on the rows and there were six aisles in between the rows of the seats.

The Christmas lights were flashing everywhere on the stores' exterior walls and even doors with the Christmas wreaths. Everyone were in their cozy coats and laughed along with their friends and families but also, they were trying to get their seats quickly before the announcement. The music was still playing by two violinists and piano. It was a Christmas music.

It was the way Emma remembered for her years when she was younger. It inspired her when she first listened to the Christmas songs while she was with Regina at her house. She remembered every moment when Regina's mother sang beautifully on 'Joy of the World'. The golden-haired smiled at her memories and looked over at her son who was pointing everything when he was talking with Uncle Everett.

He seemed to enjoy it and it got Emma relieved for that moment. Amy scoffed when she heard the announcer and nudged her oldest sister with a retort. The golden-haired woman looked up at the announcer and heard her sister's voice.

"It's always Mr. Gold to announce everything when it comes to the Christmas season."

"Is that Mr. Gold? Wow, I've been not recognizing him very clearly. Wow, he is getting older than last time, he came to us for some troubles."

"Oh, I remember that time when you pulled a prank on him and it's so funny to watch him." The loud redheaded woman said with a snort. Emma laughed at the memory while listening to the peppered-haired man in his business suit's voice on his speech.

Mr. Gold was a business owner of his Pawn shop and has been serving for almost 20 years as US solider but went discharged because of his leg injuries. He was proud of himself when he came to Storybrooke before her birth. She remembered her very clearly when she broke in and pulled a prank on him when she was young. It was a fart bag. It caused her some troubles with Mr. Gold.

Now this time, the peppered-haired man was getting older and probably in his 60s but he looked great. He was well-known person who made the deals with everyone. Some of the people disliked his attitude but in the rest of others who liked him for his hospitality. It caused Emma to be confused which it was true and caused her to stop drifting away. She shook her head with a sigh and went to pay attention on Mr. Gold's speech.

* * *

"Now this time, I welcome you to the annual Christmas Tree Lights' Town Hall Mayor, Regina Mills!" He indicted his index finger toward the brunette woman who was standing beside her parents on the stage. Emma widened her eyes when she heard her son's other mother and went slack-jawed. She looked at her last and youngest brother with a retort.

"Regina is our Mayor?"

"Yes, she is since three years ago." The brown-haired stud man spoke lightly while nodding over at Regina. The blonde woman shifted her position on the chair and looked over at the brunette woman who was publicly speaking at her audience. She looked over at Regina's parents who were smiling widely.

"What happened to our old mayor?" Emma asked with a curiosity.

"Which one are you talking about?" Neal inquired with his furrowed brows. She sighed and continued.

"The one who was very sweet and always give away the candy on every visit."

"Oh. Mayor Astrid! She died right after you left. It was a heart attack." He explained while glancing at his sister and shifted closer to her for more explanation. Emma was surprised that she got new information on the mayors and kept listening to him.

"After she died, Regina's father was elected and took over the office like nine years ago until, well… you see right now. He got a health issue when it happened two and half years ago. It was almost perfect for Regina to come and visit her family like she used to do that. Now, she is the elected mayor after her father resigned or retired."

"Retired." David whispered to them when he listened to his children's curiosity on the mayors. Neal nodded at her with a poker face. Emma looked away at Regina who was still speaking on her speech and listened to her voice while she was bringing her memories back to their first day when they met.

* * *

 **A/N: Seriously, I loved this chapter! Few chapters to come. You never know if I post another chapter this week. Keep watching out for your new post from me!  
**

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Merry Christmas, y'all!**

* * *

During the mayor's speech, Emma was still listening to her voice when she brought herself to the memories. She remembered that day when she firstly met Regina Mills at their school. It went back in their old days but it brought the golden-haired woman to wonder how their friendship has blossomed over the years.

She tilted her head to study on the brunette woman who was laughing about her Christmas memory at her parents' manor. Regina was a little shorter than she thought she would be in a same height as her. Her hair was perfect in those beautiful brown curls and it was rarely touched on her shoulders. To be honest, the brunette woman was absolutely breathtaking when she saw her for the first time since her return after ten years.

Now, Emma shifted her head a little bit and didn't realize that Neal glanced over at her with a confused look. He looked back and forth to Regina and his sister then rolled his eyes with an understanding look. It was a good thing that Neal left her alone to daydream or something to study on Storybrooke's mayor.

The blonde superstar sighed and looked away at the oldest people who were on the stage but noticed the redheaded woman beside them. It was Zelena Mills. She recognized her immediately because she knew her well since she befriended Regina back in their old days. But Zelena was the oldest one of the Mills family and Regina was the second daughter. Everyone knew them well since their father used to be a mayor of the small and quaint town.

In her mind, it was bringing herself to the flashback when she first met Regina at their school. Well, it was their pre-kindergarten class and they were having the recess to play outside. Emma was alone and sitting by a tree. She was reading a book. Everyone knew that she was very brilliant and know how to pronounce each word since her mother was a teacher. It was a bonus for her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – 1988**_

 _It was a beautiful day outside and it was a springtime. The recess was letting the children go away to play outside. The teachers came by supervising and chattering with their co-workers while they were watching the children. It was the blonde girl who happened to be five years old and walked out by the doors toward her favorite spot._

 _The place where she loved to read in a quiet place was a shaded tree in a corner of the yard. Emma arrived there and sat down on the grass. She had a best view by looking at the children laughing and playing with each other. The teachers didn't mind to have Emma there in a peaceful spot and they stood there to be closer with her._

 _The blonde girl didn't care if the teachers sit down next to her or stay in their distance from her. All she wanted was to read a book that she borrowed from the library and enjoy herself in the imagination._

 _But this time was different and Emma was alone by sitting on her favorite spot. The teachers who moved to another place where they were careful to watch out for the injuries on a new sport – dodgeball. The children were chattering loudly and laughing while they were playing with the red balls._

 _The blonde girl was reading the book by few chapters. She was too focused on the words that she didn't understand the terms of it and continued to read. To herself, Emma didn't pay attention to a new group who came to her by her favorite spot. It was the three boys who looked tough and one of them who ransacked her book with a laugh._

 _Emma gasped when she was not finishing her reading and looked up at her bullies. She frowned and got up then put her crossed arms on her chest with a pout face. One of the boy laughed when he read a book with a good mock. Others laughed at her while mocking her as a crybaby. The blonde girl started to get tears in her eyes when she felt hurt by her bullies. The leader of the bullies walked toward her and pushed her against the tree with a retort._

" _If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid, bookworm."_

 _Two boys behind him were laughing at his insult toward Emma. She sniffled and struggled to get out of his way. He was gripping too hard on her and insulted her on the second one to make her feel hurt the most._

" _You are stupid freak."_

 _It put the blonde girl to cry once again. She whimpered while she was insulting by the other boy behind the leader of the bullies. It affected her to cry more and they laughed after hearing an insult toward her._

" _Oh, you are crybaby."_

 _When it happened, the bullies continued to insult her and one of them tore her favorite book. It broke Emma's heart when she saw her book ruining and kept crying. They laughed after destroying the book and turned around to face the brunette girl who was angry at them. The boys scoffed and pushed her away but they pulled away by her._

 _Emma wiped her snot with her sleeve and watched the brunette girl insulting the boys with a punch on their nose. One of the boy started to cry when his nose was broken. Finally, they ran out and it left the girls alone. The blonde girl collected the books from the grass and looked up with a small whisper._

" _Are you going to hurt me like them?"_

" _No. I'm protecting you from bad boys. So, are you ok?"_

 _The golden-haired girl nodded and pulled the ruined book toward her chest tightly. The brown-haired girl looked over at her shoulder and saw a teacher coming toward them then waved her over to them. It was their homeroom teacher, Ms. Blue._

" _What's wrong, Emma?"_

" _Three boys ruined her book and I pushed them away to not hurt her." Regina said._

" _Oh, thank you Regina. I saw you hitting one of the boy and it's not right to do it." The homeroom teacher said with a stern look. The brunette girl nodded and bowed down to her feet with a retort._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It's ok. It's nice of you to help Emma out. That's all right but I have to inform your parents about this one. Ok?"_

" _Ok." She nodded and looked over at the blonde girl who was in curiosity. She smiled at her and walked toward her. Emma cringed when the brunette girl got closer to her but stared at her. Ms. Blue smiled at them in their scene and watched their interaction._

" _Don't be scared. My name is Regina Mills." She put her hand in the air for a handshake. The blonde girl looked at her hand then at her again. She was overwhelmed at her introduction and hesitated._

" _It's ok, Emma. Tell her what your name is." Ms. Blue said with a smile._

" _My name is Emma. Emma Swan."_

" _Want to be my friend?" Regina grinned at her. Emma slowly smiled at her and nodded. The brunette girl gripped her hand and tugged her along to go inside the school. Ms. Blue walked behind them and laughed at their interaction._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

That's how Emma and Regina became friends for the years since their first day. It brought the golden-haired actress to smile on the colorful day and sighed. She heard the applause in the audience and looked over at her baby brother with a confused look. Neal laughed and explained.

"Mayor Mills announced that we have a Christmas festival that starts tomorrow to Christmas Day. It's her plans for the years since her father stepped down on the position."

"Oh. What's else?"

"She has been enjoying her time as a mayor of this town and she's looking forward to be elected next year for the mayor's position. Everyone seemed to be pleased with her authority over the town. She has been doing great with her work since two years ago. I meant it, she is awesome." The brown-haired stud man said with a chuckle. Emma rolled her eyes and looked back at Regina who was finishing her speech with the victory.

She smiled at her thoughts on their friendship and caught herself when the brunette mayor caught her eye. The golden-haired woman froze when they saw each other in their eye contacts. Regina didn't falter her smile while greeting her goodbye and looking at the blonde woman in the audience next to Neal. It left them to think about each other since their days in Storybrooke.

Neal noticed the tension between Emma and Regina but decided to nudge his sister to get out of their eye gaze. Emma looked away to him with a smile and listened. The brown-haired woman stepped down on the podium and got some glances over at Emma few times before meeting her family in the backstage.

The blonde actress nodded at him when he asked her if they could go get ice cream with her son. Everett and Amy heard them then decided to join them. Julie and Brad laughed together then went for ice cream with them. It left Mary Margaret and David to take a walk back to their mansion. The siblings waved their goodbyes to their parents with kisses and ran away to catch up with Henry, Julie and Brad.

* * *

From the backstage, Regina watched the blonde woman who was laughing at Everett's joke and felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Zelena who was behind her and the brunette woman heard her voice. They watched Emma jumping excited while walking to the ice cream shop.

"Is that Emma?"

"Yes, I think so." The brown-haired mayor retorted with a soft voice. The redheaded woman was surprised that she didn't realize that Emma just returned to the town after ten years and continued.

"Wow. I don't know that Emma just got back, how long was that?"

"Ten years." Regina looked over her shoulder with a retort then looked away at them again. Zelena nodded and asked.

"Have you talked to her lately? Or have you contacted her?"

"No. Not for years since she left."

"Ok… I think we have to go like now. Mom just wanted us to go over and greet some people." Zelena looked around to find their mother who sneered at them. Regina rolled her eyes and kept her thoughts aside until she reached Emma firstly. The sisters looked at each other and walked after their parents then greeted some people.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. Happy Holidays, y'all! Be safe.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is all about Regina.**

* * *

After the big event, Regina finally joined Zelena on the walk to their mansion which it was still nearby around the town unlike Emma's place. She was very quiet while she was greeting the people on the sidewalk. The redheaded woman rolled her eyes when she saw her sister being a mayor greeted their parents' friends and went past them. The brown-haired woman raised her eyebrow at her oldest sister's behavior and ignored her glare.

She was satisfied with her day since she became the mayor of the town after her father's retirement. For her knowledge, Regina wasn't surprised about his announcement in the public statement beside her mother's supports. From her heart, she was thrilled that her dad needed some time to rest his case as a mayor and she was asked to be a new mayor-elect. In her opinion, she grew up and wanting an independent life on her own.

* * *

Her dreams being a riding instructor with the horses, Regina grew up taking care of her horse, Rocinate and she deserved him as her 18th birthday gift when she was in her junior year. She was graceful when her parents got her and she rode every evening before the dinner. Her mansion just remodeled before her birthday. The stables were one mile away from the main house so Regina could ride everywhere between her home and other place.

Few years later, she moved away and her horse died with the massive cardiac arrest. Her father took care of her horse while Regina was in college and finally returned for Christmas. She found out that her horse died right away after she left back to the college. Cora was there to comfort her along.

Regina surely loved her horse when she came to ride on him. It was very freeing and cool. She always tugged Emma back to the stables to see her horse on every weekend. Her parents allowed her to have a long evening ride on the weekends and the brunette woman didn't mind to have that.

Finally, the brown-haired woman returned to the town and came to see Neal's graduation. That's when she came to see her best friend, Emma who was there supporting her brother. She smiled when the blonde woman spotted her. They met halfway and caught up in their conversation about their college life beside their love life.

Until that night, Regina decided to announce her news to her family and Emma and she changed her mind about her dreams being a riding instructor and went into the law school to be a lawyer like her father. Some of them were not thrilled with her information about the law school and being a lawyer. Unlike them, Emma was surprised that Regina always wanted to be a riding instructor in her whole life since she had her first horse but kept it to herself.

Her father was the one who got thrilled once again and congratulated her then decided to collect his daughter to discuss what they wanted to do in her future. Cora and Zelena were the ones who were not pleased with Regina's career plans and they kept it to themselves as well.

* * *

After her hard accomplishments in the law school in New York City, Regina faded her friendship with Emma and has been dating some men and women. She didn't get engaged until few months later, she got almost married to one man, Daniel Stables. For her parents, they didn't like him at all and he put them in a bad impression. Zelena was not pleased with Regina's choices and begged her to see in him with a clear visual.

The brunette woman hardly finished her law school within three years included the summer courses. She finally landed herself a job in the big law firm and found out that her fiancé was lurking out with some woman. Regina decided to get it off with him and moved on with her life. She fought with her claws on those difficult cases that her boss handed her away.

She earned the rewards by promoting her job as the head lawyer of the firm since her boss got retired. Her name was still not in the public to use but her acknowledgements and credits were still there at her work. Regina gathered her family to come visit her in New York City one Christmas and encouraged them to move in the city but her father denied to live there and preferred to live in a small town.

Regina continued doing her work as a lawyer and had her place to live. She was single for few months after cutting Daniel's ties onto the wedding. She knew that her family was thrilled to have her back on the market as she was searching for someone to fall in love with. Within a two years later, she got a call from her mother and found out that her father was going to retire.

She was considered to have a promotion in her law firm again but she found out that her new promotion would be in Chicago or Los Angeles. She was terrified to leave her family behind and on her own to be alone in a city. To her preference, she wanted to be closer to her family and she could visit her family during the holiday breaks.

The brunette woman politely rejected their offer and decided to leave the firm. She packed everything in her place and moved away to her town. Her family didn't know that Regina decided to live in Storybrooke since she became a successful lawyer in the city. The brown-haired woman surprised them by coming in her former home and announced that she was considering to be a mayor-elect.

Cora and Henry were surprised that news from their daughter and went excitedly. Zelena was not there at that time and went far away from Maine. She didn't return until she came back with her chaos. Regina shrugged at herself and got on with her move. But for her mother, she was concerned on her youngest daughter's move-in at her former home where she was raised.

The oldest woman looked at her husband with her strange look and glanced over at Regina's retreating back. Henry was focused on his excitement to have his daughter returning to the town and taking over his job. He decided to plan everything before Regina interfered his excitement but heard his wife's voice that it brought him to the attention.

"Honey, I know we are excited to have Regina in our town but I'm whole concerned about her moving in at our house. She should have her house by now?"

"Cora, she just got here and announced her news about her plans. I don't care if she wanted to live here and it's fine with me because I'm too happy to have her in our house like those old times."

"Look at her, she is getting in her early 30s and I know that she used to live in New York City on her own. Regina is all grown up and should have her place nearby. Oh, I wonder if you could use the resources to help her out to move in somewhere in this town since you are a mayor." Cora said sweetly with her innocent smile. She actually didn't want to handle her daughter like those oldest days.

Henry just stared at her with a poker face and got up from the couch then walked out of the room. It left Cora to be fully shocked when it came to herself. She threw her hands in the air and mumbled under her breath. The oldest man came out of the front door and halted Regina to come in then spoke lightly.

"I will help you out to find your own place around here. But for me, I'd love to have you here in our house since you grew up in that place. It's –"

"Did she say that? Is her words coming out of your mouth?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. Henry slowly grinned when it came to their own lawyer's voice and didn't argue with her then gave her a nod. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and came in with no words. He just laughed loudly and it gave an echo through Cora's ears when she came out to see her husband's face. She realized that he was laughing at her and gave a growl at him then retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

It brought Regina to smile at her memories when she came into a town and it was her mother who shook her in a comfort way. She blinked several times and looked up at Cora's concerned look. The brunette mayor sighed and spoke lightly.

"What is it, mom?"

"Are you ok? You've been drifting away for few minutes since you arrived here and I called you for helping me out with the dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've been remembering my first day of move-in here from New York City. Also, everything is fine." Regina commented with a smile. The oldest woman rolled her eyes and tugged her away to the kitchen. The brown-haired lawyer chuckled at her mother's actions and decided to help her out with the dinner. Zelena was away with her business around in the town and Henry was chatting with his old friends from the law firm back in his days inside the living room. It's all good for Regina to live in her memories when she got back from New York City.

* * *

 **A/N: Hah! I know y'all getting antsy when you want the ladies to meet each other again. It's getting there and it's still slow-burn story...**

 **Andddd, please don't yell or throw your sharp objects to my story. Before I run, please review!**

 **(Pushing the 'X' on the browser and running away)**


	12. Chapter 12

Stepping inside the ice cream shop, Henry zoned off with Everett who was excited about the flavor of the day and others were chatting about their life but for Emma, she just got quiet on their walk. The blonde actress entered the building and took a look around. Everything looked same since her old days back in the high school. She sighed and looked back at her son who smashed his face on the glass to look over his choices.

Everett explained the choices of the ice creams toward his nephew and remembered some memories. Neal joined him for a conversation. Amy was snuggling with her boyfriend, Brad. Julie was laughing at Brad's experiences as a paramedic and informed her husband about her ice cream flavor. The blond man gave her a thumbs up and pointed over at an ice cream bucket.

* * *

It brought Emma to the attention when the oldest and blonde woman voiced in her manners. The memories came back again when she was a little younger to remember everything in her high school days. It was Ingrid, an owner of Any Given Sundae. Her sweetness and an innocent smile brought the golden-haired woman to smile. She heard Everett ordering several ice cream flavors for everyone.

Ingrid nodded while writing down on the order and looked up at him with a smile. Henry was grossed out with the flavors of ice cream and Everett was not sure about his choice then decided to ask his sister instead. His voice was impacted by her attention and Emma looked away at him with a smile.

"What food allergy do Henry have?"

"He is allergic to any nuts, peanut butter and mint. For him, I'm okay with him to eat any lactose-free ice cream or gelato."

"Wow, I guess that he has a limited choice." Everett looked down at his nephew who was pouting and continued. Ingrid was surprised that she saw Emma for the first time since her high school days and spoke lightly.

"Emma?"

"Yes, that is me. It's nice to see you again, Ms. Fisher."

"You too, As usual? I bet." The oldest blonde woman smiled at her with a question. Emma chuckled and shook her head with a retort.

"I'm a lactose-free too so just get me a strawberry gelato."

"You both are allergic to milk?" Amy asked with a curiosity.

"No, we found out few years ago at the doctor's office after Henry had his issues in the past." The blonde actress commented with a shrug. Henry chose Chocolate Chip Dough. Ingrid smiled at him with a nod. The siblings looked at Emma like they grew two heads. The golden-haired woman sighed with an explanation.

"Lactose-Free means we couldn't break down more sugars in our body in the process. Lactose means that the sugars were produced in the milk itself. If we consume more sugars in any dairy, for example, we drink two cups of milk then we have issues with our body like bloating or gas, cramps or worst of all, diarrhea."

"She is right." Ingrid announced when she delivered their ice creams to their table. Henry was excited about his ice cream and gently dug in. Everett stared at his oldest sister without recognizing himself to eat his ice cream. Others were listening to her while slowly consuming their treats. Emma smiled at her son who was grossing inside his cup of a treat. Brad didn't care about the lactose-intolerant stuffs and he was trained for it.

* * *

The blonde woman thanked the owner and continued eating her gelato. She was pleased with her treat but didn't know that Ingrid has them for the years. The blonde woman looked up at Ingrid and commented.

"I didn't know that you offer the lactose-free flavors here since I came here."

"Oh my, you silly child. I had them for years. You've been lucky that you caught it right away and I've been offered my customers to have a lactose-free ice cream or gelato because I am one of them."

"Ah, I see." Emma understood right away after finishing hers. Others looked at them with their poker faces. Henry was satisfied with his treat and looked at them with a giggle. Brad winked at him and gave a wet willy into Amy's ear. It caused her to have a yell. The brown-haired boy laughed at his new aunt and looked at his mom. Emma shook her head and whispered.

"Amy didn't like it when it comes to the wet willy in her ears. She got used to it because of your uncles' fault."

"It was Everett!" Neal replied back while pointing at his second oldest brother. Amy laughed and blamed on both of them. The men shouted over her with a loud 'Hey'. Julie and Brad laughed loudly. The blonde actress rolled her eyes and ended the discussion with a retort.

"You both did. I had been witnessing for the years. Don't act like you are innocent."

"Busted!" Henry exclaimed over his uncles who pouted at his mom. Emma joined in the laughter of the crowd. Ingrid shook her head while listening to the customer's choices of flavors.

Julie and Amy decided to get out of the ice cream shop and moved straight to the stores for their Christmas shopping. Brad, Neal and Everett decided to spend their time with their nephew, Henry. Emma was alone on her own and announced herself that she took her time to look around in the town since her ten years return. Others nodded and decided to meet back at their parents' mansion. The blonde woman was fine with her son's choice to spend his time to know his uncles better and kissed his forehead before he went away.

* * *

On the street of Main Street, the golden-haired woman briskly walked through the people who were chattering or laughing at their jokes on the sidewalk. She felt a little better when she came alone to take her time to see Main Street and looked through the windows of the stores. To herself, some people recognized her as Mary Margaret's oldest daughter because their kids were taught by her mom back in the Elementary School.

Others didn't recognize her at all because they didn't see her often around in the town and they felt uncomfortable when she was around to look around on the Main Street. Until, Emma bumped into Granny who was an owner of the diner in few blocks away from the ice cream shop and remarked right away.

"Oh, I'm sorry about bumping onto you."

"Is that you, Emma?" The oldest grey-haired woman in her apron was raiding her trash into the dumpster before entering the alley between her diner and breakfast-in-bed inn. The blonde woman realized it was Granny and chuckled with a retort.

"Yes, that is me. Wow, I didn't notice you very quickly. Hello Granny."

"Oh my god! Emma Nolan!"

"Please don't call me that. It is Swan." Emma groaned while begging her to say it. Granny shook her head with a laugh and gently grabbed her into their embrace tightly. Some of people were terrified when they looked at them. Others went into their questioning looks. Emma gently patted her hand on Granny's back and mumbled.

"Everyone is staring."

"Oh sorry, my child. Wow, it is nice to see you again. What are you here for? But I'm not complaining at this time." The oldest woman said while surrendering her hands in the air. The golden-haired actress scoffed and continued.

"I came here with my son to visit my family after ten years. It's time for me to show Henry around this town as well. You know, the Christmas thing."

"It's good to have you here. Henry, your son. Wow, how old is he?"

"He is ten years old. He is with Everett, Neal and Brad. So, that's all." Emma commented with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. Happy Holidays.**


	13. Chapter 13

After the awkward talk with the owner of the diner, Emma was relieved that she escaped herself out of the conversation between them and she has no idea how she didn't miss the long conversation with the people. The golden-haired superstar had her chance to look around in the town and went surprised that she saw some changes.

In her wonders, Emma didn't recognize some buildings that had some hidden gems since she was here for her baby brother's graduation. She surprised herself when she came in to check it out before taking a walk back to her childhood home. The blonde actress chuckled when she saw some Christmas kids playing snowball fight between Main Street and the private street. She smiled at herself and remembered her memory with Regina when they were young at 8 years old. They started to have a snowball fight against each other in the park which Mayor Astrid decided to have a grand opening on the park.

It was named after Mayor Astrid's great friend, Nova who passed away with the cancer. No one knew why their former mayor decided to name the park after her friend or what happened to Nova's situation. Emma shook her head with some questions and took herself off on the walk toward Mifflin Street.

The golden-haired realized that she was on Regina's former street and wondered that she still lived on that street since the brunette woman's father retired from being a mayor of Storybrooke. She furrowed her brows when she wondered about Regina's life after ten years. Emma sighed and finally looked up at Regina's former mansion but stayed still on the sidewalk which it was across from the view of the mansion.

She didn't recognize the faces who stared at her through the windows. It was Regina who finally noticed her immediately after placing the food plate on the dining table. The blonde woman was staring at it for a while. Her memory brought herself into the moment when Regina brought her to the mansion for their prom dates with two boys from the middle school. Cora was the chaperone for supervising on their dates. Most of the time, they didn't complain at all.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At 14 years old, Regina was wearing her favorite blue summer dress with the floral headband. She looked beautiful with a light makeup. The brunette girl was beaming in her own moment when she saw her best friend coming in the foyer. Emma was thirteen years old at this time and she wore her red sweetheart summer dress with the flip-flops. She looked breathtaking to Regina when she came in with a smile._

 _The mothers of their daughters took a chance to look at each other with their raised eyebrow. The men didn't care but sobbing at the scene of their baby girls while looking at Regina and Emma. It left the best friends to beam their smiles at each other._

 _Their dates came in their handsomely tuxedos and brought their school colors of the flowers. It made Regina chuckle because it was similar to the girls' dresses. Emma rolled her eyes when her date was drooling over her best friend and exhaled deeply._

 _Regina blushed when Emma's date, Robin stared at her. It brought the butterflies in her stomach and she had a little crush on Robin Hood in the middle school. The blonde girl didn't care if Robin liked being her date since he asked her out for a prom. She wondered why Robin didn't ask Regina to be his date and kept herself to force everything she would do with him._

 _The brunette girl looked at her date, Daniel Stables, her boyfriend and found him growling at Robin. She felt her heart going in her stomach while she gazed at him. Emma was chatting with Robin, a muscular boy who was obsessed with the weightlifting and wrestling since his father was the champion in those games._

 _Regina went quiet when Daniel came back to gaze at his girlfriend. She sent a small smile at him but heard a voice from her mother. It flashed her eyes when she turned her head away. The brown-haired teenager blinked her eyes when she got a little black dots in a sight and tried to shake her head before continuing her walk with her boyfriend to the limo._

 _The blonde girl was finally silent after Robin followed her best friend, who happened to get inside the limo and looked back at her mother, Mary Margaret who didn't catch every sight of their scene. Emma groaned and went to get inside the limo._

 _Finally, they went away from the mansion. The golden-haired teenager was suffering with her date, who was flirting with Regina in a basic way. Daniel was moping with his behavior when he watched the scene between his girlfriend and Robin. He felt like he wanted to throw him out of their limo and continued to reach their destination. But he never did anyway._

 _That's how Daniel decided to break up with Regina after their prom night. Robin decided to move on to flirt with Marian on the next day. The brown-haired girl was devastated when she saw her boy crush seducing on the beautiful and popular cheerleader. Regina frowned at herself and walked away to find her best friend, Emma at her locker._

 _Also, it was their interaction when the brunette girl expressed her feelings toward Robin. It annoyed Emma most of the time and she turned away to get in her class. Regina didn't understand why Emma did that in her behavior and decided to talk her out of it when she had a chance._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

It brought herself to realize that she was ignoring Regina all times when she came into a silence with her. Emma blinked several times when she saw Regina slowly came out of the mansion. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see her again in the person but her body kept a desire to escape from the brunette mayor.

The golden-haired actress quickly took a look around herself and ran toward on her way to her parents' home. It left Regina confused when she came outside to talk with her. Emma didn't look over her shoulder and went panicking over everything. She felt like she came exploding inside her body and finally arrived at her front door.

Her breath took longer to calm herself down and Emma turned around to see herself that she was completely alone with the snow field. It startled her out of the blue when Henry opened the door. She jumped when the door creaked. It caused him to laugh loudly.

She came growling at her son and passed through him then saw herself to her former bedroom. Henry was confused about his mother and followed her after closing the front door. It left Everett, Neal and Amy to be perplexed about their oldest sister while they came out from the music room which it was in the front near the foyer.

* * *

Mary Margaret appeared in the hallway to find her children standing there near the staircase. She went out of the blue when Everett looked at Amy with his wonders. Her grandson went vanishing after seeing Emma going upstairs. The pixie cut woman faced her children with a question.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Emma. She has been acting weird since we saw her coming in few minutes ago." Amy retorted with a shrug. The men nodded. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at her young daughter and looked up at the staircase. Neal shrugged at himself and continued.

"I think that Emma had a chance to talk with Regina since we left her alone in Main Street."

"Oh no." Mary Margaret said before going upstairs. It left others to be perplexed again. Henry appeared with his tired look and looked up at his uncles and aunt with a response.

"Mom won't tell me."

"That's ok. Your grandma is already there to help your Mom. Don't worry." Everett informed him with a small smile. The brown-haired boy nodded and went inside the music room to play the game on the coffee table. Others shrugged and followed after him. Meanwhile, the pixie cut woman felt unsure about telling her husband about her relationship with her oldest daughter has been falling apart since ten years. That's why Mary Margaret came to see her upstairs before discussing with her husband. It was her first time to express her problems toward her husband after conversing with Emma un her former bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read over 'CIA: Agent Emma Swan' because I just posted it up with a new chapter and please review this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Since Emma's abscond, Regina felt ambivalent and left herself alone on the driveway. She glowered when it happened to her few times in ten years. The brunette mayor exhaled and turned around to come inside the mansion.

She closed the door and has her wonders in her head while walking back to the kitchen where the voices were raising in the room. It was her parents and Zelena. They argued about which wine they wanted to drink during their celebration of Christmas festival.

It happened once a year when it came to their favorite tradition of the year. Cora was the first woman who established the Mills Christmas traditions. It went in a spur of a year since it started when the brown-haired mayor was 15.

Regina had no idea when it started when she was young but it brought herself to remember that day when Cora decided to invite the Nolan family into her mansion. She slowly smiled when the picture came into her daydream when she picked her plate from the dishwasher.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Christmas 1999**_

 _The snow kept falling down toward the ground. The cars kept running through the streets as they hurried to get home before the storm got worse. It was the worst snowstorm of the history in Storybrooke. But it didn't bother Regina when it came to her favorite season of the year. Also, it was her favorite day of her life because she found out that her best friend came to celebrate with her on the Christmas Eve._

 _It brought her to smile when she looked through the window while she was waiting for the Nolan family. Regina waited patiently and looked forward to see her best friend. She was sitting on the window bench and her face was flattening on the window glass. It caused her parents to laugh at their young daughter._

 _That was the time when Regina had become a single girl since the prom night. She finally got over her secret crush, Robin and moved on to get her own life. The brown-haired girl finally addressed her best friend when the Nolan family walked through the briskly snow._

 _She fired up her energy to run through the front door which it was opened by her mother. Regina yelped when she tried to jump on her best friend. Others went horrified when the brown-haired teenager did on her action to Emma._

 _The blonde girl chuckled when she saw Regina dashing through the rooms to catch her outside. She opened her arms to have her brunette best friend. After that happened, the parents went relieved when Emma got a hold on her while she grounded herself. Neal was beside her and he was 6 years old at this time._

 _The best friends finally released themselves and walked inside the mansion to get warm. Cora scolded on her young daughter and smiled weakly at Emma. Mary Margaret was holding her last child's hand while laughing at the oldest brunette woman. Henry Sr. shook his head before coming to shake his hand with David Nolan, his sheriff of Storybrooke._

 _Regina smiled at herself when she blabbered about the Mills Christmas traditions and spent her time to be with Emma in the family room where the kids hung out while watching a Christmas movie._

* * *

 _It happened when she walked inside the kitchen to get something from the refrigerator and saw her parents laughing with the Nolan parents. Emma came in behind her and waved her hand at Zelena who was eighteen years old who was growling at her daddy. Cora was drinking a white wine while smirking at her husband who was annoying with their oldest daughter._

 _Regina tilted her head at the wine bottles on the kitchen counter and asked her mom about it. The blonde girl was snickering at Zelena who was frustrated about her date with her boyfriend to ask her permission if she could go out with him on the next day after Christmas Day._

" _Mom, what is that bottle?" The brown-haired girl indicated to the bottles on the kitchen counter. The oldest brunette woman smiled at her daughter and continued._

" _It's a wine. You couldn't drink it because you are too young. So, when you get older, you could drink if you want."_

" _Ok, how old will I be when I get a drink like you?"_

" _You will be 21 which it is a legal age to drink. But I have a rule for you when you are under our roof. You can't drink any alcohol and it is dangerous. Is it clear?"_

" _Yes, mom. Why are you having that wine since it is dangerous?"_

" _It's a part of the tradition for the adults to celebrate Christmas together." Cora explained with a smile. Mary Margaret guffawed when she heard her speaking to Regina who was perplexed. Emma shook her head at the red headed teenager and looked back at her best friend who was confusing with the situation. She decided to help her to understand it clearly and better._

" _Regina, it is dangerous to drink those alcohols because it could damage your liver if you drink too much. That's why they don't want us to drink that since we are too young to do that. Just let them be and have fun together."_

" _Ok." Regina nodded with a retort. She casually dropped it and walked away. Cora was relieved that Emma clearly explained and gave a nod of thanks to her. The blonde girl beamed and left quickly before catching the brunette girl in other room._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Regina was smiling at herself when she emptied her dish by eating her favorite dish – mac and cheese. Zelena was bewildered when it came to her sister and spoke lightly. Cora and Henry Sr. decided to retire to their bedroom. It was the red headed woman's duty to clean it up before finding her sister with her daydream.

"Regina?"

"Oh, I was drifting away and I apologize for it."

"That's ok, mom and dad just went back to the bed. So, tell me about your daydream while you could help me out with the dishes in the kitchen."

Regina nodded at her oldest sister and helped her out by cleaning out on the dining table then went inside the kitchen. She dumped every waste in the trash while explaining everything on her moment in the memories. Zelena smiled at her sister while listening to every word she said.

* * *

After several hours later, they retired to their bedroom and said their goodnight. Regina came in her old room and sat on the bed. She was wondering how she could find Emma and have a conversation together. It came up in her head when she unconsciously grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contact list.

The brunette mayor wondered that Emma has an old contact number so she could contact her via text. She shrugged and found her old contact then composed a message then finally sent it. She hoped Emma received it but the alert caused her to frown at herself.

It was an error message that she received from her phone and it was a wrong number that Emma has from ten years ago. Regina decided to put it away and decided to take herself to plan everything before meeting Emma in person again. She tried few times on the blonde superstar's other numbers but it didn't work at all.

She realized that Emma changed her number since her departure of ten years. The brunette woman sighed and put her phone away. Regina laid her head on the pillows and turned on her side to see the beautiful view on her window that the stars were shining brightly. In her wonders, she was thinking on her one of the memories that she had her first sleepover with Emma when she was 7 years old and other was 6 years old. It was on her birthday.

Her parents allowed Regina to have one sleepover on the first weekend. The brunette girl did invite few girls from their school but decided to have Emma on the board. She got excited about her first sleepover with Emma alone. It pulled them to be on the board together and remained to be their best friends for the years.

They went to get their sleepover, gossips, entertainment and vacations together with their families for the years. Despite their fights or the silences from each other, they got along together to support each other until they left off to the colleges when it started to fell apart.

* * *

 **A/N: It's coming... :D Please review. If you want me to continue 'Damages' Fanfiction of Patty/Ellen and let me know if you want me to do that.**


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Emma fell on her old full queen with the black and white themes. She used to be a goth girl in her teenage years. Mary Margaret always glared at her when the blonde woman came up with a raccoon-faced and wore the rock clothes.

It reminded her of her worst days before she had a conversation with Regina at that time. Also, Emma didn't realize that she was coming out to be gay. No one knew her business except Regina.

The golden-haired flipped herself to face the ceiling fan. She stared at it for a while. Her mind took herself to the memory lane with Regina in these moments. She remembered that day as she felt like it was yesterday.

She unconsciously realized that she had a smile on her face when it came to the beautiful brunette woman in her life since their childhood days. To herself, she was lucky to have her but until the college days, they fell apart.

Emma didn't understand why they fell apart when it happened in their college days. For her knowledge, she was sure that she had nothing to do with their friendship except sabotaging it. The blonde actress sighed and had one of her memories being a goth and rebellious teenager.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – 1998**_

 _ **On the morning of the Autumn, the leaves fell away from the twigs and it looked more colorful in those brown, orange and red. Some of them had a speck of yellow. It was beautiful outside.**_

 _ **At this time, it was Emma's favorite month and it was October. When it happened, the blonde teenager decided to be a goth for a month and no one understood her at all. She bought everything black and red.**_

 _ **The golden-haired woke up and got in a shower for a while before she heard her mother yelling about breakfast. It took a while when she finished hers and came out to her room before her father said 'hello' to her in the hallway. It sent her to growl at him.**_

 _ **It caused David to whip his head up to hear a noise from his daughter. He went startled then concerned in two seconds flat. The blond man decided to turn around and went downstairs to inform his wife about Emma.**_

 _ **Emma grinned at herself when it happened and went to get dressed. She wore 'Raven Palatial Sheer Maxi Skirt', 'Dead AF black t-shirt', and 'Voltage Chrome Bolt Heel'. Her hair was very messy with the red streaks and the makeup look was the pale skin and black eyeliner with eyeshadows. The blonde teenager finally put her red lipstick on her lips then grabbed her black backpack and her red leather jacket.**_

 _ **She completed her goth look and came downstairs. It caused Mary Margaret to turn around and scream in the kitchen. David bolted away to catch what's going in the room. Emma raised her eyebrows at her parents and took a breakfast muffin then left the house from the front door.**_

* * *

 _ **When the school got closer, the blonde teenager was listening to the rock and roll music on her headphones and searched for her best friend, Regina in her prissy looks. Every individual stared at her like they grew two heads. All the kids from Storybrooke High School knew each other from their childhood. They would identity which ones were their former friends or current friends.**_

 _ **Emma sent her glare at whom were drooling on her and they easily got scared from her glare then ran away to their classes. She scoffed and walked up to Regina who was snuggling with her boyfriend, Graham Humbert, a brown-haired guy in a football jersey and khaki pants. He looked adorable on the outside but a creepy side when he checked out on the asses of the beautiful ladies who passed through him.**_

 _ **The brunette teenager chuckled when Graham tried to tickle on her waist and heard a noise behind her then turned around to face Emma with a shriek. Others went startled and they were Kathryn and Ruby. Regina clasped her hand on her chest when she looked at the blonde girl in front of her.**_

 _ **Emma scared her out of the hell and sent her a smile. Graham was horrified when he saw the Taylor Momsen look. The brown-haired woman exhaled after studying on her best friend and looked back at her boyfriend who was scrunching his face when it came to Emma's weird day. The blonde teenager took a glimpse over Graham and gave him a mean glare before she was busting by her brunette best friend. Regina sent him a look to walk away while she had a moment with Emma. He nodded and gave a quick peck on the plump red lips then left with his friends.**_

" _ **What's going on with you today? What is that goth look?" Regina answered with a straight look. The golden-haired woman shrugged and retorted.**_

" _ **It's October so I thought that I could be goth for a month."**_

" _ **Oh, why is that?"**_

" _ **Well, my birthday is coming up soon!" Emma slowly beamed her smile when she loved this month because of her birthday and Halloween on the same day. Regina rolled her eyes while smiling at her best friend and grabbed her wrist to tug away to their classes before the bell rang. The brunette woman scoffed and replied.**_

" _ **I know, it is coming. But for that look you made my boyfriend to be terrified of you."**_

" _ **I'm not sorry about that. I don't like him at all. That's a truth of it." Emma shrugged and pulled her wrist away from Regina. It left the brown-haired girl gaping at her. She wondered how Regina liked him since she was depressed over her crush on Robin from her middle school. It was a truth that Regina and Graham dated for three weeks and they were not really serious on their relationship.**_

 _ **Emma rolled her eyes and came inside her classroom when she found that she had Ms. Ashley for English class in the first period after the homeroom. She checked out on her classmates and groaned when she saw Killian Jones, a famous prankster. The blonde girl finally sat down on back of the classroom and tried to avoid him and Robin.**_

 _ **Lily was there beside her and waved her greeting to her neighbor. Emma liked her since she met her for the first time when Lily moved in Storybrooke. She found out that the brunette girl was deaf and mute. Emma felt bad for her because she found out that her parents were struggling with her since they found out that Lily was deaf before moving in a new town. The fact was that Lily was in the car accident when she was a same age as Emma.**_

 _ **Now, the brown-haired woman was 17 years old at this time but just became 18 recently. They got along with the conversation on the paper and pen but they used Lily's interpreter, Mr. Jefferson Hatter, a queer man who loved being a drag queen every night at the club and a day job being a sign language interpreter. He was hilarious when it came to his day being a drag queen. Emma loved his stories when it came to their free time in the class.**_

 _ **The blonde girl smiled at her and raised her hand to her forehead then forward in the air. She was saying 'Hello' to her. Lily flashed her smile when she saw the greeting sign from her friend and signed in a normal pace that Emma could understand her clearly. The golden-haired smiled at her friend and told her that she was good and excited to take theatre class this year. It ended up that they were laughing at their embarrassing moments on the stage when they performed 'Hairspray' last year.**_

* * *

 _ **After her day being done in the school, Emma was exhausted to stay awake in her classes and chatted with some friends from middle school she knew. They were taking same classes together in their fall semester. They were excited about theatre because it was so fun to play those weird characters. She found out that they would perform 'Midsummer Night's Dream' by Shakespeare and auditioned for Titania the Fairy Queen.**_

 _ **Her teacher, Mr. August Booth was a huge fan of Shakespeare and knew everything by the old text. He was searching for a right person to play those characters in the show. He wanted everything to be dark and gothic kind. Until he looked up at Emma and had his idea when it came to his several favorites then asked her to audition for Titania.**_

 _ **Emma was grateful when she had a chance to play out in her favorite character and sang one song of Titania's lullaby. She used her low key voice with a gritty and edgy kind. August was surprised that his student knew by her heart to sing that beautiful song. The golden-haired girl flexed her hands when she had her angry look toward the audience and she was thinking about her expression of love toward Regina. It was unexpected when it came to the love.**_

 _ **Regina was there as well because she was in same class with her best friend and sat there in the front row with Graham and Lily. Some of others were there as well to audition for few parts in the play. But to them, they were in awe of Emma's singing voice as Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. It finally ended when Emma finished her song and got a part as that character for her performance. August clapped his hands and nodded at her. The blonde girl fisted in the air and beamed at herself.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go. Sorry about no post in a month... I'm embarrassed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mary Margaret came in her oldest daughter's room and found her lying on the bed. She looked up on the ceiling fan and back to Emma's blank face. She looked around to find a chair but decided to get on the desk chair which it was closer to the door. She sighed and waited. Emma didn't hear her mother coming in her room or see her either but focused on her memory lane. The pixie cut woman cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"Emma, what's going in your head?"

"Jeez! You scared me." The blonde diva shot up when she saw her mother smiling at her. They stayed silent for few minutes. Mary Margaret cleaned her lint on her winter pants that her husband got her for last Christmas. She took a glimpse at her daughter who was looking at her hands for a while and complied.

"Emma?"

"I was thinking about my old days."

"You had a lot of old days in the past and which was one?"

"Goth Days." Emma looked up at her with a smirk. The pixie cut woman rolled her eyes and retorted with a scoff. It caused them to laugh.

"My Lord, you scared me to the death. You looked Taylor Momsen. Did you know that?"

"Yes, many times you told me. I'm sorry about scaring you off." The blonde diva chuckled with a statement. It left them laughing on her worst day as a gothic teenager. Mary Margaret shook her head and asked with a curiosity.

"But it's allright. So, what's else you need to tell me?" It halted Emma to look at her mom and went into her thoughts about Regina. She fiddled her fingers as she was nervous to tell something that made the pixie cut woman to be worried. The golden-haired woman tilted her head and looked away at her old poster on the wall, it was the band she went crazy about in her days in 90s.

"Emma?" She put a little nudge in her statement while Emma raked her hair with a sigh. It was that nothing but something was up in her. Mary Margaret knew something was up with Emma since she birthed her in the first sight and waited until the silence broke.

* * *

"It's ummm… about Regina."

"Yes, what about her?"

"I ummm… saw her today and I…" Emma retorted with a shrug and flicking her hands in the air while looking down at the floor.

"You what?" Mary Margaret questioned with her raised brows. The blonde actress paused to look up at her mom and blurted it out in the air with a sheepishly chuckle.

"Ran away."

"You what!?" Neal, Everett and Amy yelped between the room and doorway. Others whipped their head to look at them with the horrified faces. The redheaded woman walked to the bed and sat beside her oldest sister with a bewildered face.

"You ran away from Regina. What's going on?" Neal asked her. Emma looked back at her mom and her siblings in front of her then complimented.

"Like I don't know what to say in front of her. I meant, I stood there by the front of the mansion on the sidewalk before I came here. I was in my memories; you know?"

" _What are you talking about? I thought we are talking about Regina and you ran off."_ Everett signed flourish and he knew American Sign Language but didn't want Henry to know what's going on because the brown-haired boy was in his room next to Emma's room. The blonde woman furrowed her brows and opened her mouth but Mary Margaret beat her to it.

"Why are you signing?"

" _Because H-E-N-R-Y is in other room, I don't want him to know about what happened to you and Regina."_ The blond man stared at his mom with a strange look and signed back.

" _Why?"_ Emma signed back with a confusion on her face. Amy rolled her eyes and signed in a slow pace. It caused Neal and Everett to laugh at her signs. Their mom sent her boys a glare and let her be. Others nodded with a salute with a chuckle. The redheaded woman flashed her middle finger at them and caused Mary Margaret to scold her away.

" _Because you don't want your son to have high hopes for you and Regina when you both get together. Get it?"_ Amy nodded with a smile. Emma understood and signed away.

" _Anyway, Regina came out and she seemed flustered when she saw me. I gave up to freak out and decided not to talk with her when I'm alone then ran away without looking back on my shoulder."_

" _You idiot."_ Neal complied with a 'really?' look. The blond man concurred with his baby brother and spoke lightly.

" _You are still our idiot. But you should talk to her because of Henry."_

" _He is right; Regina deserves to know that she has a son. With you."_ Amy signed with a small smile. Mary Margaret waved her hand at her oldest daughter and signed.

" _I concur with your siblings. She need to know that Henry is hers. But I'm curious about how you both produced a beautiful son like yours."_

* * *

"MOM!" They yelled in unison and the pixie cut woman surrendered her hands in the air then walked out of the room. It left the siblings to be horrified for their life but Emma smiled at herself when she came into her memories again. Amy looked up at her brothers and decided to speak it out.

"Emma, you need to see her today or tomorrow. I believe that we have a lot of errands to do."

"Like what?" The baby brother asked her with a confusion. Everett chuckled and continued.

"We have a plan to get Regina and Emma together alone and lock them away without the interruptions."

"NO!" Emma said with a horrified face. The redheaded woman rolled her eyes and got up from the bed then signed.

" _You need it and we are planning to do it because you won't do it to yourself. We know you well. Get your shit together!"_ The blonde woman exhaled and flashed her a middle finger with a lip-sync statement.

" _FUCK YOU."_

" _You are welcome, loser."_ Amy smiled and turned away to get out of the room. It left the men chuckling at the banter between their sisters. Emma looked back at them with a sinister chuckle and spoke men went perplexed with staring at their oldest sister and they didn't understand how Emma acted like they were in trouble with the principal.

"Oh my, Neal and Everett. I love you guys. But you better run before you scream.

"Come on. You are useless." Everett said with a scoff while Neal looked at him with a negative shake of his head and glared at him. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and complied.

"What about spilling the secret you had from your college years before you married to Julie?"

"Man, you got busted." The brown-haired man chuckled with a retort. Everett got red-faced and yelled.

"Did you see us!?"

"Yes, I do. Making out with your professor while you were in your fourth year of college." Emma sent a twinkle in her eyes with a mischievously smile. The brown-haired man pushed him into the conversation and asked him with a curiosity. The blonde woman chuckled and dropped a mic in the air with her name. The blond man glared at his oldest sister and fisted his hands to curl tightly.

"Oh shit, which professor?"

"Professor Maleficent." The golden-haired diva sent him a wink and walked out of her room to get downstairs. She felt better after playing a game with her brothers about the secrets. But Emma heard a scream from her room and knew it was Everett's rage then decided to storm away before getting caught by her young brother. Neal was slack-jawed with his widened eyes and was surprised that Emma spilled the secret in front of them before Mom showed up with a scold.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sorry that this chapter caused me laugh.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was a day that Henry got excited because of the Christmas Festival on Main Street. That's how Emma grew up in a small town to celebrate Christmas with her family but it was her dysfunctional mother who got over in her head to decorate everything festive and took over the first grand opening of the Christmas Festival many years ago.

It was all Mary Margaret's doing to have it for the years. From the previous mayor before Regina's father took over as a mayor of Storybrooke, she approved on the proposal for the event on Main Street. It caused the townspeople to get excited about it. Despite every religion, they believed in their own beliefs in whichever religion they took but got themselves to enjoy different holidays through those days.

Most of the people understood their beliefs and didn't judge on them even though they believed in different ways. Again, it was Mary Margaret's doing over everything that she took for her people to be generous toward herself. To Emma, she didn't mind to celebrate Christmas and it was her favorite time of the year since she got invited to the Mills Mansion one time many years ago.

It was a bittersweet moment when Emma started to enjoy herself through Christmas after complaining on her mom's decorations around in her house. Her father didn't mind but went to support on his wife's decision. Everett and Amy just shrugged off and went to their friends' houses for the entertainment. It caused her to be grumpy on that day before she got an announcement from her mother about the Mills Mansion.

* * *

Her retort about Christmas things went away as she got excited to see her best friend, Regina Mills. It was that memory when she came to remember that day. She smiled at herself when she saw her son getting excited about something on the table while they strolled through the stands and greeted some people they knew for years. Emma looked away at her son who was drooling on the toys from Marco's stall and retorted.

"Is that Marco?"

"Yes, it is him. He never retired from working on these beautiful handcrafted toys. Do you remember that Neal got his first handcrafted train set from him?" Amy continued while snuggling with her oldest sister's arm. It caused the blonde diva chuckling at the memory when Neal was six years old and he always brought the train set with him everywhere he went.

"I remember."

"So, I guess that others went on their own. Why not I take Henry to Marco's while you go away mingling with those people you knew from your life? Please?"

"Sure. Don't get him out of your sight and I hate to argue with you over again." Emma sent a mild glare at the redheaded sister who was rolling her eyes with a nod. Amy finally got excited and tugged her nephew to Marco's stall. The golden-haired woman shook her head and walked away to leave them alone. She looked through different tables, the people gathering their interests of the hobbies such as the jewelry, toys, clothes and everything else that donated away.

Emma smiled at the owners and decided to buy something for her family that was simple to do. She enjoyed herself while mingling with some stuffs that she was interested until the last one was the food stall. It was Granny's diner. The golden-haired actress sighed and felt starving after searching for something that she really liked to buy for her parents as a thank-you gift.

* * *

The blonde superstar finally sat in the empty booth and gathered herself to read through the menu. She remembered herself when she was with her friends from high school before the graduation. It was perhaps a last day of school but Emma didn't remember which day it was. The waitress came upon her table and asked.

"Hello. What could I get it for you?"

"Um, just a bacon cheeseburger with extra chipotle mayo. And, small fries with cheese dip sauce. Also, I will like a large iced tea with lemon and honey on side. Thank you."

"Ok, it will be about 15 minutes to get your order. I will be right back with your drink. Thank you for staying at Granny's Diner." The waitress sent a smile and gathered the menu then left back to the kitchen for a new order. Emma nodded with a satisfaction and took a look around in the building. Every details went same since she grew up in that town and always get her breakfast before the school started. The memory took herself to remember that day when Regina was there with her on the last day of school before their graduation. They were completely alone in the back booth which it was in the corner.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Summer 2000**_

 _It was a beautiful day outside. Emma was sitting in the back booth while she was waiting for her best friend, Regina to have a breakfast together. It was their favorite routine of the day while they were in school for the years. Their mothers decided to approve their morning routines when the girls had a chance to talk it out about everything._

 _The blonde teenager was 17 years old at this time and other was 18 years old. She was wearing a bow-tie look with her fishtail braid on her right side. Also, Emma wore her red eyeglasses on her face with a bold red lipstick. Her clothes went rad when she had her white blouse with the red bow tie and khaki pants. The bottom line was that Emma wore the masculine dress shoes in the black style._

 _She was reading a book called 'The Catcher in the Rye' by J.D. Salinger and enjoyed it for a while. From outside on her window, the cars were passing through and the people chattering aloud. The birds were chirping and singing a song. The flowers already bloomed and the bees were buzzing everywhere. Emma was in her book as she was fantasized in the book but didn't notice Regina coming in the front door._

 _The brunette teenager waved her hand at Granny with a good morning greeting. The oldest woman waved her back with a smile and informed her that she has her breakfast to be ready in five minutes. Regina nodded with a smile and almost skipped toward her usual booth with Emma but paused when she saw the blonde teenager nosing in her book. She went slack-jawed while seeing Emma in her nerd clothes as she called it._

 _Regina really liked the look on her best friend's clothes and even though, she couldn't resist the red glasses that looked so sexy on Emma's face. The brunette girl cleared her throat and kept her cool while sitting on the opposite side and dropping her backpack away on her side. Regina wore a blue summer maxi dress with a cozy light jacket and black heels. Her hair looked fantastic when she let her hair down and very curly. She looked like Jennifer Lopez somehow as Emma mentioned it away._

 _The breakfast plates were delivered on their table. Emma finished her book away and looked up at her brown-haired best friend with a surprise. Regina slowly smiled at her with a greeting. The waitress asked her right away before serving others. Emma told the waitress that Regina could have same as hers. Others nodded. The golden-haired best friend looked back at her and continued._

" _You look like Jennifer Lopez."_

" _Hah. Very funny. And, thank you for a beautiful compliment."_

 _Emma blushed with a chuckle. Regina rolled her eyes and dug her breakfast right away. The blonde woman shook her head and ate it quickly as the waitress served her another iced tea. The auburn-haired best friend chuckled when she saw the red glasses slipping on Emma's nose and shoved it away. Emma exclaimed with a gasp and retorted._

" _How dare you!?"_

" _Your glasses are slipping so I did it. We got even for now."_

" _What now?" The blonde girl whined after drinking hers. Regina chuckled and explained about her day from yesterday's event. They didn't get their classes together and went separated because Emma was very smarter and had her APs classes every day. Regina took the regular classes with honors. The ladies always chatted about their classes and classmates who checked them out with the lust but they always got each other's back if they need the dates._

 _After the breakfast routine, they walked together to the school and waved to their classmates until they took themselves to the classes all day. The ladies didn't see each other till the school rang out for the summer break. From their last day of school, they had their graduation practice afterward and they finally saw each other then caught up with their days._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Emma was eating her fries while looking at the window. It was an exactly place when she remembered the beginning of their breakfast routine. She smiled at herself when it came to Regina's face in her opposite side of the booth. The clarity of the brunette woman's face was like a shining water drop. The blonde diva emptied her basket for a burger in five minutes and decided to call the waitress to get another one of the iced tea.

It was quiet in the diner. The golden-haired woman took a note when it came to the silence. The customers were still chattering about their days. Some snored while the sun was burning their time. Others were reading the newspapers or writing something on the papers. Few of them were the students of the high school where Emma attended in her old days.

The blonde woman chuckled at herself when the iced tea was served and her plates were clearing away by the waitress. She told her to get her check and smiled. The waitress nodded and walked away to gather others.

Emma leaned against the cushions that almost caused her to groan. She looked at the window again and watched the rain pouring outside. The people were scattered to get inside before they got wet. Some of the kids laughed and played with the puddles near the sidewalks. The owners who were yelling for the sale or shooed some kids who tried to steal fruits on the market.

The golden-haired woman chuckled at herself and got signed on the check by the waitress with her thanks. The waitress nodded and sent herself to clean up on the customers' tables while the owner whipped the chefs to work up on the delicious food. Emma wondered how she got here since moving out of the small town for ten years. Her son took a liking to this town and she hoped that they wouldn't stay longer as she excepted it to be.

With a sigh, she leaned forward to grasp her chin with her right hand while looking out in the window. She didn't hear the ringing bells by the front door of the diner and didn't look around either to see someone who came in to get food. Her thoughts subsided in her mind as she drank her iced tea. Emma didn't notice that Regina was standing beside her and she kept focusing on the kids who were completely wet with the rain.

* * *

The voice rang her thoughts out as Emma turned around to face her long-time best friend who was standing there in front of her eyes. It caused her to be surprised that Regina was staring at her emerald eyes. The waitress came upon their table and asked Regina if she should need anything to eat or drink. The brunette woman answered.

"Coffee, black. Please and thank you."

"Coming up." Other replied with a smile and left them alone. Regina didn't look away at the waitress' retreat from them and indicated toward the empty seat in front of the blonde diva. Emma looked down across her seat and waved her dismissal hand. The brunette woman nodded and gently unbuttoned her raincoat out then sat down nicely.

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and stared at her former friend but realized that she was sitting with the mayor of Storybrooke since she got the news from her family that she didn't know about her entire life in Storybrooke. The blonde woman gently smiled at her and intertwined her fingers while waiting for Regina's drink to arrive.

To be honestly, the ladies didn't know how to begin the conversation between them. It was an awkward moment to see each other for the first time in their approach. For their knowledge, they didn't know that everyone in the diner were pleased that they finally reunited at last. It left the ladies to wonder about their life at this time. But Emma was the first person to open the conversation and tried to break their tension anytime.

"It's a surprise to see you here."

"It is. It is nice to see you again since you…"

"Left ten years ago." The blonde actress replied with a sorrowful smile. Regina nodded and looked up at the waitress who was bringing her coffee drink then left without interrupting their conversation on the table. The brown-haired mayor looked back to the emerald eyes she once knew from her childhood and looked down at the black coffee in her hands with a shaky voice.

"How long will you stay here?"

"After New Year's Eve."

It went in silence. The customers felt the tension between the ladies while they were glimpsing in Regina's busy life being their mayor of town. Emma looked around at herself but found nothing interesting in her perspective but back to the caramel eyes she once knew on her first day of their childhood. Regina sipped some and spoke in a mayoral voice.

"I don't know what to say since I saw you few days ago. To be honest, I felt a little scared."

"Um… I understand how you feel. I felt overwhelmed when I got here as well. So, my family told me that you are a mayor in this town. And, I feel bad that I didn't send you my congratulations for your new position."

"Oh, thank you. So, what about you?" The brunette mayor chuckled with a retort. Emma gently rubbed her hands while looking at the window. Regina stared at her a bit longer as she studied on her face. It was not same as she recalled on her old days back in the college.

* * *

The blonde woman was bony in her facial structure. Her body was hidden with a beauty but showed some muscles. Regina assumed that Emma worked out in her days as well. The golden-haired diva stood her up as she was sitting on her throne like a queen. Her voice sparked her out when she remembered her old days in high school.

"Well, I became an actress and moved out to Los Angeles."

"Actress, I wondered. You got better on your acting skills since I saw you in 'Les Misérables' and 'Chicago'."

"Oh, where was that?" Emma raised her brows as she asked the mayor in front of her. Regina chuckled while answering her questions.

"It was in New York City when I came to take my business meetings over there. You were amazing in Les Misérables on Broadway. For Chicago, it was a movie."

"Thank you. I didn't see you there when I was on the Broadway stage like four years ago."

"No, I was sitting way back in the orchestra stage and watched you like four times in a week."

"Oh." Emma said while thinking back in her old days in a Broadway. Regina tilted her head while sipping her coffee and asked.

"Well, I am curious about your well-being. But I'm more interested in your life as well. I hope you don't mind to tell me about your fantastic life in Los Angeles."

"Well, I don't mind too about your life. But it seems like a long time to not talk or see each other for ten years. Do you think it's a right time to reunite together and be okay with that?" The blonde diva questioned her right away with a confused look. The brunette mayor opened and closed her mouth like a fish in the tank but realized that they hadn't reunited together after ten years. But in her mind, she didn't know what happened to them after they fell apart in their college days and she felt sorry for both of them.

It left Regina to be surprised. Emma stood up and smiled at her in a sorrowful way then informed her right away before leaving the diner. The brown-haired woman felt an urge to get Emma back to her seat and have a deep conversation alone in the privacy. But it won't let her do that when it came to her chance to see her again.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I have to go."

"Wait! Before you leave, may I have your phone number? You know, to talk about what you need to know what happened to us?" Regina asked with a frown. The golden-haired actress almost turned around to face the door but decided to write down on her phone number on the napkin with a pen. She finished her task and looked up at her with a reply.

"You may call me whenever you want to be free and let me know if we could do that in our privacy. I will be pleased if you do that. So, have a gloomy day." Emma nodded and finally left the diner. It left the brunette mayor to hold the napkin in her hand and look down on the number. It was not same one as she tried to call her on other night. She realized that she had her new number and it was located in New York City.

Regina didn't realize that she was completely alone and watched Emma stalking away on the sidewalk on her way to The Nolan's mansion outside on the Main Street. She sighed and put the napkin away in her purse and drank her cold coffee then purchased it right away before leaving for the office on the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: It's coming up... Please review.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

In the office, Regina couldn't focus on her paperwork since she saw Emma in the diner. Her napkin was targeted by the caramel eyes and it made her feel wanted to call her and kiss her right away. But in her mind, she fought against herself and tried to focus on her reality side one more time before her sister barged in with a wail of excitement. It shot her up to glare at her quickly.

"Regina!"

"What!?" Regina replied back with a sneer. It made Zelena pause her conversation and asked.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes and no."

"What's wrong, Reg?"

"I don't know. I just saw Emma in the diner."

"Oh, tell me the details. By the way, send your secretary to go home."

* * *

Regina nodded and paged her secretary to go home then gathered her paperworks back in her briefcase. Zelena was satisfied with herself and felt giddy toward her sister's attraction toward Emma for years. She knew what happened that day when Emma left the town and never returned until now.

"I found her in our old booth when we were younger before college. I mean, she looked great in person but acted like she didn't know me. You know what I mean?" The brunette mayor continued while rounded her desk to be with her on the way out. Zelena nodded with a retort while rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear. I think you need to talk with your mom. Since she was a sponsor of Emma's college. I swear, I know that feeling you are talking about. It happened to me before."

"Anyway, I asked for her phone number and talked about her life. She lived in New York City before. Do you remember that I attended one of her shows in NYC? It was her in a while. But she currently lives in Los Angeles, California." Regina furrowed her brows at her mention of their mother in their conversation and decided to put it away in her mental note when she has a chance to ask her mom about Emma later. She explained right away after locking her office door even the front door of the town hall.

"Oh dear." Zelena said.

"Her phone number was located in New York City. What does it mean?" Regina turned around to face her and asked with her curiosity. The redheaded woman narrowed her eyes with a nervous response while looking up at the bakery shop from the town hall where they walked straight to their parents' house for a tea chat.

"Well, it is a phone number that she listed herself when she lived there but moved away to the West. She never changed it. Let me tell you, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my gosh. Call her!" Zelena shouted after her sister. Regina went startled by her voice and stared at the emerald eyes like Emma's eyes. She shook her head and confirmed.

"No. I won't call her and I prefer to wait."

"What the heck are you doing? Are you insane? Call Emma right now and you both have make up sex afterward. Oh shit, I am going now. I swear you both have a lot of things to say before you have lesbian sex. I don't want the details."

"Zelena!" Regina yelled back. The brunette woman looked around herself and made sure that everyone didn't hear her sister's rants toward their sex life. The red headed woman rolled her eyes and explained.

"Seriously, I am going to get you to call her right now. Come on."

"Fine. Let me call her." Regina glared at her while fishing her phone and dialed the number with a napkin in her other hand. Zelena raised her eyebrows before walking into the bakery shop. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and stood outside while waiting for her sister to finish her thing before going to see their parents.

* * *

"Hello?" Emma responded on the cell phone.

"Hi. This is Regina, we met over the diner this afternoon."

"Oh yes, hello." The blonde diva said.

"Well, I wonder if we could have our conversation to be tuned at my place tonight? Well, I moved out of my parents' mansion and I live on Spanish Rose Rd. I'm rambling, am I?" Regina was nervously asking while looking away at the people who were chattering over the coffee. Zelena came out with her box of muffins and picked one out from it then watched her sister babbling on the phone.

"No, you are not rambling. I know where it is. Well, my sister, Amy told me about it. Yes, I would love to. So, 6:30pm?" Emma chuckled with a retort and it caused Regina to feel relieved that she was not rambling at all. The redheaded woman rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Emma' at her and got a nod from Regina. The brunette mayor continued.

"Yes. Have you had a dinner yet?"

"No. I can wait until I get home." Emma said.

"No! I mean, no. Have a dinner with me tonight and I will cook your favorite dish. Lasagne. I know you love it."

"Sure. Let me be off and see you at 6:30pm." The blonde woman said before hanging up. Regina fisted in the air while Zelena was watching her while eating her blueberry muffin. It left Regina smile in the air and went startled by her sister's voice.

"So, Emma?"

"She is coming tonight for dinner. And, you are uninvited even parents too."

"Oh… Smut time." Zelena waggled her eyebrows while finishing her muffin and Regina rolled her eyes but felt like she wanted to strangle her sister's neck with a rope so she could be done with it.

* * *

Few hours later, Regina finished her tea chat with her mother with a lot of questions about Emma's life. It backfired her plans to get out of her parents' house but practically dragged by her own beloved mother. Her father was helpless but kept smiling at her. Zelena was making the dinner for their parents before leaving for her friends' hangout at the The Rabbit Hole.

The brunette mayor diverted herself into the conversation with her mother but won't tell the details between them in the diner this afternoon. She knew that Cora would love the details… Smut details by the way. It caused her to horrify toward her mother's dirty mind into the lesbian sex. Zelena cracked into a laughter when she came in with the cider for her mother and pointed out to her sister with 'See'. Regina flipped her middle finger at her while getting up from the couch then decided to leave quickly before her dinner time with Emma.

Her parents sent their farewell with Zelena who was making smooch noises behind them. Regina rolled her eyes and came out of her parents' house then walked away to her mansion that was not far away. It was just two streets to cross over from Mifflin Road to Spanish Rose Rd.

* * *

Few minutes later, the brunette mayor gathered her mail and entered in the foyer hall. She looked up from her hands and saw her house being empty but filled up with the boxes that were left behind since her move in. Regina had no heart to clean it up but decided to use her time to clean up this weekend as she promised herself to do it. There were no photos on the wall. The furniture was angled perfectly as Regina wanted it to be in every room. The boxes were still there but unopened at this time.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen then looked up at the clock. It was 5pm. She only had an hour and 30 minutes to make the lasagna. The brunette mayor dropped everything on the kitchen counter and searched inside her refrigerator to grasp everything that she need. In 15 minutes later, she threw everything in the casserole dish and didn't bother by filling each sheet perfectly. In her mind, she felt like a lazy cat on the couch since she worked herself out on the paperwork all day.

Finally, she baked the dish in the oven in few minutes later before cleaning up on the kitchen counter. Regina rounded herself to gather the plates and wine glasses before entering the dining room. She wondered how Emma's life was like since her conversation with her in the diner. It filled her mind by many questions in her head.

Her dining table was beautiful with the blue plates with the wine glasses on the corners. She forgot the utensils and rolled her eyes then walked back into the kitchen to retrieve them with the napkins. Regina checked the oven quickly before placing them properly on the dish mat on the table.

* * *

Lastly, the doorbell rang and she looked up from the dining table. Regina went into the kitchen and gathered her mail then put aside away in the corner table which it was beside the refrigerator. The brunette mayor looked down at her clothes and found herself that she was wearing the powersuit then went into the foyer to answer the door quickly.

She opened the door to reveal Emma and the boy who was standing beside her. It surprised herself out of the blue when her eyes looked down at him. She paused herself to speak up but the boy beat her to it.

"Hello. I'm Henry!" It caused Regina to smile and shake his hand with a retort.

"I'm Regina. It's pleasure to meet you."

"I know." Henry smiled after shaking her hand then looked up at his mother. Emma nervously smiled at Regina who was looking up at her and asked.

"Is it ok if he comes with me to have dinner with you?"

"No, it's fine. I thought it is just two of us but I can get a plate ready. Oh. I'm a terrible host to not invite you both to come in. Please come in and feel free to make yourself at home."

Others nodded and came in the foyer hall. Regina nodded at herself with a mental smack in her head and continued.

"Do you mind if you can check on the lasagna in the oven when the timer is over? I'm going upstairs to change my clothes."

"Sure no problem. Where is the kitchen?"

"Right over there past the living room and turn left. You will see the dining room then you can enter the door between the wine cabinet on the sides." Regina stepped upstairs and retorted quickly before running back to her master bedroom. Henry and Emma nodded at themselves with the smiles then followed the instructions to find the kitchen.

* * *

Emma came closer to the oven and checked if the lasagna was ok but heard the timer beeping. Henry searched for the oven mitts in the drawers until he found it in the corner of the sink and handed her off. The blonde diva opened the oven door and gathered the dish with her oven mitts then took it out and placed on the stove rack to cool it off. The brown-haired boy closed the oven door and turned the timer off.

It left them alone to gather the food from the kitchen to the dining room. Henry searched for his plate and a cup of glass then entered in the room to place it on the dish mat and sat down. Emma looked up at the wine cabinet and picked a good wine of Pinot Noir then searched for a corkscrew in the drawer then did it on the wine and poured them in the wine glasses. Henry decided to come back in the kitchen and searched for orange juice in the refrigerator then poured into his glass and he came back to the dining room again.

Finally, they waited for Regina to come back in the dining room and looked at each other with their anxiety. Emma knew that it was time to tell Regina everything. Henry was there to support his mom but wanted to meet his other mom in a person. They had a chat with Mary Margaret and David recently after Emma hung up on the conversation with Regina few hours ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Will they be ok or what? Please review and don't forget to read Chapter 26 in _Regina's Coffee Shop!_  
**


	19. Chapter 19

After the phone call with Regina, Emma was deeply in conversation with her mom and Henry in the living room. Everett, Amy and Neal went away to the hockey rink with their father. Mary Margaret insisted them to go without her oldest daughter and grandson to spend her time with them. The blonde diva almost protested but her little monster beat her to it with his best glare like Regina did it to her back in her high school days.

Emma felt shrunk in her seat while looking at them in front of her on the coffee table. Henry was little excited to hear Regina on the call and made him to pout at his blonde mother. Mary Margaret snickered at her daughter and pointed out at her grandson with her waggling eyebrows. The golden-haired woman tried to shut her mother down but kept conversing with the brunette mayor in a short time.

* * *

When it was done, Henry crossed his arms over his chest like Regina. It always reminded her of that person and it came in her memories. Mary Margaret started to speak because she heard the entire conversation between those women on the call. The brown-haired boy got curious in their conversation and wondered if Emma could let him come with her to see Regina tonight.

"So, I guess that you have a dinner with Regina at 6:30pm. That would be nice if you tell her that she have a child with you."

"Hey! I'm right here." Henry mumbled while the women laughed at his scowl toward his grandmother. He was getting used to have extra family members in his life but just wanted to have his new brunette mother in his life since ten years. He wondered how the ladies produced him and put it away in his mental note.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I know you are right here with us. But, Emma?"

"Uh… I don't know." The blonde actress said while shrugging her shoulders. Mary Margaret almost scowled but Henry continued.

"Ma, I think it's time to meet her in person. I know that we are here for few days then we go back to California after New Year's. Don't we deserve better?"

"My love, I'm afraid that it has to come because I'm not sure how Regina reacts to that truth. What if she don't believe me that we shared our child together, Mom?" Emma retorted. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes and understood what her daughter meant then spoke.

"You are afraid that she would do something stupid or blackmail you since the truth about having Henry with you?"

"Yes." The superstar nodded with a final answer. Henry rolled his eyes and continued.

"I would charm her up with my smile. Didn't you remember that I smiled at few women when my birthday was coming up?"

"Did he?" Mary Margaret grinned with a question. Emma snorted with a nod. He beamed widely. The pixie cut brunette swept by his smile and nodded back at her daughter.

"Anyway, you should tell her and I am coming with you to support you."

"That's an easy answer to solve this problem. I mean, you need that one because it's time, my sweetheart."

"I know, mom." Emma said. It was a piece of cake to solve her problem but went worried about Regina's reaction. Others nodded and left the room. It left the blonde diva to do whatever she needed to do before her dinner at 6:30pm.

* * *

She decided to go back to her bedroom and rehearse her lines that she should say to Regina in the person. Henry came up to ask her about the dress code to the dinner. Emma smiled at her son and informed him that they should wear the casual clothes. He nodded and left back to get a shower. It was 3:30pm. It didn't hurt them to get ready before 6:30pm to look better.

A bit little before 6:15pm, Emma rehearsed her lines and didn't notice her mother lurking in the doorway. She used the facial yoga to relax the muscles and shook her body like a lazy dance. In her thoughts, she was worried that Regina react to have a child with the only one, Emma Swan. Many questions threw in her head. It interrupted her to look back at her mother with a startled expression.

"Mom!"

"Hello. I'm not going to bother you with your thoughts. You look fantastic in that dress. Where did you get it?"

Emma looked down at her outfit, it was a Diane von Furstenberg – Kyara Long- Sleeve Lace Jumpsuit in a black color. It was worth $360 dollars. She received it from herself, Diane who designed that jumpsuit for her red carpet recently. She had a plunging V neckline with key hole and long sleeves; scalloped cuffs and fitted bodice.

"I got it from the designer – Diane von Furstenberg. Trust me, you won't pay this one from your pocket. It's about $360 dollars."

Mary Margaret's eyes bulged at the price and she knew that she would be broken to buy that one for herself. She was a teacher at Storybrooke High School and made a little amount of money like her husband as a sheriff of Storybrooke. It was no big deal for them to have money but luckily for them because Mary Margaret's parents used to be a wealthy family who owned the seafood business.

* * *

Emma nodded at herself and felt ready to tell everything to Regina about Henry, their son. She exhaled deeply and went downstairs for finding her son in the living room who chatted happily with his grandfather. She didn't realize that Everett, Amy, Neal returning back from the hockey rink. Julie and Brad were somewhere to shop in their pleasure with no interruptions. Mary Margaret followed her along until she reached her husband for a kiss and sat down on the couch.

Henry turned around to see his mother in his favorite outfit of the day and smiled at her. He wore a royal midnight blue turtleneck with the khaki pants and dress shoes. He looked handsome with his slick hairdo. Mary Margaret smiled at her oldest daughter and farewell them when they went out in the front door. Others were curious about their departure and looked back at the pixie cut woman who spoke in a turn.

"Regina."

They raised their brows and went 'ahh' then continued to do whatever they had to do around inside the house. Mary Margaret sent Everett and Neal to cook the dinner. Amy laughed at her brothers who grumbled that they didn't want to cook the dinner but ended up with a scold from their mother. David rolled his eyes and sent Amy to get the woods from the backyard and help him to fillet inside the fireplace.

* * *

Emma and Henry took a walk to Spanish Rose Rd since she got a text from Regina for her home address. She was not surprised that Regina lived not far away from her parents' mansion and took a long view on the countryside between their houses. Henry tilted his head when he saw the sight of the similar mansion from his grandparents' house and asked.

"Is it similar to your parents' house?" It made the blonde actress to look away toward Regina's residence and surprised herself that it was very similar model house but it was more smaller because it has no tower. It was a white one with red window shutters. It looked like a comfortable home than her parents' house.

"Yes but it's more smaller because she has no tower like mine. So, are you ready to meet your other parent?" Emma asked while looking at her son on their long walk. She was lucky that she brought the leather boots that was comfortable.

* * *

Finally, they arrived on the front porch that was filled up with the Christmas decorations. It looked nicely when Emma spotted the Christmas wreath with red and green ribbons. She recognized that one from their high school days and they made it in the arts and craft class when they were very younger before their graduation. She chuckled and pointed it over with a reply.

"I can't believe that Regina kept that since our high school days."

"That was a cool wreath."

"It is. Let's ring her up." The blonde actress nudged him with a smile. Henry beamed widely and rang the doorbell. They waited for the host to answer the door and looked at each other with their nervous smiles until it finally opened by Regina.

Emma looked away at her with a smile. Regina looked beautiful in her sight but has no words to speak. Henry decided to break their silence and started to introduce himself to his other parent. He couldn't believe that Regina looked beautiful and has a similar color of their hair. It made him feel giddy toward her and tried to make his blonde mother to talk to her.

* * *

Regina looked down at him and barely covered her surprise expression but kept smiling at him. They chatted for a little bit of themselves and Emma looked between them with her glowing heart. Finally, they came in after Regina invited them and informed them that she needed to change her clothes since she was working from the Town Hall all day in her power suit.

Emma thought that her clothes looked sexy and hot at same time but kept a smile on her face and nodded at her before walking away to the kitchen with Henry. It left her feelings in a loop and she went worried about telling everything about Henry after their dinner. She looked up at her son who was placing his plate on the table and found his support overflowing at her. He looked up at her with a smile and nodded.

Emma knew that she would be ok with Henry around her and sat down. They stayed in silence while waiting for their host, Regina for few minutes. Henry decided to explain what happened to him and Mary Margaret in the morning before the Christmas festival. She laughed at some antics of his until they heard the footsteps behind them. Regina came in her black slacks and purple blouse that Emma bought it for her when they were in high school.

Emma was surprised that Regina kept that blouse and chuckled then replied. Henry felt his stomach being hungry and waited for them to stop talking then eat that delicious lasagna.

"I can't believe you kept that blouse and a Christmas wreath."

"Oh dear, I kept everything you gave me for all Christmases. Remember that one you gave me for our first Christmas together?"

"That was a jewelry box that I drew the fairy tales character – Evil Queen?" Regina cackled with a nod. Emma was floored that she kept that one since they were very young in the elementary school. Henry decided to take the second one of lasagna. It stopped them to chat and looked over Henry who busted himself for the second.

"May I have a second? It's so delicious." It caused the ladies to laugh and flowed with conversation about their days. Henry listened to them while asking few questions on their days. Emma rolled her eyes and explained everything that he was curious.

Lastly, the dinner was wonderful. Emma was glad that Henry ate it and got a look from him. She exhaled deeply and looked over at Regina who was nursing the cider with a final day.

" _ **I have something to tell you."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, You Waited For THIS CHAPTER SO LONG! You're much welcome! Please review.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Boo-yah! Hah. You thought that I did reveal on the previous chapter. Hah! I'm serious. This chapter does reveal a truth and I'm not stalling at this time. I love to tease my readers. ;-D Enjoy it!**

* * *

" _ **I have something to tell you"**_

Regina stared into the jade eyes and almost held her breath. Henry ignored his food by watching his blonde mother who was struggling to tell Regina about him and kept glancing over at the brunette mayor. Emma fidgeted her fork on her plate to play with her dessert. They had a chocolate lava cake.

The blonde diva glimpsed into her son's watchful look and gulped. Regina tilted her head and spoke. It made Emma to look back at her with a wistful smile.

"What is it, Em-ma?" Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach every time Regina called her name since her high school days. She ignored Graham all the times when Regina was with him on their relationship.

"Don't be mad at me. I know you well. So, now it's time to tell you a truth. Regina… You just met my son over there who is having his shit-eating grin."

"Yes, he is a handsome boy. What about him?"

"He is…" Henry reached his neck to get closer at his blonde mother with his curiosity. He felt his nerves to get anxious when it came to him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and waited.

"Your son too, Regina." Emma nailed a coffin and tried to step backward when it came to the brunette mayor. Regina looked completely blanked when she heard her saying that statement and asked her again.

"Henry is my what?"

"I'm your son too. So surprise!" Henry said with a nervous chuckle and got a mild glare from Emma. Regina slowly looked back at him and found herself analyzing on the facial features. Henry has her lips, eyebrows and even the brown hair too. On other side, he looked like a half of her and Emma too.

Emma sipped her wine and looked back and forth at Regina and her son. The brunette mayor looked back at her and decided to get up then gathered her plate back to the kitchen. It floored Henry and Emma at same time and they looked at each other. He nodded his chin with a glare. It made her to get up and go after her.

* * *

She entered the kitchen and went startled when the wine glass was splattered on the beige wall beside her. Regina gave her a stink eye and started to get angry at her. Emma didn't except it to be happened right now but her son was in other room. She was concerned about her well-being since Regina got mad at her for not telling her that she had a son. Emma understood how she felt but went sad.

"You! Why!? For ten fucking years, you held a secret away from me and tell me that I have a son with you. What the fuck!?"

Emma nodded with a sad smile but ducked when the chocolate cake was thrown across her. In other room, Henry heard the brunette mayor's voice and winced at a sharp tone. He sighed and decided to gather himself to be outside. Henry knew that sharp tone and it got him outside when it happened to his blonde mother in her anger mode. He texted his mom by informing her that he took a walk around the mansion for a while.

The blonde actress tried to have a conversation with Regina but heard her phone pinging by a text. She looked down at her phone and found out that her son was smarter enough to get outside of the house when Regina was angry with her.

"Regina, calm down. We will have more conversations like this one but I won't talk while you are in your anger mode."

"I don't give a fuck! Tell me why!? I demand you right now."

"I knew that Henry is your son since he was born in my arms. I regret what I did without letting you know that we have a child together. So, you didn't hear my whole truth."

"Explain." Regina sneered. Emma sighed and sat down on the breakfast stool to face Regina who was leaning against the sink with her crossed arms on her chest.

"Remember that night after Neal's graduation party?"

"Yes I remember. You left quickly."

"So, I did and traveled to New York City for work then one month later, I got morning sickness and decided to have a check-up with my doctor. I was pregnant with him at this time and I didn't know when or what happened. I had no idea. I dated few people before you and after you."

"So, what's next?"

"Moved to Los Angeles for the films after Broadway plays and resided there until Henry was born. I recognized his face and realized that it was you. I was baffled but shocked. So, I asked the doctor to test him with DNA evidence. And your DNA was in his. I figured it out from the beginning and the end. I found out that you and I had that. Yes, Henry Daniel Swan-Mills is your child."

* * *

Regina was floored when it came to his name. She blinked and shook her head to clear her mind. Emma waited and interwove her fingers on the marble kitchen counter. The brunette mayor pinched her nose and continued.

"Swan-Mills?"

"Yes. I put his name on the birth certificate and everything else. I couldn't put him on the name of Nolan. It sounds ridiculous to me but he is obviously our son with our last names. If you don't want to be his other parent, I understand. I will give you a time to think about it. I think it's time for me to go back with him on the way home. I mean, my parents' house. So, thank you for dinner."

Emma stepped in Regina's personal space and gave her a kiss on her cheek then left with Henry. He was outside in the hallway and waited for his blonde mother. He felt that it was dark enough to walk back to his grandparents' place. Emma gathered them away for a long walk. It left Regina alone in the messy kitchen since she threw the wine glass and chocolate cake on the wall and a kitchen door behind the dining room.

 _ **It's full of shock and surprise for her to see Henry was a huge difference in her life**_.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you love me? Please review. Don't forget to read Regina's Coffee Shop - Chapter 28!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

It went silent in four days since the dinner at Regina's place. Emma coped it well and spent her time with her siblings all day around in the town. Amy and Everett explained everything in the details where Regina's father placed his hands to make Storybrooke proud. She was impressed with the children's playground and just went surprised that it was named after Regina's name.

Henry was excited to see the playground and ran toward it to play. Few children approached him and invited to play together. Emma felt pride for her son and nudged her sister to look over him. Amy caught her eye and smiled at her nephew then spoke lightly. Everett was a young kid at heart and decided to play along with few children around in the playground. The adults waved their hand at him and thanked him for it.

"How was the dinner with Mayor Hot Pants?"

"It went well until the chaos started with her anger." The blonde diva explained while rubbing her left temple that she had a headache since she was drinking screwdriver with her brothers at the bar from the previous night. Mary Margaret scolded them for drinking too much. David rolled his eyes at them and bawled.

"Ouch. Now, do you feel better when you told her a truth?"

"Oh yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I am glad that it is out from my mouth but somehow, I feel guilty about not telling her about Henry. It's a part of my fault because I kept him as a secret until few days ago."

"Emma, listen to me. I'm glad that we met him when you both came here for Christmas. It's awfully long time. So, we didn't realize that you have a son until now. Oh yes, we were angry with you because you were not here for all of ten years since you left. It made me pissed off when I needed you as my oldest sister. That's not fair to Regina too."

"How did you get wise?" Emma said with a snort. Amy rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Mom."

"I get it. I understand how you all feel toward my surprise. But I feel guilty about the whole thing happened between me and Regina."

"Let her come to you and have an amicable conversation." The third child responded with a scoff with her rolled eyes. Emma slapped her hand on Amy's shoulder blade with a mild glare. It caused the redheaded woman to chuckle lightly.

"What if she won't talk to me?" The golden-haired actress asked with a guilty look.

"She will. Trust me. She will." The young sister said while looking up at her oldest sister. Emma sighed with a nod. The boys walked toward them and smiled with their exhaustion. Others laughed and finally walked together back on their trail toward the town. Neal, Julie and Brad were shopping for the presents so others came to meet them afterward.

* * *

Emma looked back at Brad, Amy, Everett and his wife to have some kisses. It made her smile sadly. Neal nudged her with a smile and the blonde superstar looked back at him with a big smile. Henry babbled with his uncle about the playground. Emma took her time to shop for more presents but spotted a beautiful necklace on the display.

The necklace was covered with the letter 'R' and the diamond of Amethyst. Two blank small jewelry could be their initials. She thought it would fit Regina's beauty and walked in the store. Others went baffled when they saw her coming in a jewelry store.

Emma smiled at herself when she explained the details to put her son and hers' initials on two blank small dish of the jewelry. She found out that it would be finished in two days before Christmas and went satisfied with her purchase. The blonde diva came out with a big smile.

Henry raised his eyebrows at his mom and looked up at his uncles and aunts who were looking at their oldest sister. Her smile faltered when she saw them with their baffled expression and heard Everett's voice.

"Are you going to get something that you would regret?"

"I bet it would be Regina's gift, am I right?" Amy spoke after him. Emma frowned at herself and nodded at her young sister's question then replied.

"It's Regina's Christmas gift. Couldn't I give her something for Christmas?"

"Oh, I remember your mom paid something expensive on the gift and decorated over the top than your grandmother, is it a jewelry box or something I didn't find the details?" Neal answered with an exclaimed expression. It caused Emma to growl at her baby brother and slapped his arm hard. It caused others to laugh with their nod. Henry tilted his head and asked.

"Ma, you actually got Regina everything since you both grew up altogether."

"Oh, they always are inseparable all the times since the preschool. You should ask your grandmother." Amy waggled her eyebrows at her oldest sister and the men nodded at their nephew. Emma blushed with a crimson tint and turned around to face the crowd which it was scattered on the sidewalks. Henry raised his eyebrow with a giggle and shook his head. Others went into laughter while they tried to tease Emma with PG rated sex jokes. It caused the blonde diva to glare at her siblings and decided to take her shopping quickly.

* * *

Few hours later, they returned to the Nolans residence with a lot of bags. Mary Margaret came in the foyer with a tray of hot chocolate on top of whipped cream and cinnamon in the mugs. The siblings grabbed it on the way to the living room and it left Henry to tilt his head with a reply.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon?"

"Yes, your mom loved it when she was a child. I always make a best one for your aunts and uncles. Come on and grab one on the way to the living room." The pixie cut woman nodded before answering his question with a smile. The brown-haired boy shook his head and grabbed one with his thanks then went on his way to the living room where the adults were blabbering on their shopping day. David was laughing when he listened to Emma's embarrassing moments.

Mary Margaret sighed and sat down beside her oldest daughter who was blushing too much. Henry sipped his drink and found his liking in a drink from his grandmother and gave a thumbs up to her. The schoolteacher gave a grin at her grandson and winked at Emma who was giving a smile at her. The blond sheriff clapped his hands and asked.

"Emma, did you have a chance to see Regina today?"

"No." Emma responded with a shrug. Mary Margaret looked at her with a confused look. Amy rolled her eyes and signed to Everett.

' _Em coward.'_

' _Agree'_ Neal signed back with a laugh. The redheaded woman casually flipped her finger at her young brother.

' _Why you coward?'_ Everett asked while raising his eyebrows. David chuckled. Henry didn't understand their signs and tried to get them to tell him everything but it didn't happen. Emma sighed and spoke toward her son.

"They are talking about me."

* * *

"How did you know what they talk?" The brown-haired boy asked with his curiosity. The blonde diva smiled at him and explained while others snickered and Mary Margaret gathered their drinks before leaving toward the kitchen. David followed his wife along.

"I had a good friend, Lily from high school long time ago. She was deaf and mute. So, I learned American Sign Language when I had an elective class in my sophomore year. Also, they picked up along as I learned how to converse with her on a daily routine."

"Yes, Lily was a sweet person but sadly, she passed away." Amy countered with a sad smile. Neal scratched his brown locks while casually playing with Everett on the thumbs war. Henry tilted his head and rejoined the conversation with his mom and aunt.

"So, how did she die?"

"Amy, how?" Emma was surprised that her friend passed away without letting her know. The redheaded woman widened her eyes and looked back at her brothers who paused their game. Everett looked up at his wife, Julie who was coming in from the foyer. Brad was behind her with a lot of shopping bags with his grumpy look. Amy got up to help her boyfriend to carry other bags from the foyers and wrapped some presents while Mary Margaret came in to check on others for more drinks.

"Lily passed away four years ago from Leukemia. She was diagnosed when she was the age of 26. It was like two years before she died. It was a terrible news for her family. Also, it was a beautiful service." Everett explained while helping Julie with wrapping the paper. Emma leaned against the leather armchair while looking down at her hands with her thoughts of her good friend then spoke lightly.

"Did you visit her?"

"Yes, we did. She looked happy when she decided to let herself go. It was her last day when she came here for Christmas and we helped her family to celebrate a big Christmas party at the town hall. It was how it happened at same time with the Christmas Festival."

' _Enormous'_ , Neal signed with his hands in the air to indicate how big it is. Amy nodded while sipping her second one of hot chocolate and reacted.

"Lily was happy when she saw her name on the banner everywhere. Her family was grateful that the townspeople decided to take Lily's name everywhere during the festival. When it ended before the New Year's Day, Lily passed away in her sleep at the hospital and it was time for her to leave this place. It was a saddening day to see her go."

"Where is her burial?" Emma questioned. Henry was not paying attention to their conversation about Lily and focused on helping Brad to wrap the gifts right next to Amy. The blond man looked up from pausing on his gift skills and countered.

"It is in Portland."

"A hour away from here. Why is that place?"

"She grew up in there before she was adopted by The Page Family in Boston. Remember that day when Lily moved here?" Neal replied to her question while trying to wrestle against his nephew with the tape. Brad chuckled while looking at them. Julie and Amy discussed about the gifts for Mary Margaret and ignored their conversation. It left Neal and Everett to discuss with their oldest sister about Lily. Henry was too grossed into the presents that his aunts bought for his grandparents and helped the ladies to finish all of it.

"I remember." The blonde superstars nodded with a reply before frowning at herself. She felt bad about not coming for her good friend's funeral and even though, to see the Page family as well. Emma sighed and ran her free hand through her golden locks while looking at her son who was laughing with Brad.

"Maybe you and I would take a trip to Portland to see Lily's burial before New Year's Eve. The Page family will be there as well. Will you?" Everett queried while throwing a crumpled wrapping paper at his young sister's head. Amy glared back at him with a sneer. Henry laughed. Mary Margaret came in and sat down beside her grandson to help him.

"I would like that if you drive there."

"Ok, Two days from now. Come on, help us to wrap the gifts."

"Sure." Emma smiled at her brother who was three years younger than her and lifted herself to kneel beside her son. They were chittering along as David came in to take a photo of them in the living room. Others sent him a glare and Mary Margaret laughed loudly when she saw their blank expression toward the flash.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Emma. Please review. Don't forget to read Regina's Coffee Shop and you will have an epilogue coming up for that story. NOT THIS ONE - THE FAMILY STONE.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: NSFW or I think...**

* * *

In her study room, Regina sat there behind her desk and tossed some ridiculous paperwork from her townspeople. All they talked about the Spring Block Party. She hated it when it came to the carnival things near the stables in few miles away from the town. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes when it came to Leroy, a frequently drunk man on the street. Regina flipped that paperwork as Zelena came in to announce her presence.

"Good afternoon, sis."

"Spare me with your nonsense." The caramel eyes looked up at her while pausing on her work. The redhead woman sat down on the chair and pulled her legs on the desk then cackled. Regina scowled at her sister and continued to do the budget papers for few months in the advance.

"Regina, what's going on with you lately? Oh, by the way, Mom wanted to discuss with you about the New Year's Eve party."

"Nothing." Regina said while glancing over at her sister. Zelena raised her eyebrows and complied.

"You liar. Come on, throw me some rocks."

"It's absolutely nothing to tell you. Please put your feet away from my desk." The brunette mayor sneered before pushing them away on the desk. The emerald eyes twinkled when she felt a nudge by her boots then moved down on the ground. Regina came to focus on her work after bantering with her sister. Zelena crossed her arms over her chest and stated.

"I heard a rumor. A little bird told me that Emma was coming over at your house last night. So, how was it?" It caused Regina to whip her head from her paperwork and narrowed her caramel eyes at her. The redhead woman smirked at her youngest sister and tilted her head with a reply.

"Is she hot in person?"

"Zelena!"

"What? I'm not looking for a woman to have sex. But I'm asking you if you are still interested in her."

"Shut up, you ginger."

"Oh, you wound me. Come on, Regina. I'm serious about this one. Is Emma hot enough?" Zelena whined. Regina rolled her eyes and nodded with a reply.

"Yes, she is more hot than before. By the way, she brought her son to here as well."

"Her son!?" The redhead woman was surprised at the reveal and asked in an exclamation. Regina sighed and left paperwork on the desk then decided to gather herself a big drink of cider from her small bar. Zelena turned around without getting up from the chair and waited.

"Yes, his name is Henry."

"Like our father. Henry. That's weird."

"Yes, dear. Anyway, we had a nice dinner and conversation until the end. It went chaos." Regina explained before taking a long drag from her drink and pouring some more. Zelena tilted her head with her narrowed eyes. The brown-haired mayor came to sit across from her sister's chair and continued.

"I'm sure that you wanted to know what happened. So, I can tell you. Emma told me that she had Henry when he was born and didn't tell me that Henry also was mine. Well, from my DNA to produce him."

"What? Wait a minute, Henry is yours too?" Zelena stuttered slightly. Regina nodded before drinking a cider. It left the redhead woman to gape and continued.

"So, Henry is my nephew. That's a Ummm…"

"A shocking news. I know. I tried to wrap everything in my head but I'm shocked as you are right now. I don't know that I have a son for ten years. Come on, I missed his first ten years and I am miserable because of Emma. She never told me why she kept him as a secret. It's so fucked up."

"I wonder how our parents react by having a grandson." Zelena replied while thinking about Cora and Henry Sr. Regina shook her head with a groan and continued.

"I don't know what to say in front of our parents. To be honest with you, I want to know why Emma didn't tell me. Of course, I just wanted to get to know my son too. But I don't know how."

"Before I respond to yours, I am curious about you. Did you tell Emma that you had genital surgery when you were 26?"

"I haven't told her about that too." The brunette mayor mumbled while looking away at her backyard window. Zelena was slack-jawed and retorted.

"You haven't told her!? You have to tell her!"

"Why should I?" Regina spat back.

"Well, you did tell Emma long time ago. I recalled that night. Do you remember that one?" The redheaded woman pointed her finger at her sister with raised eyebrows. Regina glanced her eyes at her sister and slowly nodded. Her thoughts came back from that night when she was very young and that one was her big night that she came out with a truth in her bedroom when Emma came over at her house. She was not sure how many sleepovers they used to see each other for the years.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – 1995**_

 _At this time, Regina was almost 13 years old and her birthday was up in February. She has a small sleepover at her house for a weekend. Her parents were out of town because of their work. Zelena stayed behind with a nanny and she was 15 years old. It passed on Zelena's birthday in few days behind._

 _The brown-haired girl felt excited about her best friend, Emma who was able to attend and always picked her first to be with such as sitting together and watching a selection of movies they prefer. They did everything together since their first day of school. She came downstairs from her bedroom and waited on Emma. Zelena came out from the kitchen and brought popcorn bowls on the table then spoke lightly._

" _Where is your duck?"_

" _Shut up, Zel. Get out!" Regina said. Their nanny came out to scold them with her rolled eyes. It was Granny Lucas, she was willingly to babysit the Mills sisters since she was reuniting with Cora Mills, their mother. Zelena scoffed and walked away. The caramel eyes looked up at the oldest woman with a smile._

" _Regina, what time does Emma come here?"_

" _Any minute." The brown-haired girl retorted before hearing a doorbell. She whipped her head and ran toward the front door then opened widely to see Emma. Regina screamed before jumping on her best friend. Behind them, Mary Margaret was screaming at them and Granny ran toward them then shook her head at the little girls._

" _Sorry." Regina muttered before tugging her best friend. Emma was laughing at her mother's face and waved her hand at Ruby's grandmother then came along with the brunette girl. Granny nodded at the pixie cut woman and closed the door behind her then muttered under her breath._

" _Devil."_

* * *

 _Few minutes later, two girls sat on the floor and picked Beauty and the Beast film from 1991. Emma liked that film but preferred Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs because it reminded her mother. Regina preferred that film instead of watching Emma's. They discussed on whether they liked on the screen or not and continued snacking those popcorn from the table._

 _Granny came to check on them then went upstairs to see Zelena who was rocking her music in a room. The oldest woman rolled her eyes then came out to call Cora if they need anything from the mansion then chatted with them for a while._

 _Regina sang along as the lyrics came up from the film. Emma cackled as she watched the Beast dancing with Belle. The brown-haired girl beamed at her best friend and pointed at Belle with a reply._

" _I always wanted to be Belle."_

" _Oh, I wanted to be the Beast."_

 _It caused Regina to laugh harder and she got up from the floor then extended her hand to Emma. She smiled at the blonde girl with a retort._

" _Shall I have a dance?"_

" _Sure. I warn you. I have two left foots."_

" _I don't care." Regina whined. Emma rolled her eyes and clasped her hand into the brown-haired girl. They didn't know that Granny was watching them with a smile. The blonde girl was leading Regina to dance like the film. Zelena came out before hitting on her nanny and peeked over her shoulder to watch her sister gliding away then rolled her eyes._

 _When the film ended, Regina gathered the bowls back to the kitchen and Emma cleaned it up in the living room. Granny was still in the study room, knitting a scarf and humming a tune from the film. Zelena was still upstairs. The brown-haired girl returned and led Emma to her room. They chatted about their classes in junior high school._

* * *

 _Few hours later, the girls got bored from playing the card games and decided to use questions game. Regina remembered when she overheard her sister's 'adult' games with her oldest friends from school. She smiled at her thinking and asked Emma right away._

" _Will you like to play 20 questions game?"_

" _What is that?" Emma was curious but replied quickly. The brunette girl nodded and explained._

" _For example, Do you like horses? Then you would say yes or no. If you have a reason, then tell me why. If not, that's fine and ask another question. Is it making sense?"_

" _Yes, it does." The golden-haired girl nodded. Regina clapped her hands and hummed with her brainstorming on the first question. She was thinking about the difficult question to ask Emma and continued._

" _What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

" _I wanted to be an actress. What about you?"_

" _Riding instructor!" Regina beamed. Emma laughed at her smile. She tapped her index finger on her mouth while thinking of a best question to ask._

" _What do you like best about yourself?"_

" _Um… My bubbly personality. Do you like boys or girls?" The blonde girl straightforward her answer with a smile. It paused Regina to hear that question and stared at the emerald eyes. She was not sure if she really like girls at first. She was getting used to like the boys when it came to their school._

" _Um. I don't know if I like girls."_

" _That's ok. I like both but I prefer girls." Emma shrugged with an answer. Regina was in disbelief when it came to Emma and wondered if she wanted to know why she liked girls. She hummed with that answer and threw another question._

" _Ok, I am going with a difficult question. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable with this question."_

" _Sure. Go ahead." The golden-haired girl said._

" _Have you seen a penis before?" It caused the blonde girl to be confused with that question. Regina raised her eyebrows into her hairline but blushed when it came to her question. She tried to gulp but failed. Emma furrowed her brows and replied._

" _Have I ever seen a penis before? What do you mean by that?"_

" _I mean, do any one of boy show you their penis before?" The brunette girl blurted after getting a red-faced. Emma slowly nodded and answered right away._

" _Yeah, I have. Why?"_

" _I just wondered, that's all." Regina complied with a blush. Emma wondered why she was asked by that question and it was out of the blue. She knew that they were too young to have puberty but they did take sex education class last year._

" _Same question."_

" _Yes. I do. But I haven't seen a vagina before." She blushed with her answer to Emma's question and her chin touched on her chest. The blonde girl was surprised that Regina did answer her question and asked._

" _Yes, you do. You have a vagina. We do. All of us girls have that."_

" _All of you have but not me." Regina explained while looking up at her emerald eyes. She tried to make this one to be not embarrassed. Emma was confused at that statement and opened her mouth but the brown-haired girl exhaled deeply._

 _She got up from her bed and walked back to her door to check if anyone in the hallway was there before locking it behind her. They were lucky that Regina closed the window blinds before they started to play their games when they came in her bedroom. Emma was concerned about her best friend and asked._

" _Are you ok? We can stop this game if you like."_

" _No. I want to tell you a truth. If it is not uncomfortable for you, you can leave this room unless you wanted to."_

" _What's wrong, Regina?" Her blonde best friend retorted with a concerned look. Regina gave her a small smile and stood in front of her by the edge of the bed. The blonde girl was sitting on an edge of the bed in front of her brunette best friend. She took a deep breath and unzipped her pants then pushed it away to her ankles._

 _Regina stared at her best friend before pushing her boxer brief down on the ground. Emma slowly moved her eyes down and saw a penis hanging out between Regina's legs then gasped in a silent way. The brown-haired girl kept looking at Emma for a second and spoke lightly._

* * *

" _I have a penis since I was born. That's why I haven't seen a vagina before." Few minutes later, the girls were startled when Zelena unlocked the door then opened it. Regina scurried away to pull her pants. Emma looked away at the redhead girl who was gaping open at the scene. The brown-haired girl was blushing when she tried to push her penis inside her pants and sneered away._

" _What are you doing here!?"_

" _Um… Granny want to know if Emma wanted to stay here for dinner." Zelena slowly responded while wrapping a scene between two young girls in the bedroom before shaking her thoughts. Emma silently nodded. Regina crossed her arms over her chest with her red-faced. The redheaded girl nodded and complied before closing the door behind her._

 _By the way, do you both mind if you forget what happened few seconds ago and remember that I'm not here at this moment? Thanks."_

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 **A/N: Now, you understand. I'm not saying a word. You just did. ;-) Please review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Zelena snapped her fingers at her sister's face. Regina finally jumped when her thoughts ended and looked up at the emerald eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat. The redhead woman briskly nodded and continued.

"You drifted away. So, I assume that you remembered."

"Yes, dear. You accidentally opened my door and saw the awful scene. Why did you do that?"

"Well, mom told me to unlock your door! Ask her and it's not my fault. Stop blaming on me. It's her!" Zelena complied with a gasp. The brunette mayor waved her hand as she nodded. In her words, she was like 'yeah, right.' The redhead woman growled at her sister and nodded with a reply.

"So, are you planning to tell her that?"

"I don't know, sis. It's been years since she left after Neal's graduation. I don't know why she didn't say goodbye." Regina explained while tilting her head backward and stared at the ceiling. Zelena scratched her forehead and looked at her free hand then continued.

"I hope everything goes well between you both. I'm actually rooting for you both to get together since our parents bet on your love life."

"They did what!?" The brown-haired woman hissed while whipping her head at her oldest sister who was nervously cackling.

"Oh hi." The redhead woman said. Regina got up and decided to haul her sister out of the study room then led them to the front door. Other was confused for few minutes and heard her voice.

"Get out. And, I love you. But I need some time to myself."

"Oh of course, you do. Take your time. By the way, I would like that if you and Emma resolve this one and get together. Well, a bonus point if I could spend my time with little Henry Jr!"

"We shall see." Regina hid her smile and shoved her away out of her front door. Zelena waved her hand while walking away. She shook her head at her oldest sister and knew it was time to resolve between them but she didn't know how to reach her by this time.

* * *

The brunette woman sighed and watched the rain pouring outside. She didn't see Emma coming to her from her driveway until the voice startled her out of the blue. The blonde superstar waved her hand.

"Hi Regina."

"Emma." Regina retorted while amusing herself. Emma nodded while standing under the roof and continued.

"Can we talk?"

The brunette mayor hesitated nodded, stepped aside by the door to let her come in the foyer then closed the door behind her. The golden-haired diva turned around and smiled. Regina could feel her heartbeat inside her chest when she saw two beautiful dimples. She smiled back and gestured them to the study room.

Few minutes later, the ladies sat down on the couch facing the fireplace and they had offered the drinks from the small bar. Regina didn't know how to start the conversation but Emma beat her to it.

"So, I just saw Zelena out there."

"Yes, dear. She came to check up on me since I was working overtime. I shouldn't have been doing that lately. Forgive me."

"That's all right. I was surprised that you became a mayor since I got here."

Then it was a silence between them and one of them was sipping a cider. The blonde woman took a look around in the room and saw the tacky frame that she made for Regina when they were in their junior year then continued.

"That tacky frame I made for you. You kept it all the times."

"Well, I kept those gifts you gave for all the years. I cherished them as I put them in a right place. Included the jewelry box in my bedroom. I swear that I never got them to throw it away since you left."

"What about that? Just listen. I came to say 'I'm really sorry for what I did and leave without words'. And, I know that you have everything wrapping around in your head since I told you a truth about Henry. Right now, I am here to make it up and reunite with you if you allow me."

Regina stared at the jaded eyes once she knew her best friend all back in her time when they were younger. She sighed and tilted her neck then continued.

"I don't know if I could allow you to do that but I have few conditions."

* * *

"Name it." Emma complied. It left other to concur with her and her shoulders pulled back when she sat upright like a true regal. Her words carried out toward the blonde actress' ears. To herself, she didn't know if Emma could do that with her terms.

"We could disagree on my terms and negotiate few things between you and me. I couldn't guarantee you that it would reunite us again. First, I want to spend my time with Henry and to get to know him well. Second, I need your explanation related to the reason why you left this town. Third, I could consider this debt as your forgiveness."

It whipped the blonde actress to be surprised twice when she heard the third condition as her mouth opened to blurt it out. Regina raised her eyebrow at her while forming a poker face and sipped her cider in a glass cup. Emma felt like she was out of her words to say something back but her mind kept reeling back in her memory.

"Debt? Forgiveness? I should need more than just a debt to my forgiveness. As you see that way, I returned for ten years to not come back in this town as I considered myself to depart everything I owned. I'm not 24 anymore and I'm already 33, well soon to be 34 next year. But what should I earn your forgiveness than just a debt?"

"I know you left this town as I left too. But you came back after ten years with our son which I didn't understand why it would be a secret after all. I just wanted to know if you agree on this terms as I tell you. Do you want me to say in front of you? I wanted you to stay here more than just leaving then come back for another ten years? Do you think I want that one? NO." Regina complained as she stared at the emerald eyes in front of her. Emma gulped after drinking a cider and listened to her complaint about her departure.

"I understand that you are angry with me but – "

"I'm not angry with you. I'm crazy mad _AT_ you because of everything you abandoned me out of your life. I just wanted to know how you are doing out there. And for Henry too. All that I want is be a part of your family and life. I couldn't bear this argument between you and I. You fucking left me for ten years without a goodbye after Neal's graduation. I couldn't bear. I can't bear." It left the brunette mayor crying with her confession.

The golden-haired superstar widened her eyes when she heard a passionate confession and felt regretful that she did it because of her selfish reasons. It caused her to frown and got up then stepped into the mayor's personal space. All she had to do was embrace her into her long arms and let Regina wail on her blue knitted sweater.

Regina closed her eyes while sobbing on Emma's clothes. She slowly enclosed her arms around the blonde woman's waist tightly. They swayed altogether in the study room. The brunette mayor sniffled and continued.

"I couldn't bear to see you leave like that."

"I know, Regina. Let it out."

"After you left, I realized that I've been falling too hard to be in love with you. When the morning came, I tried to search for you and called your name on the phone until I reached your home. I found out that you left in an early morning and your mom told me that you couldn't have a chance to stay here. You left me after all."

"When did you realize that you had fallen in love with me?"

"Since that night after Neal's graduation, it began until just now. I am still falling in love with you. I never stopped loving you until I came to find you here when you returned home for Christmas."

"You still do?" Emma said while pulling Regina away to look at her beautiful smudged face with tears. Regina sighed with a nod then moved her head to nuzzle into Emma's pulse point and continued.

"I still do." The blonde woman merely smiled while looking at the window. It was still snowing outside. The brunette mayor embraced Emma's waist more tightly as she didn't want to let it go but felt a squeeze from her. It caused her to smile again but hearing the actress' voice.

"I do too. Since that night. The reason why I left is you. I couldn't bear that I'm going to be rejected by you if you are not interested in me. Well, we grew up together since our preschool. I just wanted you to be happy if you deserve someone better than me."

"Ridiculous!" Regina chortled before they laughed freely in their embrace. Emma unconsciously kissed her forehead and whispered.

"I agree to your terms. But for me, one condition."

"What is it, Emma?"

"May we start over and see what we have from there?"

"I concur but I hope if we make this one as our first date?" The brunette mayor asked with a hope in her eyes when she looked up at the jaded eyes. Emma slowly grinned with a nod. It's just a start. The ladies decided to move on to forgive each other. The golden-haired diva decided to have a conversation about her life as an actress back in New York City. Regina cackled at the bloopers Emma made with her castmate in the backstage and asked some questions about Los Angeles.

They made it out in an amicably conversation with the drinks and late lunch together. Emma told many stories about Henry's childhood in New York City and Los Angeles. Regina felt happier when she heard her son's life but went disappointed that she missed his first ten years. The blonde woman understood Regina's disappointed face and asked.

"Why not, you and Henry Jr. have an ice cream together at this late afternoon? I'm going out with Amy and Julie to help them out with the fashion choices for New Year's Eve's party. I'm their fashion advisor because I know a lot of designers out there."

"What? You will let me?" Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma who was laughing with a nod. She winked at her and nudged her out of the mansion. The caramel eyed woman got excited to spend her time with her son and gathered herself to perfect her makeup. It caused the blonde woman to roll her eyes and took them out to the Nolans' residence.

* * *

Several minutes later, Henry came out from the living room and yelled when the ladies came in from the front door. Neal and Everett chased him out with their splattered cake faces. Mary Margaret scolded her children, halted herself to say hi to the mayor then chased after them. David walked in a perfect condition with no cakes on him and ate some of cake on his bowl. He looked back at his oldest daughter then Regina with a reply.

"Howdy, Emma and Regina. It's nice to see you together. So, I better go to make your mom to shut up." He left to find his wife. It left the ladies to stare at the chaos scene then laughed harder. Amy and Julie came downstairs from their room and signed toward her oldest sister.

' _This chaos'._

' _Yes.'_ Julie replied with her rolling eyes. Amy chuckled when she saw Brad coming out from the kitchen with his cake hair. Emma was surprised that her future brother-in-law was happy but annoyed when it came to her young brothers and continued to sign.

' _What happened?'_

' _That happened H-E-N-R-Y dare your baby brothers start cake fight front your mom.'_ Brad angrily signed.

' _My H-E-N-R-Y!?'_ The blonde diva was slacked-jawed while spelling his name.

' _YEP'_ Brad signed with a sigh. He decided to take a long shower after kissing Amy's pink lips. Julie laughed while she searched for her husband. Emma shook her head and waited for others to come out from their fight scene. David came out with a growl because he got a splatter on his favorite sweater and ran upstairs to get a shower. Regina covered her mouth by holding back a laugh. Amy and Emma burst into laughter when they saw their dad in an awful scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Hah! Cake! Cake! Please review. I'm still working on this story as long as I have my lazy days.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Since the mess at the Nolans residence, Emma saw the whole thing in the kitchen when Mary Margaret scolded those boys. Henry held his laughter while his hair was full of frosting from the cake. The young ladies tried to hold their laughter when it came to Everett and Neal fighting over the last piece of a cake.

Mary Margaret threw her hands in the air while her favorite blouse was smudged by the handprints from her young grandson. Amy and Julie were in awe when it came to the boys in the kitchen. Regina wailed with a laugh while clearing her tears from her eyes and fanned herself. Emma shook her head at her young brothers and asked her son right away.

"What's going on with you three boys? You all made mom really mad. Look at her." The mentioned boys looked over at the pixie cut woman who was red-faced and caused them to look down on the ground. Mary Margaret muttered under her breath, 'idiots' and left the room to get a shower. The blonde actress crossed her arms over her chest while waiting for one of the boys to answer her question. It was Neal.

"Well, we made the cake then it ended up in a food fight before Mom came home from babysitting a dog at our neighbor's house." The brown-haired boy looked up at his golden-haired mom and mumbled in a quiet breath. He really didn't want some troubles since he was a troublemaker like Everett and he was told by his young uncle, Neal. It caused the brown-haired man to grin at his oldest sisters and Regina.

"And, I was requested to have fun because of Everett." The blond man gave a glare at his nephew and continued.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's your baby brother's fault!" Amy mentioned while pointing at him. Neal held his hands in the air while gasping at his other sister. Julie laughed at them and snapped a video of their conversation while winking at Henry who caught her. Emma rolled her eyes and continued.

"Henry, go take a shower and you can spend your time with Regina for the rest of your afternoon together."

"Sweet! Give me ten minutes to get ready! Thank you, Ma!" Henry fisted in the air with a reply before leaving the kitchen. Regina slowly smiled at her mentioned son and looked at Emma while mouthing, 'thank you, Emma'. It caused her to nod back at her with a smile then looked back at her brothers with a finality.

"You both clean this kitchen up before Mom whip your ass."

"I heard that, Emma Charlotte Nolan!" Mary Margaret yelled through the house. Emma went startled by her voice and turned out in the hallway then yelped back.

"Sorry, Mom!"

It caused others to laugh harder at the blonde superstar who was coming back to the kitchen with her rolled eyes. Regina waved her hand at Neal and Everett with a response before the men searched in the cleaning supplies closet behind the kitchen.

"Good job for this kitchen. It looks awfully beautiful."

Everett flipped his middle finger at her while Neal slammed his head. Emma yelled his name. Julie gasped before warning him immediately. Regina just cackled at his finger and continued before winking at him.

"Oh, a nice finger." It caused him to blush harder and wiped the counter. Mary Margaret and Henry came in with a clean clothes. Emma kissed their cheek then gestured him to go with Regina. The brunette mayor smiled at them before leaving with her son outside. It left the golden-haired woman to stare at their back while they were walking to the front door.

* * *

Regina and Henry looked comfortable with each other. Mary Margaret nudged her oldest daughter with a reply. Julie decided to help her husband. Amy snapped some pictures of Neal and Everett's messy looks with the cake frosting. She decided to upload some ones on Instagram and caused the men to be pissed off at her.

"Emma, why is Regina here?"

"She is going to spend her time with Henry and get to know her son better. It was our deal to make it. I feel bad because Regina didn't see his first ten years since I left this town."

"Stop moping around and be grateful that they have a second chance to know each other better since you gave her that one too."

"I know, mom. I don't want Henry to feel hurt if Regina don't want him in the future." Emma whined before looking at her mom with a pout face. The black-haired teacher gazed at her with a confused look. Neal and Everett argued in the background. Julie and Amy betted their money on which brothers to win the bet. David came in the kitchen and found them in almost spotless way and continued.

"Good lads."

"Shut up, dad." Neal mumbled before getting a whack from his sister-in-law. Everett laughed at him before getting wet from the water spray on the sink. Mary Margaret went horrified when it came to her son being a wet puppy. Emma held her laughter before claiming to be enjoyed by the view of her brothers. David clapped with a shake of his head.

"Neal!"

"What? He deserved this one, mom."

"Stop it, you two. I think it's time to get you out and take a shower!" The mother of four children demanded while others looked at her with their bewildered looks except Emma who was smirking at her brothers with a wink. Everett and Neal dropped their things on the kitchen counter then walked out of the kitchen to take a bath. Julie and Amy shook their head then cleaned everything on their own.

It left Emma to wander through her childhood life with her siblings before Neal appeared in the world to be welcomed. She smiled at her brother, Everett when it came to both of them but remembered that moment where they stood in the front of the elementary school. Everett was in his rock-n-roll phase. For her, she was in her gothic phase and caused their parents for a heart attack.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Summer 1993**_

 _It was their summer block party in their backyard. Mary Margaret was still pregnant with her fourth and last child, Neal. David was a boss of BBQ and cooked for each person's tastes on the grill. Emma was still 9 years old and going to be 10 in October but it was still in a hot month of June._

 _Everett gathered himself by having a music on the platform in front of the crowd. The pool was built-in-ground before Emma was born. Mary Margaret requested her husband to install it right before the hot months. They were lucky to save some money and built it right away after their move-in. It was the great-great grandfather of her mother's family side to build a beautiful mansion on the hill._

 _The people of Storybrooke knew the history of Storybrooke when it came to Mary Margaret's s two times of great grandfather who founded the town in 18_ _th_ _century and lived there for many years. He earned his pride to contribute his kindness to welcome new visitors and migrants to live in a beautiful place. Her great-great grandfather's name was Leopold Blanchard, an English settler from Great Britain._

 _His history was dated in almost 18_ _th_ _century but his birthdate was in 1690s. He grew up near the farmland but his life was very wealthy because of his parents' royal lineage. Leopold was named as the first heir of the Blanchard royal family but he decided to abdicate the throne after his father died from illness. His mother, a queen, has requested him to be a king on effective immediately because of the reasons. So, he turned it down and gave his sister, Victoria Blanchard to be a queen._

 _Leopold gathered his important things and left Europe to travel for America. He arrived there in New York and found himself to search for a job to save some money. His worthy friends came to help him out with financial life and earn a place to live and sleep._

 _He had his plans to be settled in somewhere north until he travelled by himself on foot. It took him months to arrive in a beautiful Maine coastline and decided to use his money to buy some tools to build himself a small cabin near the waters. Until, he worked himself to settle a small business and it expanded into a town to have many people to move in a countryside._

 _Many years later, Leopold Blanchard was named as the first pioneer of Storybrooke and also, it was a big celebration to honor him during the summer months. It was how the summer block party founded by Mary Margaret's parents, Leopold Jr. and Eva Blanchard and took the people to enjoy their time around on the hill to oversee the town of Storybrooke during the night time._

 _It was a beautiful night to see the lights over their town. It was their pride to honor the namesake of Leopold Blanchard. That's how the people of Storybrooke knew Mary Margaret very well._

 _In the beginning of the summer block party, Everett was still 6 years old and begged his dad to buy him a drum set. He loved the loud noise around in the house and it pestered his family over time of his childhood life. It's how he wanted to grow up when he wanted to be a rockstar in the future. Mary Margaret and David doubted it would be same until he was to his age of 12. Everett changed his mind about a profession and he decided to be a lawyer when it came to the television shows – Law and Order._

 _Emma grew up watching her favorite show, Full House and her favorite character was DJ Fuller. She was appealed to the character's black outfits and caused her to wear the black everyday. It caused her parents to scream through the mansion in the morning before their party at the evening. She has been wanting her outfits to be black but her mother has her pinned to the floral and cute tops back in early 90s._

 _She grew up in that way when it came to her mother's clothing style, stripes and florals. It couldn't force her to change what she really wanted but stuck with it for almost two years because she was too young to understand what the fashion was like in her mother's time._

 _So, Emma came with her best friend, Regina Mills who was in her expensive clothes. She didn't understand why Regina wore those clothes since her father's political business in DC. Her father was a senator and Cora was a Public Access TV crew in News Channel for almost two years before meeting Senator Henry Mills in a public announcement at Capitol Hill._

 _It's how Regina styled her clothes in an expensive way. She came from a wealthy family too because of Cora's family lineage from the Wall Street in New York City in 1730s. Her family handled the business in the stock market for the years and has increased their monetary. Emma didn't care if she came from a wealthy family or not and just enjoyed her life at the summer block party._

 _Some people greeted her as The Princess of Storybrooke because of her three time greats of grandfather founded a town on a coastal line in Maine. Emma rolled her eyes while chatting with her best friend who was already 11 years old because her birthday was in February. It continued to have a great time altogether in the summer block party at her mansion._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Someone shook her shoulder when it came to halt her memory lane. It was her mother. Emma blinked several times before looking up at the schoolteacher. She heard her voice before replying to her question.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." Emma nodded.

"Others are in the living room, watching a movie and do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" The blonde diva questioned her mother with her perplexed look. Mary Margaret shook her head and continued.

"Henry and Regina."

"Oh right. Well, she asked for it. I couldn't put her away from getting a full information. You know, Henry always begged me to find his biological mother for the years since he was completely four years old. I can't push him away from his curiosity about Regina's private life."

"What made you to decide that way, Em?"

"I couldn't shake that feeling when it comes to Regina. It's been a ten years since I left." The golden-haired actress muttered with a small chuckle. The mother of her raised her eyebrows at her and interrupted her with an annoyed look.

"Stop saying, 'you left.' I know that it was not my fault to make you leave this town because it's your home too." It caused Emma to be startled with her mother's voice and shook her feeling away but continued with her sad smile.

"I know, mom. But I feel like this is my not home anymore since Neal's graduation."

"I think you need to express your feelings when you have a chance to talk with Regina. I know, it's not my business to sniff your things." The pixie cut woman furrowed her eyebrows while nodding with a reply. The blonde diva tilted her head toward her mother with her raised eyebrows before whirling her neck to stretch and answered.

"Mom, it's Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke. It's always her since I left."

"What do you mean by that statement?" Mary Margaret confounded her question. It left her oldest daughter to think about her final answer to her previous sentence. Emma was unbiased to answer that question and put her weight on the balance on her love life. She swayed her body while biting her lip before her finality.

" _ **Because of Regina, I love her."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yass, Emma finally confessed! Are my SQ writers/readers here at this moment? Please review. (Read over _The Beauty of The Ballet_ : Chapter 14.) Thank you!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Gasps! Emma confessed her love secret! Now, you can continue from here and if you haven't read _The Beauty of the Ballet_ : Chapter 15. Enjoy it. **

* * *

" _ **Because of Regina, I love her."**_

It floored Mary Margaret when her eyes got widened by her oldest daughter's final answer. In few seconds later, the pixie cut schoolteacher screamed with excitement and caused Emma to jump with a yell. Mary Margaret clapped excitedly before hearing the footsteps from the living room. It was Amy and Neal to barge in the kitchen and yelled in unison.

"What's going on!?"

Emma whipped her head at her siblings and shook her head violently. It was her mother who blurted it out in front of her children while grinning widely at her blonde daughter. It halted the golden-haired diva to glare at her mother before giving no comment.

"Emma just confessed that she does love Regina!"

"Finally, it's about this damn time." Amy spoke lightly while crossing her arms over her chest. Emma slapped her arm with a growl. Mary Margaret scolded both of her girls and heard Neal's laughter. Others looked at him with their perplexed face. The brown-haired man clapped over the air and kept squealing when he tried to form his words.

"Emma – "

"What, idiot?" Emma casually replied before glaring at her mother. The schoolteacher shrugged away before kissing on her children's forehead and walking away to the living room. Amy finally sat down and smiled at her oldest sister with a reply.

"So?"

"You and Regina…" Neal waggled his eyebrows while finding his seat beside Amy and Emma cursed under her breath then nodded with a confirmation. The redheaded woman fisted in the air and gave a hand out to Neal with an answer.

"You owe me $40 dollars."

"I believe that Everett betted on you for $60 dollars for Emma to confess toward our mother. Not to us." Neal explained before looking over at his young sister with a nail on the coffin. Amy slammed her hand on the table and cursed loudly. The blonde actress blinked at them and spoke lightly.

"You two were betting on my love life?"

"Well, all of us except Cora and Henry Mills." Amy rolled her eyes at the Mills parents and knew that they were too refined to bet on the money for rooting on the couple over the town. The townspeople knew about them for the years and didn't complain about it at all. Emma hardly breathed at all because she received new information about the betting pool over her and Regina. She turned around and walked away with no comments. It caused Neal to slam on Amy's head and yelled at her for no reason.

"Wonderful. She won't explain everything to us since you blurted it out about the betting pool. Good work, Amy."

"What? It's not my fault. It's yours too." Amy replied with a raised eyebrow. The brown-haired man threw his hands in the air and searched for Everett to explain what happened back in the kitchen. Henry was grossed in watching a movie with his grandparent. David listened to him while watching with his grandson together.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her husband and mouthed, 'Children'. He laughed at his wife with a nod of his head then went silent for few minutes. Emma was in her room checking on her emails from her laptop while on the bed. Her agent emailed her about the auditions for few commercials and some guest spots for television shows. Her memories brought herself when Regina and Emma was in high school during their sophomore year.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Fall 1998**_

 _At this time, Emma was turning into 15 years old and dyed dark blonde. She always loved dying the different shades of blonde through her eighth grade. Her mother, Mary Margaret had a minor scare when it came to the beautiful hair of Emma's. She rolled her eyes at her mother's face in the morning when she came downstairs for the breakfast with her family._

 _Neal was almost four years old at this time but kept babbling at her with some giggles. David raised his eyebrows at his oldest daughter. Amy was 9 years old with her pigtails hairstyle in her hot pink dress and white shoes. For Everett, he was 12 years old in his slickly hairdo in his Grease style and always wanted to be John Travolta._

 _The blonde girl shrugged at her new hair color and grabbed the breakfast on the run before catching Regina on the way to the school. They decided to hold their breakfast at Granny's on every Tuesday and Thursday. It saved their money to spend all of it for their breakfast. Their parents didn't mind if the girls hang out at their houses after school and doing homework together since they took same classes together since elementary school._

 _It didn't surprise everyone that Emma and Regina were inseparable since the first day of school. Mary Margaret took them out by having a fun at the park since she met Cora and Henry at the fundraiser. It was that time when Mayor Astrid took her duty as the mayor of Storybrooke before Henry Mills Sr. decided to upgrade his position._

* * *

 _On the way to Storybrooke High School, Regina was not dating anyone at all right before liking Graham. Emma knew her real secret that the brown-haired girl has a penis since she was born but refuse to share the information with others. She swore on her great-great grandfather's grave._

 _The brunette girl turned around to see her best friend on the run with her dark blonde hair. She tilted her head while gripping her sunglass off from her eyes and furrowed her brows. Emma chewed a granola bar before scrunching her nose at the taste of it and spit away in the trash near her before explaining everything about back in the house. It caused Regina to chuckle at her story._

" _It's been always you to scare your poor mother."_

" _I know, Gina. So, let's hit the class before someone kick my ass."_

" _Language, Em." The brown-haired girl smirked at her before scolding her with a foul mouth. Other chuckled while wrapping her long arm around her best friend's shoulders and walked together to their class. Not before everyone got jealous of their relationship and even though they were stupid to think that the girls were dating each other. It was not true because they were the best friends for long time and always enjoyed each other's company._

 _Only the few friends of theirs knew their relationship between them. They were only best friends to each other but not dating each other. Emma was not aware of her classmates when it came to her hot outfits every day. Regina has sometimes judged on her clothes but accepted who Emma was to her and continued with their gossip over their parents' news from their houses._

* * *

 _On their routine of hanging out at the school backyard, Regina took her time to chat with her good friends. Emma was sitting beside her and reading on the chemistry book while she was doing answers and questions for a quiz in her class in the afternoon. The brunette girl handed her half of a sandwich to Emma before discussing about the cutest boy in their class._

 _It caused Emma to pay attention toward Regina's comments about Graham. Others whispered about his hot Mohawk. The blonde girl rolled her eyes at Graham's hair and knew it was not hot enough. She thought that Graham was an idiot after all since she met him in her biology class on her fall semester before partnering with her best friend, Regina._

 _The brown-haired girl shushed her friends and saw Graham coming toward her. The brown-haired boy charmed Regina with his smile and greeted some of them. Others squealed. Regina was completely calm when she looked up at him and said._

" _Hi."_

" _Hello Regina, I wonder if you like to hang out with me after school."_

 _Emma was looking over at her best friend and waited for her answer. Regina bit her lip as she looked over at her friends who mouthed, 'yes.' Graham chuckled and raked his hand through his Mohawk. The brown-haired girl looked back at him with a final answer._

" _Yes, I would love to."_

 _It caused the blonde girl to break a half of pencil before forming a fake smile toward them. She decided to close the book and gathered her things in the backpack then spoke lightly toward her best friend and others but ignored Graham's presence. Finally, she left Regina confused._

" _See you, Regina."_

 _Emma breathed through her nostrils after finding out that Graham asked her out for a hangout. It was just a hangout but it was not true at all after she got a new information from someone else at the school on the next few days. Regina and Graham started dating each other after their hangout. It was him who made a move to kiss her on their hangout area. The brown-haired girl blushed at their first kiss and decided to kiss him back._

* * *

 _After their hangout, Emma kept seeing Regina and Graham stealing a kiss from each other in the hallway and outside of the school even in the hallway before the classes. The gossip about the couple in the school were running for weeks. The blonde girl couldn't stand to watch her best friend making out with an idiot with a Mohawk._

 _She realized that she really wanted Regina to be hers. She felt like her heart shattered in every piece when she saw a kiss between Regina and Graham in front of her from the hallway before the lunch time. The blonde girl decided to avoid her best friend for few days and focused on her studies every week in the library. That's how Regina didn't find her at all until Emma showed up in her sweatpants and t-shirt with Nike shoes. It was not her fashion style but her lazy casual style._

 _Emma walked into the class and sat in the back of the corner. She covered her head by a black hoodie. Of course, she dyed her hair in a jet black color and has a piercing nose. Regina didn't know that her best friend has been smoking lately. The dyed black-haired girl got tired of Regina and her boyfriend's names in the gossip news and she was aware of their dating for weeks._

 _Regina and Graham were dating for almost 6 months from winter since their hangout. It's how Emma changed her clothes, hair and habits in a slow pace and she didn't want her best friend to notice her or find her for some answers. She felt like she was left out when it came to Graham being her boyfriend. Emma rolled her eyes and passed her courses with an easy A._

 _It kept her sane when it came to Regina's secret. Emma wondered how Graham took it very well since Regina has a man's part. She couldn't tell very well by her observation and glanced over at Regina who finally noticed her. The dark haired girl took her bag and left the classroom quickly before getting caught by her._

* * *

 _Before the summer break started, Emma was not easily caught by her best friend and always avoided her at each times. She realized that her sophomore year has come to an end and would enter in her junior year by few months later. She explored through her sophomore year by finding a thrilling place to travel. Of course, Emma stuffed money for few months since working at the Theatre Company in Portland, Maine and has always wanted to go to London._

 _Finally, she bought a flight ticket to London for summer and explained everything to her parents. They supported her for her summer break and asked her if Regina could go with her. Emma completely said 'no' and she wanted to go alone on her own. It surprised Mary Margaret more than David's reaction._

 _The dyed black-haired girl finally got out of school and began on her summer break right after the bell rang. The students scattered to have their summer break. Emma saw Regina kissing Graham at the front of the school and heard their conversation about spending their time together on Storybrooke beaches and partying on the cruise ship with their parents together. Some of her friends squealed and asked them if they were thinking about being together for few years._

 _It gagged Emma when she heard their plans with Graham's parents. She walked away to her car and felt Regina's eyes on her back. Emma took a glance over her best friend and ignored them as she drove away to her house. Regina frowned at herself when it came to Emma and didn't understand why her best friend pulled herself away from her and felt a tug from her boyfriend. She looked back at him with a smile. Graham told her to come with him on the ride back to home and Regina nodded after waving her hand at her friends._

* * *

 _Later in the late hot afternoon, Emma sent her farewell to her family with kisses and took herself to the airport alone. She came upon a ticket agent to get her flight ticket and checked in her bags. To her knowledge, she didn't realize that Regina and Graham included their parents were behind her. Emma thanked the agent and turned around to see them. The brown-haired girl stared at her best friend and continued._

" _Hi."_

 _It got Emma to not say anything but just a nod. She just walked away after greeting toward Regina's parents and ignored Graham and his parents at all. Emma arrived at her gate and waited for her boarding call. Regina's parents worked out with ticket plans and took their kids out to the gate. Regina kept looking for Emma until she saw her boarding for London and her jaw floored._

 _The brown-haired girl has been always wanting to go there with Emma for a long time since they planned when they were in seventh grade. The girls swore by the deal they made for their lifelong friendship and promised each other that they won't go without each other to London. But Emma was going to London by herself and it made Regina to run over at her._

" _Emma!"_

 _It caused the dyed black-haired girl to whip her head at her before entering the plane. Regina dropped her bags at Graham's feet and ran after her best friend. Emma waited before the gate closed and crossed her arms over her chest. The brown-haired girl finally stood in front of her and continued._

" _You promised me."_

" _What?" The former blonde girl asked with her raised eyebrows._

" _You promised me that we would go to London together." Regina said._

" _You are not going with me to London because you have Graham for the cruise ship on your summer break. So, have fun with your Mohawk boyfriend." Emma replied before walking away to her plane. It left Regina to watch her best friend going away and it caused her to cry. Graham came upon her and held her in his arms but pulled away by herself._

 _Regina stumbled away to her father and hugged him while she was sobbing for her best friend who was on the way to London without her. Graham sighed and turned at his parents who were helpless. Cora finally understood how Emma felt between Regina and Graham then nodded to herself. She suspected that it was a confirmation that Emma surely liked her daughter since their first day of school. She always knew it was her mother's instincts after all._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hah. Yes, it was 1998 and it's a same year for Regina and Graham to be in relationship. But, if you recall that date from few chapters back and you would understand why I used this specific date. :-D. Poor Regina for not going to London with Emma.  
**

 **By the way, I've been wanting to go to London badly! My brother went there two summers back. Lucky bastard.**

 **I have few chapters ahead of this story and still running.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know y'all are still crawling out to choke my neck and you would say, 'Come back to the present day! Where is our fucking kiss between the ladies?' (Coughs) Sex Fluff is coming up... in later chapters. (Coughs) Excuse me, I'm going over there to edit another chapter of _The Beauty of the Ballet_ : Chapter 16.**

* * *

During the hangout in Granny's Diner, Regina and Henry sat in her former booth and gathered themselves some fries and burgers. Henry politely rejected on the ice cream shop because it was getting cold outside and he didn't want to get a brain freeze. The brunette mayor cackled while understanding his reasons due of the weather conditions.

The brown-haired boy straightened his shoulders while eating one of cheese fries that he shared with his other mother. Well, Henry wanted to get to know Regina very well since he got a load of stories about her from his mom. He observed on the dark-haired woman in front of him and found out that he had her brown locks, lips and eyebrows. He had an emerald eyes like Emma.

Of course, Regina was nervous about her time with her son which she was curious about his life in the first ten years since the revelation in her home few days ago. She kept stealing the fries from the basket and ate once more. She didn't know how to ask him with her curiosity but he beat her to it.

"How long did you know my mom?"

"Since our preschool."

"Wow, that is long time."

Regina nodded with a smile and leaned back against the booth. She studied on Henry's facial features and continued.

"You look like Emma in some ways. But you have my lips, hair and eyebrows."

"Yeah, I got a lot of compliments from my friends and mom's workers. She told me a lot of stories about you. I think it was my favorite story about you and Mom in your senior year."

The brown-haired mayor surprised herself by listening from him when it came to her high school days with Emma. She tilted her head by trying to remember which one of her stories because it was too many memories she cherished in her whole life with her former best friend. Or, still best friend. She didn't know about the label between them but would ask Emma.

"The story was about you and Mom sitting here during the summertime." Henry put his two cents in her head while sipping his drink. Her realization came to her mind and she nodded at the memory when it came to their usual booth during the breakfast morning. Regina complied with a smile while she was walking on her memory lane.

"Yes, dear. I remember that one now. She looked beautiful with her red glasses. We always paid each other back with the pranks those days. Last time, we pranked one of our best friend, Lily. Your mom was famous with a lot of pranks, don't let her know about this." Henry cackled at her joke and explained everything with a grin.

"Oh, she has a plenty of stories about her pranks with you. Also for Lily, I know. It is hilarious when Emma squirted the bottle of apple juice over her right before your graduation. She showed me a picture of you and her together in The Nolans' Summer Party at her house."

"Emma told you all of it? I am surprised that you know those stories about me. What's else that you want to know about me?" Regina raised her eyebrows at him before ordering her ice cream. She felt like she wanted to eat dessert and offered Henry the one but he denied. She asked with her curiosity. The brown-haired boy tapped his finger on his chin and it reminded Regina that Emma does that gesture while she has her thinking mind. Henry chortled.

"How come did you decide to be a lawyer before coming here as a mayor?"

"Not long before your Uncle Neal's graduation, I practically took my time to think what I really want for my life before I blinked my eyes. I just knew that I wanted to live a better life than just have a comfort life. You know? When I grew up, I always wanted to be a riding instructor in my whole life since I had a horse."

"You have a horse!?" Henry chirped when he heard his favorite animal of the world. Regina cackled while nodding at his question and continued.

"I used to have one. His name was Rocinante. He was a wonderful horse when I came to ride him on long weekends. I always dragged your mom to ride with me. Oh dear, she was very afraid of horses. Does she still have that fear today?"

"No. She has defeated her fear, finally!" The brown-haired boy said with his rolled eyes. It caused them to chuckle at Emma's fear of horses. She was satisfied that she heard about Emma's fear that overcame for the years and continued.

"Anyway, I decided to become a lawyer like my father. He is a great man and has your namesake. When I became 5 years old, my father decided to move here from Washington DC. Yes, I used to live there for few years. Now, since he decided to became a mayor of this town before I took his position three years ago."

"What about your mom? I got a lot of funny stories about your mother. It is my favorite story about her that she was in her anger when it came to you and Emma in the living room. You two were fighting over something." Henry asked.

* * *

"Oh, that one. We were fighting over Graham. Before I tell you, I love my mother so much but she is insane. Emma and I had some disagreements about my former boyfriend. Your mom didn't like him much as I did love him with my heart. Anyway, my mother stormed in the living room and scolded us about our fight and put us in separate rooms to calm us down. But it never worked anyway and we kept yelling at each other through the walls. So, my mother has decided to turn the music up from the living room. Please don't tell your mother about this one either, it is not appropriate to announce it."

"So? I'm ten and know what PG-13 and Restricted movies are. I once accidentally watched a R-rated movie before my mom came in to scold me with the foul language on the captions on other day. I was grounded for a week because I forgot to change the channels on the television cable. I was supposed to watch a PG movie."

"No way she does!"

"Yes, she did." Henry nodded with a duh look. Regina almost laughed at that story and continued.

"It was a foul language, of course. It ended up that we started to laugh loudly because my mother was embarrassed with the music that she really liked. It was the one with Too $hort, a rap musician."

* * *

"What?!" Granny shouted over at the counter when she listened to their conversation and whipped her head. Henry immediately brought his head to look up at her. Regina was ashamed and explained toward her.

"Yes. My mother listened to it when we were younger."

"Oh my lord. I should come to your parents' house and have a serious talk with her. Let me know if she is available to have our time together." The gray-haired woman raised her eyebrow at Regina with a reply before walking away. It put the brown-haired mayor to have a red face. Henry started to laugh before continuing.

"Is that she for real?"

"Yes, she is. Believe me, Granny always had your mom some troubles many times."

"Over twice!" Granny retorted while she served the plates to her patrons. Regina nodded at her son with a smile. He widened his eyes at the gray-haired woman and asked.

"Did she what?"

"Oh, my precious. You should ask your mom. I am sure that she memorized her times with me. Don't give too much trouble under my roof." Granny winked at him before walking away to take the orders. Regina chortled with a retort.

* * *

"Trust me, Emma never had a nice one in here all times. Anyway, back to the point, my mom finally turned it off and came to get us out of the rooms then gave us a long lecture. Emma has decided to leave my house after that. She called her mother about it and sent me away to my room. I had a long letter when I explained why I picked Graham as my boyfriend and came to see her on the next day. She won't take my letter and even had eye contact with me at all. I was frustrated with her all day until, next year in our junior year. She has been getting used to our relationship in the fall semester before we broke up in the wintertime."

"Wow. Mom was a tough spoilsport. But why did she do that to you and Graham?"

"I didn't know until I found out when I was in my last year of college. Do you know about Ruby Lucas?"

"Yes. She is a granddaughter of Granny. Am I right?"

"Yes!" Granny yelled from the back in the kitchen. The patrons heard her and continued to laugh at her comic answer. Regina shook her head with a chuckle then answered.

"Yes. She is. So, Ruby told me about it and I realized that I haven't had a chance to talk with Emma about this one. But I was busy with my life in New York City and had no acknowledgements that you and your mom were living there at same time."

"Well, for your information. I was like 3 years old when we lived in New York City. Yes, I saw her performing when I was a baby. I think we have few videos of me when I grew up there." Henry shrugged with a retort. Regina made a mental note about Henry's childhood with Emma and paid their late lunch and explained.

"At the end of my law school years, I barely finished my master's and continued to work in the law firm until few years ago, I came to NYC and saw her in Broadway like few times. At that time, I didn't know that you were there as well."

"When was that?"

"I think it was in 2014 or 2015. I'm not sure."

"Oh, in 2014 or 2015, I stayed in California for few months while Mom was working in Broadway for two months before returning back to work for a movie in San Diego. That's how I am homeschooled with Mom's good friend, Samantha. Our neighbor." Henry informed her with a smile. The brown-haired mayor slowly nodded at the revelation and asked.

"How long are you living in California?"

"Since I was 6 years old and went homeschooled right away. I mean, I'm always on the set when it comes to the directing from my mom or others. You will see me in every movie with Mom. I think one is Amityville: The Awakening. I was an extra boy in few scenes. It will come out next year."

"You are an actor as well. Not that one I am surprised. So, what is your passion?" Regina asked while intertwining her fingers altogether with elbows on the table. Henry slowly smiled at his mother and explained.

"I always wanted to be a writer and I'm still writing stories. I am taking English classes after school hours."

"What kind of stories?"

"Fairy Tales! I am currently in a writing mode about an Evil Queen with her past. It's not that bad as you think." Henry was eager to explain everything he was passionate about his writing. The brown-haired mayor found her enjoyment to listen on his stories about the Fairy Tale. She realized herself that she surely had her own son that she spent her time altogether and made a mental note to thank Emma for bringing Henry to Storybrooke. Also, for meeting him was very pleasurable and incredible.

It was her best highlight of a day since she became a mayor of Storybrooke. Regina slowly smiled at the brown-haired boy who was processing with the beginnings on an Evil Queen's story. Henry blabbered about the events where he stopped and asked her for some help with a new plotline. The brunette woman nodded and gathered themselves outside for a long walk back to the Nolans' residence.

* * *

 **A/N: Give me some thumbs up? :D  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Meanwhile on their walk to Nolans' residence, Regina greeted some people on her way to drop her son off and planned to have a private time with Emma. Henry blabbered about his life in California. She was pleased that he took the English courses and planned to be an author someday. His talk sometimes stung Regina because she had no chance to see his first ten years since his birth.

That's the point why Regina wanted to hear from Emma with her childbirth when she was not there with her at this time. She was sure that Mary Margaret, Emma's mother wanted to hear about it too. Of course, the pixie schoolteacher was a sweetheart when it came to Regina's presence in the colonial mansion.

They finally halted their steps when a shout over them was heard. It was Emma with her nerf gun. Neal laughed loudly when he came to tackle on Amy in the snowbank. Julie and Brad applauded with some cheers. David was the one who filmed everything and cheered with his children. Everett was nursing a warm hot chocolate with a grin and found Regina there then waved his hand to come over.

Henry grinned at his blonde mother and ran toward his uncle. Regina followed him along until she reached them with a smile. The young blond lawyer eyed the brunette mayor before catching his eye at his oldest sister. Emma yelled over the redhead woman in the snowbank. Neal tried to protect his young sister but failed at his attempt when Amy pushed him over and ran away.

* * *

"Is it a beautiful sight?" Everett sighed with a retort before drinking the hot chocolate and looked over at his nephew who was cheerily babbling about his time with Regina. It affected him to smile with a pleasure. He knew that Regina won't hurt Henry at all because it was her son after all. Well, it was an odd one to him because he asked Emma that stupid question about the biology of having a child together.

"Yes, it is. I don't know that you all kept those ridiculous nerf guns."

"Well, you know my mom. She always brings those guns to the water park every time she is on the field trip with her students."

"Remind me that I am going to ban those ones in the school though. Don't say a word in front of your mom. You know how she is." Regina muttered before laughing altogether. Everett snorted before hearing his wife stepping toward them. Julie waved her hand at them with a smile then continued.

"It's nice seeing you again, Regina."

"Same here. So, how long are you together?" The brown-haired mayor asked them with a smile while looking at them in love. She has always wanted that kind of love with Emma and hoped that she had a chance to grab that opportunity with Emma together like Everett and Julie.

"We've been together for almost two years in our marriage. But we are together for almost four years since we found each other in a corporate party." Julie explained before raking her hand through the blond hair of her husband. The brunette woman nodded with a smile before finding Emma in the corner when Amy threw the snowballs at her. Henry laughed freely and came to help his mom with a nerf gun.

* * *

Mary Margaret came out from the front door and found them laughing together when Emma cornered her young sister. She rolled her eyes and saw Regina there then walked toward them. Everett muttered under his breath and fled from the women. It caused Julie and Regina to laugh together before greeting the pixie schoolteacher.

"Hello Regina. How did you enjoy your time with your son?"

"Oh yeah, I am curious about this one. So, how is it?" Julie asked. Regina nodded with a big smile on her face before responding.

"It is so wonderful. I am thrilled to hear about his life in California. I can't believe that he is really smarter."

"Trust me, I overlooked on his facial features until Amy declared in my kitchen." Mary Margaret explained while other nodded at the brown-haired mayor. Regina chuckled before looking at the redhead woman who wrestled with Emma in the snow. The pixie schoolteacher followed her gaze of point and found her daughters fighting each other then scolded.

"Emma Charlotte Nolan! Amanda Noelle Nolan!"

"Mom, don't call my full name!" Amy yelled before throwing a chunk of snow on her oldest sister's face. It horrified their mother. David widened his eyes before laughing louder. Neal and Everett came to separate their sisters with their rolled eyes. Henry stepped back to feel Regina's arms around his shoulders and looked up at the brown-haired woman.

Regina stared down at her son with a smile and hesitantly kissed his forehead then blushed when Mary Margaret caught her doing that to her grandson. The brown-haired boy giggled at her actions and didn't mind it at all. It was his biological mom since he came here to see his extended family. Emma chatted with Everett about Amy's red-faced with snow and laughed altogether. Neal tried to help Amy but pushed him off and stormed away to her fiancé. Brad rolled his eyes before embracing her in his arms to keep them warm.

* * *

"Really?" The black-haired woman asked before raising her eyebrows. The dark-haired woman gained a darker red shade on her neck and tried to avoid their eye contact but dragged by Henry to get inside. Others followed them along toward the living room. Regina grabbed the loveseat pillows and hugged it around her arms. Henry sat down beside her and chatted with Uncle Neal. Everett decided to bring the games from the closet to the room. David decided to make everyone for the warm drinks.

Julie, Brad, Amy and Emma sat on the floor and chatted about the blonde diva's life in California. They were in awe when it came to their favorite celebrities that Emma worked in the film industry and asked some questions about them. Emma didn't mind it at all because she was an actress. Regina listened before Everett interrupted her time with a question.

"Don't you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Um… sure?" The brown-haired woman eyed over at the golden-haired superstar who was glaring at her brother. Neal nervously giggled and played with Henry along. Mary Margaret cuddled in the couch and drank her coffee but she was attentive to her children's voices.

"Ok, how come did you both produce that child?" It hit Regina to widen her eyes at the blond lawyer before hearing the unison of the family yelling over him except Henry who blushed. Emma glared at him and continued.

"Hello, we have a child's ears in here!"

"Everett Leopold Nolan! It's not appropriate when Henry is here with us!" Mary Margaret scolded her second child with her mean glare. The blonde diva nodded while crossing her arms over her chest. He blushed at his question and felt a smack on his head from his brother. Amy laughed loudly at that scene between Regina and her brother. Julie and Brad widened their eyes after warning him.

"Henry, could you find your grandpa in the kitchen and help him with the drinks?"

"Sure, it would save me more time to flush my face and I don't want to hear the details. Gross!" The brown-haired boy explained before fleeing away with his red face. Emma was relieved that her son was smarter enough to know what the adult conversation was like than a child conversation. Regina gulped before shrinking herself in a seat deeply. Everett shrugged and ignored his mother's rant then continued.

* * *

"Well?"

The brown-haired mayor swallowed a lump in her throat and exhaled deeply before Emma interrupted her.

"Gina, you don't have to tell everything if you want. You can do that next time if you prefer." Regina looked up at the emerald eyes and found out that she always loved that nickname from her. It caused her to smile at her and replied.

"I just want to. It's time to tell you a truth about me. That's ok, Em." Other hesitantly nodded and stayed closer to her. The brunette woman nodded with a small smile and looked back at Everett then explained.

"I used to have a man's part. Well, like you, Neal and David. I was born that way with a penis. As you see me, I'm a physically female when I was a newborn baby. For your ideal, unfortunately, I'm not a transgender. I'm a woman with a penis."

It shocked everyone except David collapsing on the floor before entering the room. Henry was there to witness a scene of his grandpa and he was lucky because he had a tray of the drinks. Others looked back to the blond sheriff on the ground and heard Mary Margaret's retort.

* * *

"Oh lord. Davidus James Nolan, stop fainting!" David nearly fainted but glared at his wife when his neck stood up and spoke in a harsh tone.

"Don't call me that!"

"So, come sit with me and be quiet."

"Davidus?" The children of theirs said in unison when they looked at their father. Regina and Henry chuckled at the blond sheriff who was frowning at Mary Margaret. The pixie schoolteacher shrugged with a wave of dismissal.

"Used?" Emma asked when she listened to Regina's explanation toward Everett. She remembered that day when she came over at her best friend's house and Regina showed hers. But she was a little surprised but in a complete shock at the first. The brown-haired mayor slowly turned her head to look back at Emma and gave a slow-motion nod with a reply.

"When I was 26, I had my genital surgery and I have a woman's part." It caused Henry to scream and run back to his bedroom after hearing his new mother's words. Emma widened her eyes when it came to her son and yelled.

"Sorry, Henry!"

* * *

Others were in awe in front of Regina and didn't pay attention to Henry's bolt. It left Mary Margaret to wonder how Regina handled with the surgery and sat on the edge of the couch. Everett and Neal were clueless about the genital surgery. Julie and Amy winced at the terms but they heard it before. Brad tilted his head and nodded, 'that makes sense.'.

"So, what is the genital surgery?" Everett constantly asked with his curiosity. It caused Amy to smack his head and explained.

"That's the one when the doctors remove your penis and transform into a vagina on the process of the surgery." The young men finally realized and covered their private areas with a retort in unison.

"Oh ouch!" David was in process of everything from the beginning and found out that Regina used to have a penis but now, she has a vagina. It caused him to blush redder and avoided on their eye contact between them. Mary Margaret hesitantly nodded before questioning her with more information.

"And, your family supported you for this medical advice?"

"Yes, fortunately. I'm lucky to have Zelena on my side because she decided to donate her money for my genital surgery. It took a long time to process everything from the beginning. Well, for your information. I had some help with things to stretch my area."

"I don't want to hear it anymore." Neal spoke lightly before leaving back to see Henry upstairs. Everett followed behind him and muttered under his breath. Brad rolled his eyes and continued.

"Men couldn't take a brave thing to listen about that one."

"You are a paramedic." Amy joked with him then winked. Brad chuckled with a nod then waved his hand to continue with Regina's explanation. But it left Emma in awe and she took everything around in her head to process it and continued.

"Regina, you had that surgery at 26. Now, you are 34 and have a vagina."

"Neo-vagina." Regina correctly mentioned with a nod. Julie was in awe and interrupted their conversation.

"That's amazing. You are a brave one who took a decision to change your body. It's wonderful. To be honest, I don't know that you had a penis before. Well, I never met anyone like you. That's fantastic."

"Well, Emma and my family only know that I had a penis." The brown-haired mayor shrugged with an answer. The blonde diva let her head down with a dark red blush. Others slowly looked at Emma with their slack-jawed looks. Regina followed their gaze of point toward Emma and realized that she just mentioned that Emma was the one who knew her secret from long time ago. It caused her to blush more than Emma's blush.

* * *

 **A/N: It is dedicated to the Angels of Manchester. They are in dire of needing a laughing medicine to remember them with our love. Sending my love to the Manchester Victims.  
**

 **Haven't read _The Beauty of the Ballet_ : Chapter 17 yet? Go over there. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A FLASHBACK CHAPTER! ENJOY IT!  
**

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Spring 2008**_

 _When Regina just became 26 and at this time, she was living in New York City as a lawyer. To her surprise, Zelena was there to see her and it didn't bother her at all. She invited her to stay at her place. The ladies were not really closer since Regina was young because she always goes out with her best friend, Emma in one year apart._

 _For Zelena, she felt like she need some girls' night's out with her girlfriends but found out that her friends were avoiding her at the best. She made a decision to come visit her sister up in the city and just appeared at her door in the morning. The redheaded woman was almost certain that Regina didn't want her to stay with her but was invited in her place. It got her relieved few minutes later._

 _Regina made the breakfast for them and sat down on the counter in the kitchen. Zelena didn't complain about where they would sit and eat their meal. The brown-haired lawyer collected herself to check on her cases as usual while making a coffee. Zelena watched her and took her time around in the beautiful apartment Regina owned._

 _The furniture was very luxury but comfortable to sleep in. The television on the wall was looking big than Zelena thought it would be. She walked in the living room and in awe to see the beautiful view of the city through the window. When the phone rang in the room, Zelena looked around to see Regina walking toward her phone and listened to her conversation before sitting on the couch._

* * *

" _Hello, this is Regina Mills speaking."_

" _Hi, this is Dr. Wilson, a gender reassignment doctor."_

" _Oh, right! May I help you?"_

" _I see that you have an appointment for sex reassignment. So, I would like to discuss everything with you. I wonder if you could make it today at 10am unless it is okay with you?"_

" _Um, hold on. I am going to check my schedule really quickly before I confirm."_

" _No problem, Ms. Mills." Dr. Wilson on the call spoke lightly. Regina nodded to herself and searched the calendar planner in her briefcase then picked up from the bottom and looked through the schedule. She found out that she was free for three days since she became her own boss. Regina actually sent her associates to do her work while she was working at home._

" _Yes, I'm free today. I will meet you in your office and thank you for calling me."_

" _Great! See you soon. Please inform my nurse, Heather. She will lead you to my office while I am working on other case. Bye for now."_

* * *

 _They ended up on the phone conversation. Regina nodded at herself and gathered the paperwork in the folders. Zelena furrowed her brows at the terms – 'gender reassignment surgery' and asked her sister to clarify everything._

" _Gender Reassignment surgery?"_

" _Geez. Um, yes. I have a plan for the genital surgery." The brown-haired lawyer explained while packing the briefcase with the bulk of paperwork then put it away in the home office which it was right next to the living room. The redheaded woman hesitantly nodded and continued._

" _Why is that? Are you going to be what?"_

" _Physically female with a female part. I wanted that since I was young. Do you remember that night when Emma came over to our house and I showed her – "_

" _Yes! Yes! Yes! I remember it now. You have a penis but why change it?"_

" _Because I don't want a man's part. I want a woman's part to define myself as a full woman."_

" _You are a woman. I don't care if you have a vagina or not. You are a woman period." Zelena emphasized her tone while raising her eyebrows at her sister. Regina gave her a small smile and retorted._

" _Not always like that. Most of time, I look down and I feel like not myself at all. Do you remember Daniel, my ex-fiancé?"_

" _Yeah, a jackass. What about him?" The redhead woman rolled her eyes before mumbling under her breath. The brunette woman led her sister to the couch and slapped her arm with a growl. Zelena shrugged and crossed her legs while waiting for other to explain everything._

" _We didn't have sex at all. Because I have a penis."_

" _So? Gay men do that all times."_

" _Zelena!" Regina was horrified with a yell. Zelena looked at her with a duh look and shrugged then continued with her straight face._

" _That's a fact. I learned something from a community college."_

" _Back to the point, Daniel and I didn't take sex since we started to date each other."_

" _And, what is your point? Oh, what about Graham?"_

" _Well, he didn't know and we didn't take sex either."_

" _What? You didn't have sex with all of those hot guys but jackass?"_

" _Stop it with that term – jackass!" Regina scolded her sister with her glare. Zelena shrugged and replied._

" _Yes, Daniel is a jackass. I tell ya. We are getting off-track with your dating of men. Back to the point, you want a vagina? How much is it costing you? How long do you need to stay in hospital?"_

* * *

" _That's why I am going to discuss with Dr. Wilson today after a phone call." Regina rolled her eyes with an explanation. The redheaded woman nodded and had her finality._

" _I am coming with you, that is final. The discussion is over."_

" _What?! You couldn't do that. I need to be alone and listen to Dr. Wilson. I don't want you to hear whatever he says in a medical way. Please stay here and I will come home after the discussion with Dr. Wilson."_

" _No. I'm your oldest sister. I want to be with you from now on. I know that we are not really closer but I want to support you. I understand how you feel like to be wanted as a whole woman."_

" _Oh, Zelena. Thank you. I don't know but it's meant to be so much. Thank you." Regina filled the tears in her eyes before lunging after her sister. Zelena reached her hands on her sister's bottom waist and embraced each other tightly. The brown-haired lawyer released them and nodded with a reply._

" _Ready? Let's go."_

" _That's my girl!" Zelena said with a smile. They left the apartment and Regina led them to Mount Sinai Medical Center where her genital surgery would be at. It's very closer to her apartment. That's why she relocated her new home to be closer to her work and hospital. So Regina didn't need to worry about taking a cab to her home and have covered herself to stay in the hospital for more days if needed._

* * *

 _To the entrance of Mount Sinai Medical Center, it was in the lobby and the people were passing through with the patients everywhere. Zelena took her time to look around in the lobby and it was very white everywhere. It cringed herself at every time. Regina tugged them to the front desk and requested for a nurse._

" _Hello. I'm requested to see Dr. Wilson for my 10am appointment. He was told to send Heather, his nurse to lead us to his office."_

" _All right, I have you on my schedule and before you go with Heather. Please fill it out with some information and log in." The nurse explained to her with a smile. Zelena was standing beside her and waiting. Regina nodded as she filled it out on the paperwork then turned it in. The nurse checked everything and scanned her license and health insurance card then called Heather to lead them to Dr. Wilson's office._

 _The blonde woman in her 40s walked toward the front desk. She was wearing the scrubs clothes and just got out from the patient's room. Her eyes were brown. The nurse was very thin but looking firm. Zelena eyed her up and down before getting hit from her sister. Regina glared at her and smiled at the nurse quickly then responded._

" _You must be Heather, I assume."_

" _Yes, you are correct. Come and follow me. He will be there in few minutes."_

 _The Mills ladies nodded at her and walked together. Zelena looked through the patient's rooms and nodded at herself when she really liked that hospital than The Storybrooke Hospital with a creeper, Dr. Whale. Regina chatted with Heather about her work as a nurse. Heather was smitten with her work and talked about it before gesturing them to come in the office._

" _Dr. Wilson will be here anytime. Please make sure to feel comfortable. I will inform him that you are here for your appointment."_

" _Thank you, Heather. I appreciate it." Regina voiced with a smile. Other nodded and left. Zelena furrowed her brows when it came to an odd thing on the wall. It was a dog in big clown sunglasses. Regina looked at her sister and the picture then laughed._

* * *

" _That's my favorite." Dr. Wilson came in to announce his presence. The ladies turned their heads to him. The doctor was very handsome in his 30s. He had his doctor's coat under his blue t-shirt and tan khaki pants with oxford shoes. His hair was messy but a little bit of Mohawk. Zelena practically drooled over his good-looking presence and had no words for it._

" _Hello, Dr. Wilson."_

" _Thank you for coming here, Ms. Mills. I know you are a busy woman. As a lawyer in New York City. Congratulations on winning the case of Oil Tank Factory. Finally, it's about time to close them down."_

" _I agree. Too much air around in here." Regina chuckled with a retort. The doctor nodded with a pointed finger at her and looked away at drooling Zelena. The brown-haired woman looked back to her sister and found Zelena staring at her doctor then pinched her thigh with a sneer._

" _Zelena!"_

" _That's all right. I got a lot of women who are drooling over my looks."_

" _Not for me." Regina muttered with a chuckle. Dr. Wilson rolled his eyes and gathered a file from his cabinet then sat down behind the desk. Zelena jumped by feeling a pinch from her sister and glared back._

" _Stop it, Zelena."_

' _Sorry' The redhead woman mouthed. Regina nodded and continued._

" _May we continue with our discussion?"_

" _All right. Now, you have a genital surgery on the date, let me check." Dr. Wilson explained before looking over on his schedule then confirmed right away._

" _March 2_ _nd_ _at 8am. So, let me explain on the operation and the aftercare."_

" _Sure." Regina nodded._

* * *

" _The goal of the operation is to remove the scrotum and use the skin of the penis in its inverted form to make a vagina." It caused Zelena blush and looked at her sister who was taking everything in a mental note. She didn't understand why Regina looked so calm to do so and slowly looked back at the doctor before listening everything._

" _The scrotum is easy enough to remove and we'll do that first although we may use some of the skin to form labia if there's isn't enough from the penis. The next step is to cut into the penis. We basically peel the skin away, remove the flesh around the urethra which we then shorten, and then use the skin flaps to perform the inversion. This takes time but is very successful. We should also be able to form a neo-clitoris out of the sensitive tip of the penis so, in Regina will be able to experience sexual stimulation and pleasure. The surgery itself should take about five hours. So, any questions?" Dr. Wilson asked with his smile._

 _Zelena widened her eyes at the reveal of the information about the genital surgery. Regina nodded while writing the paper. She looked back at the brown-haired lawyer and half-whispered._

" _Five Hours!?"_

" _Yes, but the longer it depends on the surgery itself." The doctor explained straightforward. Zelena bulged her eyes and continued._

" _What?"_

" _Zelena, I'm not dying. It's just my genital surgery. Get on with it, Dr. Wilson." Regina interrupted her sister's panicked face. The doctor nodded then continued._

" _After the surgery, Regina will stay here for four days but if she prefers another day to stay for her recovery. It's fine with me and the chief of the hospital. I'm sure you already discussed with her before you had a discussion with me, am I correct?" The brown-haired lawyer nodded with an agreement. Zelena felt like she needed some air when it came to the genital surgery information._

" _Ok, the sutures will be dissolved ones, there should be no need for more invasive procedures afterwards although I want to keep on appointments on the weekly for two months. Before I instruct you, do you have a partner or someone to take care of you when you are home?"_

" _Well, Zelena just got here but I don't know what her plans are." Regina looked back at her sister with a hopeful expression. The redhead woman blinked several times and nodded with a retort._

" _I'm here for her. I don't have plans with me. So, please continue with your medical advice."_

" _Great. I hope you would be comfortable with this procedure. Now, the new vagina will effectively be an open wound and therefore it will attempt to heal itself by either side fusing together. You'll need to use a dilator with lubricant regularly to keep the vagina opening clear. Obviously the area is particularly sensitive to infections, so don't hesitate to come back in if something doesn't feel or look right. There will be some bleeding and discharge for a few weeks but they should both slow and stop within a couple of months. And after you'll need to continue using the dilator for at least six months to a year to stop the vagina from healing over and to reinforce its new shape."_

* * *

 _Zelena and Regina blushed when the information overwhelmed them at same time. Dr. Wilson looked back and forth but wasn't sure that which one blushed more than other one. It was Regina who was blushing very easily than her sister. Zelena didn't want that procedure but for her sister's sake, she was going to do it for her with dilator for six months but swore to herself, she didn't want to do it in a reality because it was feeling awkward and it was her sister._

 _For Regina, she felt awkward because her sister would do that procedure once she was home after her surgery. It would be definitely more awkward for both sisters. Dr. Wilson continued to do so with his positive attitude. Zelena scratched her red locks with her hand and continued._

" _When it comes to the sex, ummm… she should withdraw the sex until it heals or what?"_

" _I don't recommend sex for at least three to four months after the surgery. Although some couples find using the dilator can be pleasurable after the initially painful few weeks. And yes, at first she will need to take things slow but I would anticipate that by this time next year, the vagina will be able to withstand anything your own vagina could."_

 _It ended up with Zelena in full crimson face of blush. Regina was pale white as a sheet because she would have a sex with someone unless her new vagina closes up for good. Dr. Wilson nodded at himself and gathered the information in the file then handed to Regina. The ladies shook their hands and excused themselves to leave. The doctor went back to his patient to check everything._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 **A/N: HEH! Please review and don't forget to read _The Beauty of The Ballet_ : Chapter 18.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

The silence took over on the Nolan Family except Emma who was absorbing every words from Regina. Honestly, the golden-haired superstar didn't know that Regina went for the genital surgery in 2008. She realized that it was a year later after her departure when it came to her baby brother'a graduation. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat while fidgeting the ends of the throw pillow case.

"Wow. It's taking a lot of time to consider everything you had done in your life. I'm being honest, Emma, I didn't know that you knew Regina's secret that she had a penis all the times since you grew up together in the preschool." Mary Margaret said with a frown.

"Well, at that time, I was 11 years old! Chill, mom. I was not freaking out when it came to her having a penis. It's sort of normal for everyone to be that way. Before you judge, just give Gina time to explain why she did it. My point is to shut up and listen."

"Oh! How is it working with neo-vagina?" Amy questioned with her curiosity. Others looked at her bewildered with her bold question. It left Brad to chuckle then faltered when it came to the women's part. He decided to flee the scene and heard his fiancée's shout.

"Coward!" The red headed woman laughed at Brad's retreating back. Regina found herself staring at the blonde woman who was right next to her since her rant at her mother. She heard Amy's question but didn't answer hers. Emma finally looked up at her former best friend and continued.

"Gina, you don't have to explain everything. We understand if you need some space before making a decision to tell them."

"That's ok, Em. I was in my deepest thoughts. I'm good, I promise." The brunette mayor explained with a small smile. It caused Emma to nod with a small smile before squeezing their hands. Amy raised her eyebrows at the ladies with a smirk. David had some glimpses over his wife who was in awe of their daughter's relationship with Regina. It took him surprised that Mary Margaret was very calm toward them in the living room.

"Um, how do I begin?"

* * *

"Start from the top where you previously got surgery." Mary Margaret chimed with a curiosity. Emma decided to invade on the couch beside Regina. The brown-haired woman smiled at her and continued. Amy, Julie and David got silent to listen on Regina's story.

"It's not easier to tell it. But Zelena was the one who understood me since I asked her to come with me for my doctor's appointment. Before all that, I was almost 26 and I already had my plans for myself. Honestly, I was scared at first but nervous at same time. Anyway, I announced the news to my family about the genital surgery. It ended up not pretty like you thought it would be. My parents just won't help me because they loved me for who I was. A woman with a penis. But for me, I didn't want that life and I just wanted to be a whole woman I would be. Well, not until few weeks later, Zelena came upon me and paid my genital surgery when we went to see the doctor. She is a best sister that I have in my whole life and helped me out with it until I got recovered."

"Wow. Why isn't your parents helping you with the money for your surgery?" David asked.

"Because they won't want me to remove my penis and it's a risk to lose it. They told me before I went ahead with my plans with Zelena. They didn't want to lose me if it was a disaster then they would sue the hospital for risking my life to die during the operation."

"I understand the parents' concerns toward your genital surgery. I am sure that they are relieved that you are much alive right now." Mary Margaret nodded with a smile. Regina nodded and explained.

"After the first week in the hospital, my parents came to see me and Zelena explained everything. I was still in my recovery. Not few days after the surgery, my doctor came to check it and informed me that I could go home with few days. I was happy that I wanted to go home without getting bored in a white room. Anyway, Zelena was the one who helped me with the after-care procedures. It was a kind of funny to see Zelena's face."

"Oh my god, it is hilarious!" Amy replied.

"What happened next?" David asked.

"A year later, I turned 27 and it was a complete progress since I got checked up with my doctor every three months. I finally became a woman. I felt different and happy with my new womanhood. After that happened, everything was changing in few months and I was going ahead to be on a top of my law firm in New York City."

It caused Emma to hide her surprise that she didn't know that Regina was in New York City all the times since she was with her three years old son while her works in Broadway stage. The rest of Nolan family was in awe and Amy took a glimpse over her oldest sister to give her a look. Emma caught her look and shook her head before mouthing, 'I will tell you later'. Other nodded before listening to Regina's story.

"So, that's it. I'm here in Storybrooke since my father retired and I moved in here."

* * *

"And, I didn't know that Emma knew your secret. Sweetheart?" Mary Margaret chirped with an innocent smile. David and Amy were bewildering when it came to her question. Emma widened her eyes as her blush got deeper. Regina blushed and bowed her head down to the ground.

"Well… you know, I told you before. I was like 11 years old. I'd seen many boys with penis. It is not bothering me at all."

"What?" David retorted with a high-pitch voice.

"Yeah, do you remember Killian Jones? A boy with a fake hook hand?" Emma asked her dad with her raised eyebrows. The blond sheriff figured it out in his head before nodding at her question.

"Well, I saw his penis during the party such as the spring fling."

"Oh my god!" Regina said before covering her mouth with her hand. Amy laughed harder. Mary Margaret widened her eyes and remembered that night when she was chaperoned in her daughter's party. Emma nodded at her mother with a smile and continued.

"Here you go, Mom."

"How did it happened?" Amy asked with a smile.

"He dragged me out from my table. Regina was somewhere to dance with a boy on the dance floor. Anyway, he drove us out in the hallway and it was out of the blue when he decided to dare himself to pull his pants then showed me his penis. Well, it was a dare from his idiot friend."

"I believe that it was Liam, his oldest brother." The brunette woman explained when she recalled that scene from her days with Emma. She chuckled and shook her head. Emma indicted her finger in the air with a straight look.

"Wow. Killian Jones… I remembered him from our high school days." Regina replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what about him? I haven't heard from him since I went to college." Emma said.

"Killian is on his adventures in Scotland. Well, he is a traveler and has a YouTube Channel about his adventure." Amy informed them.

"Last time, he traveled in Greece and Sweden. It was a beautiful sight he filmed the nature." Mary Margaret explained. The redheaded woman looked at her mother and asked.

"You watch his YouTube Channel since you taught him in your class years ago?"

"Well, he was a wonderful student with no troubles." The pixie cut woman retorted with a scoff. Amy rolled her eyes at her oldest sister with a shake of her head. Emma chuckled and continued.

"I came over at Regina's for a sleepover after our spring fling. That's how it happened."

Regina was in hot water when it came to herself because she told Emma, her best friend for the first time about her penis. She avoided looking up at Emma's parents and tried to find something on the shelf that was appealing to her. It failed when it came to David's voice to get her attention.

"Regina, it was a long time ago. We couldn't be mad at you because it was not appropriate but it was a right thing to tell your best friend that you have a concern for yourself. It's ok."

"He is right, sweetie. Don't be embarrassed. Don't worry. We forgive you and it is all forgotten." Mary Margaret smiled at the brown-haired mayor. Emma squeezed her hand with a smile. Regina nodded and squeezed Emma's hand back with a smile. Amy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

" _ **Lovebirds."**_

Emma heard her sister and chucked a throw pillow toward her. Others scolded her. Regina started to laugh because Amy got in shock when she was thrown by her oldest sister with a throw pillow. It was a perfect time when others came in from upstairs to see them in the living room. Henry Jr. bellowed in a loud laugh when he saw the scene between Amy and his mother.

Neal and Everett cheered at their oldest sister. Brad rolled his eyes and sat down beside Mary Margaret. David glared at Emma for throwing a pillow at Amy. Mary Margaret scolded Emma with a stern look. Amy sent a glare at her sister. Emma shrugged and looked back at a laughing Regina then beamed widely at her.

After it calmed down with the sisters' little pillow fight, they discussed about the Christmas festival and wanted to bring some food. Regina explained everything to her new son who was curious about the Christmas festival. Emma was touched by Regina and Henry's new relationship between them and brightened her heart.

David and Mary Margaret decided to retire in their bedroom to get some rest. Julie and Everett sent themselves to sit in the den and discussed everything. Brad and Amy took their walk outside. Neal went to the kitchen for making a dinner.

* * *

Finally, it left Emma, Regina and Henry Jr. alone and gave them a chance to spread the truth on the table. The brown-haired boy was sitting on the coffee table which it put back in an area. The ladies smiled at him. Henry Jr. was nervous because he had a new mother but inside his feeling, he was happy that he met Regina for the first time.

"Henry, we have to tell you something before we announce ourselves in the public." Emma said.

"It's a serious thing, mom?"

"Yeah, it is." The blonde superstar nodded with a retort. Henry nodded. Regina was a little lost between Emma and Henry's conversation but caught some words with her perplexed look.

"Since we came here, I didn't tell you about my plans to see Regina here. I know it is difficult for me. Because it is ten years since I left here. Remember that evening, you and I came to see her for the dinner on other night?"

"Yes, mom."

"I told her that you are her son. It's true because I found out when I was pregnant with you. I was almost 24 years old. Regina was 25 years old. At this time, I didn't know that I had you until two months later and I went to the doctor for check-up. Yes, I was confirmed to be pregnant with you but I didn't know who was the father to my child."

Regina looked at Emma for a minute but felt anger because she was not there that time. But at that time, Emma was in New York City and she was in that city too. The brown-haired woman let Emma explain while she was in her thoughts about Henry's birth.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"I asked my doctor if she can find a biological father in a DNA test. She did with some weird tests in the hospital. Within few weeks later, I went back again and had a conversation with her and found out that it was Regina's DNA in it. At first, I didn't believe that but I was casually dating from time to time. When you finally came in my world, I got a good look on you. You are definitely Regina's child. After that, I tried to encourage myself to call her everyday but I can't find myself to do anything. I was almost paralyzed and scared."

"You are scared because you are worried about my reaction to Henry as my son?" Regina blurted it out since she was not speaking anything and letting Emma explain on her own. Henry looked between his mothers and felt awkward but understood Emma's feelings toward his existence to Regina. He understood that Emma really wanted Regina to know that he was her biological son after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Are you laughing? Nah? Want me to continue doing this one? Please review and read over _The Beauty of The Ballet:_ Chapter 19. **


	30. Chapter 30

Regina opened her eyes when Emma told Henry that she regretted everything that she wanted her son to see his other mother long time ago. That's a perfect understatement of the life. She felt like she wanted to yell at Emma but for her, she felt saddened because Emma didn't want her to know that she had a child to share the life together.

Luckily, Henry nodded with his understandings and didn't blame Emma for that. He smiled at them and continued.

"It's ok, Ma. I understand how you feel but I'm not a mother yet." It caused the ladies to laugh and smile at him.

"I wish I can rewind everything so Regina would be your other mother when it comes to me." Emma replied.

"Don't." Regina said while reaching the blonde superstar's hand with a shake of her head. Henry smiled.

"Why? I feel guilty. I was supposed to reach you long time ago. I wanted you to know that you have a child with me. That's how it is not fair." The golden-haired actress looked into the caramel eyes with her heartfelt explanation. Regina understood and continued.

"I understand that why you didn't want me to know that I have Henry. But now, you are here and I'm grateful that you are here to bring Henry. I'm happy that you finally told me. I'm not mad at you anymore because you are an amazing mother. On other side, I am still mad at you because I missed Henry's first ten years. That's ok, Em. I am willingly to forgive you."

"Yeah, ma. I'm happy that you finally brought us together again. I am getting to know Regina and share my stories with her. You shared your stories about her. I can see how Regina is a wonderful person that I have met. Thank you, mom for getting me to see her." Henry retorted with a smile before hugging Emma. Regina tearfully smiled.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes when she hugged her son tightly and kissed on his temple. She chuckled and whispered in his ear. Henry cuddled into her arms and listened.

"You are amazing. I love you."

"Te Amo." It surprised Regina to hear those Spanish words. She looked to Emma for a valid reason to use those words. Emma glanced over at her with a smile before releasing him in her arms.

"We learned Spanish from our housemaid back in Los Angeles."

"Yeah! That was fun!" Henry grinned. Regina chuckled at his grin. Emma looked between them and they had same facial features then continued.

"You both look alike."

"How come?" Henry asked with his furrowed eyebrows.

"You have brown hair, lips and eyebrows. But his glare always scares me." Emma mumbled with her rolling eyes. Henry fisted in air with a triumph. Regina laughed and continued.

"Why is that?"

"Look at him, he is a mini Regina." Others laughed hard. Emma glared at them with a sigh. Regina and Henry looked at each other then beamed widely at the blonde woman in the front of them. Emma blinked several times and stared at their wide smiles then rolled her eyes. It was an exact and perfectly smile to be copied.

"Mom, are you finished with your heartfelt lecture?" Henry continued with a smile. Emma nodded and asked.

"Have any questions?"

"How did you have my DNA?" He questioned the brown-haired mayor with his perplexed face. Emma hid her laugh when she saw Regina's blush. Henry was curious than she thought it would be. Regina stuttered her mouth but looked back at the blonde diva for some help.

"Well, Regina has your DNA because she used to have a penis like you have." Emma slowly explained while Henry tried to figure in his head and grossed out.

"Ma! Oh my god!"

"That's ok. Right now, I'm a physically woman. When you leave here, I will have a long conversation with your mother." Regina smiled at him before scolding Emma for an inappropriate approach toward their son in front of them. Emma smirked.

* * *

"Anyway, I'm glad that you introduced us at your house. It was a nice one. Also, I would like to spend my time with you again if you like." Henry asked Regina with a hopeful smile. It was like Mary Margaret's hopeful smile Regina was reminded. The golden-haired woman nudged her with a nod. Regina smiled at him and continued.

"I would love to. Why not, you come to the Town Hall tomorrow? I have some time to show you around in my office?"

"Awesome!"

"I thought you would be not working tomorrow?"

"No, Emma. I have a lot of work to do around in Town Hall before the holidays begins."

"Ma, we arrived here early. Today is December 7th." Henry retorted with a shrug. Emma blushed and did forget the date. Regina chuckled and squeezed her knee then continued.

"That's why I have to work until December 23rd."

"It's ok for you to go see Regina tomorrow morning."

"Great! I smell food! I think it's a dinner time!" He exclaimed before running out of the living room. It left Regina and Emma to look at each other with smiles. One of them were not sure which they went first to speak the words. In their thoughts, they remembered their time together before having Henry together.

* * *

"Well, I will drop Henry off in the morning before leaving with my brother, Everett to see Lily's. I will be back in afternoon or so."

"It's fine. I will take him around for lunch at Granny's Diner and show him a little of Storybrooke. Today, it is bigger than the last time you were here for Neal's graduation. It has changed over a time."

"Sure. Whatever you have with Henry is fine. I don't mind if he wanted you to share your stories about me. I know you well." Emma grinned with a retort. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's great to see Henry. I feel like I knew him longer. But we just met. Is it weird?"

"No, everything is good. I understand how you feel if I switched our shoes." Emma said.

"So, for our first date, have you ever ridden on a horse?"

"Oh my god! Did you remember that moment when you took me over to the stables with your father?"

"It was funny!" Regina complied with a laugh. Emma shoved her shoulder with a soft glare but her smile was widely up.

"It was a long time ago. Not ever since I left." The golden-haired actress frowned before looking at her hands. The brown-haired mayor nodded and explained.

"Well, I would like to take you over there after dropping Henry at your house tomorrow. Come see me at my house and we can walk there. Is it fine with you?"

"Sure! It's a great plan. So, are you staying here for dinner?"

"Oh, Em! How dare you to forget that I love Neal's cooking? It is way better than my mother's. Don't tell my mom."

* * *

Emma stood up with a laugh before reaching their hands to intertwine together. Regina blabbered about her mother's cooking and scrunched her nose at the burned chips. The blonde woman kept laughing until they reached in the dining room. Henry and Julie chatted about his childhood in Los Angeles while setting up on the table. Everett and Amy were in the basement to find two perfect combination of wines since Neal demanded them.

Mary Margaret and David finally came downstairs to meet them after their nap. Brad helped Neal to carry food from the kitchen toward their dining table. Emma casually pulled a chair for Regina to sit and she finally sat beside her. Henry sat across from his mothers' seats. Everett came up from the basement and Amy whined at a poor choice of wine that he picked.

Julie and Brad sat between Henry's seat. Mary Margaret and David sat on their end of the table. Everett kissed his wife's lips and sat right next to her. Amy came upon to sit beside her fiancée. Lastly, Neal finally placed a last piece of food on the table and sat between his oldest sister and mom.

"Let's eat!" Others cheered. Brad was a gentleman to pour wine in their glasses except Henry who had a sparkling cider. Julie questioned toward her nephew's in the movies he was in with Emma. The blonde woman covered her hand on her face while snorting at her son's stories in the movies. Regina dug the beans from the bowl to her plate and looked over at Neal's side then asked for a bread.

David gathered himself to have some chicken. Amy grabbed it then brought it to her father with a smile then picked one for herself. Brad finished his duty and sat down then got a little of everything on his plate since Amy plated herself. He kissed her cheek with a thanks. Amy nodded before hearing Henry's story.

* * *

"One time, Ma came out from the trailer and looked a complete mess. I thought that she was a monster so I ran away from her since my tutor took me to see her. She had her costume all over her. I think it was one from _Amityville: The Reawakening_. It's scarier than you watch a movie."

"Oh my god, yeah. I was all over the blood on me. My hair was a complete whacko like you mess up on the bush outside. The clothes are torn but luckily for me, it was covered with the graphic that the children should be not seen. Anyway, my makeup looked fantastic but in an alien's way. Everett, do you remember that we watched a horror flick, _Rings_?"

Everett signed, 'yup' while drinking a white wine. Mary Margaret gasped at Emma's description and shuddered away. David laughed at his wife's looks and ate some of chicken. Amy snorted. Henry laughed and continued.

"I had some nightmares. It was fun to play against her. I was an extra one who was screaming in the background and ran away. It was a scene I played."

"Was it fun being a child actor?" Neal asked before digging his beans in the bowl. Regina reached her left hand on Emma's thighs and soothed her fingers on the pants of Emma's. She smiled at her son while taking a glimpse over Emma with her blush. It was a score for her and she continued playing with it.

"Well, it was fun at a start but after that movie, I realized that it was not my thing. It's my mother's profession which I understand. I prefer to be a writer."

"He is taking an advanced class in English. He is only one who perfected his English skills with 9th graders. He is only ten years old." Emma replied while looking at Regina. The brown-haired mayor was surprised that Henry succeed in English level. Mary Margaret looked at him with a proud smile.

"You are just like me! At your age, I was overachieved with a 11th grader."

"Wow, I'm not only one who did." Henry smiled at his grandmother. Emma nodded and continued.

"He published some children's books last year. I believe that it is in Amazon Kindle, is it?" The brown-haired boy nodded before eating his vegetables. Amy, Everett and Neal slacked their jaws at Henry's smile. Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma and continued.

"Wow, you are really smart."

"Thank you, Regina!" Henry beamed before digging for a second one of vegetables. Everett stared at his plate and heard Julie's voice.

"You need to eat your vegetables like your nephew over there. He loves vegetables."

"We are vegetarians." Emma explained before getting another bread from a bowl. Others stared at them with their jaws on the ground except Regina who was not surprised because she witnessed from her house but asked.

"You both just ate my lasagna."

"You didn't put meat in it and I'm grateful that you remembered." The blonde actress informed her with a smile. Regina rolled her eyes at herself and remembered that she got used to Emma's appetite every day when they were younger in their high school days.

"But… you grew up eating meat with us on dinner." Mary Margaret exclaimed with her two cent. Emma laughed and continued.

"I snuck myself out to remove the meat while you were not looking. I fed our old dog, Braxton."

"That's why Braxton got fat." Amy grumbled. Neal and Everett looked at each other with widened eyes then replied in unison.

"That was you!" It caused Emma to be startled by her brothers' voice and whipped around to see them with their anger. David laughed before sipping a wine. Regina raised her eyebrows at her neighbor and rolled her eyes. Henry shook his head while eating his vegetables. Brad and Julie giggled at their actions.

"You were the one who fed Braxton every night. Why?" The pixie cut schoolteacher asked with her curiosity. The golden-haired diva shrugged with a reply before winking at her son.

"Because Braxton need some proteins than I did in the past."

"That's hilarious!" Henry chuckled with a smile.

"That's true! Braxton was too thin to walk. He needed some muscles. That's why I fed him. Oh, boy. I miss him." Emma retorted with a dignity then nodded at herself. David looked at his wife with his smirk. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and continued to drink. Everett and Neal nodded at Emma's statement and drank their wine.

"Braxton? What kind of the breed was that dog?" Henry opened up with a curiosity. The Nolan brothers smiled at their nephew and said in unison. Others cackled.

"Siberian Husky. A grey one."

"What!?" The brown-haired boy bulged his eyes at the mention of their dog and looked back at his mother with a confirmation of a nod. Emma smiled and explained.

"That was my dog. Not your uncles and aunt's dog. It was mine when I was thirteen and I got him from the alley. He was hurt at that time and I brought him to the vet for a check-up. He was a stray dog. But he was five weeks old and I decided to keep him because Braxton was attached to me immediately. I asked them for adopting him in our family and I was the one who kept him on my side. Sadly, he died of age."

"I remember that Braxton jumped on me when I came to your house. He was very excited to see me." Regina mentioned when she recalled that dog. Everyone laughed and continued to do their conversation around the table.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was a fun chapter that I wrote. Don't forget to read _The Beauty of the Ballet_ : Chapter 20 and review on this chapter!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

After dropping her son off at the Town Hall, Emma took her time to chat with Regina about the plans with Henry. Regina was appreciative that she had plans for him to spend their time together in the office and in conference rooms for meetings. Henry was curious about her work as a mayor and begged his blonde mother about staying for few hours with Regina. The brown-haired mayor was willingly to drive back to the Nolans' residence after work.

Henry pouted at his other mother and begged her to stay for dinner with them. Regina sighed with a shake of her head and informed them that she had plans with her family over at the Mills' Residence. Zelena had her guest to come over and Regina was requested to show up by her mother's request. Emma rolled her eyes at her with a scoff. Everett nudged her with a glare. Henry giggled.

The conversation led to somewhat in between the first date and Henry's plans. Regina held it up when she noticed her secretary coming out of the front door. Henry followed her gaze and waited. Emma nodded at herself and kissed on her son's forehead with a scold. Everett mimicked her actions and said.

' _ **Behave'**_

It caused the blonde superstar to look at him with a glare. Regina laughed before pecking her cheek with a smile when she pulled back and gathered her son away to the office while she was catching up with her secretary on the top of the stairs. Everett started to sing-a-along with a romantic song and felt a slap behind his head.

Emma did so and walked away to the SUV. Henry caught the scene and bellowed harder when Everett scowled at his nephew and ran after his oldest sister. Regina shook her head and told him to come in before he caught the cold. Henry nodded and ran inside when the secretary was shocked that her boss has a son with Emma. Regina finally noticed her and sent her a silent plea with a glare. It caused the secretary to raise her hands in the air and turn away.

* * *

An hour later, Everett and Emma arrived at the Portland Cemetery. The golden-haired actress noticed few people behind the graves and wept for their beloved ones. The blond lawyer shook her shoulder and spoke lightly.

"Here we are. Lily's grave is on the hill. If you want me to stay here and wait for you to finish or come together to see Lily?"

"Come with me. I don't want to be alone." Emma replied before looking at her second brother with a small smile. He nodded and they finally got off from the SUV. Some of the people came and placed the flowers on the gravestones. They walked in the silence until reaching to Lily's burial ground.

The gravestone was a beautiful thing to see. It was the engraved stone with Lily's full name and dates. The meadow was winding nicely as the grass was recently cut. The flowers wilted on the ground. Emma knelt down and cleaned a bit little near the gravestone. Everett decided to stand under the tree which it was Lily's favorite tree, an oak tree. Emma stared at the name and heard the wind chiming.

 _ **Elizabeth Freya Page (April 3, 1984 – December 25, 2012)**_

Threshold, Emma recalled her memories with her best friend, Lily since they met in high school. She really remembered her time in a freshman year. They were inseparable when they had the classes together, to be precise, American Sign Language for a foreign language course. It was a cute credit like three credits.

Emma didn't need to worry about the college credit to have a foreign language. She could be waived from taking that class if she majored in American Sign Language on the beginner's level. It could be best if she took those courses in high school instead of in college.

To be honest, Emma planned to major in ASL and Deaf Study included the second major, Theatre Arts. Her minor was Deaf Education. The basic of the courses that she took in college was majoring in Theatre Arts and a minor in ASL/Deaf Study/Linguistics.

The blonde superstar had decided to drop out on Deaf Education since she saw herself in the class on the last semester of her freshman year. She decided to not take a major or minor in that field. So, her decision to take both ASL/Linguistics plus Theatre Arts.

It benefitted her to take an experience to see and socialize with Deaf people and the community itself. Emma realized that it was a bonus one for her because she has few roles in Theatre Arts field, to a point where she could sign few words in her character's personality to fit with the levels of Sign Language.

Basically, Emma did teach her co-workers and everyone out of her life with that language. It helped her to understand what and who feel that way when she has her knowledge in Theatre Arts and ASL. To her advantage, Emma certified herself as a Deaf Interpreter on her part-time if necessary.

* * *

Since Henry was born, Emma determined to teach him the baby signs before he started to use his voice. He grew up seeing Deaf people surrounding his home everyday and hang out with them all the times unless Emma was at work on those late nights. Henry came over to his Deaf friend, Hector.

Hector was profoundly deaf when he was 3 years old died because of a hay fever. It caused him to lose his hearing. Luckily for him, his parents were Deaf and teaching at Deaf Institution in Riverside, California. _(California School for the Deaf in Riverside)_

That's how Henry picked signs from him and of course, his mother, Emma. They lived near that school where Hector attended. So, Emma tutored him to have signing lessons so he could have an access for communication purposes.

Since Lily's existence, it was all about her because Emma was willing to learn a new language. She had fun times with her when they hung out while Regina was out with her boyfriend, Graham. Emma recalled that day with Lily.

* * *

It was one of her best night ever. Lily invited her to come with her for ASL poetry night outside of Storybrooke. It was like three miles away from the town. Lily introduced her friends to Emma and got along with them very well. The blonde superstar didn't except that to happen right there but she actually was satisfied to learn everything from A to Z in ASL.

Emma remembered that Lily's friends were impressed with her usage of signs. She told them that she learned from the class plus Lily's help to tutor her for more signs. That's how Emma avoided Regina because of the relationship with Graham. They didn't talk to each other since Regina started to date him.

Also, Emma's parents started to suspect on their oldest daughter's days with Lily instead of knowing her very well because they got used to see Emma hanging out with Regina all times. It surprised them out of the blue when it came to Cora Mills standing on their doorstep.

It led them to discuss about their daughters' non-existence relationship. Cora has been explaining everything from her perspective on her daughter, Regina and did get some information from Zelena.

Mary Margaret was the protective but concerned about Emma's avoidance on Regina's existence. Cora thought same thing but David was very keen with observing on those girls. Of course, they always discussed over at either of their places when their daughters were not there during the school hours.

* * *

Luckily, Emma's the first person who came out to her parents right before going back to college for her sophomore year. David was completely sure that Regina has an equality as others who were in this kind of situation. In his mind, it was not all about her but it was his daughter's personal reasons based on her best friend, Regina. He knew that the looks Emma gave Regina every day when they got out of school for hanging out with each other at their houses every weekend.

David couldn't guarantee that he wanted to blurt it out to his daughter and it was not his position to say it out because it was Emma's personal life that he let it go. For Mary Margaret, David tried to explain everything that he witnessed on the girls but she won't listen it at all and ignored the important clues that Emma was having a problem to tell Regina that she really liked her since the pre-kindergarten.

That's how Emma found it out for herself when Lily forced herself to kiss on her lips on that night. Also, it was a place where Lily took them to the ASL poetry. The blonde girl tried to get her heart to stay down after their first kiss. She kept quiet after using one sign, 'OK' when Lily's friends got her to have fun together.

It was awkward at the first because Lily and Emma were the best friends since the golden girl was willingly to learn how to sign. Even though, she didn't have feelings for Lily and her heart goes to Regina since she knew her well. Lily encouraged her to tell her what's going on in her mind and informed her that she wasn't mad at her because of that awkward kiss.

Emma just smiled at her and looked away at the lecturer on Love Poetry. Everyone applauded in the air when it was finished. In her mind, she was really wondering about her first kiss with Regina instead of Lily and thinking about her. Until the night was over, Lily took Emma back home and hugged her for a good night then left. Emma stood there alone on the front porch and watched Lily driving away.

Finally, Emma heard another car passing on her street and saw Regina watching her while Graham was driving her home. Their eyes connected immediately. The blonde girl stared at her before turning away to get inside because it was too cold outside. Emma missed Regina's frown on the window before the car got out of her street.

* * *

It shook Emma's shoulder by her brother, Everett. The golden-haired woman looked at him with an apology. He shook his head with a laugh and complied.

"Thinking about that night?"

"Which one?"

"ASL poetry. I remembered that when you told me about Regina's eyes at nighttime when the car was on our street." Everett explained. Emma looked away before nodding at his answer and staring at the tombstone where Lily was buried. The blond guy tucked Emma inside his right arm and kissed her temple with a reply.

"Lily knew that Regina loves you. You do too. Don't give up."

"How does she know that I love Regina?"

"At the hospital, Lily admitted everything that she saw in you and Regina's eyes. She just knew."

"But for Lily, I swore that I promised her that I never let her go. And, I broke that promise." Emma sobbed under her young brother's arm. Everett shut his eyes and wrapped her in their embrace.

"You didn't break that promise because of Lily. The promise you made is not guaranteed to Lily's seal of approval. She knew that the promise is something important to you if you come up to Regina and tell her that you love her every day since you left Storybrooke ten years ago."

* * *

"That's a wise saying." Lily's mother appeared with a voice. They whipped their heads to the beautiful brown-haired woman in a turtleneck sweater and black pants with the heels. She held the Lily flowers in her hands. Not far behind her, the old man was wearing the black and white suit with the oxford shoes. It was her husband.

"Mrs. Page." Emma said.

"Hello Emma. It is nice seeing you here. I heard the news that you returned to the town."

"Well, I was in town few days ago. With my son." The golden-haired actress explained with a nod. Ms. Page chuckled before embracing her in her arms. Everett smiled at them and saluted his hand at Mr. Page who was standing by his car.

"You look beautiful than ever. So, you are here."

"I came to visit Lily. And, I am truly sorry for your loss of a daughter. I didn't understand why she died. I'm sorry, Mrs. Page."

"That's ok. It's important that you are here for Lily. That's all right. We understood that you weren't there for her. But Lily told me that you sent her the letters and it counted as her cherished possession. She read your letters every day when she was in hospital. Sometimes, I saw her smile because of you. You brought her a happiness where she could see in her life. Lily talked about your acting experiences in Broadway and your son. When you were in Broadway few years ago, my husband bought the tickets for your show and we brought Lily to see you on the stage. Her word was _**Magnificent**_. She was proud of you and beyond. Don't you dare to forget that moment where Lily was smiling at you. I saw it on that night and we brought her back to the hospital and it was her final rest."

Emma was crying as she listened to Lily's mother explaining her experience with Lily. Everett couldn't hold his tears but let it go. Mr. Page wrapped the wool jacket on his wife and smiled at his daughter's best friend then spoke up.

"It was her final words. Lily said, 'Sparkle like a Star, Emma'."

"Oh my god, I remembered that words when we were in high school. She watched me performing on the stage and saw me like an angel when we were in backstage. That's the words Lily caused me to laugh." Emma laughed while tearing up like a baby.

"Of course, Emma. You are Lily's star. Now, Lily is ours and your guardian angel." Mr. Page chuckled with a retort.

"Thank you for coming here to see Lily. It is important to her that you are there for her. Please take care of yourself and tell your family that we said hi." Mrs. Page smiled at them before giving them a kiss. She informed them before her husband drove her away to their car. Emma nodded and looked at Lily's tombstone then said.

"Fly Away, Lily. You deserve it better to live what you have. I love you so much." Everett sighed and replied before reaching his hand for his big sister on their way to their car.

"It's time to go, Emma." The golden-haired actress nodded with her fingers on her lips then put it on the tombstone.

"Goodbye Lily." Finally, the Nolan siblings walked away from Lily's burial place toward their car and drove away on their way to Storybrooke. Emma shut her eyes while leaning on the cold window and let her tears dripping on her cheeks. Everett was silent while cranking the radio to find a peaceful song between them in the car.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry... I was crying too. Review? Don't forget to read _The Beauty of the Ballet:_ Chapter 21!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile in the Town Hall, Regina was slightly busy with paperwork since her secretary brought the chunk of budget papers from her citizens. It caused Henry to wince when he saw it on her desk. The brown-haired mayor looked up at her newly son and gave him a sheepish smile.

Henry snorted at his brunette mother and nudged his head to continue while he searched for his portable video game, PSP. The brown-haired boy finally resumed his game on Pokémon. Regina grunted and continued with her duty.

The secretary snickered when departing for her desk in the hallway. Regina finally focused on her paperwork which it was Leroy's budget for electricity and equipment he needed for next year. She approved it right away and does on a next one.

It took her few hours to finish all of it. Henry got bored with his game and decided to write something on his journal. He was laying down on the couch while humming a song. Regina finally recognized that song when Emma sang it to her when she had a nightmare. The brown-haired mayor slowly looked up at Henry Jr. and listened to it.

* * *

Few minutes later, Zelena barged in with a loud announcement. It startled Henry Jr. up to get up from the couch immediately. His video game was thrown off on the couch once he got up and tried to fix his wrinkles on his khaki pants. The dearly sister of Regina didn't notice him when she came in to greet Regina.

Regina hid her giggles when she saw a scene that Henry made and tried to compose herself like a regal one. Henry Jr. tried to calm himself down but watched the scene between the women in front of him. The redheaded woman in her green trench coat, dark emerald green sweater under the coat and black slacks with green high heels.

' _What the heck is all green?'_ Henry thought before looking at his brunette mother. Zelena started to voice herself. She didn't sound like a Mills herself but Henry tried to compose himself when coming to face her in person. Regina stayed still in her leather chair while narrowing her eyes at her oldest sister. Zelena blabbered about their parents' Christmas party that was coming up before the Christmas Eve.

"For all sakes, our mother brought it up to our neighbor that she was planning to host another Christmas party at our childhood home. How sickly is that?"

"Like always, sister. Every year since we were born in our mother's arms. Well, I couldn't put a blame on her because it's her favorite thing to do is host an annual Christmas party."

"Your father didn't do anything either! He stayed there in that damn chair and watched a whole scene between me and our mother!" Zelena whined before falling on the chair in front of the desk. Regina chuckled while looking down on the paperwork. Henry was perplexed between the women in the scene and blurted it out.

"Sister?"

* * *

Zelena startled and screamed at same time when she quickly looked at the young boy standing there on her left side. Regina bellowed out after seeing her oldest sister screaming in the office. The secretary immediately showed up with a baseball bat swirling over her shoulder and her look was widen-eyed face.

Henry bulged his eyes when it came to Regina's secretary. Zelena put her right hand on her chest to calm her heart down and breathed deeply. Regina finally stopped her laughter before looking on her secretary and blinking few times.

"Oh Holy Shit!" Zelena mumbled. Regina glared at her. The secretary sighed and left the room. Henry giggled at them. The red headed woman finally sat down and continued.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Henry Swan-Mills. You're supposed to be Zelena Mills, an infamous prankster in the high school." The brown-haired boy said with a smile. Regina nodded at his answer and formally introduced each other.

"Henry, meet my oldest sister, Zelena. Zelena, meet my son, Henry Swan-Mills."

"Wait a minute?! Swan-Mills? Did I hear it right?" Zelena asked. Others nodded in a slow-motion to clarify the understandings of his last name.

"Yes, ma'am. My last name is Swan-Mills with a hyphens in-between." Henry retorted with his dignity for his name. Zelena felt overwhelmed with the revelation of the existence in a young boy. Regina didn't feel dubious on her oldest sister's knowledge.

"What the fuck!?" Zelena half-yelled at Regina while Henry flinched at a bad word.

"Watch your language, Zelena!" Regina tongue-lashed at her sister. The young boy snickered. The women in the room brought a tension between them. But Zelena had her understandings from Regina's point of view when she told Zelena about her son that she hadn't met him before in her whole life.

"I know that you told me before about the existence of Henry and Emma. But I didn't know that he has your name together with her."

"Well, I didn't tell you that part because I'm feeling a bit little of doubts on your reaction because of the last name he had for his whole life. Emma told me that she has been putting him for our last name together since he was born. It seems obvious that Emma didn't want him to think that I died or something. Honestly, I don't know."

"Actually, Emma always tell me the stories about you. I knew some stories that it suited your whole life and she told me about the infamous pranks in high school that you pulled it off. That's cool!"

"Please don't do that as my sister was or is still doing it."

* * *

"Hey!" Zelena replied with a scoff. Henry giggled.

"Well, you finally meet each other and what do you want?"

"Oh yes, please don't let Mom do it. Pick someone else to host the Christmas Eve party. I'm dying from that woman."

"Sorry. I couldn't do it to her. I love her so much but it's her favorite thing to do during the Christmas season. Just let her be." Regina explained with a sad smile. Zelena rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"You're just like our mother."

"What do you just say?"

"Nothing! Got to go! Nice meeting you, Henry. Hope we catch up soon and I could be the one who tell about Regina's horrific day with a whoopie cushion on her desk chair."

"Oh that's the one and it was hilarious! Ma told me that." Zelena and Henry started to laugh and Regina sent them a mean glare.

"Zelena!"

"See you later!" The redheaded woman chortled before departing the room. Regina narrowed her eyes and sighed. Henry kept laughing until his stomach hurled. The brunette mayor playfully rolled her eyes and dialed her cell for her mother to answer.

* * *

"Hello, this is Cora Mills speaking."

"Hello mother, I got a news from Zelena and she said that you would host the Christmas Party at my childhood home. So, is it correct?"

"Oh dear! Yes, I will be the host on this year's Christmas party. Will you be attending?"

"Of course, where will I be at this time?" Regina sarcasm with a wit answer. Henry roared. Cora was confused with the background in the office and asked.

"Who is it in the background, dear?"

"Um… a friend." Regina mumbled with a white lie. Henry raised his eyebrows at her with a grin. The brown-haired woman glared at him before continuing with her conversation toward her mother.

"Just wondering if you are still hosting or not. Just a confirmation, that's all. Mother, have a good day."

"All right, dear. Will you be a sweetheart to bring your guest or more? I would like to meet them formally. Have a good day, my dear." Cora smiled before hanging up on the call.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head at her mother's hang up. She sighed and looked up at her son who was standing in front of her desk.

"Do you want to be my guest for the annual Christmas party?"

"Sure! Well, I mean… I have to ask Ma if we could attend to your party."

"Oh right, I will ask her right away if she comes to pick you up at this afternoon." Regina said with a nod. Henry beamed.

Of course, Regina swooned by the smile of her son. She couldn't believe that she created a miracle of life that is existing to her. Beside the miracle, Regina and Emma produced the young and handsome boy in their genes.

* * *

Until the secretary came in and dumped the files then explained before winking at the brown-haired boy who was watching the scene between them before walking off to the couch for playing some games on PSP.

"You have few files from Mr. Gold. He won't let me do it for you but he prefers that you do it instead of me. He didn't believe that I have an authority to approve his needs for his store."

"That's fine. Thank you and I will take care of this one once I finish with other budget papers. What money do we have right now? I doubt that it will pull Mr. Gold to purchase some ridiculous things in his store."

"Don't say it, Madame Mayor." The secretary warned her before softening her look. Regina slumped her shoulders and yawned. Henry heard the conversation but put it away in his mental note.

"All right, I think I have to take Henry for a Storybrooke Tour. It's time for us to have a long break but I'm so ready to go home early. You will be dismissed for today. Just take a time to pick up your daughter from a daycare and spend your time with her."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor. You are so kind. Have a good day. And, it is nice meeting you, Henry."

"You too. I hope we meet again." Henry mumbled with a smile. The secretary nodded before departing. Regina got up from the leather chair and cleaned it up on her desk before putting the files away in the cabinets that it is not completed.

Henry gathered his things and waited by the office door for getting out of the building. Regina looked around in her office and ensured that she didn't miss anything except the files in her bags.

* * *

She finally got out after locking her office door and greeted some people in the hallway. The secretary was already gone since Regina dismissed her. Some people greeted Henry on their manners and Regina laughed with a nod then shooed themselves to take a walk around in the town.

Regina greeted some people who hung the Christmas lights on their store windows. Henry was in awe when it came to a beautiful sight of the lights. Regina pointed some stores that it was her favorite place to hang out with Henry's mother when they were younger at that time.

"Do you miss Ma?" Henry blurred it out before looking away at the beautiful toys displaying in the store window. He carefully studied on which one to get for his mother, Emma.

Regina was in a big spot when it came to that question Henry asked. At the first, she didn't feel so doubtful that she really loved her or not. Was it long time ago? Maybe it will be a long way to reunite together again.

"Yes, I miss her so much. Since for ten years."

"Tell me a story about Ma and you being together from whatever like Schools, hangouts or friends inviting you both for the illegal parties."

"Wait a minute, how did you know all of that? It's creepy to hear from you." Regina spoke up with her eyebrows furrowing. Henry cackled.

"Ma told me about you all times. I couldn't stand to hear your name in my Ma's mouth or in her sleep. I'm not sure which one that it caused her to tell you a truth. Honestly, I didn't know."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her son and continued before Henry started to looking at the stores on the Main Street. He blushed to not show it up in front of Regina. The brunette mayor nodded to some people who passed through them and continued.

"What kind of the stories that your Ma told you?"

"Here and there." Henry subtlety spoke with a blush. Regina arched her perfect eyebrow at him and slowly nodded.

"Good ones?"

"Yeah, the childhood and beyond. I remember that Ma told me about your high school experiences with her was the best ones since you were together. Did everyone know that you were together before?"

"Well, it had some ups and downs between us. Also, I dated several guys in our time and there was no deal at all." Regina honestly said her words before smiling at Granny who pulled up the sign outside. Henry narrowed his eyes at her before beaming at the oldest woman.

"Hope you have a best hot chocolate, Granny?"

"You bet!" Granny grinned and beckoned him to enter the diner along with Regina behind them. The brunette mayor shook her head and mumbled under her breath.

"Henry has Emma's hunger."

"I know!" Henry heard her and sang before laughing when he sat on the stool. Regina glanced at him and smirked then informed Granny that she has a coffee. Granny smiled with a nod and scolded the orders to the waitress behind the kitchen.

* * *

Regina didn't know that Henry texted Emma to come see them at Granny. _Speak of the devil_ , Emma was arriving on the Main Street with her brother, Everett from Lily's burial place in Portland.

"Hi sweetheart!" Emma barged in the diner and opened her arms to her son. Regina tilted her head to find her with a smile. Henry whipped his head to see his Ma and yelled.

"Ma!" They finally embraced each other tightly. Everett was not far behind Regina and whispered.

"Miss Emma enough? Or just want to kiss her in front of the people?"

Regina slapped her hand on Everett's chest with a glare. The blond guy arched his back and rubbed his chest then mumbled.

"That is so harsh of you. Ow!"

"You deserves that one, moron." Regina playfully mocked with a smirk. Everett narrowed his eyes at her and gave a scowl. Granny raised her eyebrows at him and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Granny. I shouldn't be treating our Madame Mayor a proper greeting." Everett muttered before walking away to the booth because he saw his old friends hanging out there. Emma and Henry laughed loud. Regina loved that sound of them and felt her heart beating because of Emma's gentle laughs and Henry's talk.

* * *

 **A/N: Is your heart melting? Finally, I steered inside this story and have few chapters upcoming. Whew. Sorry if it's a delay of updates. Don't forget to read _Roommates:_ Chapter 15. Keep Reviewing.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

After departing the Granny's Diner, Henry was picked up by his aunt Julie and hung out with his uncle, Everett. Emma sent her young brother to be prepared for Henry's pranks but her son beat her to voice his opinion. Regina just raised her eyebrows and waited for Emma's answer.

"Hey, I'm not like you, Ma!"

"Well, you pranked me few times back in Los Angeles before we arrived here, you goof." Emma mocked with a smirk. Henry rolled his eyes and pulled his bewildered uncle out of diner. Granny chuckled with a shake of her head. Emma sighed and walked out in the door. It left Julie and Regina confused on the scene and looked at each other then walked together to find them outside arguing about Henry's personal information based on the medicines and allergies.

The brown-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest with a shake of his head. Regina tried to interfere them with her mayoral voice but sent some people her business smile. Julie ran her hand on her face and tried to pull her husband from not arguing with his oldest sister. Henry finally followed her with a wave to Regina and his Ma.

* * *

Emma stomped her feet before turning away to another way. Regina floored her jaw while she watched Emma doing that way like they were back in high school. It happened when Graham and Emma spat in front of each other while she was there watching them. Well, Graham was her boyfriend and Emma was her best friends for years. She loved them both but didn't know how to interfere them away before they got in trouble with the principal.

The brown-haired mayor sighed and followed Emma on the way. The blonde actress finally slowed her pace to let Regina catch up with her and turned in a halfway to see Regina following her. The brunette woman smiled at her and continued before Emma voiced hers.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the scene back there."

"Don't worry. It reminded me back in high school."

"Ughh… Don't talk about that day with Graham. He is an asshole."

"Was." Regina informed her sadly while she indicated a point to the trail where the hike was to the park. Emma nodded at her way and followed Regina on the trail and asked.

"Was? What do you mean?"

"He passed away few years ago. Heart Attack."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"That's okay. Graham and I separated our ways since we graduated from high school. We've been not talking for a while until I moved in here. He was the one who welcomed me back home. We started to talk about our life and you. Then, Graham left the town and never came back here again until his mother told me a news about his condition. He was too young to die. He was 25 years old at that time when he got a heart attack. Well, it was in his family's genes." Regina shrugged with an explanation.

"Oh. Was he married or have children on his own?"

"Yes, he was married to a beautiful woman, Elizabeth Mitchell from Texas. They had two children. Seventeen and Twenty-two. Girls. Their names are Haley and Joanna. They keep in touch with me once a while."

"Wow. The girls are supposed to be in college right?"

"Yes, they are attending in Boston University studying cardiology because of their father."

* * *

Emma nodded while stopping for a rest. Regina instructed them to walk few more miles before getting their rest. The golden-haired actress immediately concurred with her and continued on their walk. Regina was relieved that Emma won't take her answer and continued to do so.

"Anyway, back to the point. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. Just visited Lily's place." Emma retorted with a nod.

"Oh, right. Have you seen her parents? They were supposed to stop by before taking their vacation in Europe tomorrow."

"Yes, we've been spoken with few words. Ms. Page was looking more fit than before."

"Oh yes, Maleficent Page. She was living on your street but moved out to Portland with him. Too painful to see Lily's existence around in here, Storybrooke."

"I mean; why did Lily die that way?"

"Well, Leukemia is not a fun part but it was her battle to fight. I understood how she suffered through chemotherapy and many tests to run into."

"I know; it was not a fun part but Lily didn't deserve that because she was a full of life-altering to bring us some surprises with her tricks. You know?"

"I know Em, it's hard to believe that she is gone. Anyway, I visited them few weeks ago and found out that Lily kept your letters in the shoebox. Maleficent requested me to bring it to you when you get here or I come visit you in Los Angeles. I don't know."

"Did you find me in Los Angeles?"

"Yes, I have your address from your mom."

"Later, I am going to kill my mom for that." Emma grumbled under her breath. It caused Regina to laugh loudly. The blonde diva looked at her with a small smile. The brunette mayor shook her head with a sigh and continued.

"Let's not talk about the tragedies in our life. Focus on the bright ones."

"Oh god. You just mentioned to my… our… son about my fear of horses!"

"That's a hilarious story to tell. I must tell him." Regina bellowed. Emma glared at her with a pout face. The brown-haired woman shook her head and pulled Emma to rest against the tree. They finally arrived in their destination where Regina wanted them to have a peaceful day and listen to the nature. Of course, it was included the view of Storybrooke over them. They were on the top of the hill. Emma was daydreaming about that day with Regina.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Spring 1997**_

 _Of course, the school was over and the summer break was beginning. The girls were excited to hang out together nevertheless, they never got sick of each other. Sometimes, they separated themselves for the camp activities that their mothers forced them to live on their own and find new friends._

 _Unfortunately, the girls hated the camps since they found out that they were separating from each other to go on different camps. Their fathers pledged them to do it for their mothers. It caused them to roll their eyes and have a deal with their mothers. If they didn't like the camps, then they have to be together no matter what. Their mothers grumbled under their breath while smiling at their daughters in the dining room._

 _It caused the fathers to snicker behind their hands while looking at their girls. Regina and Emma sent their best glares at the men in front of them. Cora and Mary Margaret gave them a look to zip their mouths before explaining the reason why they wanted their girls to find new friends before the school started. Mary Margaret gave a point that Regina and Emma will see each other because they would attend in the same school._

 _Regina won't let herself down because she wanted to be with Emma all times since they planned their new adventure together. They discussed that when they got older in their young and mature age of sixteen or seventeen. Emma promised that they would go to London on their Spring Break together. It caused Regina to be excited._

* * *

 _After that happened, Regina decided to take Emma out to the stables with her father. Their mothers started to complain on the horse activities. Henry Sr. shot them down with a glare and wanted his time to spend a day at the stables with the girls. David shrugged and left for his duty as a sheriff. Cora rolled her eyes and continued to find her oldest daughter in the living room then took them to the shopping. Mary Margaret joined them before waving a goodbye to Regina and Emma._

 _Henry Sr. drove the girls to the stables in a half hour later. Regina blabbered about the horse that she owned since her twelfth birthday. She begged her father to buy her a horse. Cora was horrified at the birthday present that her husband had no desire to purchase it. Zelena was just laughing at them. Regina was super excited about riding on her favorite horse._

 _On other side, Emma didn't like horses since she has ridden on a horse long time ago. It was her father's fault. The Nolan family just went to the countryside few summers ago. At that time, she was seven years old. Mary Margaret encouraged her to ride on a horse with dad. David took a pride to have his oldest daughter to ride on the horse so they did._

 _At the first, David mounted him up on the horse and grabbed Emma from the riding instructor. Emma was cute when she had her blonde pigtails and her cheeks were still baby. She smiled hard when she finally mounted on a horse. The horse was a beautiful stallion and David hurried him up in a slow pace to walk around on the small trail._

 _When it happened at that scene, the horse got scared by seeing a snake in the grass and it caused him to rile it up in the air. David held her in his arms tightly while gripping on the reins. The horse neighed loudly to warn the riding instructors in ahead of the trail. David screamed when they fell off on the horse and hit on the pile of wood._

 _The horse just bolted away but barely almost hit on Emma. Luckily for David, he was closer to her and grabbed her quickly before it happened. Emma was wailing and hurling under herself. The riding instructors chased after the horse and others stayed behind to help David and Emma. The poor blonde girl was crying all the way when they got back to the cabin. Mary Margaret heard them coming in the cabin and held Emma in her arms to reduce her crying. David explained everything to his wife._

* * *

 _That's how Emma scarred that experience for her whole life and promised herself that she won't get near any horses. Now this time, Regina took her to the stables and see the horses. Emma didn't show her fears in front of Regina. Only David and Mary Margaret knew her scars. She promised that she would overcame her fears by getting closer to the horses one day._

 _Regina didn't know that Emma has her fears of the horses and tugged her all the way to her horse's pen. It was his name, Rocinante. The horse was fully brown stallion with the white mare on his head. He was a beautiful horse that Regina had ridden for few months. He grew bigger than last time she went to visit him._

" _Meet my horse, Rocinante."_

 _Emma stared at a big horse in front of her wide eyes and gulped. Regina tried to pull her inside but the blonde teenager held her feet on the ground and didn't move at all. Henry Sr. raised his eyebrows at the blonde girl. Regina tilted her head to look at her best friend and voiced._

" _What's wrong, Em?"_

" _Ehh… Big…"_

" _Yes, Em. He is bigger than last time I saw him. Come on."_

" _Nah. I think I stay here. You can go do whatever it does to take on your horse." Emma tried to cover her anxious state with a smile. The brown-haired girl didn't believe her at a moment and crossed her arms over her chest before asking._

" _Are you afraid of the horses?"_

" _No! I mean, no." Emma shouted before turning away from Regina. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the blonde girl with a voice. Henry Sr. smiled at the scene of the girls and kept watching on them. Regina put her hands on her shoulders and turned her body around to look at her._

" _It's okay if you are scared of the horses. I can understand if you admit it. I am not mad at you."_

" _But…"_

" _No buts. I understand. I had experienced it before. It's ok. You can stay here and watch me do with my horse. If you are ready, come closer to him. He won't bite you."_

" _Okay, Gina." Emma nodded with a small smile. Henry Sr. rolled his eyes and dialed away on his cellphone to call his wife about the news. Regina beamed at her best friend and gathered her things to do on her horse before riding on him outside near the barn. Emma was relieved that she was not riding on the horses today and stood behind the fence to watch Regina taking a rein on her horse._

* * *

 _It was a beautiful sight to see Regina riding on her horse. But inside Emma, she was very disappointed to herself because she wanted to overcame her fear of riding on the horse. She didn't see Henry Sr. approaching on her and heard his voice._

" _Why haven't you ride on a horse?"_

" _I'm scared to ride on a horse. Regina understood."_

" _She is so sweet to let you have a raincheck but your mother explained everything to me if you wanted to re-tell it. I'm fine with it. I understand how you feel. Regina has that experience before but she kept doing on it. I'm impressive with her stubbornness."_

" _She is Regina, of course. But for me, I just wanted to overcome my fears and ride on a horse today."_

" _Don't worry, you'll hang on when you are ready."_

 _Regina sneaked a way to scare Emma in front of the fence and hushed her horse to come closer. Henry Sr. has some glances on his daughter and smirked at the scene. Emma didn't turn away to see Regina there but her attention was on the white stallion in other pen which the instructors were training on the beautiful horse. Emma was appealed by a beauty of a white stallion until she heard a neigh in a close range._

* * *

 _Finally, Emma looked back to Regina and screamed when Rocinante was using his head over the fence to face her face with a sound of neigh. Regina snickered at her horse but watched the reaction of her best friend. Emma screamed and stepped backward until she fell on her tailbone. Henry Sr. bawled in laughter._

" _Ow! That's not funny! Gina!" Emma whined but showed her fears in front of them. She finally hurled herself in a ball and shut her eyes for few minutes. Regina stopped laughing and widened her eyes before unmounting herself on the horse then ran over the fence to comfort Emma. Henry Sr. halted to see Emma hurling on the ground and frowned._

" _Emma! I'm sorry."_

" _You prom-ised m-e." Emma whimpered. Rocinante neighed with a shake of his head. Regina glared at her horse to shut him down but continued to embrace Emma in her arms. Henry Sr. waved his hand to the riding instructors to send someone to see Emma for physical attention. Emma kept rocking herself in Regina's arms and started to sob while shutting her eyes. Rocinante was taken away with a riding instructor to his pen. Regina whispered into her best friend's ear to calm her down._

 _ **-Flashback-**_

* * *

"Emma, are you ok?" Regina asked in a concern. Emma blinked several times then looked back at the brunette mayor with a nod.

"Thinking about that day."

"Oh my god. It must be a good one, I insist."

"Hell to the no. You better not tell our son that story. I'm still fearing that day."

" _ **Our**_ son?" Regina slowly beamed with a question. Emma softened her look at her and smiled back then voiced.

"Our son." They finally realized that they had a son together. Emma felt that it would be a good one for her Christmas. Regina was thinking about having Emma in her life again but more than just best friends. In her mind, she planned to woo her best friend on their second date if Emma would like. Emma was smiling because she had a best first date with Regina and felt like she wanted to reunite her feelings toward Regina once again.

* * *

 **A/N: New job... Rolling my eyes. Review? Don't forget to read _Roommates:_ Chapter 16!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Meanwhile in a time, Regina brought Emma back to the residence where the Nolans lived. Their banters got better when they learned few things about each other since their childhood. Some things that they knew was same but new things were different. For Emma, she felt like she reminisced their times with Regina back in high school and asked right away.

"So, what happened between you and Graham?"

"Well, we broke up right before graduation. After it happened, we barely spoke at all. You know what Graham was like."

"No, I haven't heard from him since last time, our graduation."

"Oh ok. The point is that Graham was not a faithful person as you thought he would. He was a player."

"Took your guts to be wrong, is it?" Emma said with a chuckle. Regina pursed her lips while playfully shoving the blonde actress' shoulder with a hard nudge. It left Emma laughing while they walked on the stone path which it was leading them to the hangout where the Nolans siblings stayed for their weekend camp.

"So, what about you? Anyone in your love interest?"

"Well, you knew who Neal Cassidy was?"

"Yes dear, I knew him and he was Mr. Gold's son?"

"That's him and we dated for few years back when I was in college. But in the end, he died on our 3rd anniversary. As you see, Neal was planning to propose me with the wedding bells and on his way to the restaurant where we firstly met in New York City. It was an odd time but good reunion with him since middle school. Anyway, he was on his way to see me there and went in a car accident on that night. He died on way to the hospital and I called Rumple to let him know that I was on my way to the hospital for seeing Neal there. When I arrived there, the doctors told me that he died on the impact."

 _She was almost engaged with Neal Cassidy!_ Regina thought with a sad smile and propped her hand on the golden-haired woman's forearm.

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine. The doctors brought the ring case to me and I opened it. It was a beautiful sight of a diamond 4k carat with a princess cut on the rose gold band. It was engraved, 'My love'. I kept it since his death." Emma showed her necklace with her engagement ring from Neal. Regina looked down at it and didn't show her anger.

"It's a beautiful ring." Regina nodded with a forced smile. Emma barely noticed it right away but kept nodding after tucking her necklace under her sweater. She looked at her and asked with a small smile.

"What about you, Regina?"

"You knew Daniel Stables. We were engaged for few months. I barely almost married him but withdrew myself from marrying him when we were in New York City. Afterwards with him, I had been dating some women from time to time. But one time that I never forgot in my whole life, her name was Maleficent Dragon. She was an amazing woman that showed me what love was about. Unfortunately, I lost her to battle with breast cancer few years ago before I moved back here."

Emma nearly tripped but kept her cool while avoiding herself in an accident with the stone pathway. Regina kept chattering about her first girlfriend right after her almost marriage with Daniel.

So, in her thoughts, Emma actually was clueless about Regina's love life after high school days. She kept nodding with her chattering but her mind reeled with the women that Regina dated from time to time.

* * *

When Emma heard her laughter and did miss her conversation. She was arriving near her hangout with her siblings. Neal, Everett and Amy were there in the tree house and chattering on their life to catch up. It left her parents alone to spend their time with her son, well technically, hers and Regina's son.

It caused her to be relieved that Henry was with his newly grandparents. Emma mentally shrugged and asked.

"When were you starting to like the women?"

"When I was in my junior year of high school. Did I tell you before that I was bisexual?" It caused Emma to shake her head with an affirmed word.

"No."

"Well, I am labeling myself as a human being _**and**_ liking women more than I used to date men in my time."

Emma finally halted her steps and slowly looked at the brunette mayor with her raised eyebrows. Regina felt a bit little of uncomfortable but showed her a small smile.

"You? Lesbian?" The golden-haired woman mouthed every syllables in ' _ **LESBIAN**_ '. It caused Regina to chuckle and confirmed.

"Yes, _**LESBIAN**_."

"Ok..." Emma hesitantly nodded then walked away to the treehouse. Regina followed along until they reached the destination. It was not far away from the Nolans Residence.

* * *

"Yo!" The blond guy shouted from the balcony of the treehouse. The ladies looked up at him with their smiles. Emma chuckled and spoke lightly toward Regina.

"It is our weekend hangout. Wanna check it out?"

"Thank you for your offer but a raincheck?" Regina looked at Emma with a smile. The blonde superstar smiled at her with a nod then unconsciously kissed her cheek and climbed on the wooden ladder.

Everett saw the scene between them and nearly announced to Neal and Amy. Emma caught him quickly after climbing on the ladder. Regina shook her head and waved her hand to Emma then walked away to her parents' mansion that was not far away to Emma's home.

"Emma and Regina are kissing under the tr-!"

"Shut your crackhole up, Everett!" Emma scolded him with a glare. Amy and Neal spluttered their hideous alcoholic drinks when they heard him announcing on their oldest sister.

"You, I swear I will kill you when you go to sleep." Emma snarled.

"Why me!?" Everett whined. Neal couldn't stop laughing when it came to his oldest siblings beside Amy joining him to laugh together. The blonde actress whipped her head and screamed.

"You and Regina need a fuck." Amy drunk spoke with a smirk. It caused Emma to open her mouth but went slack-jawed.

"Yeah!" The boys chorused.

"Unbelievable! Y'all are ganging on me because of Regina! Ok, Fuck You, You and You! How am I unlucky to have y'all? Come on, you already are drunk."

"Hey! We just drank one bottle of Sweet Moscato and 5 beers bottles. Can you blame us?" Amy got up in a wobbly way with her index finger pointing at her oldest sister. Emma went slack-jawed and looked at her brothers who violently nodded with grins.

"Oh shit! You are overly drunk. My god, Mom will kill you when you come home."

"Don't care! It's our time to celebrate our first reunion since you are here." Everett said with a fist in the air. Amy and Neal clinked their beer bottles to be broken. The brown liquid splattered on the floor and the shards of the bottle were everywhere.

It caused a trio to laugh harder when it happened. Emma kept staring at them with her bewildered look. Amy twirled herself in a circle and grabbed a last one of a beer bottle then twisted a cap. She drank a whole of it and belched. Neal pointed at the red headed woman and spoke loudly.

"Whoo! Amy, you had your last one of beer! We should buy another one of the case! The liquor store is open, is it?"

"Yes! It is open until 3am!" Everett shouted loudly and it caused Emma to cover her ears and shut her eyes. Neal and Amy made the noise. They heard the neighbor that was very close to the treehouse. It was Mr. Gold.

"Shut up, motherfuckers!"

Emma nearly ran outside and looked down at Mr. Gold who was behind the fence. She swallowed a lump and spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Rumple! I'm trying to calm them down. Back to sleep. See you tomorrow."

"You better be or I'll shoot their asses." Mr. Gold informed her with a devilishly smile. Emma rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air then returned to the treehouse. She found out that they left already to get another liquors and went down to catch them.

* * *

The blonde superstar used to run on the marathon when she was in New York City. Her legs stretched well and pressed herself to speed up. She finally caught up with her siblings. Neal wobbly went inside and grabbed whatever he liked. Amy and Everett laughed with their drunken jokes. Emma sighed and went inside to find her brother who held a lot of liquor in his arms.

"Oh shit."

"Hey! You, Emma?" Happy shouted. The short man with a curly hair in an overall suit was Mary Margaret's friend from her college. The blonde woman looked at him with a small nod.

"Neal over there, he seems to be drunk. I can't have him paying more liquor."

"No, it is for our parents. That's fine, I told him to pick whatever he likes and I am paying for it. Oh, hey! Do you have Gabrielè Sweet Moscato?"

"Yes. I have it."

"Get me two bottles of it, thanks!" Happy thumbed up before glancing at Neal who laughed at himself on the reflection of the glass wall. Emma tried to drag him outside after dumping the liquor on the cashier then finally kicked him out to tie all of three around the pole with a long rope she found near the door.

She returned with a smile and paid all of it in the box. Happy watched the scene between the Nolan siblings. Emma put the box on the ground and fixed the rope with the drunk trio's hands then picked the box again. They walked back to their house but the trio wobbly walked with their loud voices.

It interrupted few neighbors on the road. Emma sighed until they reached their door. She inserted a key inside before their father opened the door with high raised eyebrows. Emma tugged her siblings and David gathered the box to the kitchen.

Mary Margaret appeared out of the blue and looked shocked when Neal sang in a drunk song. David tried to hide his laugh when he heard it. Emma ran her hands across her face and shushed them then asked her mom to help the trio to tuck themselves.

The black-haired teacher nodded and shooed her children with Emma's help. Luckily for them, Henry Jr. was sleeping through the night without hearing the stomps on the second floor. David picked the liquors with a perplexed face and decided to leave them alone until the morning.

Emma and Mary Margaret finally put Neal to sleep in his bed right next to Henry's made up bed. The blonde superstar kissed her son's forehead and whispered three words. Mary Margaret smiled at the scene and gathered her oldest daughter out of the room then told her a good night greeting. David came up with a smile and tucked himself away in their bed.

* * *

Lastly, Emma sighed and walked to her childhood room then stripped her clothes and finally landed on her bed. Her phone beeped. She looked up at her phone and saw 'Regina Mills' text then opened a message.

"Got the news from Happy. Your three musketeers got drunk. You bought more liquors."

"Yep, I paid for them and Mom is pissed off at them. So, they will talk in the morning when they wake up with hangover. Thankful for Henry Jr. to sleep through the night without hearing loud noises."

"Yes, dear. We will discuss once more when we are alone. Interested to join me for a second date?"

"Sure! I'd love to but Henry?"

"No problem, dear. I would like to take you and _**our**_ son to the picnic on the beach."

"Sounds great. Henry would love that. Thanks. So, I'm exhausted and goodnight."

"Good night, my love." Regina texted back with a smile. Emma grinned at herself and saved it on the note. They finally fell asleep with their smiles.

* * *

 ** _A/N: No shit around here. I was literally choking on myself when I worked with those sweet sickly students of mine. An Associate Teacher is just a teaching job that I am going to love for few months. THUMBS UP._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Keep in mind, the treehouse is very old and dirty. From the previous chapter - 34, remember that scene of the Nolans Siblings hung out at their weekend hangout and it was a same treehouse that it mentioned on this chapter.**_

* * *

In the Nolans' residence, Henry was sitting on the breakfast stool and reading his book that his aunt Julie brought him to the bookstore near the library. He was excited to receive his favorite book of all times, ' _ONCE UPON A TIME'_. So, his feet swayed against the stool to make some noise. It appeared as a perfect time for Mary Margaret to show up in the kitchen with her cardigans.

"Good morning, Henry!"

"Good morning, grandma. Is it ok if I call you?" The brown haired boy sheepishly grinned. Mary Margaret chuckled with a nod.

"It is ok with me if you call me anything except Nana!"

"Sure!" Henry beamed and returned to his book. Mary Margaret noticed that title and sent herself a smirk then continued to do her morning routine.

"Hello to you, sonny!" David came in with a greeting. Henry turned around to see him and chuckled.

"Hello to you, grandpa!"

"I feel touched by your calling. So, thank you, my grandson!" David kissed his forehead and winked at his wife. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and cooked some pancakes and bacon. David hushed his finger against his mouth and stole some bacon from the plate before Mary Margaret scolded.

Henry laughed as Amy, Julie, Brad, Everett and Neal came in with their bedhead hair. David almost dropped some bacon when he turned around and screamed. Mary Margaret and Henry tried to stifle their laughter.

The rest of the youngsters looked at each other sleepily and shrugged. They finally sat down around the breakfast table and grumbly grabbed some pancakes.

It left Mary Margaret to enjoy her time to observe between her grandson and children. But one problem was Emma that she is missing. She frowned at herself and asked everyone at the table.

"Where is Emma?"

"Oh, she just left for a morning run." Henry answered before taking a second pancake on his plate and swatted his Uncle Neal's hand. It happened when the brown-haired stud man howled, _'OUCH!'_ It caused others to laugh at him. Neal sent his glare across them and decided to take some bacon.

David raised his eyebrows at his grandson and looked at his wife who was having a same reaction. It left Henry to shrug and keep eating his breakfast.

"She is taking her morning run?" Everett said. Amy nodded before drinking her orange juice that their mom made. Julie signed, ' _YES'_.

"I never see or do with Em for a morning run. She always sleeps in like ever." Neal muttered with his mouth full. Everett nodded and signed, _'ME TOO'_. Brad laughed at Neal's facial expression with his mouth full. Mary Margaret scolded him to mind his manners in front of Henry.

"That's ok, grandma. I got used to it because I eat like a pig back home. I mean, in Los Angeles."

"Did I hear it right? He called our mom, grandma?" Amy signed back when looking at her nephew. The rest of youngsters nodded except the grandparents and Henry.

"Hurry up! You all get your chores done before we could fix your treehouse afterwards." David announced. It went suddenly when the rest of Nolans siblings heard one word, ' _Treehouse'_ and grabbed some food in their mouth then tried to eat a whole piece in. Mary Margaret was horrified. Julie and Brad looked at each other and shook their head with laughter.

Henry rolled his eyes and cleaned after himself. He grabbed his book and walked out of the kitchen toward the living room. He continued reading his book.

* * *

At this time, the siblings were done with their plate then ran toward their bedrooms to change their clothes for chores. Neal was responsible to check on the ATVs to run the engines and fix the repairs back in the barn behind their house. Everett and Julie grabbed themselves to shop for groceries. Amy and Brad took themselves to explore through the attic for the Christmas decorations that Mary Margaret requested. It left David to clean the garage and basement for parties.

Mary Margaret's duty was the cleanup in the kitchen and cooking for the desserts. She was excited for Cora's famous Christmas party. They were invited to her house and haven't been there for years since their daughters fell apart after college and beyond the years.

She was glad that Emma returned home after ten years and reunited with Regina once again. In her hope, Mary Margaret wished that her daughter find herself behind the truth and forgives for her past. But the important point for herself was to see Regina and Emma being happy together and get married already because they have a son together.

Finally, the chores got around to be done in the afternoon. The rest of the youngsters came in the kitchen and sat down around the breakfast table. Mary Margaret served them a Hot Chocolate with some snacks then returned to her cooking. Neal sighed.

"Why not we come up in the treehouse?"

"Sure but it need some repairs inside. Last time I came here and saw some leaks. I think that you need to inspect on the treehouse before you cause us to bring us for ER." Everett said. Neal glared at him. Amy nodded while sipping her hot drink. Brad frowned and continued.

"Treehouse?"

"It's their siblings' hangout when they were younger." Julie answered. Brad understood and held his hands in the air.

"We are not invited, are we?" He asked. Neal shook his head with a thumbs down. Others chuckled. Amy rolled her eyes and continued.

"He is joking with you. Yes, you both are invited. It has been years since Emma left. We didn't step in it at all."

"Let me be first to come in?" Henry said with a grin. Everett nodded. Neal looked up at his nephew and said.

"You better not touch my comic books."

"I love comic books!" Henry brightened the room. Mary Margaret and David pecked each other's lips then looked at them. The blond sheriff announced.

"Alright, take your tools out and repair what it needs!"

"Hurrah!" Julie and Henry shouted. Others got up and chuckled before leaving for a treehouse. David ruffled his grandson with a grin and kissed on his forehead. Henry was smiling all day. Mary Margaret asked him if he was interested to help her out with decorating a cake. Henry nodded and went right away.

* * *

Everyone scattered to the treehouse except Henry and his grandma in the kitchen. Everett and Brad argued if they wanted to replace the roof of the treehouse. Amy and Julie just chuckled at their beloved ones. It left David and Neal to discuss over the plans to repair what they saw inside the treehouse.

Most of it, they needed to repair the electricity wires because it was too old. David brought himself to buy something that it can be secure enough inside the treehouse. Neal and Everett found their old video games and decided to bring it to Henry for playing with them in the living room. It left Amy to clean up the clutter and dust over the furniture. Julie and Brad were inside looking around in the childhood treehouse where their beloved ones grew up.

David screwed the bolts on the wires where it hung up on the top of the roof. The cables were ripped and worn out. Neal collected himself to strip every wires out and demanded Everett and Brad to break down on the roof because it was a leak and it caused the electricity to shut it down.

Amy frowned at Neal's information and decided to get Julie's help to pack everything they owned. Everett and Brad nodded toward Neal's orders then helped David to take off the wires from the roof. Julie sent them a warning before going downstairs on the stairs which it was used inside the tree for safety.

They cleared everything in an hour and the ladies brought the boxes in the den which it was vacant. Mary Margaret sent them to clean up the clutter in the boxes and informed them that they should divide some goods for donations. Amy liked that idea and helped Julie to do that.

The men were there outside and tried to break the roof down. Luckily for them, the Treehouse was not too high and it was placed at an equal height to the residence's second story. So, the parents could have a time to see their children play inside the treehouse behind their backyard. The tree was an Oak tree.

The rest of the youngsters were clueless that they could be visible to their parents in a long distance. The treehouse was only a half mile away from the residence.

Neal and Everett looked at each other with a nod then jumped on the roof to break it down. Brad and David held the ropes to keep their eyes on them unless they got injured to drown through the damage of the roof. David and Brad were very strong enough to hold one person by a rope.

It finally squeaked when Neal's foot got through the roof. Everett laughed at him and felt a shake of the roof beneath his feet. They widened their eyes and yelled, _**'SHIT!'**_ The roof went down. Brad and David bulged their eyes and held the rope tightly but their legs were struggling to step backward to pull Neal and Everett out of the roof.

Mary Margaret, Henry, Amy and Julie came out to witness the scene by the men. Brad struggled himself to pull Neal out of the roof. David made it by pulling Everett out and informed Mary Margaret and Amy to hold his rope then helped Brad to pull Neal.

The roof finally worn out by scattering everywhere on the ground. The rest of the walls and floors were luckily safe. The snow just dumped on the floor of the treehouse. Amy shook her head at the men who were not injuring at all. Mary Margaret scolded them a look and turned away to cook something tasty with Henry behind her.

Julie looked over at her husband's body and ensured that he had no scratches from the wood of the roof. Neal was luckily having no scratches on him. David decided to take the men to bring the wood and work on the roof before the dark. Mary Margaret was scared to see one of her sons going to hurt but relieved that no one was hurt at that scene. In her mind, it was helping her to cope with the horrified scene outside in her backyard and it was her grandson who was chattering about the measuring the flour in a cup. It caused her to smile at her memory with her oldest daughter, Emma.

* * *

Henry and Emma were very similar to each other because they loved desserts in their childhood. Mary Margaret took her time to question what Emma was like to be his mother. The brown-haired boy grinned and continued.

"Mom is very protective of me when it comes to the school, paparazzi and gossips over in Los Angeles and New York City. For me, I don't mind to be part of her life as the paparazzi gathers many shots of us together with our personal times. Do you know that Mom have bodyguards with us 24/7?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Mary Margaret was surprised at the revelation of the bodyguards surrounding them every day. She couldn't imagine to be a famous actress like her oldest daughter did in her whole life. In her mind, she wondered why Emma changed her last name, Swan. Mary Margaret mentally kept a note to her mind when it came to her asking about their last name. Henry chattered about his experiences with the gossip few years ago.

Mary Margaret felt like an overprotective on her children even her grandson since Emma became an actress. There was no way for her to change Emma's mind to do different than just an acting job she usually loved since her childhood. Emma was very stubborn woman since she left Storybrooke and returned in 10 years later. Mary Margaret felt like she started it over again in the beginnings. In her mind, she wanted the hopes to return to herself when Emma came back to her and home in safe and sound.

* * *

David finally barged in with his grumblings about Everett's mishaps with the drill tool. Neal and Brad followed him behind and yelled. Everett was pale when he came in with his wife. Amy shook her head and escaped to the laundry room for getting a first aid kit. The blond stud man went to the bathroom for washing his bloody hand. Everett bowed his head down and frowned.

"Mom! Mary Margaret!"

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret whipped her head to Neal and Brad's call. Henry ignored them and focused on the measures of the vanilla powder and sugar after following his grandma's instructions.

"Everett had an accident with Dad. He almost drilled through the wood for screws. However, Dad was not paying attention to where Everett drilled through and it was barely through the wood but I think Dad's hand is broken with the bones. You and Dad need to go for ER." Amy explained with a sigh. Everett paled at the explanation about what happened to David. Julie winced at the image of a bloody hand. Brad nodded and came back outside to clean up the scene.

"Oh my lord. Amy, can you stay here and supervise over Henry's doing? We are making a coconut cake and it is Cora's favorite."

"Ok mom. Just go with Dad for ER. Neal, you can come back to help Brad to fix the rest of it. Julie and Everett, you are off duty to do whatever you like. Everett, don't feel bad. Dad is ok and he is going to check up on his hand with the doctor."

"I feel bad. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's ok. Let's go, babe." David said with a head nod. Mary Margaret kissed every forehead in the kitchen with a smile then left with her husband on the way to ER. Henry shrugged with his focus on the rest of the adults in the kitchen. Amy put the first aid kit away and it was not working on Dad's hand because it kept bleeding.

* * *

Few hours later, David returned with a heavy bandage wrapping his hand and smiled at his children in the living room. Henry was watching a movie with Uncle Neal. Everett was sending his emails to his co-workers and heard his wife begging him to turn it off then enjoying their moment together. Amy and Brad were out on their date.

Mary Margaret was worried about her husband but it went okay because the drill was not going through his hand in a whole one. It was barely touched on the bones. He was luckily alive and the skin and nerves were torn. So, David would have a surgery as soon as possible but they had no choice because the surgery would be taken in Portland. And, the doctor was out on the travel notice and would be back until after Christmas break. So, they had to wait in few weeks and see how David's hand heals with the skin outside and stitches. Of course, he had to take antibiotics for pain.

It relieved herself when David came home with a wrapped bandage hand and sent himself to the bed. Henry felt bad for his grandpa but waited for his moms to come back from their date. Neal and Everett went outside to stay there in the treehouse. Amy and Brad returned back and found Mary Margaret and Julie there in the kitchen. Henry powered off everything and heard them in other room.

Amy sent herself to see her brothers in the treehouse while Brad took Henry to the bed. Mary Margaret came to check on the desserts in the refrigerator to make sure that the desserts were okay then shut the lights on the first floor and went back to bed.

For a while, Amy, Everett and Neal gathered themselves to buy some alcohols which it was not far from the treehouse. Everett was the one who paid everything and brought them to their hangout. Of course, they drank all of it until they fell drunk and Emma returned with Regina at that time.


	36. Chapter 36

The first week went fast since Emma and Henry's arrival into Storybrooke. Her family was thrilled to have them in the residence and it was a complete one that Mary Margaret wanted for Christmas. On the other side, David was excited to have his oldest daughter to return back after ten years.

It was painful for the parents who suffered through without seeing Emma in their life for ten years beside raising Neal until his high school graduation. They were handful that Neal took over some responsibilities that David offered him to do his chores around the house and gave him a part-time job as a volunteer deputy around the town.

To them, they realized that their children grew up to be the adults and gave them a freedom to do whatever responsibilities they had in their careers. Firstly, Mary Margaret was impressed with Everett because he took himself to think harder since he married his young wife and caused him to realize that it was time to change his immature and grow up to be a man.

* * *

Next, Amy was having a hard time to pick the major that she desired to have a future career. For herself, she was indecisive on whether she loved to do something with the kids. Her first choice was to be a pediatrician; second choice was to be a teacher then her back-up plan was to be a children's author. Everything was in a mix that Amy really wanted to become a person with the kids she loved to do something fun and crafty.

At least but for Neal, he was well-known as a jack in a trade. His jobs were random as he volunteered to help the people. His personality was alike to Mary Margaret, his mother. He grew up to look up at Emma all the years until Emma left the town ten years ago after his high school graduation.

Of course, the rest of three children tried to do their best to contact with Emma but failed at any attempt because they didn't know that Emma changed her last name and included everything. Except that one was to announce that she has a ten years old son with his biological mother, Regina Mills aka Storybrooke Mayor.

They were disappointed in Emma because they tried to get her back like she used to visit Neal for his graduation. It was that last time they saw her in person.

So, that's why Mary Margaret and David were thrilled to have a family to be complete for Christmas but a bonus one was their grandson to be welcomed in their family.

But not for last one, they were very happy that Regina was a part of a family that Henry Jr. has for years. It was a long time for Emma to return where she came from and grew up in a childhood town she once loved.

Now, Mary Margaret and David were worried about Regina's parents because of the secret that Emma held away from them for a long time. It was a sacrifice to reveal what they didn't know about Regina's life since Henry Jr. barged in their life.

* * *

 _ **Speak of the devil.**_ Emma appeared with a smile. Her son was following her like a baby duck waddling through the lake. They appeared with the smiles. Mary Margaret and David blinked several times then looked at each other and back to them again.

Emma and her son have same personality - outgoing and very bubbly. Henry was raised by herself in his whole life without his biological mother, Regina. There was no telling that Henry's a biological son related to the person Emma once fell in love for years. He had a facial recognition of Regina's strong facial features included his grandfather, Henry's namesake.

"Hello Grandparents!" Henry replied. Emma dug the breakfast plates for them to eat before leaving for meeting with Regina and her parents. At a last, Emma did meet them long time ago before Neal's graduation. She didn't see them when she came to visit Neal and everyone.

Cora and Henry Sr. was visiting Regina's oldest sister, Zelena in London. That's why Regina wanted to stay and see Emma and her family on that day of Neal's graduation.

* * *

Emma happily chatted with her parents while Henry was wrestling with his Uncle Neal on other table. Everett and Julie discussed about having them over for summer. Amy and Brad joined their conversation then informed them that they would get married in the summertime. It immediately got Emma, Mary Margaret and David's attention to the red headed woman who grinned. Last, Everett and Neal jumped on hugging their sister for the congratulations.

"We just got engaged last night with the engagement ring. Well, technically last year." Brad explained with a smile.

"I thought that you are both engaged already." Henry said.

"We are still engaged but kept a secret on the wedding things. I know my mother very well." Amy slowly glared at Mary Margaret. David laughed.

"It's about a damn time!" Neal shouted.

"Language!" They chorused and Henry started to giggle. Neal winked at him. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you going with Regina again today? Or have plans yet?"

"I have plans with Henry and Regina for her support to tell her parents later. She will pick us up soon by now."

"Am I going to see Regina today!?" Henry whipped his head with a grin.

"Yes, we're going with her and you will be formally introduced to Cora and Henry Sr. after lunch. I hope everything goes well." Emma explained with a hopeful expression.

"So, how was your _**first**_ date with the mayor?" Amy questioned with a smirk. Everett slapped her arm with a glare. Julie and Brad rolled their eyes and smirked at the blonde actress. Henry kept giggling and glanced over at his mom.

"Not in front of Henry." The golden-haired superstar informed them with a glare at Amy.

"Come on!" Neal said with a frown. It affected Emma to squirm but she didn't feel like she wanted to discuss on her love life. She thought that her life was a worst one than her siblings' life more than ever. Mary Margaret was the one who wanted to know about her life before starting to date with Storybrooke's mayor.

* * *

For David, he didn't care about his children included his new grandson's love life. He knew how to be happy with someone they loved. It's important to witness on his children when they were in love with someone on their side. It was a perfect example for Amy and Brad even though for Everett and his young wife, Julie.

On their relationship, David could see their eyes when it came to love. Also, it's important to care about them whether it's genderless. He supported the law of same-sex marriage since he found out about his twin brother, James.

James was gay and living in Chicago with his long-time husband, Nigel. Nigel was an African-American man, became a firefighter for Chicago Fire department and adopted his son, Adam. Adam has an Autism in his age of twelve and he was Deaf too. He attended at Illinois School for the Deaf since he became an adopted son to Nigel before James married them few years ago. David was happy for them.

* * *

Emma and Henry finally left the residence to be picked up by Regina in front of the driveway. Mary Margaret watched them leaving until she heard David's voice. She didn't face her husband and kept silent until he finished his sentence.

"Are you concerned about Emma?"

"Well, I am right now but I don't know."

"Why didn't you know?"

"Because Mom messed up on the relationship with Emma since Neal's graduation." Amy spoke up before drinking her coffee. The rest of her siblings looked at her with their perplexed looks. David narrowed his eyebrows until he finally understood her sayings with a nod. Mary Margaret slumped her shoulders and sighed at same time until replying back to her young daughter.

"Yes. That's the one I am worrying about."

"I thought Emma forgave you already?" Neal asked.

"Yes, she did but I felt guilty because I didn't feel forgiven by her. Also, I wanted to release my guilty for her and Regina. I understand that Emma has a son that is related to Regina. Our Storybrooke Mayor."

"Honey, don't feel guiltier. I think you and Emma should discuss once more when she gets back from her small family errands." Julie explained with a small smile. Mary Margaret didn't look up at her but kept staring at her empty plate once she ate her breakfast. Brad and Everett looked at each other with a nod then spoke up at same time.

"We think that you should go out once more with the girls when Emma gets back from her reunion with the Mills family."

"I will call you when she returns." Neal added with a smile. Amy and Julie concurred with them with a smile. David was balancing his thinking but went with yes. Mary Margaret slumped once again with a frown. They felt bad for their mother and Emma.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: This is an EDITED chapter. So, read it again.**_

* * *

Across the town near the beach view, the Swan-Mills family took them to a nice restaurant for lunch. Regina and Emma bantered like a nice couple who spent their time with their son. Henry happily questioned Regina about his new grandparents and went curious on her heritage. It surprised Emma that her son took a curiosity toward his biological mother but not to herself either. Regina was grateful to answer any questions related on her family tree and explained which ones were her strong suit of facial features.

Henry found out that he has Regina's father's Spanish side and Cora's personality toward the generosity for the elderly. Emma tilted her head to concur but she knew that their son has both of theirs in a strong suit. He was a spilt face of them. When Henry has a hunger, it goes toward Emma and her family. If he has a strong personality for being an outstanding presenter or speaker, then it goes to Regina because of her career in the politics and laws in the generation of Henry Sr.'s family.

Depends on Henry's behaviors, it goes either of the ladies. Regina proceed to notice Henry's flaws out of him and looked over at Emma who was smiling at her son. They both had similar smiles when they were once happy. Regina realized that Henry developed the traits after Emma. She understood that Emma was the one who raised him for ten years but not her at all. It caused her to frown at her thoughts.

* * *

"What's wrong, Gina?" Emma said carefully. Henry was not paying attention to their conversation and went too focused on the meal that he ordered for lunch. It was a turkey burger with sweet potatoes fries. It was delicious. Emma ordered the salad. Regina ordered a classic salad but included the cheese fries. _Excuse Regina's hunger._

"Thinking of missing ten years of his."

"Oh. Blame me." Emma frowned before sipping a drink. Regina shook her head and covered her hand on the blonde superstar with a reply.

"No, Emma. I'm grateful that you brought him to me. But for me, I missed everything about him or to be with him from time to time."

"Oh okay." The golden-haired diva hesitantly nodded and looked at their son. She sighed and asked.

"Are you sure that you want to tell your parents?"

"Of course. I have to. It's my son that I err… you know that, Emma."

"Right. Sorry. I got used to be myself and him all the times. I forgot."

"That's ok. Henry, are you finished with your meal?"

Henry nodded before drinking his chocolate milkshake. He has same _**and**_ good taste of drinks like Emma. The ladies looked at each other with a smile before nodding to leave the restaurant with the cash on the table. The waitress came upon their table and cleaned up with the wave of her hand toward the family who were leaving the building. Regina was the driver to drive all the way to her parents' house. It was her childhood house after all.

Regina knew that Zelena was there with her parents. It was no surprise at all. Emma was nervous about meeting them again and introducing their son together. It was her first time after ten years of leaving the town. Henry Jr. was a carefree boy and always accepting what his mothers told him to do something or be polite to the guests if they are his mothers' friends and family.

* * *

The brown-haired mayor sighed until the sight of the mansion that was opposite to Regina's house in Storybrooke. Cora and Henry lived in a temporally home in Portland. It was easier for them to separate the news around in the town and have their retreat there for the weekends. Emma went there before their high school graduation. It was a cool trip to the lake house that Regina owned.

They arrived in the Portland Lake House. Cora was gardening at the front yard. Henry Sr. was relaxing on the porch swing while reading his favorite sports newspaper. Zelena was inside the house and complaining after her crazy tv show.

Regina was confused about her mother gardening outside and even though her father was outside reading a newspaper. It was like every summer, Regina and Zelena was usually playing ball outside. But it seemed different at this time because it was a wintertime.

"Are your parents okay? They seem to be careless about the weather. I meant, it is cold outside!" Emma exclaimed with a shock. Henry Jr. nodded in a silence. Regina blinked several times before calling her parents with a greeting. Suddenly, Cora looked up with a smile. Her face was full of cheeky red from the cold air. Henry Sr. was pretending to not look up at his daughter.

* * *

"Hello Mother."

"Hello my dear! It's supposed to be nice for seeing you since the town festival." The Southern voice smoothed in the air. Cora was a Southern Belle many years ago. It's time before she agreed to marry the wealthy man from Spain. Her 3x-greats grandparents were the plantation of the cottons in Mississippi near the river of the East. Her 1x-great grandmother told a story to her children about her mother, Cora's 2x-greats grandmother had same name, Cora from long time ago. It was a tradition for the women who wanted to name their daughters after honoring the person who was a friend with a slavery girl.

Of course, the namesake of Cora in generation was a little girl who worked along with the slaves. Also, her family treated the slaves as an equality and believed that the slaves had an opportunity to learn how to write and read. For Cora's 3x-greats grandmother, she used to be a schoolteacher for the girls' school and finally quit after the protest for the slaves to be not part of the law or rejoining them on the equality for work opportunities.

Cora's 3x-greats grandfather was an owner of the largest acre for the cottons and gathered himself to have the slaves under his control until he freed them to do whatever the slaves wanted to do around in his land. He was a polite man and very friendly to them. He was a great listener and gave them some advice of life experiences.

Most of the people didn't know about Cora's 3x-greats grandfather in his land. In his plantation of the cottons, the slaves were grateful to have him as their master. In her 2x-greats grandmother's eyes, Cora saw all of it through her life. She knew how to help the children how to read and write. Cora befriended Zaya, a beautiful African girl at age of 7.

Zaya was a mute and didn't speak at all. Her access to communicate with Cora was a paper and pen. All she does was to draw the landscapes that she photographic-memorized the deep details. Zaya developed her artistic skills until the age of 17. Zaya was taken away with the man who wanted her to be his wife.

After that happened, the 2x-great grandmother, Cora decided to leave her town and traveled through Europe on her own. She was 19 at that time. But Cora never returned to Mississippi again since Zaya's departure. Her parents sent her a letter that they sold their land to the company.

This time, Cora Mills, a relative of her 2x-greats grandmother's namesake since 1850s. She never forgot that story when she was a little girl listening to her great-grandmother who passed the told tale and decided to be a rebel for leaving Mississippi. But Cora was clueless that her parents were happy that she made a choice like her 2x-great grandmother.

The years passed, Cora was married to Henry Mills Sr. in Spain and changed her last name. They returned with Zelena, a three years old girl to America. Henry Sr. was a businessman with the minors of the politics and law. He found a job as a lawyer in Portland, Maine. For Cora, she attended in the college while taking care of Zelena in the afternoons.

* * *

Few years later, Regina was welcomed to the world and grew up in Storybrooke when her father was elected to be a mayor. After that, they decided to live in Storybrooke.

"Are you supposed to be warm inside the house?" Regina asked. Cora laughed and shook her head. Emma nervously giggled. The brunette mayor finally looked at Emma with her raised eyebrows. The blonde actress halted her giggles and bowed her head down with a red-face.

"We're not cold! We like to see everyone outside with the beautiful weather!" Henry Sr. exclaimed after getting up from the porch swing. Regina rolled her eyes and gestured her family to come inside the house. Zelena muttered with the popcorn inside her mouth.

"Hola!"

"Really, Lena?" Regina scolded her sister. Cora and Henry Sr. snickered while walking toward the kitchen for drinks. Emma and Henry Jr. grinned at the redheaded woman in the Angry Birds Onesies in the front of them. The brown-haired woman tapped her heel on the ground and crossed her arms on her chest.

"What!?" Zelena replied with a snarl.

"We have guests here. Go change your clothes."

"Oh Hi Henry!" Zelena finally glanced over at the guests who were watching the scene between the sisters. She waved her dirty hand with the popcorn. The brown-haired boy beamed with a wave back. Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and smiled.

"Hello Zelena!" Henry Jr. spoke up. It was a perfect time when the Mills parents came in from the kitchen to the living room. Regina sighed and came to sit on the long couch with Emma. Henry Jr. was between his mothers and snuggled with his biological mother, Regina.

* * *

Cora finally noticed him beside her young daughter and furrowed her brows. Henry Sr. argued with Zelena about changing the clothes. Regina smirked at her oldest sister and waggled her brows, 'I told you so.' Emma fidgeted her thumbs while watching the scene. Finally, the mother matriarch howled and the argument stopped.

"Enough!"

"Sorry mother." Zelena bowed her head down and turned away to get changed. Henry Sr. nodded at himself and sat down beside his wife. Regina was quiet still until Zelena finally came back quickly. Henry Jr. looked up at Regina and asked.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am. You?" Regina asked her son with a curious expression. He shook his head with a smile. Emma was touched by her son's bright smile and smiled.

"Excuse me, who is he?" Cora queried. Zelena slowly looked at her sister and used a slo-motion smile. Emma glared at her before squeezing Regina's shoulder with a 'ok' expression. Henry Jr. looked at her and waited.

"Mother and Papi, I have some news to tell you. Well, it's awkward to make some introductions. But, you see now, this is Henry —?" Regina looked at Emma with some help. The blonde superstar chuckled and took her place.

"This is Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, your grandson." It hammered big time. Regina finally got quiet again while watching her parents' facial expressions that went from curiosity to bewildered in five seconds. Zelena was lucky because she brought popcorn and kept eating while watching the scene between them.

"Our what?" Cora and Henry Sr. mumbled at same time.

"Your grandson!" Zelena finally gave up with a reply. Regina glared at her sister. Emma felt like she wanted to escape away from Henry Sr.'s eyes toward her. Cora opened and closed her mouth several times until she finally fell over and fainted on the floor. Henry Sr. was still bewildering and looking at Emma forever.

* * *

Henry Jr. stared at his grandmother and crouched down to face her. He palmed his hand on Cora's cheek and waited for her to wake up. Others watched him. Emma smiled at his kindness and heard his voice.

"Nana, wake up." It suddenly got Cora's attention to wake up and she finally connected their eyes. The brunet grinned at his grandmother and looked up at Regina with a reply.

"Is she ok?"

"Oof!" Cora crawled backward toward the wall of living room and screamed loudly in the mansion. Emma covered her ears with her hands to block her scream. Henry immediately ran behind Regina's back and peeked out for his grandmother. Henry Sr. tried to calm her down and shushed.

"Mother!" The Mills daughters scolded Cora with the glares. Cora whipped her head to catch Regina's scowl. Zelena was a little bit of pissed off but didn't show it. Cora gulped with a big curse.

"What the fuck, Regina!?"

"Language!" Emma sent her a glare and indicated at her son, Henry who hurled in her arms. The brown-haired boy was raising himself to embrace his blonde mother with his arms around her neck and legs wrapping around on her waist. Henry was a lightweight and small to carry with her arms.

His face was cuddling in Emma's neck and whimpered. Regina blinked at him several times but glanced at Emma and got her note that they would talk later. She nodded with a small smile. Finally, Regina looked at her mother and explained.

* * *

"Yes, she is correct. Henry Swan-Mills is my biological son with the proofs. Emma has it with her right now. I assume that you wanted to see his birth certificate with his name."

"How impossible is Henry, your son? Biologically!?" Cora said with a raspy voice with a Southern accent.

Emma looked at Zelena and nodded at her backpack she brought with herself before being picked up by Regina. The red headed woman nodded with a smile and picked up her backpack then searched the birth certificate and brought it to her mother for the proofs. Cora finally looked on the birth certificate. Henry Sr. was crowding himself over his wife's shoulder to look on his name and everything.

They finally landed their eyes on the biological parent and it said, _**REGINA MARIA SWAN-MILLS**_. Their eyes bulged. Regina walked to them and read it until she found her last name, _**SWAN-MILLS**_. She looked at Emma and her mouth was open. Emma slowly grinned and said.

"I can't help it. Henry's your son. By biologically."

" _ **SWAN-MILLS**_!" They chorused in unison. Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde actress who was blushing with a small nod. The brunette mayor walked upon her and grasped the yellow sweater to pull Emma to lean on her then their lips finally locked. Henry Jr. started to smirk and giggled under their lip-lock. Others went bewildering except Zelena cheering on them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The kiss is finally here!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: This is a little bit shorter than you except it to be 2k words. So, again. It's a flashback. Enjoy with a lot of adorable Henry Jr.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback: Winter 2007-**_

 _During in December, Emma was awfully pregnant with her son in seven months. She was in pain while holding her belly. Her co-workers from the rehearsal of the Broadway show was hurrying themselves to the hospital. Also, it was not normal to have a birth in seven months but it is often rare that the babies wanted to get out in the womb._

 _Emma started to scream in the hallways of the Mount Sinai in New York City. Her co-worker, Mia who was Emma's roommate and freaked out on herself. The blonde actress howled at her with red eyes. She was crying in the pain. The nurses prepped her to have a birth. Emma chose the water birth instead of on the bed._

 _The doctor came into the room to check if she was dilated with her son's head. It was time to have him coming out of the world. Mia was trying to handle her roommate to calm down. Emma screamed loudly and laid her back on the wall of the bathtub. Her legs opened widely to show her vagina beginning to dilate slowly._

 _The nurses scattered to get ready for Henry to be born. Emma glared at her doctor and screamed. Mia shushed her because she knew Emma's temper get easily high._

" _Get him fucking out in my vagina!"_

 _Everyone understood how Emma felt during the pregnancy. Mia exhaled loudly while handling Emma's arms in the tub. The doctor explained how to breathe properly and Emma screamed in her ear._

" _Get him out! Fuck you!"_

 _Mia rolled her eyes and mouthed an apology toward the doctor. Emma gripped the tub harder and moaned when the nurses prepped the baby's head to be out. The doctor smiled at Emma and concentrated on her breathing then told her to push twice. Everything changed in the room. Emma was really sweating when pushing her son out and heard him wailing._

* * *

 _Finally, the baby was welcomed to the world and taken away by the nurses. Mia was relieved that Emma made it to have a birth in the tub without the issues in crisis situation. Emma shut her eyes for a second and opened hers to see her baby in the sight._

 _There was a beautiful sight of her boy. Emma started to giggle when he finally stopped wailing while the nurse brought him to have a skin contact with his mother. Mia took the shots of a new family. Emma finally was taken care of the nurses and got in the room for post-pregnancy._

 _Her son was very healthy and checked if he was fine with his hearing and health issues with his body. Finally, he was with his new mother, Emma and cooed. Mia and the nurses laughed. The doctor asked her for her newborn son's name and information._

" _What's his name? I will put it on his birth certificate and who is his other parent?"_

" _This is Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, my newborn son. Welcome to our world, Henry. For his other parent,_ _ **HER**_ _name is_ _ **Regina Swan-Mills**_ _."_

" _Em? Are you sure that it is okay if you want her to be Henry's other parents?" Mia asked since Emma told her everything about her and the DNA test. Emma weakly nodded while Henry cuddled with her._

* * *

 _Few days later, Emma signed herself as Emma Swan-Mills. Nobody knew that she had an official name and most of time, everyone assumed that Emma was single and liked the men as her presence. Mia tried to do her best very careful with Henry in the car seat._

 _Emma chuckled when she saw her roommate cringing while Henry wailed for his mom. Mia tried to shush him with a lullaby song. Finally, they got comfortable in the black luxury SUV that Emma paid for the full rent of the year. So, she didn't need to worry about driving on her own._

 _For her own Volkswagen Yellow Beetle, it broke down in the middle of the highway on the way for New York City after leaving Storybrooke for good. So, Emma hitched a several rides along on the way. When Emma arrived in the city and got a job in the restaurant while searching for an acting job in Broadway District._

* * *

 _Back to the point, Mia, Emma and Henry got home in Bedford, new You and has their private land. Anyway, they go tin the farmhouse that has a vintage period from the thirties. Emma owned it as her first home. Mia was her housemaid before then became her roommate after getting a nasty divorce with her wife, Maliah Buzzfield._

 _Mia lived with Emma for almost three years before Emma moved to California with her son. henry got his room since the birth. The doctor checked in with him very week to be in ICU. Because Henry was a premature baby with seven months._

 _Within a year later, Henry grew up and had Regina's hair and facial features already. For himself, he learned to sign with his best friend, Hector, He grew up in a mature way and Emma was lucky to have him as her son. Also, Henry got used to Emma's spotlight when they practically lived in New York City before moving to California while he was about six._

 _The memories_ _of Henry were growing up like a mature young boy who respected the boundaries of his mother, Emma Swan. Also, Emma gave him an utmost love of all in those years. Henry was grateful to have her in his life and exploring through the adventures he found in his imagination every night. Emma always found him in his hidden places he could be hiding away from her._

 _They enjoyed their times in New York City and Los Angeles_. _For Henry, he loved the cities in his whole life but preferred the countryside_ _in Bedford Hills, New York. Because Henry could play anywhere with his best imagination through the_ _green field in his front yard. The nannies came with_ _him to play with him_. _Emma and Mia took their time to watch Henry growing up with his curiosity on another parent_. _For the ladies, they kept the secret that they wanted Henry to know that he has another_ _mother._

 _Of course, Henry always asked Emma about his biological parent and affected Emma to stay silent_ _with_ _a smile. Mia was there to witness_ _everything. Emma didn't know what to tell him about Regina that she hid for the years. Therefore, it proved that Henry secretly knew that he had another mother but not father. It caused him to analyze_ _through the photos that Emma only brought with her since she left town._

 _Also, Emma didn't know that Henry had his secrets to_ _sneak a peek on the official documents in the file from the office cabinet. It was_ _located in Emma's home office where she worked with her agent, Lily Thomas all the years. The little thing that Henry didn't like about his mother's agent to manipulate he to work through Christmas and holidays._

* * *

 _So, they moved many times in Los Angeles and Hollywood Films productions. Emma_ _always brought her son to the red carpets when he was a little boy in a black and white tuxedo. All of her fans surely loved him and Emma was concerned about_ _her fame affecting her son in the public. Henry didn't mind to have his fame in minutes before going in the privacy for no cameras and gossips plus newspapers and magazines when Emma demanded her publicist to find something about her son. It was blocked for the paparazzi to flash anything on Henr_ y _._

 _That relieved Emma once again when Henry was not in the public anymore_ _because he didn't want to be on the red carpets and wanted to stay_ _home. It's_ _all he wanted is write the story from his imagination since Henry did in his old home_ _in Bedford Hills, New York City. It made him happy that he stayed in a boarding_ _school for a week. He came home on the weekends to see his mom. No one knew that Henry had his famous mom, Emma Swan in those famous movies and Broadway._

 _One time, Henry went to New York City for his birthday and it was a same night_ _when his mom performed on her last Broadway show. It's when Regina was there to watch her onstage but they were clueless that they were there on a same night. Henry was in the backstage chattering with the crew and watching Emma sing a tune in the show for a finale scene._

 _It enjoyed him once more because he was there_ _for his mom and celebrated together in their old mansion in Bedford Hills, New_ _York City. It was their last time to live there until they officially moved to Los Angeles for a Hollywood films productions._ T _hat's how Emma raised her son for those years and Henry knew that he grew up with one mother but knew that he had another mother to see her again when they had a chance._

 _It's a beginning of his life to have_ _his mothers together once again_. _That's why Henry planned_ _out on his life. That's how Henry grew up in his time with his blonde actress in those years. He seemed to love the adventures he was in with Emma. Beside that kind of fame, Henry grew up watching his mother walking on the red carpet with the cameras flashing on her._

 _ **\- Flashback-**_


	39. Chapter 39

In the Mills Residence, Cora and Henry Sr. gasped when the ladies were kissing under Henry Jr. Head. Of course, Zelena whistled on the scene. Regina was he first person who laid their first kiss with Emma. Beside that scene, Emma was baffled but returned her feelings toward the kiss.

More than just three seconds, their lips locked in an intimate and deeply way. The ladies forgot that they were in the living room and showed them off. Of course, Regina changed her head to tilt and granted Emma to enter her tongue into her mouth. No one knew who moaned first.

Emma nearly dropped Henry Jr. to the ground but luckily for him, he stood on the ground. So, the blonde diva wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and made out with her in a deeply way. Regina pulled Emma closer to her body. Cora started to scream but Zelena covered Henry Jr's eyes with a smirk.

The ladies kept going as their feelings were high enough to put them in the bed. But they wouldn't dare to do it in front of Regina's family. Finally, Henry Sr. cleared his throat to halt their kisses. Emma was startled when she pulled Regina's bottom lip then opened her eyes. Regina was smiling with their kiss and glanced to her mother then blushed.

* * *

"Wow! It's been an impressive kiss!" Zelena replied with a smirk. Regina and Emma blushed in a crimson red and pulled apart from each other. Cora grumbled and crossed her arms. Henry Sr. grinned at his younger daughter and replied.

"Got it bad?"

"Henry!" and "Father" were in unison from the Mills family. Emma and her son laughed. Regina finally sat down and blushed. Cora rolled her eyes and handed the certificate to Emma. Emma giggled at Regina.

"So, this is a proof that Regina _**Swan-Mills**_ is a biological mother and what are you doing with yourself, Regina?" Zelena emphasized the new last name that Regina has from the birth certificate. Henry Jr. beamed at his brunette mother who has a fishy mouth.

"We are going on the second date and see what happened in the near future. I won't stop her from having her maternal instincts with our son. No matter what if she wants this relationship between us then it's none of your business, Zelena." Emma raised her eyebrows at the redheaded woman and explained with a serious tone. But she put a smile on her face and nodded. Zelena gulped and surrendered her hands then glanced at a smirking Regina.

Cora and Henry Sr. raised their eyebrows at Regina. The brunette mayor blushed at her parents. Emma nodded at herself and took her son out but stopped to look at Regina. Zelena and her parents slowly looked at Regina. The golden-haired woman sighed and asked.

"Are you staying or going out with us?"

"No! I mean, yes. I'm going with you. Excuse me, I have to go and goodbye Mother and Papi." Regina got up quickly and hurried to kiss her parents then left with Emma and Henry Jr. Zelena smirked at her little sister and said before Cora threw a love seat pillow at her.

* * *

"Regina got whipped!"

"Zelena!" Henry Sr. scolded his oldest daughter. Zelena shrugged and escaped to watch a movie. Cora grumbled under her breath.

"I got a new grandson with that freaking person."

"Cora! It's your best friend, Mary-Margaret!" Her husband scolded her with a smirk.

Cora slumped her shoulders and nodded at him then gave him a kiss on the lips. Henry Sr. grinned at his wife and got on with his life, reading the newspaper. Zelena snickered at her mother and shouted.

"Mom got whipped!" It happened when Cora turned around to throw another pillow at her oldest daughter with a snarl. Henry Sr. caught the scene at the ladies and laughed. Zelena's hair got messed when she got paled at the pillow that her mother threw at her.

* * *

Back on the road, Regina got quiet while driving to Storybrooke. Henry Jr. babbled about his day with Uncle Neal on the pranks. Emma glanced at the brunette mayor and whispered.

"Kiss?" Regina got blushed and nodded while silently driving. Emma snickered and queried.

"I like that too. I hope we get back on our second date with Henry Jr. to be fun for our horse riding." It caused Regina to swerve on the road when the horse riding was mentioned including Henry Jr., her son too. She beamed at the blonde superstar and got on the way to the stables. Henry Jr. hurrahed.

They arrived at their destination. The stables and land changed everything in Emma's eyes. Long time ago, it was a small land with a rustic barn that Henry Sr. built and owned. Few horses were galloping everywhere with the fence surrounding the small land. Regina's birthday was hosting in there when it was up from the ground. That's how Regina got her first horse, Rocinante.

Also, Emma was afraid of the horses when it happened. Anyway, this time, it got bigger than before. There was like ten acres more than just two acres. Henry Sr. kept donating his money to the stables. Cora was a best event planner to host it at the stables. The rustic barn was remodeled but it got bigger like a farmhouse.

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Emma was slack-jawed. Henry Jr. was beaming at the horses. Regina smiled at the sight of the stables. An old man was rocking on the chair in the front of the main house which was a rustic shed that was behind the farmhouse. He hollered.

"Howdy, Madame Mayor!"

"Oh, Hi Mr. Stables!"

"Is it Daniel's father?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear while waving her hand to the old man on the rocking chair. Regina nodded with a smile and replied back.

"Yes, it is him. You remembered that Daniel Stables used to be my fiancé and my prom date?"

"I'm aware of it! You and Daniel go on and off every year when you went with different guys. This time, I don't understand why Daniel was your fiancé before me or Graham either." Emma growled in a questioning. Regina was frowning while hauling a horse to get settled up with the equipment. Henry Jr. was playing with a beautiful brown stallion in the pen.

"We'll talk later. **_WE_** have a second date with our son. I promise you that we will discuss alone without Henry Jr. nosing in our business. Let's go." Regina dismissed with a mayor tone but didn't want to hurt Emma's feelings toward her voice.

"All right. You said so." Emma muttered under her breath. Regina heard it behind her and turned around with her raised eyebrows. Emma smiled sheepishly then pecked her with a quick kiss then ran after Henry Jr. Regina slowly grinned and heard the old man's voice.

"Madame Mayor got whipped!" Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

* * *

The scene of Emma and Henry Jr. chased each other in the field where the hays laid on the ground. It caused Regina to smile while she was helping the staff to put a saddle on the horse for Henry Jr. Emma laughed freely when Henry Jr. jumped in the hays. Regina heard the co-worker's voice from the barn and kept her eye on them.

"Emma is returned. Is she staying for good?"

"No, I heard that she is staying until the New Year's Day with her son. That's adorable to see them." Another voice from the pen was working to clean up the manure.

"I know dear." Regina looked at them with a smile and nodded before leaving the stables. She sighed and shouted for her son. Emma and Henry Jr. looked up at the brunette mayor with similar smiles. They ran toward her and the co-workers heard Henry calling Regina, their mayor - _**'Mom'**_. Emma winked at Regina who was widening her smile when he called her, _**'Mom'**_.

It happened suddenly when the co-workers opened their jaws at the mentioned parent. Regina shooed Henry Jr. to mount herself on the horse and winked at the co-workers then intertwined with Emma's hand to have a stroll together.

Henry Jr. was glad that he rode on a horse again and waved his hand toward Regina & Emma. For the ladies, they thought about each other and knew that they missed each other's presences. Of course, they stole the glances and kisses. Inside their hearts, it was glowing every time they received the kisses.

Across the land of the stables, inside the Nolan Residence, Mary Margaret opened her journal and read on the event when Emma left Storybrooke. She felt guilty toward the entry she wrote back in Spring 2007. Mary Margaret finally looked at the window and recalled on that day.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned with Mary Margaret. Why is she sad? :-(  
**_


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: It's about Mary Margaret's Flashback. I know that y'all getting sick of my flashbacks. Hey, it's considered like 'behind in the scenes'... Interested? Nah, I know y'all won't. Just enjoy this ride.**

 **Don't forget to read Ch. 21 and 22 from _Roommates_.**

* * *

Across the land of the stables, inside the Nolan Residence, Mary Margaret opened her journal and read on the event when Emma left Storybrooke. She felt guilty toward the entry she wrote back in Spring 2007. Mary Margaret finally looked at the window and recalled on that day.

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback: May 2007-**_

 _Mary Margaret was cleaning in the kitchen after baking a vanilla cake for Neal's graduation. She was in a good mood. The pixie-haired woman knew the footsteps in the hallway before entering her area. It was Emma, 23 years old, carrying the suitcases full of her clothes._

 _Her mother was confused on the suitcases and looked at her oldest daughter before her husband came in from the backyard to fix the station wagon car that broke down on the driveway. Emma fixed her lunch meal before throwing her suitcases in the VW Yellow Bug._

" _What are those suitcases for?"_

" _It's for me and I'm going back to New York City. I'm having an audition for_ _ **'Anything Goes'**_ _."_

" _After Neal's graduation?" Mary Margaret asked after drying the bakeware. Emma nodded with a mouth full of the Doritos. David was surprised._

" _No, you can't!" WE have a party for him tomorrow. Everett comes tomorrow and can't make it today because he has a big case. Please, stay for him."_

" _No, mom. I'm having a big audition tomorrow morning and I promised my agent. She owes me a big time."_

" _Reschedule it!" Emma was frustrated with her mom. Mary Margaret didn't understand how important it was for her oldest daughter and of course, she didn't raise herself in the arts world like Emma was passionate about it. David tried to interrupted their argument because it was once more like it before._

" _No, mom. It's important for me to have my career. Don't you know that I wanted to be an actress like old times?" I wanted to be there tomorrow. If you force me to stay until tomorrow, it will be my loss of an acting career. It will be your fault by now."_

 _The blonde actress glared with her final answer. Mary Margaret scowled at her daughter and focused on her pastries. David rolled his eyes and mumbled._

" _So, drama."_

" _Mom, let Emma go tonight. It's enough." Neal demanded before coming in with his graduation gown and cap. He wore a plain tuxedo. Neal was exhausted with the mother-daughter debate since he was younger. It was pretty often when it happened in the kitchen. The pixie haired woman looked at her son and explained._

" _Emma should stay because of your graduation party. It's a celebration tomorrow."_

" _I don't care about it. It's enough for Emma because she is there to watch walking on the stage today. It's an important part for me to see Emma there. I can let her go for her audition. I know it's important for her to attend on it and I don't want to see her career getting a loss because of you. I'm sorry, mom and it's fact." Neal shrugged with an explanation. Emma slowly smiled at her little brother and embraced him with few kisses on his cheek._

" _Thank you, Neal!" Emma nodded before glaring at her mother. Mary Margaret surrendered her hands with a growl. Finally, Emma informed her family._

* * *

" _I'm going to Regina's house tonight before I leave."_

" _No, you stay here." Mary Margaret demanded._

" _What? No!" Emma argued back. The men groaned and left the kitchen. They got angry at each other for so long before Amy barged with a loud one._

" _Stop! You're both making a Nazi Party in here."_

" _You're going to like it or not, I'm going to Regina's tonight. It's final. That's it. Mom." Emma grabbed her suitcases with an answer. Amy went bewildering as she spoke aloud._

" _You're leaving?"_

" _Yes, I'm leaving. I'm so fed up with you, Mom. It's time to go, Bye!" Emma escaped with her suitcases toward the front door when she got out from the kitchen. The ladies followed her along until the men were confused at them from the living room. They joined Mary Margaret and Amy outside to watch Emma loading her suitcases in the trunk of VW yellow bug._

* * *

 _Mary Margaret started to cry. Amy looked at her mother and replied._

" _What's going on? You're not making Emma leaving because of you. Oh, it's great. Great work, mom."_

" _Amy!" David scolded her._

" _So, Mom is the one who made it worse. She knew that Emma liked Regina. That's why Emma is going to Regina's tonight before leaving this town." Amy explained while looking at her mother and widened her eyes. Everett and Neal raised their eyebrows at their young sister and said in unison._

" _Oh, holy shit."_

" _What the hell!? Mom! You knew all times!? Without informing me that I liked Regina. What the fuck!? I'm officially leaving. Bye." Emma shouted aloud before getting in her car and slamming the driver's door. She finally reared and drove away with a speed. Mary Margaret wailed._

" _How does Emma find it out?" Everett said._

" _It's right there in the conversation between them. Hello?" Neal explained with a shrug._

" _I don't want Emma to leave me." Mary Margaret kept wailing on her front yard. David came closer to his wife and embraced her in his arms. The siblings looked at their mother and sighed before returning back in the house."_

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

* * *

Mary Margaret sighed and wiped her tears. It was a perfect time for Amy to come in her mother's bedroom and found her on the window seat. The redheaded woman sat across from her mother and smiled.

"I still remember that day when Emma left."

"Oh, it's a terrible day to memorize everything. Now, Emma is back. Of course, she brought her son to meet us. It's awkward." The redheaded woman replied with a smile. It brought Mary Margaret a comfort of kindness that Amy has in her personality.

"It's kind of nice to see her again but I'm surprised that Emma has a son. I mean, why didn't she reply to my letters?" The mother of four children nodded and asked a question toward herself but it was forwarded to her young daughter as well.

"Mom, it's ten years. Remember, Emma is afraid if you don't forgive her for the reasons you made in front of her. It's taking a long time to understand why Emma left in the first place. Don't blame her for it. She had her good reasons." Amy explained with a shrug.

"I know. But, it's a long time for her to return after ten years."

"I think that Emma has forgiven you but you won't forgive her for what she did to you ten years ago. Is it?"

"No, Amy. I don't. I mean, I wanted to forgive her but I can't do it."

"Ok. What about Regina? Do you remember that day when you went to see her at her house after Emma left?"

"Oh my gosh. I almost forgot about Regina. We argued about Emma's departure that day. We cried together but she pulled away from me and hated me for making Emma departing this town. Well, we had almost not spoken for years until Regina came back to take over on her father's position."

"Wow. Did you forgive Regina too?" Amy asked with a hopeful question. Mary Margaret smiled at her with a nod.

"I did. She forgave me a while back when she was here with us for dinner on the other night."

"That's good. So, don't wait on forgiving Emma. You can heal yourself after a discussion with Emma. I heard it's helpful." The redheaded woman shrugged before leaving the room. It left the mother sitting there with her tears on her face. Her smile never faltered away until she remembered that day when Emma came back with her son after ten years. It was wonderful to see her oldest daughter growing up to be a beautiful woman. She finally sighed and realized that it was time to forgive Emma at this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Please click 'NEXT' to Chapter 41. Yes, you are getting another chapter.  
**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Another Flashback, here we go... (Rolling my eyes) BUT! NSFW ALERT! NSFW ALERT! (SCREAMING)**

 **Don't forget to read Ch. 21 and 22 from _Roommates_.**

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback: May 2007 -**_

 _In her rage for her mother's understandings, Emma was furiously mad with Mary Margaret since their arguments in the residence. She was tired of it since she came back from New York City for her undergraduate year. It was her final year at New York University and Emma didn't have any classes under Theatre Department. Only that she had is her final arrangement for the internship and a future job._

 _H_ er _agent offered her many options to work in the Broadway District and Los Angeles or Hollywood Film Productions. Emma surely wanted to be an aspired actress in the risky business she made in her life is the stage. Only she can do was act on the stage where she can express her characteristics very well. For the producers and directors, they were impressed with her reputation in the stage works and everything else than just the theatre part._

 _Emma finally arrived at Regina's house since she asked her best friend if she stayed there for one night to catch up with everything. Regina, of course, was excited to have her best friend back since they didn't see each other in the colleges. Regina attended in Columbia University for Law School. But they were living in a same city and didn't spend a lot of time together because they were very busy with their college life. That's the understatement of the life._

 _The door opened and it showed Regina in her casual clothes but not in fancy clothes that she used to wear the blazer and pantsuit for the profession in law. Emma slowly smiled at her and waved her hand. Cora and Henry Sr. came to see her and greeted them with kisses on their cheek then left for Portland. It was a week for them to spend their time in Portland to work. Regina stayed behind and wanted to hang out with Emma for a before going back to Columbia after the holidays._

* * *

 _They had dinner together at Granny's because Regina has no food in her house since her parents were away for Portland. Zelena was not back until next year for a community college in Portland from England, UK. Regina was secretly thrilled to see Emma in person and she thought that the blonde woman looked sexy and good-looking. It affected her to blush while Emma was talking about her mom and arguments._

 _Regina palmed her chin with a smile. She was studying on Emma's beautiful facial features while they paid their bill. Ruby was there for a temporary time to spend her time with her grandmother before kicking off on her new music tour._

 _Emma was clueless that Regina was secretly falling in love with her in a slow pace. In their mind, they thought about each other. So, they actually took some glances and smiled at each other. Regina explained everything in her college life and dated some guys._ _ **JERK**_ _guys._

 _Emma secretly dated some women from the bars and frat parties. She didn't tell her family and Regina that she was gay. Except her other best friend from high school knew her very well and they used to date each other before. Her name was Lily and she was deaf too. That's how they got to like each other since that day they firstly met._

* * *

 _After it happened with Lily and Emma back on the ASL night, it got Emma to think about Regina once again since they were not spoken at the moment in high school. Their eyes glanced at each other in few times less than they used to do that all times when they needed a backup friend to drag them away from somewhat crazy situations they had been in._

 _It caused Regina to think on that day when Emma was not talking to her at all since she dated Graham. The crowd in the high school gossiped over them for days. Emma dug her head in her locker when Regina and Graham was passing through the hallway. Killian just came by and leaned onto the locker door then spoke in a whisper._

" _Em, are you ok?"_

" _Just leave me alone, Hook." Emma snarled at him before slamming on her locker door and looking behind her shoulder to see Regina's eyes. The brown-haired girl caught her best friend's eyes and smiled with a wave of her hand. Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina and fled before the bell alarmed. Killian raised his eyebrows at the blonde teenager and shrugged before running away for his English class._

 _Regina faltered her smile when she got a stinky face from her best friend. Graham whispered with a love in her ear and tugged her along to their class together. The brunette teenager felt sad quickly when she tried to catch Emma's eyes and wanted to ask her what's wrong with her attitude. Emma was sitting in the back with Lily and signed to each other with no voices._

* * *

 _It was their last class together in the seventh period. Regina finally caught her best friend there in the back and walked upon her with a smile. Lily widened her eyes when she saw her coming behind Emma's back and signed. The blonde teenager caught some words with 'Regina' and 'behind you'. Emma groaned at her thought and turned around to face her._

" _Hi."_

" _Bye." Emma sent her a scoff and turned back to Lily. Ruby raised her eyebrows with a sound of 'ouch'. Regina slowly frowned and spoke in a friendly tone. The blonde teenager caught it in her ear while rolling her eyes. Lily almost snickered but stayed in a silent way._

" _Em, what's wrong with you?"_

" _It's nothing. Oh, wait a minute! I keep forgetting that you are still dating Graham within a few months and still doting on him. Since that day when he asked you out for the hangout. Am I right? Did I? Oh, it's another favorite part of mine, you are with your favorite person, Graham and he asked you for the holidays with him. So, therefore Regina did forget the small details on the holidays. She should be there with me on all the holidays which she promised me. It's another positive thing is that Graham took you out for the holidays with their family. I assumed that it's nicer to spend your time with him instead of spending your time with me in London over the summer break. And, you broke the promise for our holidays and lastly, you actually neglected your best friend for the years."_

" _I didn't!" Regina stammered with her widened eyes. She didn't hold her tears when Emma rattled her angry tone at her. Graham was there behind his girlfriend and sneered._

" _Oh, Regina. I should give you my congratulations on your future endeavors with Graham. And, guess what?"_

" _What?"_

" _I'm leaving this town. Without you. So, goodbye." Emma replied with a snarky tone. It meant a final battle between them to be over with their friendship. Regina let her tears out and pushed her boyfriend who was trying to comfort her. Emma scoffed and gathered her books then bumped into Graham with her tough strength before replying back to him._

" _You should be thankful that you broke Regina's heart over our friendship for years and took her away to your heart for some cold hearts."_

 _Emma left the classroom. Lily and Ruby left with their jaws open. Someone was interpreting toward Lily for the conversation between them. The classmates videoed them in the middle of the classroom. Their teacher was paralyzed with her knowledge. It was Mother Superior. She knew Emma and Regina's friendship for the years since she took them in her class years ago._

* * *

 _Back in the diner, Regina was thinking about the day of the friendship was over in their high school days and asked with her curiosity. Emma ordered another batch of fries and went starved. Of course, Regina was cornered out by Ruby back in her college days in Columbia University. It was a surprise that Ruby attended in Columbia University for a business administration major. They once met in the cafe one day and caught up with everything until Emma was brought up in their conversation._

 _Regina tried to understand why Emma was far away in New York University and didn't talk over texts like they used to be. She tried to figure it out on Emma's days since her dating with Graham. Anyway, it was a best time for her to be happy that Emma returned from college and took the holidays with her family included her._

" _Why were you mad at me back in high school? I didn't get that part."_

" _Which part are you talking about?"_

" _Graham days."_

" _Oh that! I don't know." Emma bluntly lied. Regina narrowed her eyes and sighed. She gave up on that part and went with her college days in Columbia. Emma was relieved that Regina didn't ask more questions about her and knew that she had to sacrifice the secrets that Emma really liked Regina back in their high school days._

 _After their dinner, Emma paid with her cash. Regina was pleased with her day to spend her time with Emma. They kept chattering about their college life in New York City. Emma told her that she was getting an audition on the day after Neal's graduation. Regina frowned because she just got back from Columbia on the previous day before Neal's graduation and planned to travel with her college buddies in Asia in few days._

 _Regina was supposed to invite Emma to join her on their journey in Asia. But Emma was stuck with her audition and had an internship in few weeks. They discussed on whether they got back from their arrangements and would meet up if they are available on their schedule._

* * *

 _On their way back to Regina's house, the brown-haired woman opened the front door and let Emma in. The blonde best friend knew her palm of a hand inside the mansion. Regina gathered themselves in the den where her parents kept the wine cabinet. Cora didn't mind if Regina got some sips from her favorite wines of all times. Henry Sr. had his whiskey collections since he was younger._

 _Regina poured the Gabrielé White Sweet Mosacto in two glasses and gave it to Emma. Emma looked around in the den and took a liking in Cora's styles of a traditional white on the furniture. They finally sat on the floor of the rug near the fireplace. Their talking got flowing over time when the first bottle of wine went out. They went to get another one to drink for themselves and laughed together with their memories in their middle school experiences._

 _They argued in a soft banter when it came to their favorite days in high school. In their conversation, it went from the freshmen year to the boys they didn't like. Even included the teachers that they prefer to knock it out. It caused them to laugh harder and drank some more of wine. It was their fourth bottle of white wine and the ladies fulfilled themselves into the drunk women._

* * *

 _In a second after a minute right near the midnight, Regina and Emma blurted it out with their confession. They actually didn't realize that they stole some glances on each other and roughly kissed on their lips together. Their hands went clingy on their clothes and they tried to get their clothes off. Regina almost hit her arm on the corner of the table when Emma roughly laid her down on the rug._

 _The moans got louder when the ladies felt each other's bodies. Regina tugged her easily toward her bedroom which it was leading to the second floor and the last door in the back. The table lamp fell on the hardwood floor when they roughly pinned each other on the walls. The picture frames broke out in the pieces. Regina finally pulled Emma's favorite white blouse out with her hands while their lips locking in. The buttons wore out on the floor._

 _Emma led her to Regina's bedroom and toughly slammed the door behind them. Their clothes were like the roses scattering on the floor. The ladies were half naked with their tops off. It left their pants on them. Regina threw Emma on her mattress and fastened her buttons on her jeans. Emma did it too and stared at her with her quick breaths._

 _The brown-haired woman smirked. They finally ripped their undergarments with their hands when they laid on the bed. Regina's penis stood out and drew on Emma's abs. Their lips once clashed on each other with a rough start. Emma moaned when she felt Regina's penis on hers and whispered._

" _Inside."_

* * *

 _It blew their mind when Regina pulled her cock inside her. They made some noises and didn't think that they should use the condom for their protection. The brown-haired woman licked and gave some love bites on the blonde woman's body while moving her hips to pull in and out in the wetness of Emma's._

 _Their legs locked around each other. Emma told her to get faster so Regina did. The breaths got tight when they felt their cores tingling and nearly screamed when they wanted to cream on each other. Regina pinned Emma's hands up above her head on the pillows and let herself ride on Emma._

 _Emma's knees buckled inside and went deeper when her g-spot got spotted inside with Regina's member. Their bodies got sweaty. The bed cracked loudly when they did it. Regina moaned at same time when her penis started to cream inside Emma's core._

" _I'm coming."_

" _Fuck! Get it deeper! Faster!" Emma demanded her. Outside in their reality, they still were drunk and continued to fuck each other as their pleasures got high._

" _Fuck! You are getting tight." Regina said with a quick breath. Emma moaned Regina's name in a loud noise. Finally, they creamed at same time inside Emma's pussy. The brown-haired woman slowed her pace and looked at Emma. The golden-haired woman relaxed and laid herself around to open her legs. It was dripping on her thighs and it was their cum._

" _I want you to cum inside my anus."_

" _Oh fuck." Regina replied while pulling her penis slowly in Emma's anus. The blonde woman palmed her face onto the pillow and her hands were opening her butt cheeks to show her anus hole. Their legs were shaking on the mattress. Regina used her feet on the mattress and aimed her cock on the right spot inside the anus._

" _Faster. Deeper!" Emma begged her to do it. The brown-haired woman gasped when her penis was squeezing in the tight walls of the anus inside Emma's._

 _Emma stayed still while Regina rode out her penis inside and the cum was coming out from the brunette woman on the bed. It was splattered everywhere on Emma's legs and back._

" _Oh shit!"_

" _Keep coming!" Emma pledged while moaning on the pillow. They changed their position on the bed. The golden-haired woman was on the top of her and Regina was on the bottom. Regina let Emma to ride her penis with a quick pace and held her hips with her hands. Emma moaned while fastening her hips to slam on Regina's pelvis._

 _Their cum flowed easily inside Emma's core and their names were loud in the house when the ladies felt it. Emma finally got herself pulling out and quickly used her mouth on the penis while turning her body around to let Regina suck her pussy's wetness. They tasted each other's essence and wanted more._

* * *

 _Later, they kept fucking each other with their fists inside their anus while the lips clashed each other. Emma wanted Regina's penis to do it over again like they did. But this time, Regina's cock was inside Emma's anus and her hand was in Emma's pussy. Emma screamed with pain when Regina fisted inside her core slowly and used her hips to pull her penis in and out inside the anus._

 _It was soon quickly for them to cum a lot on the bed sheets. They were still sweating on each other with their essences on their bodies. It was nearly 4 in the morning and they still fucked each other in between the little breaks. Until, Regina wore herself out on the bed beside Emma and fell asleep because she had no energy to fuck for another round._

 _Emma was very exhausted with her rounds. She barely opened her eyes on the ceiling and looked at Regina who was still sleeping peacefully. Her headache was swelling since the drinking in the den. Emma slowly moved away and gathered her clothes then left without goodbye. She had no chance to tell Regina that she loved her. Emma was scared if Regina rejected her like that. It was just a plain fuck but a lot of it in one night._

 _So, Emma left like a walk of shame to drive back to New York City and promised that she never returned again. She still felt her wetness there on her driver's seat and smelled herself in Regina's essences from that night. Emma promised that she once arrived at her apartment and took a shower. But she didn't get there and went straight away to her audition. That's how she got a job as an actress when she arrived there._

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Now, you go. (SMIRKING)**_

 **Happy Thanksgiving! If you haven't yet read _'Roommates'_ then go there for Chapter 21 and 22.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

After the second date with her new family, Regina returned to the office and tackled on new budgets for January - March. Her secretary went forth and back to give some paperwork for her boss. The meetings went well with a lot of information based on the school year and Mr. Gold's proposal on the new investment for renovation on the tower clock at the library.

Her thoughts went to Emma for the years since the blonde superstar returned with new surprises on her sleeve. Regina remembered when she was hanging out with Ruby back in Columbia University on their senior year. It was when it happened that Emma disappeared from New York University and they were supposed to visit her. Regina barely remembered that night with Emma when they came back from the diner. It was a good blur through them.

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback: Fall 2008 -**_

 _Of course, Emma didn't show her face in the news and any paper in New York City once she became an actress. Regina promised herself to see her new show when Emma was in the business. Also, Regina was clueless that Ruby had been contacting with Emma through the private text and went to see her without telling her. Emma made her promise to not tell Regina that she had her newborn son._

 _So, that was an exactly day when it happened. Ruby came back in their apartment and sent her a small smile. Also, Regina found out that Emma was madly in love with her for the years since their freshman year of high school. It shocked her more lately when it came to Emma. Therefore, Regina packed her bags and took herself to see Emma in her apartment._

 _But Ruby halted her and made her sit down on the couch. Regina was confused. Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat and started to talk. The brunette lawyer was waiting for her flee to find Emma._

* * *

 _"Emma is gone."_

 _"What do you mean by that? She is here?"_

 _"Gone and Gone. You can't find her anywhere in New York City. I'm sorry, Regina."_

 _"Ruby! I want to talk with her and confess that I'm in love with her."_

 _"What the fuck!? You are with Daniel!"_

 _"I know, Ruby. I'm confused on which sexuality leads me on the path. Please tell me where Emma is."_ _Regina begged. Her feet placed on the ground when she stood by the couch. Ruby looked up at her and gave a sad smile then replied._

 _"I'm really sorry. It's a truth that Emma is gone. I just asked her college friends and they said that Emma left the college. Be honest, I don't know where she is too."_

 _"Stop lying! You made it worse!"_

 _"No, Regina! You both did it worse than I did to Belle years ago. You ladies never confessed it to each other for years. Excuse my good listener, I kept getting tired of it for your both asses and I waited for so long."_

 _"No! No! It can't be. I have to find her!"_

 _"N-"_

 _It happened when the doorbell rang on their apartment. The ladies stopped arguing and looked at the front door. They crossed their fingers that it was Emma on their door but it wasn't._

 _"Baby, it's Daniel."_

 _Ruby almost missed Regina's frown when she nearly smiled if it was Emma outside on their door. Until, her boyfriend answered outside and caused Regina to be sad. Regina sighed and dropped her things then answered it._

 _Daniel smiled when she opened the door and kissed her right away then noticed Ruby there in the living room. He waved his hand with a smile. Ruby rolled her eyes and fled to her room. The boyfriend of Regina took her out for the special dinner._

* * *

 _Few hours later, Regina cried on her pillow after leaving the restaurant with her boyfriend. Ruby called her on the phone while she found out that Emma was moving to somewhere. The brown-haired woman cuddled with her pillow under her duvet. Ruby was there to comfort her while sending Daniel away._

 _Regina felt that she wished to tell Emma right before the blonde woman left town for her audition in New York City one year ago. She altered her lips to be sad and stared at the wall. Her homework assignments started to pile up when it alerted Regina on the laptop._

 _Ruby was tired of Regina's moping and always got fussed by her when she greeted her by her door before serving the breakfast together. Regina barked some cuss at her and stayed angry._

 _It was a long time since Regina and Ruby found out on their senior year of Columbia University. Also, it was a same year for Emma to leave New York University and stayed off-grid for a while._

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

* * *

Regina felt someone shaking her up in her office and blinked several times to contact eyes with Emma in front of her. The blonde actress was concerned about the brunette mayor and spoke in a soft tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I mean. Yes, I'm good. Sorry."

"Dozing too much?" Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle and mentioned.

"No, I was thinking about that day when Ruby told me that you were in love with me while I was in my senior year and dating Daniel."

"Oh. I thought y'all were engaged on that year?"

"No. It was a bit little late right after few months of moping in my room."

"Oh. How was his proposal?" Emma asked with her curiousness. Regina smiled and continued.

"It was a lame proposal. He proposed to me in the small shed behind his father's old house in Vermont. It was on Christmas Eve."

"Oh shit. What about Graham?"

"He didn't propose and just asked for a break up before I went to Columbia." Regina gathered her paperwork in her bag while explaining with a smile. Emma was a sweet woman to ask about her past life and Regina really liked it because Emma wanted to get to know her better than to just know that they were best friends in the past.

"It was not nice of Graham to ask you like that."

"Very funny." Regina mocked her right away before holding Emma's waist in her arms. Emma laughed and pecked her lips with a quick kiss. They smiled at their kiss and interwove their fingers together. The ladies started to leave Regina's office and sent a goodbye to the secretary.

Regina felt happier that Emma picked her up after a long day at the office. She asked Emma for her day. The blonde woman chattered right away about her son and the tour of Storybrooke with Neal.

* * *

They abandoned their cars in the parking lot and kept walking toward Regina's house on Spanish Rose Rd. It was still cold outside but the ladies didn't mind that they cuddled each other while walking on the sidewalk. It was partly cloudy with sunny and clear sky too. The people started to notice on their mayor and Emma. It caused them to smile bigger and waved their greetings.

Emma was half confused but went with a flow. Regina asked her again about vanishing in the busy city. The blonde superstar sighed and rubbed her hand along on Regina's arm then replied.

"Well, it was a year later after we saw each other and I hid myself from you. I didn't want you to see my fucked up life. I almost lost my home and everything else except our son. He is my rock from the start and it healed me to find myself for revealing myself on the risky business."

"How come if you find us to help you? And, to tell me that I have a son?"

"It's a difficult situation where I stood in the past. It was a choice that the Social Services came to my house and planned to take Henry away from me. It's because of a wrongful conviction that I was mistaken for a blonde woman who stole the diamond necklace from Tiffany Co. It's why I disappeared on that day when it came out in the news and the police found some facts between me and her. They believed that I was not her and kept me hidden. For Henry, I was lucky to have him as the facts came out in the trial in the court and the people at jury believed that I'm innocent and the social services were charged for the wrongful information by the reporter."

"It's horrific!"

"I know, Regina. I am grateful that I survived through it and just vanished until the court dismissed that woman to be guilty. So, here we are."

"Why didn't you call us for help?" Regina said with a sad pout. Emma smiled at her and simply explained in few words before kissing her lips.

"I was coward, that's why. We are here at your front door."

Regina stared in the emerald eyes with glistening twinkles and slowly nodded before kissing her back. She smiled with her teeth out and gathered her house keys to open the front door. Regina looked over her shoulder and asked.

"Come in?"

"Sure, I have no plans today. My mom just annoyed the men to go shopping for the Christmas presents and our son requested himself to help them out. Even though, he is still ten years old and I don't understand him either."

"That's my genes you are talking about. I love shopping."

"Gimme a break."

"No, not yet. Regina gripped the bottom hem of Emma's sweater to pull her inside and gave a meaningful kiss. Emma felt tingle into their kiss and deepened it. The ladies slowly walked to the den where it was in the back right next to kitchen. Regina pivoted them around to the couch and pushed them down.

* * *

In the den, Regina and Emma tried to help each other to rip their clothes but the noise of the person sitting on the leather chair was Cora. The ladies nearly screamed when Cora shrieked loudly. Regina pushed Emma aside on the couch but the golden-haired actress crashed herself onto the living room table and tried to look presentable on the floor.

"Porn!"

"Mother! You scared me out of hell! What are you doing in my house?" Regina scolded her mother while taking care of Emma from incident with her coffee table. Cora breathed deeply and replied.

"I just got a message from Zelena that you and Miss Emma were on way to here so I guess that we should have a conversation between you both and me."

"Miss Emma? I am formally introduced by your own mother which I knew for years." Emma annoyed herself when she looked back at Regina with a pout face.

"Hush yourself!" Cora demanded with a glare. Emma whisked her head at her with a pale look. Regina rolled her eyes and sat down then continued. It was her mother's polite way to quiet the people's mouth from blabbering too much in front of her.

"What is that, Mother?"

"The sex." Emma fastened herself to stand up and held her hands up with a reply. Regina and Cora looked at her with their raised eyebrows but for the brunette mayor's face looking grim.

"Whoa! We know what kind of sex is. It took long time ago in our high school. And, we are aware of it."

"Be quiet, Miss Emma! I know that you both are aware of the sex education. I'm glad that you both are acknowledging that lessons but I'm not talking about that part."

"Well, I'm relieved." Emma said with a sheepishly laugh then stopped laughing when Cora glared at her. Regina was quiet in that conversation while looking at her mother with her pale blush look.

"So now, are you fucking crazy that you had sex together with Regina's penis!?"

"Mother!"

"Well, we did that long time ago and ummmm, I mean... You see, we were drunken with four bottles of wine that night and we went on."

"What the fuck?" Cora and Regina slowly spoke in unison. Emma nodded.

"Oh yes. I think you had that video from the security room at your old house. We actually recorded the sex tapes and decided to drop somewhere in our luggage. I found it when I was in my apartment in NYC."

"Fuck!" Regina screamed with her flee from the den and left others in that room. Emma looked at Cora who shriek constantly with her hands covering on her ears. The blonde superstar chuckled in an awkward way. They heard Regina cursing around in her house.

* * *

"Shit! Fuck! Son of Bitch! Motherfucker!" was repeating in all rooms when Regina dug everything to find it. Cora wiggled her hands while screaming, " _Porn!"_ and ran around in the den. Emma crashed her body on the couch where they almost got fucked each other before Cora's voice came out and palmed her face. It was a perfect time when Henry Sr. came in with his perplexed look.

Regina finally barged with her red-face look and her hand was gripping the tapes. Her father looked back and forth between his family members and asked Emma. Cora pointed toward the sex tapes and screamed with a flee. Emma slowly looked up at the man who raised Regina in his arms and spoke.

"What's going on here?"

"I told them that I found our sex tapes and put it in our luggage long time ago. Regina freaked out and searched for it in her house. Cora kept ripping my ears with her bloody scream!" Emma glared at the mother of Mills family with her arms crossing on her chest. Regina fell down on the rug and mumbled.

"I'm screwed."

"No, Regina. You are not screwed. You know why? I didn't put it in the public." Emma told her with her rolling eyes. Henry Sr. raised his eyebrows high and smirked. Cora finally got quiet and whispered.

"Can I watch it?"

" _ **No!**_ " They chorused in a loud voice. Cora was startled by them and held her hands high in the air with her reply.

"Okay! Geez!"

* * *

After an hour in Regina's house, the parents finally left with no words. Regina was in the kitchen, cooking the late lunch for them and kept thinking about the sex tapes. Emma was reading a book in the den and relaxing herself for few minutes. They found themselves to have an intimate time together soon as they thought it would be.

Regina brought food in the den and closed the door behind her. Emma looked up at her with a smile and replied. The brunette mayor found herself to like Emma's smile and flashed her best smile back. They went in silence to eat their lunch together and cuddled together. Emma unconditionally rubbed Regina's arms while whistling a tune of "Seasons of Love" by _**RENT**_ movie.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Man, this is my favorite chapter of all times.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: I know. You are getting antsy on the present chapters. I'm sowwy. (Pouting) This is about Braxton, Emma's Siberian Husky Puppy.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback: (Spring 1996) -**_

 _On the dark night in Storybrooke, it was a cruel reality and everyone wrapped their warm coats around their body. No one dared to enter the alley near the_ _pier where the gigantic ships floated in the sea. Emma was the one who ran every cold night on her schedule because she was in sports frequently like her siblings except Amy who was appealing to write the stories._

 _If someone knew the Nolan family well, it should be the Mills family. It's only Zelena, Regina and their parents because they befriended the Nolan Family whether the monetary status or society classes. But for Cora, she was a high-maintenance person based on whom of her daughters befriended in the school before judging on their looks. Her husband, Henry Sr. didn't care about the society classes or wealth on the people and he believed in all human beings that are not perfect or deformed._

 _Until, Regina brought her new best friend, Emma to meet her parents. When it happened one time, Emma was very shy to meet Cora for the first time while they were in preschool. Of course, Cora knew Mary Margaret very well because Cora was an acquaintance of the Blanchard family_ _and grew up with Leopold Blanchard in the University from France._

 _Cora saw Emma in the foyer and greeted her with a friendly smile. She loved the babies since Regina was born. Everyone knew that Cora has a soft heart when it came to the babies. Henry Sr. came with a smile on his face when Regina called him 'Daddy!' It softened her parents' hearts when Regina held Emma's hand in her hand. It was not a surprise for Mary Margaret to see it._

* * *

 _Anyhow, it pointed to the few years later. Emma was running on the pier bridge from the Main Street to the docks and heard the whimper from the dark alley. It was a time when Emma was older enough to run alone every night because her father was a sheriff_ _at that time in the docks watch. They usually met up near the docks and grabbed their favorite midnight snacks from her mother._

 _Emma went inside the alley to check if she heard a whimper again until her emeralds eyes saw the small Siberian Husky puppy. It was a grey with white fur. And, the puppy has same colors as Emma's. It was a perfect combination. So, she decided to rescue him from the dump site and his paw got stuck with the sharp can._

 _For herself, Emma was very careful with her hands to reach the puppy from some awful things around him. The Siberian Husky puppy whimpered when she untangled his paw out from the can and saw a blood on its paw._

 _Emma brought the puppy to her father who was standing near the docks and found him there with a reply._

 _"I found a cute puppy from the alley and he's injured."_

 _"Emma! You can't pick the stray puppy."_

 _"But dad, look at him. He is sad." Emma showed a puppy pouting at her father. David stared at them with a sigh and nodded._

 _"Fine, we bring him to the vet and look after his paw."_

 _"Can I keep him?"_

 _"We wait and see if your mom wants you to keep him. It's your responsibility to watch and take care of him."_

 _"I will! Please let me keep him."_

 _"Let's go. I just finished my early shift today."_

 _"Can I ride with you back to vet then home?"_

 _"Sure, are you finishing with your run?" Her father asked while he led his daughter to the squad car. Emma nodded while carefully holding a puppy in her arms._

* * *

 _They finally rode away to the vet's office which it was still open on 24 hours since it was a small town. The doorbell brought the vet to hear the bells and appeared up with a smile on his face._

 _Emma explained everything about the puppy and the vet nodded while examining on its paw then bandaging with the gauze wrap._

 _The blonde teenager was relieved that the puppy was okay and the injury was not seriously bad. David requested for the medicines and a check for the dog owners related to the puppy. Emma frowned while hearing the conversation about the puppy._

 _The vet nodded and continued to do some work to find a dog owner that belonged to the puppy. But it was no one to own that puppy. Emma was secretly thrilled. David caught her with a smirk._

* * *

 _They thanked him and headed home. Mary Margaret was there worrying about her oldest daughter who was running on the evenings. David came in with a big smile. Emma cooed to the puppy in her arms and looked up at her mom who was still horrified._

 _"What was that!?"_

 _"Honey, it's a puppy. He was stuck in the alley and got lost. I got nothing for him to go back to the dog owner because he didn't have one. So, our dear Emma wanted to keep him. Look at that cute face of Siberian Husky puppy!" David poured while indicting at the puppy who was still pouting. Emma showed a puppy eyes._

 _"Alright! You are responsible for this puppy. I don't have anything to feed him."_

 _"We got it from the truck. Just from the vet and pet store before going home." Emma explained with a full smile. Mary Margaret nodded with no words. David hurrahed with a wet kiss on his wife's lips. Emma giggled while her new puppy came home with a small smile. She decided to call him 'Braxton' and showed him around his new home. Luckily, Braxton started to wiggle out in her arms and limped into the living room with a happy smile._

 _Mary Margaret bulged her eyes when she screamed, 'NO!' Braxton jumped on the white traditional couch with his filthy fur. Emma and David went slack-jawed at the muddy couch and Mary Margaret screaming in the room then laughed harder._

 _Braxton barked happily when Mary Margaret spooned_ _him in her arms with an angry look. She walked back to her daughter and snarled._

" _I want Braxton to stay outside!"_

" _Mom!"_

" _You heard your_ _mother and clean on the couch_. _" David grinned._

" _You are involved too. Clean it up." Mary Margaret scolded with a smirk. David stuttered with no words. Braxton and Emma looked up at him with a puppy love. The blond sheriff sighed with a one word._

" _Fine."_

 _Everyone smiled at him and Braxton howled. It caused Mary Margaret to hush him and fled to the kitchen._ O _thers went to the backyard and entered the shed. David searched for a small house that he failed to make a dollhouse for Amy. It was_ _the blue house with boards. Emma liked that style and decided to take off some woods. It went in a style_ _of a doghouse._

 _They put it out in the backyard and Emma leashed Braxton to the new house. She smiled at him and left with her father for cleaning up in the_ _living room. Braxton started to howl and it annoyed Mary Margaret all times._

 _At last time, Mary Margaret screamed with a loud wail. Emma looked over her father's shoulders then found Braxton whimpering between him and the back porch door with the glass. She blinked and heard her mother's voice._

 _"Damn it! Go get Braxton to hush it!"_

 _"Emma, get him inside and bring with you to your room tonight."_

 _"Alright." Emma nodded and went after her new puppy then left for her room. Mary Margaret exhaled a sigh and went into the kitchen once again. David rolled his eyes and entered the living room to clean a bit little of mess on the couch._

* * *

 _Few days later, Regina came over to see Emma's new puppy that Emma rattled everyday. She was excited to have her sleepover with Emma for a full week since her parents were away on the business trip in Europe for few days. Mary Margaret and David were happy to take her in for a week. Cora and Henry Sr. thanked them and left for the airport._

 _Emma ran to the front door and opened it with her full grin. Regina jumped over her with her legs around on her waist. They embraced tightly. Zelena was away on her college road trip with her friends. Mary Margaret came out from the kitchen and saw the girls embracing each other in an odd way. It made her chuckle and clapped for their attention._

 _"It's a snack time."_

 _"Great! Just in time to meet Braxton!"_

 _"Awesome!" Regina said with a smile. They broke apart and held hands together to see Braxton outside in the kitchen. Mary Margaret patted Braxton's head and walked inside to see her husband cooking dinner._

 _Braxton ruffed. Regina looked at the handsome puppy in the kitchen and asked._

 _"How old is he?"_

 _"Braxton is 2 years old. When I found him in a dark alley, he was a little puppy. It was adorable when he whimpered for help. I am glad that I kept him."_

 _"You are lucky because my mom is allergic to cats. So, I begged mom that I could have a puppy and she flatly said no."_

 _"Did she?"_

 _"Yes! I begged her once again. But I got my horse instead. I'm grateful."_

 _"Well, you can share Braxton with me. I would be glad if you did." Emma grinned. Regina nodded excitedly. They decided to play with Braxton outside on the backyard. Mary Margaret heard laughter outside and looked through the kitchen window with a smile on her face. David came in from the hallway and found his daughter chasing after Regina with a hose. Regina was screaming with Braxton in her arms and ran away from Emma._

 _The girls were wet and Braxton was happily ruffing all the way in the backyard. Mary Margaret chuckled with a camera filming the girls in the backyard and planned to show it to Regina's parents. David shook his head with a smile on his face._

 _ **\- Flashback -**_


	44. Chapter 44

Cora returned to her Portland house and opened the door to see Henry Sr. laughing with her grandson. Zelena sent him the pictures of Regina in her childhood. The oldest memory was Regina in her diaper with her messy smile covering in a tomato sauce.

It's how Cora smirked at the photo of her young daughter and scolded on Zelena for showing Henry Jr. The brown-haired boy didn't mind to look through his biological mother and asked his grandmother for some questions.

"Why didn't you wanted to help my mom with her surgery and the financial needs?"

It paused Zelena and Henry Sr. to look through the photos and looked up at the woman stuttering some words but won't come out to answer this question. Henry Jr. was smarter enough to ask that question but moved to another question.

"Why didn't you let Regina see Emma since they fell apart from college?"

"Henry, it's not her fault to make it happen. It's your mothers' business." Zelena quickly replied to that questions. She was there on that day when Regina came to call her. It was very vivid one. Cora widened her eyes and swallowed like a fish. Henry Sr. raised his eyebrows at her.

"But I want to know why Grandma didn't let it happen?" Henry Jr. frowned at his aunt. Zelena sighed with a shrug. The oldest woman silently thanked her first daughter before turning away toward the kitchen. The old man followed her along until his voice shook her up.

"Why didn't you speak?"

"Well, I was freezing and I didn't know how to answer our grandson from our young daughter's penis!" Cora screamed at her husband, Henry Sr. was laughing at her outburst after hearing about his daughter's penis. The matriarch of the Mills family glared at him and scowled when she turned away. she kept listening to her husband's laughter in the kitchen.

Zelena came inside to find her parents and informed them that she was planning to drop Henry Jr, back to the Nolans residence. Cora looked at her daughter and nodded with no answer. Henry Sr. was wiping his tears with his small laughter. Zelena was perplexed with her father and shrugged with her retreat to see her nephew in her living room.

* * *

Cora came out with her small smile at her grandson. Henry Jr. looked up at his biological mother's mother and felt nervous. Cora sighed and searched for her present that it was a last-minute thing to do around in Portland while Regina was busily managing the town and errands of the citizens. Cora completely understood why Regina preferred that to finish the tasks before the holidays with their family.

It was lucky for Cora to plan out for the Christmas party. It was her idea to make the mystery in the house. For example, Cora wanted to have a masquerades party. It was a perfect one for herself to imagine that Emma was the "Zorro" to her daughter, Regina. Zelena was on the board for that idea and helped her out with a perfect party in their childhood house in Storybrooke.

Cora sat down and handed the present to her grandson and explained.

"It's for the annual Christmas party at my old house in Storybrooke. So, it would be our secret for both of your mothers." Henry Jr. was confused at his age of ten. But he understood immediately. Cora was pleased with his understandings unlike Zelena in her age of ten. Henry opened the present and gasped.

"How did you know that I wanted this mask for Christmas?"

"Oh dear, I know everything since you arrived in the town. so, you can't trick me, right?"

"True. Thanks, Grandma!"

"No, don't call me _**Grandma**_. I don't like that term and I prefer if you can call me, _**NANA**_ , Sounds good?"

"Sure, if you would like me to call you that then it's fine with me. I don't care about the terms."

"No, Henry Jr., it is important for your Nana to know that you call me like that. I would be a happy camper."

"Okay…" Zelena was coming out of the kitchen and heard everything between her mother and nephew. Henry Sr. followed her along until he smiled at his nephew who showed his mask. Cora smiled at her grandson and explained.

"You will wear it when you arrive at the party. Please don't show everyone until you reveal yourself at the end of the party."

"Do we have to wear the masks?" Zelena whined after looking at her father who laughed. Cora stood up from the couch with Henry Jr. and glared at her oldest daughter with a final answer.

"Yes."

"Why!?" The redheaded aunt of Regina's biological son kept whining after her mother. Henry Jr. shook his head and packed his present in his backpack so it won't be seen in front of his mothers. Zelena was hauling away while she was forced to get out of the house with her father behind on her back. The brown-haired boy gave his Nana a heartwarming hug and kissed on her cheek with a farewell.

Cora smiled widely when she received a sweet kiss. She waved her hand at him when Zelena got in her car. Henry Jr. high-fived his grandpa and ran to get his passenger seat in Zelena's car. They finally drove out to Storybrooke to drop Henry Jr. off.

The parents of Mills family waved their hands at them and Cora sighed while turning back to get inside of the house. Henry Sr. took a glance at his wife and knew that Cora was overwhelmed that they had their grandson to share with the Nolans' parents. He shrugged to himself and got inside for a warm embrace.

* * *

A few hours later, it was an awful traffic on way to Storybrooke. Zelena took her time to get to know her nephew since she found out that Regina had a biological son with the beautiful goddess, Emma Swan. To herself, she had a little crush on the blonde woman when she was in high school. Regina was clueless when it happened over time.

It was a time when Emma was in Regina's room for Regina's birthday. It was the same night when Zelena opened the door after unlocking it and found Regina showing her uncensored part to the blonde teenager. Poor Regina for getting humiliating over Zelena's witness of everything.

Zelena knew in her mind, she always knew that Regina surely loved Emma long time ago when she finally revealed who she was before the genital surgery. She understood how Regina suffered through when she had a man's part. It was a hard one because Regina immolated her bodily flesh to be a full woman.

But Zelena was proud of what Regina wanted for herself and what she had done to her human being. It was a beautiful sight when Zelena saw Regina coming out of the surgery and she knew that it was a long recovery for Regina to gain her strength to be a true woman. That's what Zelena wanted for her sister and gave up her money to pay everything for her dear sister.

* * *

For herself, she was envious of Regina because the brown-haired woman had her successful life being a lawyer in New York City and moved back to Maine, their birthplace to be a full-time mayor for their old town. Now this time, Regina has her own family to share with Emma Swan. It was their biological son that she was clueless for ten years.

Right now, Henry Jr. was there in her car and chattered about his New York City Life along with his mother, Emma Swan becoming a famous Broadway actress. Zelena gathered few conversations with her sister back in the office when Regina went to New York City for seeing Emma on the stage few times. It was a godsend time when Regina came to realize that she was madly in love with the person who was raised in Storybrooke and went to school with Regina since the preschool.

That's how Zelena had her guts to tell a story that Regina _**IS**_ madly in love with Emma Swan in her whole life. There was no end of the discussion and it's always a period in the end. She just knew that was it. Zelena wondered how it happened between Regina and Emma that day when it exploded in the argument or something's going on between them. She didn't understand the 'why' question.

It's important to understand their point of views on their friendship years ago before graduating from colleges. It was ironic because Regina and Emma were in the same city, New York City at that time. Regina was successfully becoming a lawyer in the process of getting a college degree from Columbia University of Law. Emma was in her attendance at New York University and studying Theatre Arts plus American Sign Language for Deaf Study and Linguistics.

* * *

Arriving at the Nolans' residence, Zelena caught Amy making out with her fiancée, Brad out on the front porch and raised her eyebrows high. Henry Jr. was snickering when he got out of the car and ran toward the front door for opening it. Zelena followed him along and cleared her throat to break them apart from their passionate kiss.

"Thank you or a wonderful show, Amy. And, hello Brad, it is nice seeing you again." Zelena smirked when entering the foyer. Amy screamed when she heard Zelena's voice. Brad was blushed at getting busted. They heard Zelena's laughter when they barged in the foyer. They caught Regina and Emma in their own zone of making out in the living room. The doors were halfway closed and the blinds were little slightly see-through. Henry Jr. was in the kitchen for snacks. Zelena cackled quietly. Amy widened her eyes at her oldest sister bending on Regina on the couch while passionately kissing.

They watched Regina moving her legs to hold Emma down on her body and their hands caressed on their bodily flesh. Zelena snickered when it came to Emma's moans. Brad went blushing and fled to the kitchen. Amy was curious how it was going on between Emma and Regina for a long record of making out on the couch and also, she was curious about the lesbian sex work.

Halfway through the continuous caress, the ladies on the couch almost tore their clothes off and Emma was on the top of Regina. They sat up and their tongues dueling in their mouths until it interrupted by Mary Margaret's scream. Zelena and Amy started to laugh harder when the ladies broke apart immediately and covered themselves with their clothes left open to show their undergarments in front of Emma's mother. Regina and Emma blushed in a dark crimson when Mary Margaret scolded them.

* * *

Outside of the living room doors, Amy and Zelena hugged each other while laughing at their sisters. Mary Margaret heard the girls outside and scolded them right away. Regina buttoned up on her dress shirt and pants. Emma grabbed her sweater to get it on and cleaned a bit before looking at Regina with her red-face.

Regina gathered her things before pecking on her lover's lips and whispered.

"Later, when you come over to my house tonight." Emma shyly smiled and pecked her back then walked with her to the front door. Mary Margaret threw her hands up in the air and mumbled under her breath.

"Damn sex."

Zelena and Amy started to laugh again when they heard the words from the pixie cut teacher in the foyer and separated themselves away to have their things to do. Zelena went after her young sister and sent a moan through Regina's ears before getting in her car and driving away back to Portland. Regina flipped her middle finger at her oldest sister outside while she was screaming her name in the air and continued to walk back to her house. Emma cackled while watching her lover raging over Zelena's actions and shook her head when she came back to see her son in Neal's room for a brief time before hitting the cold shower.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh didn't I tell you that? Hehe.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: This chapter is my favorite one. So, enjoy it.**

* * *

After the big fiasco with Mary Margaret, Regina tried to calm herself down when she came in her foyer. She shut her eyes for a while. Her thoughts went to the almost-sex on the couch. She bit her lips while trying to visualize the picture with her lover. But Mary Margaret cut them off by planning on the scissor position. Regina muttered under her breath.

"Asshole."

"Who are you talking to?" Cora said when she came in the foyer from the kitchen. It scared Regina out of the blue and her eyes opened immediately to link with her dark brown pupils of her mother.

"Oh shit! Mom! I meant, what are you doing here in my house?"

"Oh shit? That's all I got from you? All right." The oldest woman replied while rolling her eyes and walked back from the kitchen. Regina followed her along until she arrived to find Zelena there as well. She was slouched on the breakfast stool.

"Hello Zelena?" Regina mumbled with her confused expression toward her oldest sister. Zelena sent her a small smile with a wave of her hand. Cora scoffed when she turned around to the oven. The brown-haired mayor caught her mother by her expression and spoke aloud.

"So, what are you two doing in my house?"

"I'm here because of her annoyed nosy business on you." Zelena glared at her mother while pointing the facts. Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother when she heard the explanation.

"Can't I have my business meddling on my beautiful daughters' life? Since you left me with no business." The oldest matriarch of Mills family truthfully stated with a regal nod. It left the sisters to laugh harder when it came to their life.

"Oh no, you don't." Zelena blurted it out before getting louder on her laughter. Regina nodded at her sister and slammed her fist on the kitchen counter. Cora stared at her daughters with her hold on the hot pan from the oven and slammed on the kitchen counter. The little pieces came out from the hot pan spilled over on the counter. It caused the brunette mayor to startle a bit little and yelled after her mother.

* * *

"Hey! It's my kitchen counter you almost ruined."

"So?" The mother of two daughter shrugged with a sweep of a wet rag on the counter. Zelena became calmer but her snickers got louder when she saw the red-faced mayor of Storybrooke. It was a dramatic expression that Regina made in front of their mother. The matriarch of two daughters cleared her throat and continued.

"So, how is Emma and her son?"

"They've been good today and why are you asking me?" Regina asked with curiosity. Cora felt insulted toward her younger daughter and scoffed with a reply.

"Can't I be curious about them? Since you haven't informed me that I actually have a grandson. That's which is in your genes that caused the big issue."

"Stop it, Mother!" Zelena quirked with a mad expression on the oldest woman in front of the kitchen counter. Cora waved her hand dismissively with a nod.

"I know, it's a difficult situation where I am standing right now since Regina and Emma have their child. I'm still on the fence where I'm confused. I'm trying to be honest with my understanding on the situation. Come on, Zelena. You saw the name on the birth certificate. _**Regina Swan-Mills**_. Haven't they been married yet? NO!" The oldest matriarch explained with an understanding.

* * *

The sisters looked at each other in the understandings and back to their mother. They felt awkward to tell everything because Zelena was there for Regina's big day with genital surgery. Regina tucked her brown hair behind her ear while distracting herself in the kitchen. Zelena rubbed her hands like she wanted to warm herself up. Cora looked between her daughters and yelled.

"What's going on!?"

The ladies tried to cover up on that situation where Regina didn't tell her parents that she had a genital surgery in Spring 2008. Zelena shrugged herself with a tone.

"It's actually no big deal."

"Zelena Willow Mills!" Cora screamed. Zelena cowered from her full name. Regina burst into laughter when she heard her oldest sister's name. The oldest matriarch glared at her another daughter and screamed.

"Regina Maria Swan-Mills!"

"Mom!" Regina whined after hearing her full name. Cora shut her down with her mean glare. Zelena snickered behind her hand and watched between them. Regina scoffed and cleared her throat.

* * *

"Anyway, you both are here so I have a question for my dearly mother."

"What's it?" Cora answered while scooping up from the hot pan to the plates for her daughters. The brunette mayor glanced over at her sister and continued.

"I'm curious on the situation where Emma got her sponsor for college long time ago. It kept bothering me for years and I had no chance to ask you when I visited you. So, why were you her sponsor since our high school graduation? I mean, her parents can afford to help her out with financial."

"Are you serious?" Zelena was clueless about Emma's situation. The maternal of Mills family nodded with that question Regina was curious and it was coming up in her mind as she spoke.

"Well, you know that Emma's mother is a teacher of Storybrooke School but it won't afford an expensive school for her. So, Mary Margaret came up to me when you both were leaving for the ceremony that afternoon. Zelena was in somewhere I didn't know. Anyway, we sat down and she asked me if I know anything that I could help Emma to find a good loan or financial she could pay up. To be honest, I couldn't have a say to this discussion but I recalled that Mary Margaret was hoping if I'd be her sponsor since she can't afford the expensive school because of her teaching salary. Also, for David, I'm sure too."

"So, you took Emma under your wing since you helped her out with the sponsorship." Zelena answered. Cora nodded with a reply.

"Yes, I did. It ended up for three years I paid for her college until the dropout. I didn't know why Emma dropped everything in the middle of the semester in her fourth year and it was a deadline payment for me to pay it up. I found out from NYU that Emma withdrew every course she attended and didn't let me know why."

* * *

"Because of me." Regina muttered under her breath. Others didn't hear her very loudly. Cora sighed and asked Regina for anything.

"Any questions?"

"Nah, just got curious. Thanks mama." Regina concurred with her saying. Zelena shrugged and gathered herself to eat from her dinner. Cora smiled at her and gathered herself to the living room for watching tv. Regina just sat on the breakfast stool and glanced to her sister with reply.

"Do you have any ideas how to tell our mother that you paid my surgery?"

"Shut your mouth. I swear that they absolutely don't know that you changed your penis to pussy." Zelena almost choked up with her hushing. Regina surrendered her hands in the air and kept saying 'okay!' Zelena looked over her shoulder to watch on her mother who was paying attention to the television.

"Why are you worried?" Zelena asked again.

"Just wanted to know why we didn't tell her. So, I wanted to be the one who wanted to let them know that I'm a fully woman."

"Next time, give me a head up. We will do it together with them. I swear by our grandmother's grave, I will kill you if you tell them without me."

"Alright, Zelena!" Regina finally gave up and grabbed her plate toward the living room to join her mother. Zelena rolled her eyes and scooped another one. It went silent between the sisters and Cora was secretly listening to their conversation.

The oldest woman was surprised that her young daughter was a completely woman but didn't understand why Zelena paid her surgery. She knew that Regina had a lot of money from her work being a fancy lawyer. She wanted to ask her right away but preferred to be not it. Cora kept her silence to herself and waited until it was a right moment when Regina admitted herself.

For Regina, she felt anxious toward her mother because she wanted to blurt it out for being a woman. But she promised Zelena that they would do it together when it comes to the right moment. She sighed to her thoughts and kept eating. They watched television in the silence. Zelena finished hers and cleaned after the kitchen interrogation.

* * *

In few hours later, the matriarch finally left because her husband kept whining for food. Regina and Zelena laughed harder when it came to their father and sent their mother away to fetch something for him. Cora scolded them with a smirk and liked her playful daughters when it came to their father.

Zelena grabbed the good wine from the cold room between the kitchen and living room. Regina settled it up on the coffee table with the game of the cards. The redheaded woman came up to sit on the floor and poured the wine in the glasses for them. Regina thanked her and flashed the cards to set it up for _Go Fish_.

The sisters felt peaceful since their mother left. They could have their discussion toward the surgery story or something that covered Regina's thoughts into Emma's. Zelena flashed her five on the table and spoke in a soft tone.

"Do you think that you have a chance with Emma for being together?"

"Zelena, I honestly don't know if I can."

"Why not? Emma is gracefully hot."

"Zelena!" Regina slammed her words. The redheaded woman laughed and flashed her cards once again.

"I tell a truth. So, will Emma stay at this time?" Zelena asked with her curiosity. Regina sighed with a shrug of her right shoulder then flashed it.

"I don't know on her plans. I feel like I'm dragging something deathly on my hands. Zelena, I really like her. No, I meant, I really love her so much. She has brought me a son that I didn't know and I really wanted to get to know my son so much. This time, will Emma be grateful if she could stay longer than just on New Year's Day?"

"I hate to see you so broken since Emma left the college in New York City. I meant, you both lived in same city than just falling apart from each other. Ruby told me that you and Emma were not together at that time since you graduated from high school. So, what happened between you guys?"

"I don't know, Zelena. We were too focused on our careers or be clueless that we have a zero chance to be together."

"Oh no, you don't. You were insatiably falling in love with Daniel when you were in college. You blabbered all times when I called you."

"I know! I wish I can turn time and delete my existence into Daniel's eyes instead of being in Emma's eyes."

"Regina, don't stress yourself. It just happened. Shit happened."

"When Ruby told me that Emma left for California. I mean, I was clueless that she was pregnant that time since we saw each other on Neal's graduation day."

"After that." Zelena said with her rebuttal. Regina glared her down and continued to flash her cards on the table.

"Emma left. I was rooted to my career when I got a job in the law firm right after college. I was angry at Ruby because she didn't tell me that Emma decided to drop out and left. I wished Emma to tell me anything that I should know before her surprise departure. I wanted to know what's going in Emma's mind on that day. I meant, we had good time in New York City and hung out together during the free time or the break."

"Ah, how did you find out that Emma's sponsorship related to our mother?"

"Ruby told me everything. No missing details. I was clueless about that too. You heard me asking her. But I don't know about Emma. I doubt that she would tell me everything about her college years."

"I understand, sis. So, it's time for me to tuck myself in the bed. Good night."

"Wait! Do you think if Emma will tell me everything as I ask her?" Regina was curious but bit her lip. Zelena chuckled with a nod and a final answer.

"Yes, she will. I promise you."

"Ok, good night." Regina finally concluded that with a smile. She hoped that it would happen between them. The brunette mayor wished that they could be together long time ago but that ship drowned. But this time, they were slowly progressing on their dating life and Regina finally got a chance to know her son too.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Regina and Emma have a chance to be together? What will Cora react to Zelena's financial aid to pay up for Regina's surgery?  
**

 **You will find it out soon. I hope so.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I swear by goodness, this chapter is my best favorite.**

* * *

In the midday, Emma strolled toward the Granny's diner and entered graciously. She waved her hand at Granny who manned the cashier. The oldest woman was counting the bills as she rang the bell for her customer who paid for the meal and saw the blonde superstar coming in her diner with a smile.

Granny held her finger to Emma as she gave him back the change. Emma nodded with a quick look on the menu. She found herself in a booth and waited for Granny to appear at her table.

"Sorry, it got busy around here." Granny said while getting her notepad and pen. Emma laughed and replied.

"It's always busy when Granny is a star in her diner."

"Aye!" The man from the stool nurses himself a rum. Granny rolled her eyes and asked.

"What do you have for breakfast?"

"I hope you have an old fashioned special one?"

"Yep! We have. It's always on the menu forever. Coming up. Coffee?"

"I'll stick to the vanilla milkshake. Thanks." Emma stated with a smile. Granny nodded before yelling at her chef for her special one. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. She looked through the window for a while until hearing the oldest man's voice behind her.

* * *

"Is that Emma?"

Emma looked over her shoulder to see Henry Sr. in the warm coat and waved her hand above her head. The waitress nodded over her. Henry Sr. looked at her with a smile and sent his thanks to the waitress who manned the customer's table. He walked toward the blonde actress' table and finally sat down across from her.

"What do you get for breakfast?" Granny sent her voice toward Henry Sr. He heard her with a smile and replied.

"Same as Emma! And, coffee too."

"Got it, Hen!"

"Hen?" Emma asked with a giggle. The patriarch of the Mills family rolled his eyes at his nickname and mumbled.

"Always call me that way when I come here."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Emma asked with her curiosity.

"Of course, I come here to talk with you about Regina's future. I'm fully sure that she loves you so much."

"Whoa! I just got here like a week ago."

"Try two weeks and half." Henry said with a pointed finger toward her. Emma laughed with a nod. He joined her before their plates got served for them. Emma really liked Regina's father since she was a little girl to come over at their house every summer. It got her smile at that memory when Emma was scared to meet Henry Sr. until, he came to give her a present that she always wanted for her wishlist. It was a sneaky plan because Regina blubbered her secret to her father. It was no doubt between them.

* * *

"Anyway, you know that Cora and I got old so, I wanted to make sure that you and Regina are on the track to get together. I doubt that it is no big deal to me if you ask me for my blessing into the marriage. You always got Cora's and my approval."

Emma spilled her vanilla milkshake on her table before looking up at the old man across her. She looked around to ensure no one heard their conversation and whispered.

"Are you fucking crazy!? We just got together since I got here. It's still on the slow progress as I hoped."

"Hush!" Henry Sr. shut her down and explained.

"Cora and I hoped Regina and you would get married anytime soon than one of us get to die."

It quieted Emma for few minutes. She scratched her golden hair with a chuckle. Henry Sr. knifed his pancakes and ate it in a small bite while looking at Emma. She stared at him and found out that he was serious about the marriage to Regina.

"Are you fucking serious?" Emma low-whispered when she leaned forward to get closer. She didn't want everyone to be nosy into their conversation. Henry Sr. gazed into the emerald eyes and replied.

"Am I?"

"I thought you are joking with me. Since I knew you when I was a little girl. You always loved to prank me. But this time, you seem determined to have Regina marrying me."

"Emma, I knew you since I saw you from kindergarten. You quickly became friends with my daughter after all years. I have no doubts that you both love each other since that day. I swear I can see your eyes when Regina comes to you. It lit like a Christmas candle." The patriarch of Mills family slowly smiled at the golden-haired superstar with an explanation.

It pushed Emma to give her small smile and nodded. She felt a heartfelt blessing from him and sighed with a reply.

"Am I getting out of this crazy conversation, or can't I?"

"Big nope. Get a ring and propose her on Christmas Eve. You better make it a best one than Daniel." Henry mumbled after finishing his breakfast. Emma laughed so softly with a nod. She was curious about his reaction to Daniel's proposal and asked.

* * *

"How was your reaction to Daniel's proposal?"

"Lame proposal I have ever heard. Come on, he proposed her behind his father's shed. It was not enough romantic for the location to propose for the marriage. I meant, I proposed to my wife long time ago. It was in Paris, France. All the city of Love. We did have some things in the Eiffel Tower." He ruefully smirked.

"That's why Zelena came in." Emma nodded. Henry Sr. frowned and spoke softly.

"Well, Zelena was not my biological child. Regina was. Don't tell Cora that I said it."

"Wait a minute, Cora had her while you were married?"

"No. Before that. I know it's weird. But Cora had her when she was pregnant. She didn't know what happened and had no idea who the father of Zelena was. So, at that time, Cora and I were progressing to get a date together. It was our first date together and it grew out to be that moment when we fell in love with each other and she was clueless that she was pregnant with Zelena. When it came to my proposal, I asked her to marry me like six months after our dating. I know it was a quick one but I was in love with her."

"How many months was Cora pregnant with Zelena while you proposed to her for the marriage?"

"She was on two weeks pregnancy."

"That didn't make sense. Since you both dated for six months even though she was clueless on her pregnancy with Zelena."

"Alright, Cora and I were not dating while she was pregnant with Zelena until we 'concurred' to get married when she found out she was pregnant that day."

"How impossible was Cora pregnant with you even you were not Zelena's father?"

"Well, we kind of had an open relationship with other people we were interested. Cora chose her men for sex but didn't want to use me for the benefits. She was very interested in me when we decided to open our relationship to the people and we vowed that if she did get pregnant by whom then we would 'concur' to get married immediately. Then it did close our relationship to others and we kept it private for the reasons."

"What about you?"

"I was not interested in women and men either. I was determined to have Cora as mine but let her have an open relationship if I didn't like or not."

"Wow. It hit her when she was pregnant with a stranger and found out that it happened then you proposed her quickly. That's a whole story I have ever heard." Emma explained with her widened eyes. Granny was there as well. The oldest woman in the apron was slack-jawed at his story and didn't ask any questions if she had to.

* * *

Henry Sr. nodded with a smile and gave a final tone.

"Propose to Regina." He tilted his head to bow out then paid his meal and departed. It left Emma alone with her stuttering but shut her mouth for a while. Granny chuckled and told her that she agreed it was enough romance for her to see Emma and Regina playing around with their love for long time.

Emma held her finger to speak but Granny hushed her with a paid bill then went to the customer's table. The blonde superstar frowned at herself and gave some thoughts.

' _Do I need a proposal_ _to Regina for her hand in marriage_? _Since her father gave her the blessings to wed her. What the fuck am I doing_? _I need_ _to tell mom. Shit! Henry Jr., what do_ _I tell_ _him? "Hello sweetie, I have to_ _get married to your_ _biological mom so do you like that idea?" That's fucking no. I need his_ _opinions since I_ _told him that he has Regina as his biological mom. Oh, shit shit motherfucker!'_

* * *

 **A/N: This is so fucked up... For Emma. In a good way... But for Regina too... I don't care. If you haven't read _The Tunnel of Darkness_ : Chapter 17, why are you here on this story?  
**


	47. Chapter 47

The following of the next day, Zelena sent her dearly sister a note that she went to hang out with her new nephew and closed the door behind her. She definitely didn't want to be grilled by her sister about taking her nephew out in the town.

Honestly, she felt like an isolated child in the cage who needed a blanket. Well, luckily for her because of her parents, Cora and Henry Sr. took her in once again since her chaos in Europe with her ex-husband. No one knew her past except her mother, Cora who always meddled in her love life.

Zelena found a job as a physical therapist for the special needs of children. She always loved the children to play with and specialized in her degrees in Portland Community College for Special Education with Needs and therapy courses under three years. Zelena succeeded her small non-profit organization to help out with the military.

Her parents found her in Europe on their vacation, they decided to have lunch together and met Zelena's ex-husband as well. Until Zelena announced herself to divorce him and settled her life in Storybrooke before Regina made her move back to be a mayor of the town in the following year.

* * *

For Zelena, she was happier to be around her old classmates from high school and college from Portland. She grew up in her life and found a job for herself to pay the bills. So, her parents built the guest house behind the mansion that Zelena practically lived there on temporary time until she found her loft which it was right next to Leroy's bachelor pad. They barely were the neighbors.

Zelena waved her hand to the baker from outside while she walked to Granny's to meet her nephew and Amy inside. The redheaded woman ducked inside and spotted them in the corner booth. Granny whipped her head to yell at Zelena for her order.

Zelena noticed that the diner got busier than before and yelled back with coffee and pancakes. Granny thumbed up on the order to her chef. Ruby was bewildered with her waitressing around in the booths and gathered the dirty dishes.

Amy and Henry bickered about the Marvels' superheroes. Zelena rolled her eyes as she sat down across from them and cleared her throat.

Others stopped bickering and stuck their tongues at each other. Zelena raised her eyebrow at Amy and spoke lightly.

"Really, Amy?"

"What? My heart is like a kid. So, leave me alone, Big Red." Amy mentioned her nickname for Zelena. The redheaded woman glared at her before looking at her nephew.

"Hello, Henry."

"You can call me Jr. since your father has my namesake." Henry explained before swallowing a big gulp of the vanilla milkshake. Amy giggled.

"By the way, I think Captain America is better than Iron Man," Zelena mumbled. Henry and Amy went slack-jawed at them as Ruby delivered their food before leaving. Zelena made herself to make a coffee with creamer and two sugars then drank it a little bit.

"You watched the movies of superheroes?"

"Oh, yes. I have been watching them since I worked with the kids back in Europe. Believe me or not, I have a ton of movies in my loft."

"Do you have a new one that just came out?" Henry asked with his puppy eyes. Amy widened her eyes as Zelena nodded. The brown-haired boy fisted in the air with a loud 'yes'. He went in on his meal as Amy spoke.

"Can I tag along?"

* * *

N-" Zelena was interrupted by Brad, Amy's fiancé coming to the diner to find Amy there. Amy groaned when she saw him facing her and pouted. Brad chuckled and explained.

"Your father needs you to be with me. It's a situation where your father needs your help."

"What is it now?" Amy responded.

"You will see when we arrive there." Brad smiled. Amy rolled her eyes with a saying, 'fine'. Henry Jr. giggled with his wave of goodbye. Zelena smirked and mouthed, _'Brad is hot'_ at Amy. Amy faked her laughter and flipped her middle finger at Regina's sister before kissing her nephew's cheek and leaving with her fiancé.

"I assume that's for us to hang out together." Zelena smiled. The brown-haired boy nodded before eating his pancake. For herself, she felt nervous because she never had a nephew in her whole life since she knew that they never got a chance to have children until the news turned them upside down.

"What will we do next after this diner?"

"We could hang out and get to know each other better. What about the trail to the beach castle in the docks?" Zelena replied before sipping her coffee. Granny stopped by giving her a bill for their meal and heard her conversation before speaking.

"The trail collapsed between the bridge. So, you have to go on the trail, that's not far away from here. You have to drive through on another road where the Nolans' residence is at and pass by that house then turn left. It will be your way to the beach castle in the docks."

"Thank you for reminding me that, Granny. Did you inform Regina about the situation?"

"She is aware of it and put the sheriff to investigate before putting the construction crew to build a new one. Of course, I hear that it was approved by her and it will be started after the New Year's Eve. Unfortunately, Leroy is short-staffed on his business this year, Happy just departed last month for US Army and Doc got a new job at Storybrooke Hospital as the chief of the hospital." Granny said before leaving them alone for a quiet one.

"That sounds good. Who is Leroy?" Henry asked.

"He is a short guy but wears the beanies all times. Also, he is my neighbor and you will meet him later in the evening before your mom or Regina pick you up."

"Oh cool!" Henry nodded and finished his meal. Zelena paid their bill and got ready to depart for their hangout. Henry waved his goodbye to Granny and Ruby. They walked out of the diner and rode in her car to be on way for the beach castle.

* * *

Back in the diner, Ruby narrowed her eyes at Henry and Zelena's backs when they left the diner and asked her grandmother for some questions. She commended herself to gather everything from few tables then cleaned it up after.

"Who is that boy with Zelena?"

"That boy is Emma's son. And, it's also Regina's son as well." Granny answered her questions and served the plates to her customers with a smile.

"Oh, holy shit!" Ruby widened her eyes at her grandmother for revealing everything out. She went slack-jawed. Granny shrugged and left back to the kitchen for checking on their food.

* * *

Not far away from the Main Street, Zelena and Henry arrived at the docks. One of the workers collected the seafood by the nets and waved his hand at Zelena. The redheaded woman sent her greeting and led her nephew to the beach castle.

The beach castle was parking in the center and it has wonderful views of the ocean. The shells were everywhere but the logs were laid through the sands. The pigeons were searching for the food on the beach.

Henry looked at the castle and liked it so far. Zelena walked along as he ran to the beach castle for playtime. She was excepting the conversation between them but let him have his fun as she sat on the log.

"How long are you living here?" Henry asked before sitting on the floor of the castle. Zelena looked at the ocean and heard his question before answering.

"I lived here in my whole life but I was born in another country. I was raised in Ireland in my childbirth with my mother, you met her right?"

"Yes, she looks scary to me but nicer."

"Don't tell my mother that or she'll be pissed."

"I don't plan on it." He grinned.

"Anyway, I moved here when I was three years. And your mom was one year old at that time."

"Do you like here?"

"Oh yes, I love Storybrooke as I remember. Well, I tell you a story about both of your mothers. I remember when we were very young and sneaked away to here. It was right there before it was built as the beach castle." Zelena pointed to the half log right next to the beach castle. Henry looked over his shoulder to see the half log that was standing in the ocean and nodded to her.

"It was the biggest party here. Believe me or not, your mother, Emma was a wild one but the idiot to bring the keg here. Of course, Regina was with Graham at this time. I was in my sophomore year of college and returned here for Spring Break. The party went wild as the bonfire kept us warm. The drinking, smoking, and bantering went loud. As for Emma and Regina, they stole the glances at each other in any moment and Regina was taken away by her boyfriend for dancing. But Emma was floored and watched Regina dancing like a goddess. Well, I was right next to Emma and caught everything between your mothers. I cannot shout from in the air to get them together and let Regina dump Graham for Emma. I just wanted them to be together but it never happened over the years. I just knew that they had feelings for each other right in high school."

"Did you tell them?" Henry asked.

"No, I won't ruin their relationship since they were the little kids from preschool. I mean, they were inseparable from high school. You will understand once you are in high school." Zelena explained before glancing over at her nephew who was ten years old and shrugged.

"Oh. So, what happened between them after falling apart? Few stories about them that their relationship went through when Regina decided to marry Daniel, is it true?"

"Eh, I don't know. I'm being honest with you, I don't know either. I swear I wanted the same thing as you do want to know how it happened between your mothers but it's their choice to tell you or not. Is it clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Z." Henry sighed with a reply. The redheaded woman smiled at her nickname and hugged him in her side tightly. She didn't realize that Henry was moving himself to sit beside her. They watched the waves silently before the wind blew them a chill of the air. Henry felt cold and shivered some chills off.

"Let's go back before one of your mothers kill me for leaving you in a cold weather too long."

They chuckled when they got up from the log and took a stroll back to Zelena's car. She winked at him before driving away to the Nolans' residence. Zelena was supposed to meet up with Everett and Neal for her help with building the Christmas Float. Henry Jr. looked through the window with his thoughts. He wished that he could ask his mothers about it but promised Zelena that he could wait for one of the mothers to tell him.

* * *

They arrived at the driveway. Emmett and Neal argued about the design of the Christmas Float. Zelena and Henry got out of her car and walked up to them. Mary Margret came out from the front door and embraced Zelena with a smile.

"Oh, Zelena! How have you been?"

"I'm good and thank you for asking, Mrs. Nolan." Mary Margaret chuckled with her wave of dismissal then encouraged them to come inside because of the cold wind coming in.

Henry Jr. hugged his grandmother and ran into the living room where David was playing with Brad on the video games. Amy was working on the boat in the big shed behind the backyard. David told his daughter to fix the engine and returned to the living room with Brad.

Zelena once took her time to chat with Mary Margaret while Everett and Neal argued through the designs. Mary Margaret baked the cake for Cora and listened to Zelena's discussion.

"Mary Margaret, do you mind if I borrow your boys for working on the Christmas Float? Do you mind if we could work here instead of my loft?"

"Sure! You are family to me. Go get your muscles out of my kitchen and I don't want them to eat my tasty pieces but you could have one before they argue." The pixie cut woman said before winking at her. Zelena chuckled and thanked her with a cheeky kiss.

"Alright! Your mom wants you guys out and comes help me to build the Christmas Float. Get your ass up."

"But!?" Everett said but glanced over at his mom's mean glare and went silent. Neal did so and they followed Zelena out from the back porch door. Mary Margaret laughed before frosting up on the red velvet cake.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you like it? I like it too. If you haven't read _The Tunnel of Darkness_ : Chapter 18 then go! I mean, please go over there and thanks.  
**


	48. Chapter 48

After the chat with Zelena, Mary Margaret left her house to deliver her bakery pastry for Regina. She found herself in the Town Hall as she knew that Regina was still working in her office. Mary Margaret greeted the secretary on her way and asked.

"Is Regina in her office?"

"Sure, I'll check in. Please sit down and wait here."

"No problem." Mary Margaret smiled at the secretary and took a seat near the flowers in the corner. She waited for few minutes until she eyed the secretary coming back from Regina's office.

"She is at the meeting right now but she could have you for few minutes, do you mind?"

"No problem. I can wait."

"Thank you for your patience." The secretary smiled happily before taking a call from the clients. Mary Margaret sighed to look over on the decors in the hallway. She liked the dark colors that merged well. It was dark red crimson on the wall and the bright white on the trims.

* * *

Few minutes later, the clients came out from Regina's office door and greeted the secretary on his way out. Mary Margaret waited and watched the scene between the secretary and the clients. She sighed until she heard Regina's voice.

"Mrs. Nolan, please come in." The brunette mayor eyed Emma's mother in the waiting room and gestured her in her office. Mary Margaret nodded happily and walked inside before Regina closed the door behind them.

"Do you want some drinks?"

"No, thank you, Madame Mayor. I came to give you some pastries from my home and wanted to discuss about the Christmas festival since Emma and Henry Jr. came home."

"Of course, I love your pastries. Is it Nutella with strawberries sauce pastries?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor." Mary Margaret answered before delivering it on Regina's desk. Regina uncovered the foil and took one as a bite. She hummed as the strawberry sauce came out with Nutella.

"Thank you so much. It tasted best than Mother's desserts. Don't tell my mother or she'll freak out."

* * *

They laughed. Regina gestured them to sit on the couch because it was comfortable for them to talk through. Mary Margaret took her coat off and put it on the arm of the couch then spoke lightly.

"So, some of the changes could be approved on your behalf, of course, it is. Since Zelena and my boys are building the Christmas Float as we discussed it before. But I wonder if I could have your permission to have Henry Jr. as the owner of the Christmas Float which Zelena, Everett and Neal are working. Is it alright with you?"

"Before we go on, did you discuss with Emma about it?"

"Of course, we will discuss on it tonight when she returns with your father, I believe so." The pixie cut woman nodded with a reply.

"For myself as a biological mother, I find it surprising as well and I approve of it but only one consequence on this term as we are speaking." Regina pointed out with a smile. Mary Margaret asked with her curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Do you think if we, I mean, The Mills family host the Christmas Ball in your grandpa's mansion? Of course, it's your inheritance from him and I just want your approval on this one since I wanted to celebrate Emma and Henry Jr's arrival for the Christmas Ball." It put Regina nervous to ask the matriarch of the Nolans family and knew that it was Leopold's inheritance to his daughter since he passed away. Mary Margaret clapped her hands when she was excited to hear that the Mills family wanted to use her father's mansion but it was technically her grandfather who passed the torch to her father to keep it as the retreat for the family. It ended up with a chirp tone Mary Margaret gave.

"Isn't it wonderful idea? I would love that idea. Did you run by your parents as we just spoke?"

"They agreed but they would like to pay everything on the Christmas Ball. But I agree to disagree with them because it is your grandpa's mansion to you. I wanted to run that idea by you. So, what do you think if your grandpa accepts that?" The brunette mayor clasped her hand on her knee with a nod before answering her question. Mary Margaret squealed before asking carefully. They knew that it was a touch and go based since they knew each other when Regina befriended Mary Margaret's oldest daughter, Emma.

"Oh Regina, if it's all right with you as I call you that?"

"Mary Margaret, it's fine and no one hears us. Just you and I in my office. So, what do you say?"

"Well, I hate to see that we didn't use my grandpa's mansion since he passed away a few years ago. But why not? Also, for your parents, they don't need to pay everything and I believe that Grandpa already has it as they wanted."

"Oh, thank you, Mary Margaret. I will tell them tonight." Regina hugged the pixie cut woman and kissed her cheek. Mary Margaret knew Regina since she was a little girl but this time, Regina grew up to be a beautiful woman and a mother to her grandson. What a moment for her.

"Regina, you are like a family to me since you were a little girl who befriended my oldest daughter. Also, don't forget that you are a mother to my grandson. So, I will talk with Emma and Henry Jr. about the Christmas Float. Anything you need to discuss on the Christmas Festival?" Mary Margaret asked.

* * *

"Oh yes, I want to run another idea by you and _your husband_. Can I use your cabin in the forest near the lake for Christmas Eve?"

"What's it for, Regina?" Mary Margaret smirked with a glint in her eyes. The brunette mayor blushed before speaking lightly.

"I want to take Emma for two of us to be alone on Christmas Eve. I believe that we have a lot of things to say before we are determined to have each other in our life before they leave after New Year's Day."

"I'm teasing you. Come to my house and take the keys. I believe that the cabin is equipped to be paid off from few months ago. It's our property to be owned. It's the debts off. You don't need to worry about the electricity, gas and water. It's already used up and ready. Your family and my family could use it anytime as if it is with my permission."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I will come to your house tomorrow as I take Henry Jr. for the horse riding."

"Oh, I love to ride the horses!"

"Will you like to join us?"

"No, I don't want to bother you and your son for some bonding."

"We don't mind to have you on our ride. I'm sure that Henry Jr. would love to see you racing against me like those old times."

"Oh, bring it on, Regina!" It was a perfect time as the secretary knocked the door. Regina realized that her time was up with Mary Margaret and voiced.

* * *

The secretary came in with an apologetic smile and informed Regina that she had a conference in the conference room with the budget board. The brunette mayor groaned and asked her secretary for another coffee and files.

Mary Margaret got up after retrieving her coat on herself and walked to the door where the secretary nodded for the agenda from Regina. Regina took few treats with her and walked along with Mary Margaret out of her office. The secretary went on the agenda.

"Thank you for coming to see me and those tasty pastries." The brunette mayor replied before biting the Nutella pastries on her left hand.

"No problem, sweetie. I love you and see you tomorrow."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow!" Regina waved her hand at Mary Margaret retreating out of the town hall and turned around to take the files then entered the conference room to start up with a meeting. The secretary put the coffee on the table and took a notepad to write the notes for Regina after the meeting.

It left Regina to wonder why she told Mary Margaret that she loved her. She covered her 'holy shit' face before finding her paperwork for the budgets on the apartments that it was around in the corner of Main Street and the street to the Nolans' Residence. She assumed that Mary Margaret knew her very well since she was a little girl and befriended Emma on that day.

Regina always knew that it was true because she loved the Nolans family since she was the best friend of Emma Swan in all years since the preschool. It was no different than just getting to know each other in a short time since the surprise of Emma's arrival for the Holidays. It was just getting better every time when the Christmas came up in her eyes.

She smiled to herself when Sidney presented himself on the construction issues during the Winter break. Some of the men on the bench agreed to discuss the issues before moving on to another situation happening in the Storybrooke. Regina nearly spotted Robin Hood in the back of the corner and wondered why he was here in the board meeting but her focus was on the budget papers that she needed to know before her approval.

* * *

The secretary went out before coming in to inform Regina for a visitor in her office. It was a quick meeting after seeing Mary Margaret. Regina nodded and informed her secretary to tell her visitor to wait for few minutes before wrapping up with the meeting. The board was happy to close up before they were trapped with their families for help. Regina chuckled and sent them away for the rest of the day until few days later. Some nodded with thanks.

Regina finally returned back to her office and found her visitor sitting on the armchair. She nearly grinned when she saw the blonde hair coming out from the view. The brown-haired mayor sent her secretary for the break and closed the door with a lock. Regina walked to her desk and faced Emma there.

"Hello, Madame Mayor." Emma replied with a smirk.

"It's fancy seeing you here in my office. Well, it is ironic because your mother was here a few hours ago to discuss on the Christmas Festival this year. Oh, I forgot that your mother just informed me that she wanted our son to be on the Christmas Float this year with your permission. I already gave mine. So, what do you think, Em?"

"It sounds good. But we can ask him tonight. He was with Zelena today. I think he is back in the Nolans residence since Zelena just texted me. I guess that she is staying for dinner and I'm planning to ask you if you want to join us?"

"I'd love to." Regina purred with a wink before turning to get in her leather chair behind her desk. Emma hummed with a smile and tilted her head.

"I get no kiss from you. It's all right."

"You silly idiot. Come here and get your kiss." The brunette mayor beckoned the blonde actress to walk around the desk and receive their breathtaking kiss. Emma smiled into their kiss and broke apart.

"It's not bad at all."

"Emma!"

"What? I don't think that you really like this process of our relationship since I got here." Emma raised her eyebrow with a point. Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled then shoved Emma out of her space. Emma laughed and went back to her chair where she was before then crossed her arms on her chest.

"I have a question for you. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. So, what's up?" Emma asked with her curiosity.

* * *

"Why did you leave New York City?" Regina slowly spoke up with a careful tone. She didn't want to scare her off for good. To herself, she actually wanted this relationship to work between them and crossed her fingers. Regina gave Emma a small smile. The blonde superstar sighed in a loud one and released her arms to rub her palms on the armchair.

The brunette mayor was observing on her for a while but just knew that Emma was nervous to answer her question so she wanted to interrupt herself to let Emma know that she didn't have to answer that question. But Emma answered anyways.

"I left New York City because I was raising Henry Jr. and I didn't want to show it in the public. It was a midseason of which I was nominated for the best supporting actress on Off-Broadway. I was like in the middle of everything with our son. So, I decided to wrap it up with my courses and left everything to Ruby like it always was before. When I came to Los Angeles and asked my agent to take off on the public relations based on my private life."

"What –" Regina responded but Emma's hand held up with her explanation. Regina went silent for a while with a nod.

"I was in Los Angeles, I changed my last name so you and others couldn't find me. I was panicking at that time. I was worried about Henry and didn't know what to do if I come to face you and others like that. But I didn't. So, I had to explain everything to Ruby and she was the one who knew everything from the start. I know that I was a selfish person and still is."

"Don't talk like that." Regina pointed out.

"I am! I meant, I kept that secret for ten years since Henry Jr was born in my arms. He was born in New York City and raised in a famous and no private life. When Ruby graduated from college and came in New York City then Los Angeles to help me out with our son to be taken care. So, I was moving up in the levels where the stardom came shiny and I made it through. To everyone, I was a well-known star as Emma Swan. It's not Nolan."

' _ **Wow**_ **.'** Regina thought with a frown. Emma nodded to herself and sighed deeply.

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest, I was just vomiting the idea in this chapter. Sorry?**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: This is a short chapter with a less than 2k. So, enjoy it.**

* * *

Emma took a stroll through the Main Street. People passed through by greeting her on their way. The blonde superstar smiled and greeted same before turning in the corner when she bumped onto Cora.

They stared at each other and chuckled before greeting themselves on the corner of Main Street. Emma waved her hand and smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills. It's startlingly to see you here."

"Same here. So, how is your day?" Cora nodded.

"Well, just taking a stroll on the Main Street and had a lunch with your husband. It's ironic that I met the parents of Regina on same day."

"You can say that." The matriarch of the Mills family smirked with a chuckle. Emma furrowed her brows and later widened her eyes.

"You knew! Are you?"

"Oh well, yes. We do know but I prefer my husband interrogating you in the diner instead of me. Please believe me, I don't want to meddle in Regina's love life or sex life either. It would be a death wish for me if I did without Regina's knowledge of my meddling."

* * *

"Oh fuck." Emma said while glancing over the people who were shopping on the other side of Main Street and it felt like a big shit to her. Cora rolled her eyes and murmured to herself but continued.

"Oh, pardon your colorful language. Anyway, are you on way to see Regina today?"

"I guess so. I am. What about you?"

"I'm supposed to meet my husband at the diner but he failed to text or call me that he was on way to see your parents. Oh, it reminded me that I forgot to bring the cookware that I borrowed from the tea party last weekend." The oldest brunette woman swung her right fist in the air and bummed.

"I'm sure that my mother is glad if you can keep it for a while. So, I have to go. Nice to see you." Emma smiled before walking around to pass Cora but failed.

"Wait for me, I would like to see my daughter as well. I'm coming." Cora sweetly stated before walking ahead of Emma. The blonde actress complained to herself but gave her a smile. They walked together to the Town Hall. Emma was thankful that Zelena was staying at the Nolans Residence with her son for a while.

The golden-haired woman knew that her siblings were out for work. Brad was stuck with his 15 hours shift in the ambulance since last night to spend his time with his fiancée. Amy returned to New York City to finalize her plans for her new third novels.

It left Everett to stay at his childhood home with his wife and helped his father to secure the treehouse before it was finalized on the Christmas Eve. Neal was doing jack in the trades from August's woodshop to the docks all day.

Mary Margaret was due to teach her classes that day. David was having his off day from the sheriffing. His deputies pulled up the shifts to make up for lost hours that Regina requested them to finish their community services before starting to be an associate sheriff.

* * *

Due to the few minutes' walk, Cora studied on Emma's figure and got lost in her thoughts. Emma was doing same but felt nervous because she walked with Regina's mother. She was having enough of the interrogations from the Mills family except for Regina.

"What are you doing in this town? Am I supposed to know if you stay here for good?" Cora asked before going upstairs on the stairs and opened the front doors of the Town Hall. It put Emma to pause her thoughts and looked at herself to make sure that there were no cameras.

"I'm doing my thing to tell a truth in this town and I'm staying until the New Year's Day, I'm due to be back in Los Angeles with my son. So, what's else I need to know before Regina kills one of us?"

"It's a lame excuse you made. Promise me, you will propose to my daughter before I rob you down with my rifle." Cora sneered quietly before entering the office where Regina was coping with her paperwork. Emma widened her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat then walked inside with a small smile.

* * *

Cora sat in the leather chair in front of Regina's desk and looked regal on her part with her smile. It affected Regina to be perplexed before looking up at Emma and brightening her smile.

"Hello Emma, it is nice seeing you again."

"Hi, Regina."

"Dear, you have to announce something I should make a request."

"I'm not your PA feed system, you know that, mother?" Regina was perplexed before shooting her an insult. The oldest matriarch waved her hand into a dismissal and continued.

"Regina, you know that we have an annual Christmas Ball. Oh Emma, you are invited as well."

"Oh eh, thanks." Emma mumbled before looking at Regina with her confused look. The brunette mayor sent her an apology smile and mentioned.

"Yes, mother. I'm aware of the annual Christmas Ball. It's hosting at the same place for the usual. What's else I should be aware?"

"Make your schedule left blank for few days right before Christmas. I believe that Emma has something on her sleeve and I shouldn't be in her place to meddle in your sex life. But even though, I'm aware of my short time here and I was supposed to meet Mary Margaret about the desserts that I hoped that she will do it." Cora explained with a smile before standing up from the chair and nodded.

* * *

It left Emma and Regina to open their jaws at Cora's bold statements. They had no words for it but nodded to flow with her demands. Cora smiled and greeted Emma for a good day then left the office to leave Emma and Regina alone.

"Umm, I'm confused. Can you clarify that one before I scream on your mother's name?" Emma said.

"I think she did clarify that we should have sex right now. I assumed that she planned something to twist your arms into a force to surprise me." Regina mumbled while looking at her mother's back before it was out of the sight.

"Cora!" Emma screamed on her name before chasing her away in the Town Hall. Regina heard her mother cursing in the hallway and the footsteps went quickly.

"Oh shit!" Cora widened her eyes when she heard the blonde superstar and ran for her life.

* * *

The brunette mayor slowly realized that she was alone and clarified on her understandings then cursed after grabbing her things and car keys. She slammed her office door and went after Emma and her mother.

"Motherfucker! You can't make me do that!" Emma yelled after Cora's retreat on the back road to the Nolans' residence. They chased away on the way and the cars went passing through by them. The townspeople were chattering until they heard the cursing between Emma and Cora. It caused them to laugh at the scene.

Regina walked too fast because she was on her high heels. She couldn't run like that but tried to do her best to catch her mother and Emma on way to the Nolans' residence. Regina didn't realize that she left her car behind at the Town Hall.

Unfortunately, it was in the wintertime, Emma ran like a crazy person with her hands in the air. Cora tried to be careful with her balance on the run. Until they reached the Nolans Residence and it left Mary Margaret and Zelena chattering on the front porch. They looked up at them who chased each other in the circles on the front yard.

* * *

Regina arrived with her deep breaths and waved her hand at her oldest sister, Zelena who went bewildered by their mother. Mary Margaret swirled her head to follow Emma's rant after Cora. The cursing continued until Regina screamed loudly to shut them down.

"Shut the fuck up!"

The rest of the ladies went bewildering as Regina glared at her mother. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and beckoned Zelena to come inside. Cora crossed her arms and frowned.

"You, Mother. You have no excuses that you made it up because of Emma and I in a same sentence with the word, S-E-X! For everyone's sake, we don't have to fuck each other as we desire to have!"

It made Emma feel nervous but she chuckled in a small one and walked to Regina. She raked her blonde locks through her strands and looked anxiously at Cora who smirked at them.

"Regina, you just said it in front of them."

"What!?" Regina glared at the blonde actress and went perplexed. Emma grinned and gestured at their son who came out with Everett, Amy and Neal in the front porch.

The brunette mayor went in crimson red as she gave a small wave and chuckled anxiously.

"Hi. Didn't see you there."

"Oh dang! I wish I can watch a whole thing." Neal said with his waggled eyebrows. Amy and Everett were between their baby brother and slapped his back of head.

"Ow!"

"Neal!" Emma snarled. Regina blushed harder as she didn't want to look up at her mother and walked through them to get inside the house.

"That's what I am talking about!" Cora grinned ear to ear and went to her daughter to greet Zelena and Mary Margaret. Emma blushed harder and ran for it to get inside before her siblings tortured her.

* * *

It left Henry Jr. perplexed and asked his uncles and aunt. The rest of the others went blushing when they heard their nephew's comment.

"Can any of you explain me how the women have sex with each other?"

"Um. I think we leave the rest of an explanation to your mothers. Sounds good?" Brad stated when he came out from the front door. Others nodded rapidly before running inside. Henry frowned and shrugged. Brad exhaled deeply and turned inside to close the door behind him. The day went well.

* * *

 **A/N: I like this chapter as well. By the way, I was still busy with the reality. I couldn't find a time to post new chapters as I used to do that. But, I have been writing few chapters for this story as it progressed on my lunch break for 30 minutes to 1 hour and half depends when I finish my break. Hope this story get a good finish as it worms into your heart. Don't worry, I'm not going to end this story yet. It's still running until I announce. Thanks. I hope y'all have a great weekend!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry about the flashback chapter. You are choking me right now. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback: Fall 2008 -**_

 _Since the reunion in New York City, Regina promised herself that she would have time to hang out with Emma if she wanted to. She felt like a puppy who follows in the infuriating blonde woman's life as an actress. Regina swore to herself that she wanted their friendship to mend over time because she remembered that day at the airport with Graham and his family for the cruise. It definitely made no excuse for Regina to know that Emma felt hurt because of her relationship with Graham over years ago._

 _When she attended in Columbia University for the law, Regina made sure that she completed everything before joining Emma for the girls' weekend. It was that time when Regina didn't know that Emma was madly in love with her like forever. Ruby kept a secret because she knew Emma's whole life and the one who was willingly to take care of their child. It was Regina's biological son who barely was near one years old. It was falling down on Emma's hands because the blonde woman had no guts to tell Regina that she had her child since the nightstand._

 _The problem was that Ruby kept that secret for long time since Henry's birth and hated when it came to Regina. She felt heartbroken because of her godson. Yep, Emma honored Ruby to be his godmother since they knew each other's life even Ruby's grandmother who owned the diner over the years. It was time when Emma decided to leave everything in an empty answer to Regina's puzzle on her immediate leave in New York City and never returned back with the main reason._

* * *

 _On that night of the girls' weekend, Emma took Regina to the small club in the corner of Times Square. It was a basic club with some popular groups. Ruby was the one who recommended Emma to enjoy their nightclub. Emma knew that the club only provided Regina's favorite heavy drink of all times, Cider. It was very popular over in New York City and it was no surprise because it was the Big Apple State after all._

 _It happened when Emma took Regina under her wing and chatted up about their days in college. Regina felt like she wanted to make up for London's thing since Emma was mad at her for being with Graham on that day. Regina wanted to clarify on that day but Emma denied her answer because she was afraid to reveal everything on one night. Emma wanted Regina to enjoy her time in the club and banter over the normal and boring routines in the college._

 _The brunette woman had a desire to ask Emma everything as they used to do that in their younger selfs before coming in the college. They knew that they were too proud of their achievements in the education and it was no doubts in their life. Emma kept drinking as she was overthinking on their conversation._ _Regina dared to do something very amorous for her best friend and smiled at herself for a point._

" _What do you like to do around in here?"_

" _I wanted you to enjoy your time in here and I just want to do nothing but hang out with you. That's all I want for you to have a good time." Emma replied with a shrug. Regina softly looked at her and felt so heartwarming by her comfort time with her. She nodded and continued._

" _Why not we drink some alcohol before we dance together?"_

" _Sure, it's up to you." The blonde woman smiled. Regina widely beamed and gestured for the waiter to take their order for drinks. Emma always stuck with her domestic beer from Costa Rica. She loved the flavor of pumpkins since her birthday gift from her father. He visited Emma few times with the package of the beers on her birthday and she thanked him for it. Emma honestly didn't want her mom to know that Emma liked that beer when her father gave her for her first 21st birthday long time ago. It was a hunch of her time to keep a secret away from her mother._

 _It was in doubt when Mary Margaret found out on the receipt from the grocery shop on the foyer table where David left it before seeing their daughter. She came upon facing her husband for a long conversation while Neal was with his friends for the gathering in Granny's diner. David was in trouble when he came home from New York City. He was fussed by his wife and slept in the guest bedroom for a week. David explained to Emma on the Skype about Mary Margaret and Emma enjoyed laughing at their interactions with Mary Margaret. It happened when her mother appeared to be grim and waved her hand to her daughter then warned Emma to not drink too much of alcohol. Emma was glad that her mother gave her a warning but won't let the kids drink in their house when they came to visit._

* * *

 _Back in the club, Emma kept sipping some beer but didn't want to drink all of it. Regina kept drinking heavy liquor like Tequila and Vodka. Emma knew Regina very well because of her father, Henry Sr. always buy some expensive liquors so they could drink together while Cora was away on the business. The blonde woman was volunteering to be her designated driver on their girls' weekend. Regina babbled about her studies in the criminal law. Emma smiled at the brunette woman who was very chilling with her drink and listened to everything in her words. They actually enjoyed their time sitting and talking about their life in the college._

 _Few minutes later, Regina dragged Emma to the dance floor and dared herself to grind against the blonde woman's backside. Emma didn't mind at all and just chuckled because of Regina's messy dances. The music got louder and it kept them busy on the floor. Emma turned Regina into the twirls and heard her laughter through the music. She knew that she loved Regina so much since their nightstand. They didn't speak of it since that night when Emma left. Honestly, Regina didn't remember it at all when she had a sex with Emma._

 _When it finished, the ladies returned to their table and kept drinking until Emma killed their tab and took Regina back to her apartment. Emma honestly didn't want Ruby to find out that Regina was fully drunk. She took a cab to her place then dragged Regina to her loft. Emma dumped Regina on her queen bed and looked for some water and pills to kill a hangover cure in the morning. The blonde woman took herself to sleep in the living room and fell asleep. Regina snored loudly in the bedroom in her nightclub dress and didn't remember everything after drinking a last one of whiskey._

* * *

 _In the morning after the nightclub, Emma cooked the breakfast for them and sat down while studying her lines from her class. Regina woke up in 11 o'clock morning on Monday and found herself in a nightclub dress but her eyes took a look in the bedroom which it wasn't her. She widened her eyes when it came to the picture of Emma and Regina in their high school graduation. Regina ran through the door and found Emma there on the breakfast stool. She halted to study the blonde woman in her glorious pantsuit and liked the moment when Emma spoke like a queen on her lines of the play. Regina smiled at her memory back in the high school when Emma dressed up in her goth days and spoke up._

" _How many drinks did I take?"_

" _About 12 or 13. I was sure that you blacked out for good. So, I decided to take you in here but didn't want Ruby to kill me."_

" _Oh, thank you. I appreciate it. Is it Monday today?"_

" _Yes. I called Ruby that you are resting in my bedroom today and canceled your schedule all day so you could hang out with me in here. I have no classes today."_

" _Alright, I smell something good."_

" _It's a hash brown and eggs. It's not like your mother made the breakfast long time ago. Dig in before you take a shower to freshen up." Emma replied with a wink. Regina smiled and thanked her for it then dug her meal while studying on Emma's vocals._

* * *

 _Not long after Regina's breakfast, they heard the cellphone ringing and Regina looked for it in the living room. Emma told her that Regina did drop it before falling down in her embrace with Emma. It blushed Regina harder and she found her phone behind the couch then answered._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi!" It was a man's voice. Emma heard it and waited._

" _Oh, Daniel! I miss you! Did you come home last night from the case?"_

" _Yes, babe. I did and I called you last night to surprise you but you were not there last night. Ruby told me that you hung out with your old friend, Emma for a girls' weekend. It's nice of having a friend."_

" _I enjoyed my time with her. I was too drunk. Hah. Darling, can you bring me some clothes from your place? I think I left my things in your closet."_

" _Sure, what's the address? We could take out for lunch together and catch up."_

" _Yes please! Thank you, babe. You are the best boyfriend I have." Regina spoke up with a smile. It affected Emma to halt her studying and her heart went in her stomach when she heard the word - 'boyfriend'. Ruby didn't tell her that Regina had a boyfriend. It crashed Emma's heart when it came to that. She slowly looked up at Regina's smiling face when she talked adorably toward her boyfriend. It was that reason where Emma didn't want to tell Regina for good._

 _Regina finally hung up on the phone conversation as Emma went back to her lines, pretending to not hear anything between Regina and her boyfriend. The brown-haired woman was smitten with her boyfriend. Emma just wanted to have her as her girlfriend but thought that it was too late for her to tell her that she really loved her._

 _Emma mumbled under her breath while reading a line on the script. Regina practically hopped toward the counter to grab something on her plate then ate it. The blonde woman stole a glance over Regina who was smitten with her boyfriend coming to pick her up which it was ten minutes left for them to catch up before Daniel showed up at her door._

* * *

 _Ten minutes later, Emma felt her heart going up in her throat when it was a knock on her door and she didn't know what to do but let herself walk to her front door. She looked over her shoulder that Regina was still in her bedroom doing something on her laptop that she borrowed from Emma. The blonde woman gulped and took some breath for a minute._

 _Finally, the door opened to reveal the shaggy brown-haired man in his business suit standing there with a smile. It was Daniel Stables, Emma once knew from high school. The golden-haired woman blinked several times and realized that it was Daniel from their prom together then replied in a confused way._

" _Daniel? Is that you from our prom in high school?"_

" _Oh, my goodness. Emma Nolan!? It is great to see you again. Also, to be alive too." Daniel chuckled. Emma nervously laughed before letting him come in the foyer hall. They had a small talk before Regina heard her boyfriend in the living room. The brunette woman immediately lunged toward him with a big kiss on his lips. Emma looked away from the intense scene that she didn't want to see it. Emma scratched behind her ear with her finger while walking away to the kitchen for more coffee. She heard the conversation between Regina and Daniel about the lunch then staying over at his place for few nights before the classes starts right after the long weekend._

* * *

 _It happened when Emma leaned against the kitchen counter while staring at the white marble stone counter. She didn't hear Regina calling her name until the thud of the duffel bag was dumping on the floor from Daniel's hand in the living room. She finally looked up at them with a nervous smile. Regina furrowed her brows and planned to ask but denied to do it._

" _Are you ok?" It was Daniel's voice shaking her thoughts off. Emma nodded with a smile._

" _Just some thoughts on my field study."_

" _Oh, what kind of the field study?"_

" _Being an actress. It's a field study that I'm researching based on how it started like the entertainment system or something like that." Emma nervously laughed while fiddling with the mug's handle to chip away. Regina was smitten with her boyfriend while she cuddled in his arms. It was a hard one for Emma to watch them in an intimate scene. She cleared her throat and continued._

" _So, are y'all leaving soon?"_

" _Oh yes. Regina, are you ready? I just took a reservation at La Parrilla Mexican Restaurant. I know you love that restaurant."_

" _Yes, please. I'm all ready. Since you started to chat with Emma, I ran back to the bedroom and made some changes really quickly. So, I'm here." Regina replied before kissing his lips and smiled at him. Emma felt her heart being broken because she wanted to be the one Regina kissed._

* * *

 _Not long after their leave in Emma's place, Regina thanked her for taking care of her in a whole weekend. Daniel just smiled at her and waved his farewell before hooking Regina in his arm to walk back to his car. Emma watched them all the way and made a call to her best friend, Ruby._

" _Hi Ruby? How is my son doing?"_

" _He is good now. So, sup?"_

" _I think I didn't tell Regina that she had a son. So, why didn't you tell me that she had a boyfriend named Daniel Stables that we knew for all the years in high school?"_

" _I didn't mean to tell you but it sort of went quickly when Regina and Daniel were the partners for the law firm before until he asked her out for their first date like three months ago. So, um, are you mad at me?" Ruby asked with an uneasy frown. Emma took a deep breath and continued._

" _I am not mad at you but angry at Regina for not telling me everything else I wanted to know about her life. You know what I mean? Anyway, Regina is staying with her boyfriend for few nights and I have to pick my son up before the school starts."_

" _Sure, do you want me to bring him up to your place? I don't mind to do that."_

" _No thanks but I appreciate that and no." Emma put a final answer before hanging up on her. Ruby was sad that she wanted to do it for her but wanted Henry Jr. to play with her for a while. Emma returned with her angry look when she came to her door. Ruby and Emma practically lived in a same apartment but they had their own place. So, Ruby lived downstairs and Emma lived in a top of the building._

* * *

 _Emma came in Ruby's living room to find her son rocking in the crib. He was barely one year old and still crawling on the baby steps before starting to walk by himself. He was a stubborn late bloomer like Regina. Henry Jr. was looking like Regina's splitting image_. _Of course, he had Emma's emerald eyes and pouty behavior in a puppy look. She sighed when she saw her son sleeping in the crib and decided to bring him with her to her place. Ruby begged her to tell her what's happening with Emma and Regina. The blonde woman decided to explain_ _nothing and closed the door behind her._

 _Henry Jr. was still sleeping in her arms when they arrived back to her place. Emma was smarter to have an extra bedroom for her son so, Regina won't notice the door that was a transparent door which it was a bookcase shelves. That's why Emma didn't want to let Regina know that she had her biological son. She actually feared that her son would stand up to hate her but didn't want that to be happening in the future._

 _Ruby and Ellie were the ones who found out that Emma was pregnant. Until Henry Jr's birth, Emma called Ellie to be his godmother. Ruby was in the city for expanding the enterprise of Granny's Diner in New York City when it happened in the park, Emma and Henry Jr. was playing together on the swing. Ruby finally realized that she saw the boy in Emma's arms and came to face them for the first time before moving in New York City to manage the diner._

 _So, Emma explained everything about her son's birth and kept him as a secret. Ruby found out that Emma and Regina had a nightstand together before they returned to New York City. Emma was clueless until the three months later, she felt more nauseous and went immediately to the bathroom in the office where she took a meeting with her professor in New York University. They were supposed to discuss on the internship under the Broadway Theatre Company to join them as an ensemble cast._

 _That's how it happened between Ruby_ _and Emma. So, Ruby kept it as a secret until Emma was telling Regina that she had a biological son with her. It would be hard for her to explain why_ _Emma kept it as a secret. Not until the few days later, Ruby came upon on her place to inform Emma that Regina was getting married to Daniel. Also, it happened when Emma decided to leave New York City like few months later after their meeting for the girls' weekend. Of course, Emma brought Henry Jr. to California for a new work and abandoned her studies in New York University on her third year._

 _Emma lost her scholarships and sponsorship from Cora's hands in New York University. She decided to withdraw her classes and everything else included her apartment. Ruby didn't find out until she got a letter from Emma. Emma was little relieved that she got herself in her own world in California and got her first agent to hire for her auditions in any TV shows, films and stage in California. She has been working hard while managing her son's daycare and preschool in the work field where Emma worked as an actress._

* * *

 _For the golden-haired woman's public life, Emma decided to change her stage name, Emma Swan and has explained to her lawyers and agents even the business people that Emma guaranteed to ban any public news, news reporters and tabloids based on her personal life with her son's name in it. They understood that Emma didn't want her son to be overwhelmed with the fame. Emma was legally changing her last name from Nolan to Swan so she didn't want to be found by Regina and her family. It's how Emma decided to use up her trips to New York City to visit Ruby and Ellie all of the times included her stage in Broadway. It's how she became a famous actress as Emma Swan._

 _ **It is not Emma Nolan anymore.**_

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

* * *

 **A/N: I can't guarantee you for 'no more' flashbacks. It will be there few times in this story. I swear that I have few flashbacks ahead of this time. I'm sorry. I know you are choking my neck and yelling at me for wanting the present chapters in this story. I know you already got sick of my flashbacks but I apologize.  
**

 **Enjoy?**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: This is a present chapter... I know it's weird because I have few chapters based in Regina's office in the previous chapters... (shrugs)**

* * *

Meanwhile in the office, Regina carelessly signed her name to approve what the citizens needed for their town and sipped a cold coffee while reading some lines in the summary for the reason. Her secretary came in with the files and placed them on the corner of the desk. Regina nodded at her secretary with her thanks before working on another approval paper from the Sheriff's Department. It was ironic when the sheriff came in her office and announced his presence.

"Hello Madame Mayor."

"Hello Sheriff Nolan, what can I do for you?" Regina spoke up while looking on the budget excel on her laptop. The blond man sighed while standing in the front of her desk and replied back.

"I should inform you that I need some volunteers to help the Sheriff's Department to cover the Christmas Festival. We only have 10 people to cover but we need more. Before I go ahead, may we use the citizens if they are interested to volunteer for security part?"

"What kind of the security part?" The brunette mayor said before glancing over at her secretary who was in the doorway and gestured her to come in without interrupting their conversation.

"Like the front desk and back desk to check their ID and get their tickets to make sure that it is correct to match their descriptions. Also, alcohol permit." David explained.

"Oh, that part. It's fine to get recruits to be volunteers. Firstly, I want you to ban Leroy and his men to not use their alcohol permit at all because we know that they would get drunk during their duty. I don't want the trouble from the governor's state. Just let them off from the list. Please email me with new volunteers on the list and I will approve that when it is the end of day within a week before the Christmas Annual Festival."

"Yes, Madame Mayor. Thank you. I will do that when we start today to recruit the volunteers. We only need 15 people to cover some shifts to switch for lunch break and dinner break plus bathrooms too."

"It's great. What's else?" Regina answered before approving on the Sheriff's Department paper for some equipment to be updated. David shook his head and asked a last question before leaving the office. The secretary was waiting in her seat in front of the desk. Regina nodded.

"I got a message from Mary Margaret, she said that you would use her father's mansion for Christmas Ball after the festival? Is it true?"

"Yes, my mother would use that because it's big enough for all townspeople to come in and enjoy their time during the Christmas Festival, is it?"

"True. I hope you find your date soon. I need a RSVP very soon."

"Oh right, I forgot to tell my mother that she should need Mary Margaret's help to send the invites. Will you mind to inform her as well?"

"No problem, I will. Have a good day, Madame Mayor."

"Sure do, Sheriff Nolan." David bowed his head to both of the ladies before leaving the office. Regina sighed and finished her paperwork then looked at her secretary. She voiced her question.

"May I help you with what?"

"I need to call my father. It's family emergency."

"It's fine. You can leave now. I understand the difficult situation with your family since you got here for a job. I can give you a week to resolve the issues with your family matters. Hope everything is ok." Regina said with a smile. Her secretary was relieved with thanks and left the office immediately.

* * *

At a same time, Emma came in the office with the beautiful roses for Regina. The brunette mayor was focusing on her budget excel on her laptop when she was working with math to subtract away. The golden-haired actress smiled to herself when she saw a beautiful sight of Regina with her glasses on her nose then knocked on the door.

Regina heard it and saw Emma there in the doorway. Her smile grew when it came to the beautiful sight of Emma. She stood up as Emma walked toward her. They pecked on their lips and the blonde woman gave her the flowers. Regina felt her butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she saw the roses in the vase.

"Oh aw, thank you darling."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"No, I love it! Regina smirked while walking to the conference table then strolled toward Emma for another amazing kiss. Their lips touched in a good bliss. Emma embraced her arms around the brunette mayor's waist closer. Regina turned her arms on the golden-haired diva's neck while they started to make out in a short time. They pulled apart to have their foreheads touching and sighed in a good way.

* * *

The knock on the door was heard. It was Mr. Gold. Emma and Regina stepped apart to break their small bubble around them. Regina smiled at the pawn owner and answered.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello dearie. It's a nice show you put out there. I hope I didn't interrupt your bubble."

"That's ok, I just came to see her. That's all I can do." Emma said in her nervous statement. Regina palmed her hand on her lover's back to calm her down and smiled at Mr. Gold.

"My goodness! Is it you, Emma Nolan? Wow, I can't believe that it is true."

"What is true?" Emma was perplexed.

"That you came back." Mr. Gold explained. Emma nodded and explained.

"Yeah, we returned for Christmas and we are staying here until New Year's Day."

"We?" The silver-haired man asked with his curiosity.

"Our son, Henry Jr. is here with her. They are here." Regina mumbled.

"Your son? That's the one who was hanging out with Zelena in the diner? A brown-haired boy with emerald eyes?"

"That's him." Emma said.

"Oh my god, he is looking like Regina in his splitting image."

"Yes, he is." The golden-haired woman smiled with a pride. Mr. Gold chuckled and opened his arms toward Emma. They laughed and gave each other's hugs before Regina shook her head.

"I miss you so much since you almost stole my pawn."

"I'm sorry about that day. I'm so embarrassed."

"No worries, dearie. It's great to see you again."

"Oh, how is Belle? If I remembered correctly."

"Did you know that she passed away few years ago?" Mr. Gold said with a sad smile. Regina smiled.

"What happened?"

"Heart Attack and Cancer." Regina answered for him. Mr. Gold went into his memories with his wife. Emma almost apologized for his loss of family member. Mr. Gold waved his head in a dismissal and spoke up.

"It's not a good time for me to explain everything so we should catch up soon sometimes this week if you are available."

"Sure, I mean, I'm free tomorrow if you want to spend your time in Granny's or somewhere else quiet and private."

"Just come to my place and I can make something simple for us. We can catch up as long as you are available and have no plans for the rest of the day." The silver-haired man explained with a smile. Emma nodded to agree with him and Regina smiled to them before speaking up.

"May I help you, Mr. Gold?"

"One thing is simple, I wanted to close up my shop and it's worthless to sell many antiques in there. I just wanted to retire by now. I have no family. My wife died and I'm all alone in a big pawn shop. So, I wonder if you could pull up your mutual acquaintances to be interested to sell my pawn shop. Can you?"

"Sure, I will look it up if you have plans to discuss with me on this week. I am available on this Thursday morning at 9:30am. If you want to set up an appointment then go see my secretary. She know my schedule as well."

"No problem, I did it before coming to see you. Thank you so much. That's all I came for. So, that was great to see you again. I'll see you soon, Ms. Nolan."

Mr. Gold nodded with his farewell before leaving in her office. The secretary showed up with her apology smile. Regina furrowed her brows at her and cleared her throat. Emma was raising her eyebrow at her lover then looked at her secretary.

* * *

"This is Robin Locksley. He's waiting in the room for about ten minutes and requested to see you immediately."

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded with 'give me a few minutes and I'll be prepared when I'm ready to meet him.' The secretary sent her an apology smile and bowed out of the office. Emma was perplexed when it came to the name of Robin Locksley and she was fully sure that she didn't remember him from her childhood but heard Regina's voice.

"It's my ex-husband before Daniel. We amicably settled our agreement while I was in the law school for two more years. When it happened while you left New York City with our son, Robin and I were the fling buddies until we just got stupider to get married for a short time, technically, we eloped and settled up on our agreement. It was not our fancy time and we were in the financial situation where we lived together for like six months. Then, we fell out of our sham marriage and decided to get divorced before I graduated from my law school. We never spoke of it again and have our own life. I came here right after I was engaged to Daniel while I was in my law firm. It was like three months later after I graduated. Daniel and I started to date and immediately, it went into five months and we were engaged for almost a year. I dumped him off and moved here to start my new career as a mayor after finding out that my father was sick."

"Damn." Emma stated with her widened eyes. Regina sighed with a nod then continued.

"I want you to know that I'm falling in love with you for long time. I've been thinking of you since you left the city. I never knew or understand why you did it. This time, I want you to trust me in your arms and wanted you to know that I love you. I want you to be my one always. So, I'm going to talk with Robin and see what he says. I don't want to go back to be with him because of our history."

"Regina, I love you too. I understand but I want to know why you and Robin get married while you were in your graduate school. I meant, the whole story."

"It's not this good time to talk about it. I know Robin very well and he is impatient with his time. I better go. We will discuss tonight or on this week if you prefer."

"No problem, Regina. I will see you soon if you are interested to join Henry Jr. and I for the seafood restaurant tonight. I was planning to see Killian there."

"I'd love to go with you and our son tonight. Give me a kiss before you leave here." Regina said with a smile. Emma widened her smile before giving her a peck of a sweet kiss. The brown-haired mayor was blissed with Emma's softest lips on hers and returned her deepest love for her. They finally split away and Emma bowed out of her office to see herself out of the building before glancing over at the dirty blond guy with an expensive suit. His face was prim and proper with his darkened beard. Regina faced her secretary for more files and looked away to Robin who was smiling at her. It went unnoticed by Regina but Emma saw the glint of his eyes which it was ogling on Regina. Emma rolled her eyes and knew that Regina told her to trust her.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh? What do Robin want from Regina? Before you scream, it's a SQ story. Did you see my bio? It's always SQ. ;-P.  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: It's a Friday again! So, it's Lana Parrilla's first director debut today. No spoilers for me, please! I want to watch it tomorrow morning becaue I have no cable. It sucks. Also, I have only limited channels on my television like an old fashioned times... It sucks again. Yeah, this post makes up for my happy day. :D Enjoy. By the way, this chapter is having a laugh.**

* * *

The snow was piling on the neighbor's yards as the children played. Mary Margaret kept complaining about the cold feet on her couch with her husband. David was having his day off from work and spent his time with his wife. It was a beautiful sight of him laughing at her. Henry Jr. played with Everett in the front yard for the snowball fight. Amy finally got back from New York City and continued to have her vacation in Storybrooke until after New Year's Day.

It left Julie to swing herself while she was reading her book with her hot chocolate. Neal was on his duty to help Marco to build the stage platform for the Annual Christmas Ball in his 3x great-grandfather's mansion which it was off road from the town of Storybrooke. It was a beautiful French Provincial mansion mixing with Renaissance style. The mansion has five floors from basement to the attic and about over 200 rooms. The acres were enormous enough to put the horse track in backyard. But it was for the special event where they tended to host for a big summer night like a Midsummer Night's Dream party.

In the front of the mansion, it has a long driveway with the circle around the water fountain with the cherubs in the middle. Everyone could park whether in the driveway because it was a long driveway to fit over 50 cars. The mansion was surrounding in the forest in the front but near its water of the bay on the right side of the front view. Mary Margaret's grandfather designed the mansion for his enormous family in the generations and kept its way to build more rooms. The bedrooms were large enough to fit six people in it.

Mary Margaret was thankful that her family was wealthy to own that mansion as their property and refused to sell it to everyone who would destroy her history. No one knew how her two-times great grandfather was rich because he was the one who founded the town of Storybrooke long time ago. Basically, it was Mary Margaret's Blanchard family were the royalty in the Europe. It's how it was explained that Mary Margaret was 'the princess'.

It was a magical place where the people of Storybrooke came over on the hill to see the beautiful architecture of the mansion in the French Provincial with Renaissance. Neal was inside the grand ballroom which it was over 19,000 sq. feet to fit all people of Storybrooke included the children. Marco was repairing the electrical things behind the stage because it was old. Neal was the construction man who replaced the old hardwood floor on the stage because it was rusty enough to cause the people to get injured.

That's why Mary Margaret sent her son to oversee the grand ballroom and made sure that everything is replaced. Luckily for her, she restored most of rooms that was still placed where it was in long time ago. Some changed in the rooms like the library because it was dust and unclean. So, the books were piled everywhere on the floor and Mary Margaret went there with Neal to clean every room when it came to their assignments to make sure that the mansion is running properly daily. Sometimes, David showed up to help them out with replacing every light, repairing something to wire in for kitchen and living room.

Now, the mansion was almost fully restored to today's modern times. The paintings were everywhere in the hallways to frame Mary Margaret's Blanchard family lineage from the beginning to the current ones. Neal gathered his friends to help him out to paint the interiors rooms which Mary Margaret specified the colors for each room but sometimes, it was double-coated for a specific color that matched from long time ago. For the grand ballroom, it was completely white with the gold everywhere. Mary Margaret did order the specific design of the logo for her family's last letter of their name, B on the ballroom floor but not on the stage floor.

Meanwhile, Neal was working in the mansion with Marco and ensured to oversee everything in each room to run properly. The water ran perfectly from the bay of the water and it was very fresh. The electricity was upgrading to the modern ones and gas was replaced to the new furnace for the modern times. Marco sent his crew to clean up in the indoor room which it was a pool that covered 15 acres in the backyard. Also, it connected through the grand ballroom. It was a big thanks to Mary Margaret's two-time greats of grandfather designed it in 15 acres for the swimming pool. It has a water bar that people could enjoy their drinks while swimming in the enormous pool or could be covered with the plexiglass on the surface of the pool for the dancing.

* * *

Back to the Nolans' residence, Emma hung out with Zelena since the redhead woman had nothing to do around in the town so they decided to catch up together on their life. Brad was stuck with his work in Portland since he jumped onto his two jobs everyday as the paramedic. It gave him extra money to save for his life with Amy in the future.

Mary Margaret's voice was heard throughout the mansion which Zelena and Emma preferred to stay inside the living room. The blonde woman rolled her eyes while drinking her hot chocolate. Zelena chuckled and looked at her with her raised eyebrow.

"Emma!"

"What, Mom!?" Emma replied back before sighing. It was a loud voice from her mother and caused Emma to complain. Zelena started to laugh when she heard the cute nickname for Emma.

"Duckling!"

"Mom! Don't call me that!"

"Sorry. Anyway, Regina is here."

"What?!" Zelena almost yelled at Emma about Regina's arrival. Emma raised her eyebrow with a smirk and explained.

"I invited Regina to join Henry Jr. and I for the seafood restaurant tonight. I actually planned it out to see Killian there."

"Oh, I thought he was traveling on his own world." Zelena was perplexed.

"He just got back last night. So, he found out throughout the news of townspeople that I returned. That's why he asked me when I was out on the running this morning." Emma got up after hearing Zelena's question about Killian. The redheaded woman hesitantly nodded before meeting her sister in the foyer. Emma followed her along until she saw her in her thick coat like a big panda.

* * *

They started to laugh when Regina struggled with her hood off. Emma made a fist in front of her mouth to cover her laughing. Zelena bawled with a loud chuckle. Mary Margaret came in immediately to see her daughter starting to wail in a good joy.

"Honestly, I never see Emma laughing like that." The pixie cut woman whispered to Regina while the brunette mayor pouted at her lover and Zelena. Emma saw the pout then laughed louder. Zelena joined in too.

"Seriously?" Regina baffled under her mask. Emma curled in a fetal position and her stomach was hurting from laughing. Zelena tried to stop her laughter but splat herself on to the wall then slid down to the floor. Their laughter got loud. Regina sighed louder and decided to go for bathroom. Mary Margaret blinked several times and walked toward them to slap their heads for torturing Regina with their laughter.

Emma and Zelena gripped their heads with saying 'Ow!' Henry Jr. and Everett appeared in the foyer and laughed at them. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and walked away to the kitchen for more hot chocolate.

Regina returned back and looked at the pouting actress in front of her. Zelena rubbed her back of a head and mumbled, 'your mother has a good slap.'

"Indeed, Zelena. Honestly, you two were laughing at me and it's not appropriate."

"Well, you are so adorable when you are in a big panda." Emma grinned.

"I'm not adorable!" Regina whined. Zelena stifled her laughter by turning around. Emma leaned against Zelena's left side while laughing harder. Regina growled by stomping her feet on the ground then pouted.

The ladies kept laughing while Henry Jr. shook his head with a grin. Regina looked at her son and whined toward him. Everett stifled his laughter by hearing her response about his oldest sister. The brown-haired boy kept grinning at his biological mother.

"Make your mama stop laughing at me. It's rude!"

"Well, I know my Mama. You can't make her stop it. It's her natural way to mock you. Just enjoy it." Henry winked at Emma and walked away to the kitchen for helping his grandma. Everett clicked his tongue before following his nephew. Regina nearly stomped her feet on the floor while complaining about their laughing.

* * *

Few minutes later, Regina was still mad at her lover and sister but they didn't know that Cora just came in the front door and found them in the foyer. The oldest matriarch of Mills family was perplexed on her oldest daughter and Emma's laughter throughout her ears and spoke up.

"It is awful to hear your laughs. Please stop it."

Regina snapped her body to see her mother after stopping complaining. Zelena and Emma straightened their spines to quiet their laughter. The brown-haired mayor stuttered her mouth but blurted it out.

"Mom, Zelena and Emma are laughing at me because I was adorable like a panda. Please ground them."

"What? Adorable like a panda." Cora said with her eyebrows raising. Regina nodded while looking at her lover and Zelena with her smirk. The ladies behind Regina were baffling at the brunette woman in front of them. Cora tried to not laugh but already did in few seconds later with a statement.

"It's so funny! They called you a panda! Oh my god!"

"Mommy!" Regina whined. Zelena and Emma joined Cora into a big laughter. Regina growled at them and walked into the kitchen to see Mary Margaret there. They heard the laughter outside of the door. The pixie cut woman raised her eyebrow at the brunette mayor and asked.

* * *

"Are they still laughing because of your adorable panda?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret. It's not fair." Regina pouted. Henry Jr. grinned at them before placing his spoon in his mug. The hot chocolate mix was done on the stove and Mary Margaret shook her head while pouring it into the mugs. Everett stifled his laughter when he heard Emma's voice while they came in the kitchen from the foyer. Regina decided to ignore them and gathered herself for a mug of hot chocolate.

"Regina, I'm truly sorry about mocking at you because you are adorable like panda." Emma stifled her laughter while explaining at the brunette mayor. Zelena tried to calm herself down but covered her fist on her mouth before starting to bawl louder. Regina slowly raised her eyebrow at Emma and looked over her shoulder to Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure that you gave a birth to Emma?"

"Hey!" The blonde actress yelped with feeling offense from Regina. Zelena bent down to laugh harder. Henry grinned with his shaking head of negative way then replied.

"I believe that Ma is not funny as it was back in Los Angeles. She has failed the comedian's high exceptions to meet the requirements being a comedian."

It left Emma straight-faced before pouting at her son. Regina and Mary Margaret started to figure it out on Henry's reply and joined with Zelena's laughter. Emma pouted and spoke up.

"It's not fair, Henry."

"Well, you mocked Regina for being an adorable panda which I didn't think so. Though, you are not funny enough to throw an egg on Jim Carrey's bald head in the film of Ventura's last film." The brown-haired boy informed his blonde mother before leaving them with a grin. Emma walked to the round table and sat down like a pouty child. Zelena fisted her hands on the table while bawling louder.

Mary Margaret shook her head with a chuckle while putting the mugs on the tray before going out to the living room where Henry Jr. and her husband were chatting about Emma's childhood. Julie was there as well but sitting on the couch with her book. Everett comforted his wife while pointing out on the important parts in his life when Emma was there with them. Henry Jr. was enjoying his time while listening to his uncle and grandpa's stories.

* * *

Lastly, Zelena followed Mary Margaret into the living room and joined Everett and Julie on the couch. It left Regina to smirk at Emma in her seductive way. Emma still pouted while not laughing at herself because of their son's statement about the Los Angeles thing.

"Well, you had been failing on the comedian's high exceptions so what happened?"

"I accidentally threw an egg on Jim when I tripped over the wires on the floor while it was still filming. I was playing as the neighborly Anna Bateman who kept complaining on the pet's violation in the apartment. Then, the director immediately went horrified when it happened. Jim was out of his character and glared at me for a while before I was kicked out of the comedians' high exceptions. Because of that, I was not that kind of funny."

"Seriously?" Regina raised her eyebrows at the golden-haired diva who was melodramatically sighing. Emma got up and turned around to walk away for finding Henry Jr. for their dinner. Regina shook her head with a chuckle while following her into the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Do you enjoy tonight's episode of Lana Parrilla's Director Debut? Hope you enjoy it! No spoilers!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Oh ah, it's a Friday. I've been inactive lately because of the plannings for the last day of school. Of course, it is not for me and it's for the kids I work with. Hah. I wish that I'm in school like them. I haven't been in the 'school' for two years since I graduated in 2016 from my undergraduate. Back to the point, I wanted to shut my fingers to extend my nonsense. So, here is your chapter and enjoy your weekend!**

* * *

After the argument between David and Emma, it was about her childhood life that she grew up to be a stubborn child on the Easter's Day. Mary Margaret explained to her grandson about Regina throwing a chocolate egg onto Emma's head when they hunted for the Easter Eggs when they were younger.

Regina was baffled when she remembered her swing arm was best to throw the ball but it was accidentally on the purpose because Everett swapped the ball for a chocolate egg. He was sneaky like Amy. They planned everything from the beginning to an end. They were the devils' spawns running around their oldest sister.

It happened when Emma's beautifully blonde locks turned out to be mud from the chocolate melting on her hair and she started to scream very loudly. David and Mary Margaret immediately came up to see the scene between Emma and Regina. Cora was there as well. They went horrified when the blonde locks were dirty with the chocolate. Mary Margaret looked at Regina who was nearly crying. Cora was scolding her daughter. Emma stomped with her screams. David tried to comfort her gently but it broke his ears to be deafened.

Regina bowed her head while walking back to the living room inside with her father. Cora shook her head with her hands on the hips. Mary Margaret looked around in the yard and saw her other children who were snickering. It was Everett and Amy's plan. The pixie cut woman started to get angry and called their names immediately. It startled others. Cora was too.

The children were finally caught and went apologizing at their oldest sister and Regina for ruining their fun. Emma got mad at them and walked to her room. Regina was pouting then looking at her parents who were sad. Everett and Amy were grounded with no games and TV. David concurred with his wife on their punishment. Regina was immediately at Emma's bedroom door and decided to give her a big hug. Cora followed her along until she saw a beautiful moment between Regina and Emma. It was a start of the development in their relationship.

Henry Jr. was laughing at her story. Emma overheard it and yelled at her mother for not telling that story. It was an embarrassment moment. The brown-haired boy bent his stomach from laughing harder. Zelena whooped for her sister. Everett was blushing as Julie raised her eyebrow at her husband.

Mary Margaret finally smiled. David shook his head. Emma grabbed her son's armpit then carried them away to the front door. Regina was surprised that Emma was strong enough to carry their son and followed them along to the car. Zelena and Everett ran toward the window then looked at their sisters. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and cuddled with her husband. Julie laughed louder.

* * *

Few roads later, Emma arrived at the docks and it was a little different than before. She remembered the cannery that smells like the fish but it was not anymore now. Regina explained that the cannery would be the first thing to destroy and then it would be built soon as the money flowed well. Emma smiled at her memory about hanging out at the docks for their last year of being a middle school student with Regina before high school.

"Cool!" Henry said while viewing on the docks. Regina didn't realize that she was out from the car and followed them along until they reached the seafood restaurant which it was on the docks. She didn't hear the voices until Killian's awfully upbeat voice was in her ears.

"Emma Nolan!"

"Killian!" Emma grinned when she saw him coming out from the restaurant. Regina didn't realize that Killian had been owning the restaurant in her whole life since they were little. That was a little thing Regina knew about Killian, he's roving over the world that he desired to have his ship to travel. Now, he was back for his restaurant and standing there like a proud pirate.

"Oh, Madame Mayor! How awfully wonderful to see you again." Killian spoke up with a grin.

"I didn't realize that you are back now since you complained about your traveling dreams."

"Very funny, Regina. I just got back last night from the airport. My ship is docked in London as we spoke up on the phone. I decided to settle down in here as I run my restaurant perfectly. The business is booming as I heard when I got here." He explained with his waggling eyebrows. Henry Jr. chuckled before looking over the docks where the ships were floating.

* * *

"Right... so, meet our son, Henry Swan-Mills." Emma replied with a lightly smile. Regina felt proud of her last name. Killian was baffling at the mention of their son but he knew that Regina didn't have any children until now. He tilted his head into a confusion. Emma scratched her finger behind her ear to calm herself down. Henry smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh aye, mate. Nice meeting you. I'm Killian Jones, your moms' old friend from high school."

"Ma talked about you few times. It's nice seeing a new face. I'm Henry Jr."

"Aye, mate. So, are y'all waiting for a reservation at my place?" Killian asked.

The ladies nodded. He gestured them to come in the restaurant and raised his voice for the server to serve them properly. Emma looked around in the restaurant that it looked like the pirate cove. Henry Jr. was in awe when it came to the captain statue in the boat under the roof. The anchors were everywhere with the nets. It was a light blue and white colors that brought the light together.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal. And, we should catch up soon." Killian announced to the ladies before leaving his server to them. Emma concurred with Killian for the catch up but wished she never did so.

"Thank you." Regina muttered before nodding at the server who was anxious to see her mayor in the restaurant.

* * *

"Hello Madame Mayor and guests, I'm Gigi. I'm your server for a night. What can I get you for drinks?"

"Water with lemon for both of us." Emma indicted her son with her finger and smiled at her. Gigi nodded while writing on the pad then looked at her mayor. Regina raised her eyebrow at her and spoke up.

"Don't be nervous around me. I'm just Regina with my guests. So, Water, it is."

Gigi chuckled nervously. She nodded before leaving them to do their observation for their dinner. Emma smirked. Regina caught her and mouthed, 'what?'. The blonde actress shrugged and asked her son for the dinner. Henry told her that he wanted the fish sticks and chips. She nodded before reading on the seafood pasta. Her stomach growled for the pasta. Regina heard it with a chuckle while reading on the menu.

Gigi came back with the drinks. Emma told her that they would have five minutes to check on the menu. She nodded with a smile then retreated to meet her customers from another table for the check.

So, it was decided on the dinner and Gigi gathered their orders then left to the kitchen for a new order on the table. Emma cleared everything on the table and looked at her son with a smile. Henry Jr. was babbling about Everett and his arm wrestling competition.

Regina was enjoying her son's talk while drinking her water. Emma chuckled while ruffling his brown locks. Henry scrunched his nose while he tried to swat his blonde mother's hand. The brunette woman smirked at them and spoke up.

"You two are so childlike. Stop swatting your mother and respect her." Henry gasped while looking at her then pouted away. The ladies laughed at his act and shook their head. Gigi appeared with the serving tray for the appetizer - Crab Cheese Soup for everyone and informed them that their meal would be ready in ten minutes. They nodded with thanks. Gigi smiled before leaving them in the peace.

"Do what your mom says." Emma winked at Regina before scolding him. Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed the soup spoon for his soup. Regina smiled at him and asked the golden-haired actress for more questions.

* * *

"Mind you tell me about Henry's childhood? I'd love to hear some."

"Sure, where can I begin with?" The blonde superstar exclaimed before glancing over at the brown-haired boy who groaned. The ladies laughed before eating their soup. Henry pouted at his blonde mother before sipping a broth from his spoon. Regina smirked and finished a half of the soup before leaning against the wooden chair for some comfort. Emma nodded to herself when she was done with her soup and continued.

"When Henry was three years old, it was during wintertime and he was very excited about the snow outside in our small backyard. I think we lived in Upper Manhattan and it was so beautiful. It was a brownstone townhouse and we had a full house to ourselves. Well, it was included Ruby and Ellie when they stayed with us to be our roommates."

"Yep, I was very hyper at that time as I assumed that Ruby explained everything to me when I was like 8 years old." Henry muttered under his breath. Emma laughed at the memory and explained.

"Ruby was living in the attic which she preferred the best view of the city. Ellie was on the second floor as Henry and me. The main floor consisted of the living room, kitchen, den and dining room. But we used the basement to get out of the backyard. It's easier that way when Henry stomped upstairs to the backyard. I think Ruby had that video of him. Ellie was there outside and tried to play against Henry on the bank of snow she made it. Unfortunately, I was inside the den, watching them when I was sick and felt unwell."

"Yeah, I remember Aunt E threw a snowball at Ruby. It was funny. Do you remember that, Ma?"

"Yes sweetheart, I remember that day. I laughed so hard when Ruby was pissed off at her while she was holding you in her arms. You laughed too." Emma continued with a smile. Henry cackled. Regina was smiling at them but felt disappointed in herself because she was not there that day and also, she was clueless that she had a son. It hurt her the most. Emma caught a look on Regina and gave her a sad smile.

"You can watch the video when I ask Ruby if she have it back in New York City."

"I thought Ruby was with you both in California?" Regina asked with a perplexed face.

"No, Ruby stayed in the city because she is the CEO of Granny's Diner since Granny abdicated her position few years ago."

* * *

"And, she is married to Ellie!" Henry exclaimed with a smile. Regina bugged her eyes out while choking herself with a drink. Gigi was arriving with their meal and saw her spilling on her plate with the water. Emma anguished her face when it happened. The brunette mayor quickly wiped her mouth with the tablecloth napkin and went into a surprised face with a reply.

"Ruby is gay."

"Bi-sexual, Henry know what it is. Therefore, Ruby and I made sure that he is aware of everything from A to Z. We covered that part."

"But - "Regina stuttered her word but Emma beat her to it.

"No worries. I know."

It shut Regina quickly as she nodded while glancing over at her son who was drooling over his meal. Gigi made sure that she grated the cheese for the ladies' meal. Emma ordered the salmon pasta and Regina ordered vegetable pasta. The waitress bowed out with her serving tray. The brown-haired boy dove into his meal as he was not rushing. Emma swirled the pasta in the spoon while forking around in the circles then eating it up in her mouth. Regina was staying still as she stared at her son. The blonde superstar looked up at her and furrowed her brows before replying.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh yes." Regina hesitantly nodded before deciding to eat her meal in the peace. Emma raised her eyebrow and shrugged. Henry was feeling full when it came to his meal. The brown-haired mayor decided to skip her questions about Ruby's personal life and continued to hear some stories about New York City and California while Henry grew up in his time of the childhood that Regina missed out on most of it. Henry was happy to talk about it while Emma was nursing herself with a drink. It went nicely between Regina and Henry. It was a special time for Regina to learn about her son since she found out from Emma.

The golden-haired actress felt regretful that she didn't tell Regina in the beginning where they were in New York City long time ago. But it was better than never, right? Anyway, the night was almost over but Emma asked Regina for a last question before it ended on their night at the seafood restaurant on the docks. Henry was curious as well.

* * *

"Regina, will you like to have Henry over at your house tonight? I mean, if you would like to have your time alone with him tonight. I could pick him up at tomorrow afternoon after doing errands with my mother at the mansion." The blonde diva was very nervous toward her question. It surprised Regina and Henry more than she does. The brown-haired mayor looked at her son and replied.

"Will you like that, Henry?"

"Yes! I'd love to. I have an opportunity to tell you about Ma's embarrassing moments back in New York City if you like to hear." The brown-haired boy smirked.

"Henry!" Emma shouted over her son's response. Regina finally laughed while using her arm around on her son's shoulders. They walked away from Emma on the trail from the restaurant to the parking lot. Henry cackled. Emma rolled her eyes but loved to hear Regina's laughter in the air like she used to hear it in the high school hallway. It was a beautiful sound like the shells singing aloud in the ocean floor. It left the blonde actress behind until she caught up to them toward their car.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go, I'm going to write up on _The Tunnel of the Darkness and it's nearly completed. So, I hope you have a fun on your weekend!_**


	54. Chapter 54

Since the dinner date, Emma allowed Henry to stay overnight at Regina's house for a night and thought it would be a good idea if he wanted to know Regina better than to find out that she was his mother. To balance things out, it was good for her to have a break from parenting her son for her whole life since Henry was born in her arms. Besides, it was with Ellie and Ruby too.

Henry was thrilled to have Regina with him when he stayed there. Regina was thrilled but nervous to have him in her house for the first time. It caught herself in an odd way when it came to Emma but it was still good for them to spend their time together.

Emma dropped them off at the mansion and waved her goodbye toward her son with the kisses. Henry Jr. was smiling widely when she dropped his overnight bag on the front porch. It made him to realize that he was staying for a night with Regina and he was so sure that they would have a lot of fun if they have the stories about Emma.

Regina was advised with the personal information for his food allergies and lactose intolerance. She understood that it was non-dairy food only for him to eat and drink. But Henry Jr. had a back-up plan if it is no lactose intolerant food and drinks in her house so he could have a medicine for it. Emma advised Regina few times before exiting on the driveway. The brunette mayor smiled while waving her hand at her former best friend. Henry Jr. barged in the mansion as Regina glanced over at Kathryn who was coming out from the next door.

* * *

"Hi!"

"Oh! Kathryn! I didn't see you coming. What are you doing here?"

"I just am in town to visit. Is that Emma you talked?"

"Yes, it was her."

"What's up with her?"

"Well, we have a son together and I found out that he was mine. Long short story."

"Wow, damn! I didn't know that you have a son with that infuriating but yet sexy blonde woman Way to go!"

"Indeed, come in and have a coffee." Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh and gestured her to come in her house. Henry was upstairs doing his unpacking in the guest bedroom which it was across from Regina's master bedroom but it was one second away from the stairs. The brown-haired boy picked that one because his bedroom has a window seat so he could see the town easily.

* * *

"Thanks! Where can I meet your son?" Kathryn waggled her eyebrows while they walked in the kitchen and Regina scoffed while she made the coffee for them. It was a perfect time when Henry Jr. came in and spoke up.

"Regina, I couldn't find a towel for my bath time. May I have some from yours?"

It shocked Kathryn when she heard a raspy voice exactly like Regina's and his look were Emma's but he had Regina's lips, eyebrows and hair color mostly. The brunette mayor smirked at her best friend's facial expression and replied back.

"Yes, you may. I will retrieve it for you later after the dinner. Sounds good?"

"Awesome. And, hi?" Henry smiled at his birth mother and glanced over at the blonde woman who was staring at him. He tilted his head and waved his hand. Regina tried to cover her laughter when her son tried to greet himself to her best friend and thought it would be funny to tell Emma about it.

"Kathryn, he wanted to say hi." The brown-haired woman winked at her son and slapped on the counter. Kathryn jumped at the sound and glared at her. Regina grinned while nodding at her son who was nervous.

"Sorry! Um, hi. I'm Kathryn, your eh... Regina's best friend."

"You could say that Regina is my mother so, yes. It's my pleasure to meet you, Kathryn." Henry explained with a smile. Regina finally laughed. Kathryn nodded with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Regina, may I be excused and play games in the room like last time we hung out?"

"Sure, what do you like for dinner?"

"Vegan burgers please. Oh, may I have fries?"

"It's fine that you can have fries but I don't have vegan burgers since your mother told me that."

"Oh, does Granny's have that?" Henry questioned. Regina smiled with a nod. The brown-haired boy widened his smile and walked out of the kitchen. Kathryn raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

"He is a vegetarian?"

"Yes, like his other mother." Regina nodded while grabbing the phone to call Granny's to deliver them for dinner. Kathryn looked back at the retreating boy and asked.

"How do you know that he is your son?"

"Emma told me that she was pregnant with him ten years ago in New York City. Remember Neal's graduation?"

"Yes, barely remembered that day and what's your point?"

"Well, you could say that we 'fucked' each other on the same night." Regina quoted the word in a silent voice so Henry won't hear it in a regular conversation. Kathryn raised her eyebrow with a smirk. The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes with a dismissal of her hand.

"Was she good that day?" Kathryn replied with a grin. Regina glared at her while placing a mug on the counter for Kathryn. She scoffed.

"We were drunk that night. We barely remembered how we did or from the party to my parents' house. That's what I didn't remember that night at all but I remembered that Emma left in the early morning and I thought that she was going to the restroom that night but I returned to sleep after she left my bedroom. That's it." Regina explained while checking her phone. Kathryn slacked her jaw on the floor.

"You didn't remember it at all!"

Regina sighed while nodding at her best friend and turned around to search for the new folders in the drawer where the keys and briefcase placed when she arrived from work on other day.

"What about Emma, did she remember?"

"She remembered the sex tape so it was placed somewhere in here since I moved back. I didn't know that Emma did put it away in the boxes that we had that night together before she left for New York City."

"Oh! Can I watch it!?" Kathryn waggled her eyebrows. Regina threw a paper ball at her and shouted.

"No! You can't. It is a private matter between Emma and me. It's none of your business at all."

"Fine. I will find it someday." Kathryn replied with a wink before sipping a coffee. Regina flipped the bird at her behind her shoulder. Henry was in other room playing the games from television and he was using the console. Kathryn's laughter was sounding through the hallways. Regina shook her head and went out to search for the towels in the bathroom closet on the main floor then strolled to the game room where Henry was.

* * *

"Here are your towels, sweetheart."

"Thanks! Kathryn is leaving?" Henry asked.

"No, she is staying here for dinner with us. But you and I will have more fun later after she leaves. Sounds good?"

"Yeah! Thanks for letting me staying here."

"You are welcome, sweetheart. I would like to get to know you better once we have some fun together. Do you like movies?"

"Yes, I love Marvel Movies. Do you?"

"Oh well, you are in luck. I have a lot of Marvel Movies in the living room. So, why not you go ahead to shut down on the games then pick a Marvel movie? We could watch it after dinner. The dinner will be arriving shortly."

"Thanks. I know that we did eat at the restaurant for dinner but I'm still hungry."

"You do have some appetite from Emma. Are you?" Regina smiled at the memory where Emma couldn't be full at all since her body was still in shape and thin than Regina thought it would be. Henry grinned and continued to shut some games off then ran back to the living room for a Marvel movie. Kathryn was curious at their relationship between Regina and Henry but didn't interrupt their moment together.

* * *

When the dinner ended, Kathryn left with goodbyes but wanted to catch up with Regina's love life. It happened quickly when Regina rolled her eyes and shoved her out of her house. Henry laughed at their interaction and grinned at his brunette mother.

"Do you like Mama?"

"Um, I don't know if I can tell you a truth."

"Truth is important than the lies. I'm just ten years old and smarter than Mama." It caused Regina to chuckle when Henry nodded with his chest out like he was proud of himself.

"Indeed, dear. You are smarter than her. Don't tell her that. So, to your question, yes. I really like her very much but it hurts me very much."

"Why?" Henry tugged themselves to the living room when the movie was up on the high-definition television screen. It was the Thor series that he chose. Regina raised her eyebrow at the movie but didn't press it up when she wanted to ask him why he picked that ridiculous movie.

"Because we were the best friends long time ago until we drifted apart in our college years. Well, we reunited when your uncle Neal graduated from high school. It had been a long time since we saw each other."

"Oh, can you tell me how you and Mama drifted apart?"

"You know college. It's no big deal like that." Regina pressed it with a forced smile. She felt regretful that she wanted to admit that Regina loved Emma so much since high school. To her thoughts, what if she did that long time ago then will they stay together like now? She bit her lip while thinking on the possibilities.

* * *

"Ok, let me tell you about Mama. She always tells me the stories about you and her. And, Mama have a picture of you and her together like the two of you in a photo. She always carried it with her all the times and won't lose it." Henry answered with a shrug. Regina shook her thoughts and looked at him with a slacked jaw.

"Did she?"

"Yeah. It was the photo of you and Mama as the little girls like kindergarten. She kept that one in her wallet. Oh, the graduation picture of you and her too. She had it with her."

Oh, she thought that it was so sweet of Emma to keep that pictures of them but how did she kept it for long time since they drifted apart after Neal's graduation. Regina thought that she wanted to ask Emma for that reason but favored the time to spend with her son together to watch a Thor movie. Henry snuggled against her and spoke in a quiet tone.

"I like to cuddle with Mama when we watch the movies together and she have some time off from work."

"Aw. I want some pictures with you before you leave here after New Year's Day."

"Yes! I will ask Mama too. It's time to watch a movie! Shush." The brown-haired boy put his finger on his mouth and made a sound then cuddled against the brunette mayor's right side. She smiled at his interaction with her and wished that she has that forever. Her smile turned into a frown and her arm embraced him inside. Henry tilted his head on her shoulder while watching. Regina grabbed her phone out from her pocket and snapped both of them then texted Emma.

" _ **Thank you for raising our amazing son. I hope we have some time off together and it's just you and I on the date. Sounds good? RM."**_

It pinged on her phone while they watched in the middle of the movie. Regina looked at her son who was appealing on the character - Thor. She checked up on her phone and opened the messages. It was from Emma. She smiled.

" _ **You are welcome. I'd love to go out with you on our date alone. I hope you and Henry have fun tonight. By the way, I was kidnapped by my siblings for the club outside of Storybrooke. Blame Amy and Neal for it. Ha-ha. See you soon, Regina SWAN-MILLS. ;-) xoxo ESM"**_

Regina laughed at Emma's elaborated talk about her siblings. It made her miss Zelena more since they moved back home together. She raised her eyebrows at her new last name, Swan-Mills. She smirked at herself and texted her for a last time.

" _ **Will pick you up at 7pm, xoxo. RSM. The last name sounds right. Don't be hangover on me tomorrow. Bye my love."**_

Finally, Regina put her phone away in her pocket and snuggled with her son for few minutes. Henry smiled at himself and knew that Regina surely loved his mother no matter what the consequences on them. He hoped that Regina wanted them to stay here forever or go with them. HIs fingers crossed as they watched from the middle to the end on the movie.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go with few updates. _The Tunnel of the Darkness_ is finished, and so you have to read over there with two chapters. :-D Enjoy it. **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Don't forget to read _The Sounds of the Guitar._ Yes, it's a new update! :D**

* * *

Following on the next day, Henry had fun with his biological mother, Regina and he learned about her. Regina loved to bake any desserts and making some recipes. When Regina had her free time, she always plays some dance music to her chores around inside the mansion. As the mayor, Regina took her time to spend some time with her parents while she was running her errands to meet some citizens who were concerned on their shops.

Not always like that, Regina used her time to have a conversation with the concerned citizens and wanted to make sure that she made the town happy. Her father was along with her all the way when Regina moved back to Storybrooke from New York City. It was a same time with Zelena's arrival. It was a little bitter messy in between but it took a long time to get used to it. Since her father retired, Regina took over his position as the mayor on her first year.

Regina had swapped her time with her son while he was here in her house for the first time to spend it together. She had been learning about his hobbies, clubs at schools and favorite times with Emma. Regina was jealous of not seeing Henry growing up in his first ten years since his birth. She wished that she could meet Emma in New York City and confessed her love for her. _**It was better late than never.**_

* * *

Right now, Henry dropped himself off at the Nolans' Residence and Regina caught up with one of Emma's siblings who was swinging the front porch. Henry just fled inside the house as he took his coat away into the closet. It was Amy.

"Hello Madame Mayor."

"Hi Amy, it's been a long time since you left for your novel." Regina spoke up with a smile. Amy scoffed before sipping a hot coffee that her mother made it for her. The brunette mayor gestured on the empty seat beside Amy. The redheaded woman nodded to let her sit.

"It's not that long. Anyway, Em told me that Henry was spending his time with you last night and so, how was it?"

"It went great. We had time to know each other better since we found out that he was my son."

"How did you feel about that?" Amy asked with curiosity. Regina sighed while looking at the snow bank on the driveway. The ladies went quietly for a minute before the brunette mayor spoke up.

"Shocked and Surprised at same time. I didn't know how to react to that news, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I found out that when Em came home few weeks ago. She had brought your son to meet us. I was still in denial at that time because I didn't know that I have a nephew. Beside that relation, you know that Neal, Everett and I have no children at this moment. But you and Emma had a child together."

"Wow. I thought Everett had a child?"

"No. they are currently excepting since they got their first-year anniversary together. I am not surprised about that news because I already knew it was the first time I met her. I could tell by her afterglow and it clicked in my mind." Amy laughed. Regina scoffed with a laugh.

"What about Neal?" Regina asked.

"He is neither married nor having a girlfriend yet. Neal is a solid bachelor since he graduated from high school. It didn't surprise me at all."

"What? Since his high school graduation. It's been a long time."

"Haha. You are mocking me for my single life, don't you?" Neal came out in the front door and heard the conversation between the ladies on the swinging chairs. Amy rolled her eyes and flipped him a bird.

* * *

"Anyway, what's up with you, Regina?" The brown-haired man spoke up when he saw her sitting beside his sister. The brown-haired woman waved her hand and continued.

"I just dropped Henry off here and found myself conversing with Amy. You know, we catch up."

"Good, I basically told my mom that I finished the preparations at Granddad's mansion. You could check it out there today."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Thank you for letting me know. I will check it later when I have a time."

"Sure, no problem. Just let me know if you need some additional things, I will be there to help you out."

"Not like last year's?" Amy asked. Regina shook her head then retorted.

"No. It's not same as before. It's a hugely one since my mother planned annually. I don't know what she is planning for this year's theme."

"I heard the rumors. It would be the masquerade ball." Neal told them with a smile. Amy groaned with a whisper.

"I hate it. "

"Why are you hating the masquerade?"

"Because I don't want to be killed by a stranger who wears the weird mask at the nighttime."

"You never know you would find yourself dancing with that guy from biology." The brown-haired man leaned against the columns and teased his sister. Regina laughed harder. Amy flipped him a bird and continued.

"I hate that guy. He's annoying. What was his name?"

"Derek Smith." Regina spoke up while she remembered that guy who danced with his crush, Amy. The redheaded woman nodded with a pointer at Regina. Neal chuckled and asked.

"Did you contact him since?"

"No, thank god." Amy replied. Regina laughed before waving her hand to dismiss her breath.

* * *

"Last time, I heard from him. He is a CEO of Smith Enterprise Inc. in Chicago Illinois. We occasionally met each other in the conference rooms in Chicago and New York City. I think that he has a wife and four daughters."

"Are you kidding?" Amy queried with a shocked face. Regina nodded.

"He is happy with his family in Chicago. He is a great businessman and his company gained a lot of money."

"What is his company doing?"

"Recycling the green and saving the inventions of trees across the world. His wife is a nature biologist and co-partner of the company."

"I'm curious about his company but I don't want him." Amy said with a glare at her baby brother. Neal guffawed. Regina chuckled.

"How much is his company costing?"

"Last time, I checked on the internet and his company are about over $300 billion dollars since he built it after his high school graduation."

"And, you dumped the billionaire guy in the prom."

"Shit. He is a wealthy guy." Amy whistled. Regina and Neal laughed. It was a perfect time for Emma to come in the picture. She was wearing her cotton flannel top with a black jegging and winter boots. Her hair was updo bun with messy hair everywhere. Emma didn't wear makeup and looked beautiful in Regina's eyes when they locked their eye contacts. Neal surrendered his time to leave for meeting his friends at the marina bay. Amy was still there but sipping her coffee.

* * *

"Hi. Henry told me that you are still here." Emma said.

"Yes dear, I'm still here. Oh. I forgot to have a conversation with you about my ex-husband. So, is it a good time for you to take a walk with me?" Regina asked with a smile. Emma grinned with a nod. Amy rolled her eyes and gagged at the lovebirds then left for more coffee inside the kitchen. The said ladies finally left the Nolans' residence and took the narrow path to the open field where the well was located.

"So, how are you, Regina?"

"I'm good. And, I want to thank you for having Henry with me last night. We had a blast time together."

"No problem. I think that you still deserve that one since we arrived here." Emma awkwardly laughed. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. They took a silence for few minutes until Emma asked.

"What's the conversation you kept forgetting?"

"Robin. Well, since you left my office and we had been spoken in my office. I'm not hiding that from you. I want to be open with you in any conversation. I want to be with you since you came here and ignite my feelings in the fireworks."

"Oh. Is that bad? And, to your fireworks, I feel that way when I saw you and Robin. I was thinking that I was too late to have you."

"Emma, don't think like that. You have me. Always."

"Promise?" Emma smiled. Regina nodded with a smile. They gave each other a quick peck on their lips before conversing on the situation where Regina was with Robin in the office.

* * *

 **A/N: Stay tuned with the ladies. :-D  
**


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: Hello again! Back to this story. It's about the conversation between the ladies.**_

* * *

Regina despised the deep conversation since she grew up with her strict parents but she realized that the lectures worked off like a charm. She tried to begin with something to open up but her mind set off like the fire was fading on the bonfire. Emma halted their walk on the bridge and took a long view at the night sky with the stars.

The brown-haired mayor scratched her hair while staring on the river over the bridge. Emma glanced over at her before chuckling at her facial expression. Regina almost gave her a glare but she kept rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Well? I've been waiting for this kind of conversation." The golden-haired superstar commented with a wink. Regina cackled before shoving Emma on her shoulder.

"Not like that, you idiot. Anyway, I don't know what to say."

"Me either. So, what about the beginning when I left the office?"

"Sure, if you like. Here goes the boom." Regina muttered under her breath. Emma leaned against the railing and raised her eyebrow at her. The brown-haired woman scoffed and gave her a finger. Emma laughed and nudged her out of the way.

"After you left, Robin and I had an interesting conversation. Well, it's about his life that I didn't except it and he ended up getting married to Marian. You know, the head cheerleader from our class?"

"No way! Marian the snob?" Emma was in awe. Regina narrowed her eyes at the term for Marian but shook her head.

"Anyway, not that long when we divorced in few months later and we decided to be amicable to each other on our divorce settlements with our lawyers back in New York City. He is a sweetheart to understand what I want in my life. He used to support me when I got my position in the firm after graduating from the Law School. He had a son and I was barely a stepmother to him. Roland was a five years old boy at that time when we got married."

"Roland?" The blonde singer muttered.

"Yes, it was his son. Robin raised his son when he was born. Roland's birthmother passed away before we got married or got engaged by either. Not after when Robin and I decided to get divorced because of many reasons that we settled. First, I realized that I didn't love him after we got married within five months later and focused on my cases everyday. Robin barely got home when he worked at his company. We paid the nanny to supervise over Roland on every night when we got home late. Besides that, Robin and I didn't sleep together since the dates, engagement and wedding day."

* * *

"Seriously? You mean, you didn't have you know what?" Emma pointed out with her questioning look. The brown-haired woman shook her head slowly before continuing.

"Sex? No way with him. I was basically having a neo-vagina in me and used the sex toys after the surgery more often." Regina blushed. Emma was smirking and asked a curious question.

"Did Zelena have that privilege to do that with you?"

"Emma!" Regina slapped her shoulder with a yelp. Emma laughed wildly.

"Seriously, answer my question, Gina."

"It is a long time since I heard that nickname from you. Gina."

"It was. So, don't go off on my question. Come on, Gina. I want to know if Zelena did it or not." Emma palmed on her shoulders with a pouty face. Regina rolled her eyes and waggled her shoulders to get Emma's hands off.

"Don't you dare to mock my sister! Please don't do anything to her. Zelena and I had a deal about this specific arrangement."

"Ok, I swear on my heart."

"Yes, Zelena did on the first few weeks after the surgery."

"Wow, incest too much?" Emma snorted. Regina slapped her shoulders with a warning.

"EMMA!"

"What? It's funny! Stop hitting me!"

"You started! It's not fair! We went off on our conversation." The brown-haired mayor pointed her finger at Emma with a glare before a mention. The golden-haired singer snorted with laughter before held her finger in the air. Regina slapped the finger in her face with her glare look.

* * *

"Hold on, I'm going off with my laughter. So, now about Robin." Emma indicated with a grin. Regina sighed while crossing her arms on her chest and continued with her story.

"Back to the point, Robin asked me to be on his side at the altar." It paused Emma before blurting a wrong message and went with a caution on the next one. The brown-haired woman shrugged.

"What? He asked you for being in his wedding?"

"Yes, stop talking and I don't finish with my talk." Regina waved her hand in the air while looking at the river below under the bridge.

"Sorry." Emma grinned. Regina rolled her eyes and continued.

"He discussed that he planned to move in here. All of the support is going to Roland because he only knows his step mother in his whole life. But Marian will be his third mother and she don't plan very well. Because Marian don't know that Robin have a son."

"No shit." Emma winced with her guilt about Marian's clueless and thought that she was like Robin because Emma didn't tell Regina that she had a son in different situations. The blonde superstar glanced at Regina before letting her talk without her interruptions.

"Honestly, I told him no that I didn't want to be Roland's step mother or force Marian to get to know him well before Roland find out that his father is going to get married."

"Seriously? Robin didn't tell him that?" Emma was surprised that Robin didn't do anything but just flowed with the changes in the relationship. She scratched her neck while commenting about it. Regina shrugged with a tilt of her head and explained a depth of her personal life with Robin like a tip.

"No. Well, it is a part of his work life and he can't announce himself to get married to Marian because of the history between them."

"What is the history between Marian and Robin?" The golden-haired actress was almost in a chaos of the storyline but kept up with Regina's background and got curiosity about Robin's viewpoint.

"Basically, at first, Robin was screwing Marian under the NDA Employees policy. Marian was his personal assistant and Robin was her boss at that time." Regina blurted it out while looking in the emerald eyes. Emma slacked her jaw at the mentions.

"Shit! That's why Robin didn't tell Roland or the public about it. What will he do by then?"

"Roland is like our son's age. I think he is 11 or 12."

"Henry is 10." Emma retorted with a look. Regina waved her hand in dismissal and replied.

"Whatever. So, that's why we discussed further with our agreements. And, Robin decided to branch out on his company so he could do in a small community like Storybrooke. He knew that I have a faith in him and his life. Not that work life you think. It is about his personal life that he wanted to protect from the public. Another thing is that he wanted me to be his lawyer for this particular reason." Regina finished her saying before nodding at her approach and Emma got a questioning look.

"What? He wants you to be his lawyer for all of this? Come on, you are not serious about it?"

"I owe him a favor. He did owe me one when I decided to move back here to be a mayor and helped my dad. Do you think I need a favor from him? Come on, we knew each other since our dates." Regina threw her hands in the air while rolling her eyes.

"Not that way I think about it. Come on, I can tell by his look and he want you back."

"Emma! I told you that I'm in love with you. Madly in love with you. That's it. I don't love him anymore like I used to be." Regina scoffed before rolling her eyes. Emma opened her mouth but shut it quickly.

"You are right. Me either."

"Here you go. He wanted to move in here, get married with Marian, tell Roland that he wanted to know that Marian is his third mother from now on and lawyer things." Regina checked on her mental list in order while flicking her fingers out. Emma hesitantly nodded before commenting with her curiosity.

"That's all?"

"Yes, it is." The brunette mayor tilted her head while thinking but her head kept nodding in an affirmative way.

"Damn!" Emma shook her head before embracing Regina in her arms while looking at the stars. The brown-haired woman sighed while cuddling with the blonde singer and wanted to know about her life once more. But Regina preferred to have that silence between them on their alone time together. No interruptions at all. It's just the two lovers under the stars was the perfect romantic night for them.

* * *

Few minutes later, the cellphone rang in Emma's pocket and the ladies went apart. The blonde actress was confused at the sound and pocketed out her cellphone to check it out. Regina was patient and waiting for Emma to finish up the call. Emma swiped right on the home screen to answer the call and informed Regina about the call.

"It's Henry."

"Oh? Something is wrong?" Regina widened her eyes when asking Emma with her concerned look.

"I'm sure that it is nothing. Oh hey, little monkey. What's up?" The blonde was explaining the concern on Regina's worried glance but heard her son's voice immediately. Regina lowered her hands to fidget with her thick coat while biting her lip.

"Hi mom. I wonder if I can sleep in the tree house tonight with Uncle Neal and Uncle Everett?"

"Wait a minute? A treehouse?"

"Yes, mom. It's your childhood treehouse. It's already built!" Henry was excited about it and never had one before in his childhood since he grew up in New York City and California. Emma pressed the button for the speaker so Regina could hear her son rambling about the treehouse and snickered.

"Tree house? You all still have it in your backyard?" Regina asked Emma with a grin. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and spoke up in her mother's tone.

"I thought that it was not finished since Neal broke the roof few days ago. Where is dad? I mean, your grandfather?" The golden-haired asked her son on the speakerphone and heard him running toward the living room. The background noise was the television that her father always watched the old football games on the tapes and her mother chewing loudly when she ate the crispy popcorn.

* * *

"Here is, Grandpa! Mom want you." Henry immediately stood beside his grandfather on the couch. David guffawed when he heard the term from his grandson and properly picked the phone from him before continuing.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hi dad. Are you serious about the treehouse that is not finished yet?" Emma rambled with a nervous smile. Regina slowly smiled at the angelic face of the blonde woman in front of her. Emma furrowed her brows at the brown-haired mayor before hearing her father's voice.

"It was done by this morning. Neal and his friends just jacked it up with a new roof. Amy cleaned everything inside with your mother's help. Everett just wired those new ones outside and inside the treehouse. I just sanded everything before painting all over the entire tree house. It was supposed to be dry by few hours ago since the sunny was in. I believe that Neal just mentioned that you left already before I came to find you for inspecting around in the treehouse if something went missing or needed to update, you know?"

"Oh. It actually is done. It's fine if Henry wants the sleepover with his uncles. But unless if the Uncles behave appropriately." Emma warned her father with a stern voice. Henry rolled his eyes and whined.

"Mom."

"Henry, you better know that I want to make sure that you are not harmed by your uncles. I swear on my best friend's grave; my brothers always make sure that I do something bad or dangerous while we sleepover together. Trust me, sweetheart. I know my brothers."

"Seriously? I swear by my mother's grave, I never had heard of this one before. Emma? Will you like to explain?" Mary Margaret replied on the speakerphone. Henry and David laughed. Emma bulged at the voice when it came to the call and opened her mouth but shut herself off from the conversation.

"Nothing, mom." The blonde actress replied quickly before glancing at Regina who was mischievously grinning in front of her emerald eyes. Emma pointed her finger at Regina and shook her head by continuing.

"No, Regina. I mean it! No. I won't tell you about what happened on that night. Gina! Come on. Don't make me do this."

"Really, Emma?" Mary Margaret was annoying at her daughter's whining. David pointed his finger at his wife toward his grandson and spoke up.

"That's why Emma always gets in trouble when it happened all times."

"Dad!" Emma heard it on the speakerphone before Regina swiftly grabbed the phone and voiced.

* * *

"Hello, the Nolans and Henry, I hate to do this by hanging up on you but I have to. Love you, Henry. You have _**our**_ acceptable answer by taking a sleepover with your uncles tonight. I'm going to get Emma for explaining what happened on that night. I would like to know about it. So, goodbye and be safe."

It ended up when Regina dialed the end on the phone and looked up while she was looking at Emma who fled away few minutes ago. Regina roared with laughter before chasing after Emma.

"Emma! Wait for me!"

"No! No!" Emma yelled over her shoulder after turning left on her run. Regina was almost catching up with Emma on their run. The blonde woman got a glance over her shoulder and speeded it up on her run. The townspeople were still walking around on the sidewalk and heard the loud thump ahead of their walk. They laughed when Emma zigzagged on the empty road and Regina was not too far behind her. Their eyes moved when Emma passed them then looked at Regina who chasing after her. It was a perfect sight of the lovers on the road.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Is it so sweet? Regina will never get the story from Emma. Trust me. I know... Sighs. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry being an invisible writer to y'all. I know it's unfair to you because you've been waiting for the post.**_


	57. Chapter 57

After the interaction with Regina, it was fun since Emma chased herself away from her lover and they arrived at the blonde woman's childhood home. Neal and Everett were arguing about Henry's hanging out. The ladies' son was bored when he was sitting on the front porch's stairs in a big poof coat that his grandmother smothered him with a lot of gifts that Mary Margaret tried to catch up with the missed dates of his life.

Emma stifled her giggle when Everett slapped her brother, Neal's head while hearing his voice.

"You idiot! You've been hanging out with our nephew at the skateboard place. It is so dangerous!"

"Come on, Everett! We did that before when we were younger. Why not give him a new tradition when he come to hang out with us?" Neal sneered. Henry sighed loudly because he was annoying that he could hear their voices behind him. Regina raised her eyebrow at the brown-haired man who brought her son to the skateboard park.

Regina knew about the skateboard park that was not far away from the Nolans' home. It was like three blocks away. Because it was in the plain sight of the small hills. She heard Emma's voice.

"Why am I hearing about the skateboard park since I just got here? I did get some suggestion from the townspeople."

"It is three blocks away from here. I want to show him to the park so he could hang out with his age group. Is it fair to you, Em?" Neal pitched it up. Regina shook her head as she gunned him down.

"No. I won't let Henry get in injury."

"Gina, he learned how to skateboard when I was on the set of the film, _**Grind**_. I swore that I was with him when it came to the set that I had a break with him since he was like 8 years old. He knows what to do with himself once he was settling on his skateboard back in Los Angeles. We have a mini skateboard park in our backyard. No foul and no harm." Emma carefully stared at her fingernails while commenting on her life in Los Angeles.

Henry heard his blonde mother with a beamful face. Neal and Everett stared at their oldest sister with their shocked faces. Regina slowly tilted her head at her lover that she was surprised that she actually didn't know a lot of things about Emma and Henry but her bulging eyes at the mention of the skateboard film. She remembered that film very well since Zelena dragged her to the movie theater.

"Yeah, I have four skateboards at home. It's a custom made." The brown-haired boy nodded before looking at his mother.

"Can I go with Neal? I wanted to see the skateboard park."

"Sure, you can. I think that Neal have one in his room. Do you think if he minds to loan his?" Emma questioned toward his baby brother. Neal nodded with a smile but his thoughts were about Henry's skills on the skateboarding. Everett threw his hands in the air and mumbled under his breath before entering in the house.

"One second, I have two skateboards in my car." The brown-haired man proudly announced before walking to his practical car which their father gave him a birthday present. It was a Toyota Prius.

"Get ready and let's skate!"

"Wait a minute! Emma, I need you for a minute, please. Henry, you can wait inside."

* * *

It sent Henry to groan before coming in the house. Neal was behind him with the skateboards in his arms. Emma slowly glanced at the brunette mayor before thinning her lips. Regina turned around to face her and put her gloved hands on her hips.

"Really? You went ahead to have Henry skateboarding around in your film set. Without checking on him for injuries?"

"He was fine by then! I had some friends who were professionals and I forced them to make sure that he had no injuries. He is my son as well!" Emma nearly shouted while fisting in the air. Regina backed away and her eyes widened.

"Emma, I understand. I mean, I know that you raised him very well. But for me, I feel like I'm an absence parent that I didn't have a chance to see his whole life from baby to just 10 years old. Pardon me, I feel like I'm going to make sure that Henry is well with no injuries. But on my behalf, I fear that he would have a serious injury when it comes to the dangerous sports like skateboarding."

"No shit." Amy appeared on the front porch and heard a whole thing. Mary Margaret was yelling at her daughter for being a nosy one in the family from the foyer to the front door. Amy rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's voice and turned around to yell back.

"I just showed up like a minute ago. I haven't yet informed them if they are coming in for a discussion about the Christmas Party. Chill, mom!"

"You little shit. I swear by god. You come in and close the door. Leave Emma and Regina alone by their private conversation." Mary Margaret sneered in a quiet voice. Amy shrugged before walking inside the foyer. Mary Margaret looked at the ladies outside with a nervous smile.

"You go on. Just come in when you're ready! "It left the ladies out to blink their eyes at the scene on the porch.

"Gina, I know that you feel bad because you missed out by everything. BUT it's my fault though. I didn't tell you that you have a son with me. And also, to ask you if you could be with me up there in New York City long time ago for our son's birth and my work. The reason was that I fear that you would reject us and don't believe that Henry is your bloodline of a family." Emma gently spoke before looking at the house. Regina just gazed into the emerald eyes and felt soft.

"If it was different before then I would take it for granted. I mean, I love you so much since we were best friends in our whole life. If I reject you and Henry then I would be regretted in rest of my life and I promise you that I won't." The brunette woman reached Emma's hands to hold against her hands and gently explained with a sad smile.

"It would. But, look at us today and we are still getting to know each other better. Well, you asked me out for our first date. It's better than never. My heart fluttered when you asked me out and I practically screamed on Zelena's ears that night. It's my dream coming true." Regina smiled while shrugging. Emma slowly turned her frown into a beautiful grin and took a glance in the caramel eyes.

"How did we talk from skateboarding toward our conversation about our life?" Emma cockily asked. Regina laughed before shoving Emma into a snow bank and ran toward the front door to get inside. Emma gasped when she fell into the snow and looked up at Regina who was winking at her before going inside the house.

* * *

"Oh, Regina. You are on!" Emma screamed before getting up to catch her inside the house. Mary Margaret appeared in the hallway to catch the lovebirds running toward the kitchen.

"Lord, help me." Henry came in from the living room and heard his grandmother's voice with his giggles. David was not far behind him until he reached his wife in the hallway. Emma's laughter was full of joy inside the house and reached Mary Margaret's ears. It sent her to smile again.

"M&M, why are you smiling?"

"Listen. It's Emma in the kitchen, chasing after Regina and they seem like they have fun."

"Oh, yes. Did you call Cora?" The blond man didn't care if Emma laughed in a whole house and asked bluntly.

"I called her few seconds ago. She is coming here."

"Cool! Two grandmas coming here." Henry grinned before finding his mothers kissing on their lips in the kitchen. It sent him to scream and run out of the kitchen until he reached the bedroom. It scarred him already. It left Emma and Regina to blush before Mary Margaret sent her eyebrow raise to question anything about them but Emma shot it down with an informal saying, 'no'.

The pixie cut woman satisfied her questioning look before shooting the ladies away from the kitchen. David came to help her out with Christmas party plan. Emma clasped her hand into Regina's hand and guided them to her old bedroom. The ladies decided to stay there for few hours before Mary Margaret screamed when Cora tackled her into a crushing hug in the foyer.

* * *

It alerted Emma and Regina upstairs in Emma's old bedroom which they cuddled on the bed. Their son was in Neal's bedroom and tried to beat his uncle Neal on the video game. Everett was cheering for his nephew but Amy joined in to support her brother, Neal. It left Julie and Brad chatting in the den which Mary Margaret remodeled a new one in the backyard. David was still in living room to watch the re-run of a football game.

Emma showed up on the stairs and widened her eyes when Cora embraced her mother. Her jaw went opened as Regina was coming down to find her mother there in the foyer. David immediately appeared after hearing a scream from his wife. Mary Margaret barely waved her hand to get David's attention to get Cora off from her body. Regina just blinked out of the blue and spoke up.

"Why is my mother hugging your mother?"

"No idea either." The blonde actress replied before coming to help her mother get off from Cora. Regina followed her along as she faced her mother in her personal space. David was still there to watch the scene between the Mills women. Mary Margaret caressed her neck from the crushing hug with her hand while sighing. Emma was relieved that there were no bruises at this time and took a look at Regina who was talking to her mother.

"Mother, why are you tackling a hug at Emma's mom?"

"Because I just found out that you and Emma got back together. It's finally about damn time." Cora exclaimed before embracing David another one. The blond man screamed when the matriarch of Mills family tackled him. Mary Margaret and Emma tried to catch her but failed at their attempt. Regina shut her eyes when she palmed her face. It was a perfect time when Regina's father came in the foyer to find his wife tackling him.

"What's going on?" Henry Sr. demanded after staring at his wife who was just getting off from David. Mary Margaret went up to comfort her husband when they entered in the living room. Emma was glaring at Regina's mother and screamed.

"Why did you do this to my parents!? Poor them."

"Chill, you woman. I just got excited about the news that you two got back together." Cora replied before rolling her eyes. Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother and asked.

"Who told you that?"

"I did, mom." The brown-haired boy stood on the staircase and announced himself in the conversation. Others slowly turned their heads to him and Emma stared at her son like he was growing two heads at same time. Regina barely nodded before her father beat her to it.

"Why are you telling your grandma before your mothers?" Henry Sr. grasped his cane in front of him and raised his eyebrow at his grandson. Henry Jr. pointed out but shot down by his blonde mother.

"Yes, I agree with him. Why? Regina and I just discussed in our private time together before we decided to do what we need to do."

"Your mama is right. It is not right to do that before we go on. Is it clear?" Regina replied before nudging Emma to soften her voice. The golden-haired woman sighed before entering the living room to meet up with her parent. Cora was barely in conversation but got a glare from her husband. The matriarch of the Mills Family decided to follow Emma along with no words. It left Regina, Henry Jr. and Henry Sr. alone in the foyer.

The silence took a fall in the foyer. The brown-haired boy slumped his shoulders and nodded at his brunette mother's scolding. Henry Sr. held his head high as he walked into the living room. Regina came with him before kissing her son's forehead and sending him upstairs. It caused Regina to feel nervous because she wanted to announce herself that she was with Emma all the way for their relationship. But it affected her to think about her job and life in Storybrooke.

' _ **Will it work out between us?'**_ Emma and Regina were silently thinking on their behalf. The untold discussion went by the silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think it will work out between Emma and Regina for this time? Find out soon. Please go over on a new chapter - _The Sound of a Guitar: Chapter 14._**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Happy New Year! You got two chapters for this story. I'm sorry that I was in MIA with my writing. I was terribly busy with graduate schools applications and all of that. I wish I could do multitasking on this one but no... For this year, it's new possibities, new chapters and same old story. Again, I wish y'all have a wonderful 2019! Thank you for being my readers and also, for the love of SwanQueen too!**

* * *

Since the Mills' arrival, Zelena unexpectedly showed up when she was invited by her nephew. She smiled at herself when her steps were in the living room. Emma and Regina stood there near the fireplace and had a silent discussion between them. Cora and Henry Sr. were in the corner near the large window and all they did was to argue with each other. Mary Margaret and David just sat there on the sofa and felt uncomfortable.

The redheaded woman blinked away as she looked around in the living room. She felt like something was in the air would be bad and her eyes caught Regina's eyes before they heard Cora's voice in a loud one.

"Why can't I be excited for my daughter's reunion with Emma!?"

"She told you when she brought Henry Jr. and explained what happened about her being a biological mother to him. Did you keep forgetting that?" The older man in a grey suit raised his eyebrow while looking at his wife. Cora faltered until realizing that Regina did it before. Her blush got deeper when she walked to the sofa that it was opposite from the Nolans' parents.

"Um... I feel something that is going on in this room? Where is Henry?"

* * *

"He is in his room." Emma spoke before looking at Zelena. The redheaded woman nodded before joining her mother on the sofa. Henry Sr. sighed as he finally sat in the armchair which it was in between two sofa and it was facing the entrance of the living room in the background.

"Eh... I... I mean, we have something to tell you." Regina fidgeted her hands as she felt insecure about her body but her eyes kept staring at the brown wooden coffee table. Emma helped herself by bringing them to the small bench near the coffee table.

"What is it, mija?" Henry Sr. always called Regina when she was a little girl and sent her a soft smile. Regina smiled back but her hands kept fidgeting. Mary Margaret took a glance at her daughter, Emma who was scratching her ear and held her breath. Zelena furrowed her brows at her sister and waited.

"Um, it is apparently important to inform you that it seems that I have a thing to tell you."

"You're babbling, dear. Go on with it." Cora mumbled before catching her husband's glare toward her. She went silent. Regina softened her look for her father before looking at Zelena.

The sisters had sensed their feelings toward the surgery that Regina had few years ago. The redheaded woman finally understood as she nodded.

"It's hard to hold it back from you. But, I'm afraid about your reactions."

"Go on." The matriarch of Mills family was mumbling like she was an annoyingly person. Zelena sent her a glare to quiet her down. Henry Sr. rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other with some smirks. David palmed his face while looking at the Mills parents who were beside him.

"Not that long time ago, I confessed my love toward Emma and um... yeah, we are a couple. As you see, um... I don't know what to say? So, I ask you for your approval into my dating - ish."

It gave a silence in the room. David and Mary Margaret were holding their breath as they watched the Mills parents. Zelena slowly moved her eyes to her parents and found herself startling by Cora's widening eyes and a slackened jaw of Henry Sr. It was unbecoming of them being the parents to the daughters. Emma slowly grabbed Regina's hand into her hand while looking at the parents.

Few minutes later, Henry Sr. blinked several times before announcing his silence into a joyful one. Regina raised her eyebrows at her father and never saw that kind of joy that her father had for her. Zelena covered her mouth by stifling the giggles.

"Oh my mija! Finally, you got what you wished for many years. I'm proud of you, my love. No matter what you desire to have it, I wanted to make sure that you are happy in any way as long as you are you. Don't forget that you are still my little girl."

"Daddy, thank you so much!" Regina jumped for hugging her father across from her seat. It left Cora to stay still with her widened eyes in the silence. Others didn't move as they stared at the matriarch.

Emma tilted her head toward Zelena and spoke in a low whisper. The redheaded woman was distracted by her father's conversation with Regina about her day with the surgery. She wished that he came to give Regina some support when she had that surgery back then.

"Zelena, is she shocked or just bewildering?"

"I'm not sure, Em. It's time for you and I to go out." Zelena clapped her hands in the air while Emma groaned. Regina snickered and gave her a peck on her cheek. Mary Margaret decided to catch up with her husband in the den. It left Cora alone in the living room. Others went out in the hallway.

Henry Sr was chatting with Regina about the issues that he wanted to address from his past as a mayor. Regina went on with the discussion and wanted his opinions on whether the citizens wanted the town to be improved.

* * *

Few minutes, Cora finally voiced her presence and it startled her family in the hallway. Regina widened her eyes as she saw her mother coming out from the living room. Henry Sr. tilted his head at his wife. The matriarch of Mills family started to wail loudly as her voice alerted everywhere in the house.

"Oh my darling! My darling is in love! Finally, it's about damn time!'

"Is mom ok?" Regina muttered to her father as she looked at her mother. Henry Sr. furrowed his brows but his chuckle got out of the blue. Cora halted her wailing as she looked at her husband.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Look at you! You started to cry because Regina got Emma. And, why did you say that 'it's about damn time?'? The oldest man pointed his finger at his wife before winking at Regina. Cora waved her hand and hushed her husband. Mary Margaret just came out from the den and felt awkward when she stood between the Mills family. She looked at Cora then others on her opposite sides.

"Mary Margaret, it's time for you and I to be reunited together. We are going to be the best mother in laws!" Cora smiled at Emma's mother before embracing her in a big hug. Mary Margaret widened her eyes and whimpered. Regina went jaw slacked. Henry Sr. chuckled loudly as Mary Margaret screamed.

"Mother!" Regina shouted over their heads. Cora looked at her daughter and narrowed her eyes playfully. The brown-haired mayor indicted her finger toward her mother and sneered under her breath.

"We are not married yet!"

"Well, you should!" Cora playfully argued before whisking her head away. Mary Margaret just left her jaw open when she heard it. Regina raised her eyebrows before looking at her father and continued.

"Are you letting Mother do that?"

"I guess, your mother is happy that you and Emma got together but not married yet. You are lucky that you are… Oh, I keep forgetting that you and Emma have a child. Never mind." The oldest man was explaining but he remembered that he had a grandson and namesake.

"Daddy!"

"Ha ha!" Cora triumphed before looking at Regina's eyes. She nodded and Regina tried to protest but beat her to it.

"You have a child together with Emma, and it is out of wedlock. You are not married. So, get to the point, marry Emma!" The matriarch of Mills family was proud and approved with her thinking. Mary Margaret just went in a shock and stuttered but had no words for it. Regina and Henry Sr. widened their eyes and shouted over her.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Well, I'm not crazy. I have a good point. So, just get to marry her before your womb gets dry." Cora shrugged before leaving for the kitchen. Mary Margaret was shocked and continued to walk back to the den where her husband was napping. Regina tried to follow her mother but her father halted her and shook his head.

"Just let her go. Now, what'll you do is go and see your son." Henry Sr. turned his daughter around and gently pushed her away to the stairs toward the second floor. The brunette mayor nodded without words and trekked after searching for her son to spend a time together. It left the oldest man to shake his head and chuckle before having a conversation with his wife in the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: You can continue from here to next chapter. Enjoy!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: This chapter is about Zelena and Emma's interaction. I give you a hint. It's about an old friend. :-)**

* * *

The snow got thick on the sidewalk since the weather got stormed away in their town. Zelena and Emma gave their careless ways toward the weather. The ladies passed by the library and entered in the small cafe that was built in next door from Granny's Diner.

Emma looked up at the sign on the storefront and shrugged. Zelena just barged in for some coffee. She followed her along until its face appeared in her sight and widened her eyes.

"Ruby!" The brown-haired woman in a red plaid flannel with a red leather pants came out from the back of the kitchen. She whipped her head when her name was called by a familiar blonde woman in the person. Ruby went exclaimed when she saw her best friend, Emma standing there near the cashier. Zelena was busy reading on the menu above the coffee machine.

"Emma! It's been some years! How dare you to leave me alone back in New York City!?"

"Haha. I told you that you can stay there with your lover in the city. Where is your wife?"

"Um..." Ruby hesitantly replied before Zelena interrupted them for her coffee order. Emma furrowed her brows at her best friend and nearly forgot that her lover used to be Mr. Gold's wife after cheating on Ruby. The golden-haired woman palmed her forehead as she groaned.

"Oh. I forgot that she cheated on you before marrying our old pawn owner."

"Yeah. Now, I'm still with someone that you already knew from the past."

"Oh who?"

"Babe! I can't find your motorcycle keys!" It appeared in a womanly figure with the brown-hair and she looked beautiful. But it ended up in the frenemy ring with Emma. The said-actress widened her eyes and shrieked.

"Lily!" Emma used to be a best friend of Lily Sterling from her work in Broadway play. They used to bicker their lines together when they casted in a popular Broadway show until it ended in their friendship when Lily selfishly stole Emma's main role in few months later since the pregnancy with Henry.

"Emma." Ruby warned her with a glare. Zelena raised her eyebrows when she studied on the figure who was hasting her steps toward Ruby. Emma whipped her head between Lily and Ruby but her breathing got ragged quickly as her voice quavering.

"Ruby? You... date her... my frenemy. How?"

"After you left for Los Angeles, Lily and I just bumped into each other in New Year's Eve party at the restaurant. We just hit it off with some sparks and we've been together for five years. I know you are still not happy with my preference. Just let it go."

"Emma, is that you?" Lily mentioned as her eyes studied on the figure of the blonde actress. Zelena glanced over at her **_sister in law_** since she was Regina's sister and whispered.

* * *

"She is hot."

"Shut the fuck up, Zelena." Emma quieted her down but her eyes glared at Lily but her head kept bobbing to tell her that it was her. Lily almost chuckled before looking at her girlfriend and replied.

"I don't know that you are friends with Emma."

"Well, we've been grown up together since the elementary school. She is my soul friend. So, here you go. Meet Emma Swan, my soul friend for years. And, this is my girlfriend of five years, Lily Sterling."

"Swan? I thought it was Nolan?" Lily asked.

"She changed her last name after moving in New York City." Ruby muttered under her breath as she warned Emma to stay calm. The blonde woman sharply nodded and paid for Zelena's coffee then left the cafe. Ruby tried to call her name but no luck for her. Lily swayed her boots as she smiled at Zelena.

"Wow, this is so fuck up. I can't wait to tell Regina about this. And, thank you for an amazing coffee!" The redheaded woman waved her gesture before catching Emma in the sidewalk.

* * *

Zelena didn't know what happened between Emma and Lily in the past but preferred not to ask her at all. She decided to change the subject about the Christmas Gala at the Nolans' mansion. Emma was in her thoughts as she was frustrated with her best friend, Ruby who happened to date her frenemy.

"Are you planning to take Regina as your date for the Christmas Gala? I'm sure that she would love that if you ask her tonight. It's soon coming up in two weeks. Oh, don't tell me that you are planning to wear that sexy tuxedo from your GLADD back in Los Angeles?"

"You know that Lily was my friend back in the Broadway show when we worked together?" Emma was still on that point when it came to Ruby's life. Zelena was not sure how to respond to that but her antics changed into the Christmas Gala with no stops.

"I'm sure that Regina would look beautiful in a red evening dress by Vera Wang."

"Lily stole my main role when I was pregnant with Henry at that time. I was told by my producers that they would hold my main role until after giving a birth to my son."

"Oh. Regina would look beautiful in an emerald one either. Wait a minute, I'm wearing my emerald one too. Nah, she would look dashing in a red one, I bet." The redheaded woman was trying to drag Emma out of the conversation and didn't want to involve herself in the big fuss between Lily and her.

The blonde woman raised her eyebrow when she finally realized that Zelena didn't get involved in her conversation about Lily. Her sigh was loud but Emma shook her head. Zelena was nodding at herself when planning the outfits in her head before getting a punch from the blonde woman.

* * *

"Ow! What's it for!?" The redheaded woman soothed her arm. Emma glared at her and explained.

"You didn't get involved in my conversation about Lily. You didn't hear what I said while we walked over there."

"Well, I don't want to get involved in your love life since I know my sister. She would kill me first if she hear about this conversation between you and I."

"Did she know about Lily?" The golden-haired actress recognized that she did ask her in the public. They were at the town hall and planned to visit Regina there. Zelena had some information for her upcoming business with her sister about the barn outside the town.

"I believe so, yes. Since Regina arrived here, Ruby dragged Lily here too. What do you think she will be pissed off if you told her?" Zelena quipped before looking away for Regina. Emma stuttered but closed her mouth.

Zelena heard a silence from the blonde actress and glanced over her. Emma was frowning at herself and raked her blonde locks with a sigh. The redheaded woman raised her eyebrow at her before the voice raised up in the air. The ladies took a look at Regina who was walking forward to the secretary's desk.

"I'm finished with this budget paperwork and please send it to the Sheriff within an hour. Oh, may I have the files from Mr. Gold before we meet up for a conference, please?"

"Sure, Madame Mayor. I'll get to it soon when I receive the paperwork from him."

"Oh, good. Thank you. You may have a lunch break."

The secretary nodded with a smile before typing it up in the computer. Regina turned around but her eyes caught her sister and Emma in the front entrance. It was leading her to them and her smile showed up in a bright one.

* * *

"It is nice to see my girlfriend and Zelena, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you remember today? We have a meeting about my business, don't you forget?" Zelena was annoyed by Regina's remarks and rolled her eyes. Emma snickered before kissing Regina's lips. The redheaded woman sent a glare toward the blonde woman.

"Oh well, come in." Regina was grimaced by her sister's visit. Emma grinned at Zelena and followed her along until they reached the office. Regina gestured them to enter in and closed the door behind her. Emma was sitting on the armchair. Zelena was standing upright while waiting for Regina to take a chair behind her desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"My business proposal is here with me so, you can read it later if you like. Right now, I'm explaining everything from the start to the end. It's about an idea coming up in a picture."

"What about the light bulb in the black and white picture?" Emma teased. Zelena slapped her blonde locks with a hand and retorted.

"Idiot, I was talking about the business that I planned for the years is the auditorium. I'm going to direct my play, Wicked for the community."

"Oh. Sorry. But it hurts!" The Golden-haired woman soothed her head before glaring at her. Regina rolled her eyes at their childish acts and spoke up.

"Zelena, I think it's fantastic. Do you have any paperwork for budget to start it up?"

"Here is the proposal binder. Everything is in there. Just let me know if any changes from this binder and I will think about it before it is a good one."

"All right. Your idea is a great one so far. What are your exceptions from this one?" Regina asked.

"It should be in during the fall season. It's a perfect timing for the play while the children are at school. It's easier that way if they come from the school to watch the school play. It would be next year. So, right now I'm still working on the locations and everything else but I need a budget paperwork by our agreement to pay everything for the play." Zelena explained with a smile. Regina nodded before dismissing the paperwork in the basket case. Emma was frowning at herself before bringing it up.

"Why didn't you do it before?"

"Well, I was in a bad situation before." Zelena muttered under her breath. The golden-haired diva heard her but didn't say anything. Regina rolled her eyes and asked her sister.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. So, thanks. Bye!" Zelena rushed out of the office. It left Emma alone with her girlfriend. She swallowed a lump but didn't know how to explain that she saw her ex-girlfriend in Granny's cafe. Emma wished that she could escape with Zelena and didn't want to worry about what happened back there. The blonde woman took her sweet time to look around and pretended to daydream about her situation. Regina hummed thoroughly as she looked on the binder but her eyes glanced over at her girlfriend who was looking on the spines of the books. It brought her some curiosity.

* * *

"Emma?"

Emma was frowning when she saw the spine of the book which was the Shakespeare book, _Othello_. She reminisced her old days in English class during her junior year and it was a same class for Regina. But Emma didn't remember when she joined as Regina's partner for that year. The golden-haired diva didn't notice Regina approaching her in her personal space and felt a nudge to startle her.

"Oh!" Emma blinked several times before looking at Regina who looked worried. She chuckled nervously. Regina raised her eyebrows and asked.

"Are you okay? Are you daydreaming?" It caused the brown-haired mayor to smirk. Emma rolled her eyes and continued.

"Really? I was not daydreaming but just looking on the book on your shelf. That's all. I have a question. Why did you keep that book, _Othello_?" She pointed toward the spine of the book and Regina took a glance before smiling at the memory. They took their time to sit on the couch beside the bookshelves.

"It was our junior year."

"I know, Regina. I remembered that year but didn't remember if I was partnered with you on that year."

"Well, you were not my partner. Remember, Graham?"

"Oh yeah. So, tell me about that day. I didn't remember that day very well." Emma shrugged as she tried to recall the day. Regina raised her eyebrows as she was surprised that Emma didn't remember that whole part in the class. It was when Emma got in a fight with Graham on that day. The brown-haired woman heard the footsteps outside of her office door and looked up at her secretary.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you both. Madame Mayor, you have a meeting with Mr. Gold today. He is here for you."

"Oh crap! Please let him come in. And, Emma we will talk about it later if you are planning to come over at my house for dinner. It's just two of us."

"Sure. I'm seeing myself out. At 7pm?"

Regina nodded as the ladies walked out from her office. Emma smiled at her and pecked on her lips before waving a greeting to Mr. Gold who was walking toward the ladies. The secretary just left already as Mr. Gold was informed to be granted to come in. Regina waved her hand at her girlfriend and gestured the old man to come in an office.

* * *

In Emma's mind, she was lucky that she didn't need to explain what happened back in the cafe but knew that she had to do that right away before the chaos interrupted their love life. She sighed when she stood outside by the front entrance. Emma glanced up at the sky and muttered.

"Please help me out." It sent Emma to laugh away and she took a stroll back to her childhood home. Emma promised her mom that she was going to help Mary Margaret to do some shopping for grocery. She didn't realize when she got a text from her son, Henry while she was working with her mom in the house. Henry was informing her that he was out with Emma's brother, Neal for helping him out with the decorations at the mansion which it was the Christmas Gala was hosting in. Emma sent an affirmative text before smiling at her mom who was chattering about the theme of Christmas Gala.

* * *

 **A/N: Are you wondering about Regina's reaction toward Lily Sterling? Stay tuned!**


End file.
